You Can't Always Get What You Want
by His Half Blood Princess
Summary: A/U - Severus Snape's years at Hogwarts. Makes a friend, lots of drama will ensue. This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fic, so please be kind! Reviews are very welcome!
1. The First Day

The sun was hiding behind the dark gray clouds that September morning. It seemed that more people were at Kings Cross Station than normal and there were an unusual amount of animals walking along the tracks with their humans. Most of those people were on the platform that separated Track Nine and Ten, but then again, it was a Monday morning, and people were too busy getting to work to realize that many of those people were disappearing. Mrs. Snape was there with her son, Severus, and she was anxiously trying to calm him down.

"I know you're excited to be going, Severus, but you must calm down – the muggles will start to notice."

He hung his head a little lower and got quiet. This is how it always was when they were doing something conspicuous in the presence of muggles. Getting to platform 9 ¾ was one of those 'somethings'. And they had to do it carefully, as the risk of having the wizarding world exposed was high.

They leaned against the platform's post and found themselves suddenly at platform 9 ¾. The great train, the Hogwarts Express, was resting on the track, engines steaming and ready to take students to the grand castle-school. He looked around and took in what he saw, wanting to remember this day forever.

"This way, Severus."

He followed his mother to the train and as the attendant magically lifted his belongings on the train he looked up at his mother.

"Mum…"

"What?" She said, glancing at her son sternly.

"I'm…I'm a little nervous."

She gave a tender glance to her son, which was rare.

"I know. You'll be just fine. Up you go."

He smiled at her and boarded the train, waving to her as she left his sight. She neither returned the wave or the smile. This was how it always was with either of his parents. No public signs of affection, no emotion.

His father was a muggle, or 'a non-magic person'. That was the reason that his father didn't drive him to the station. Severus had been seven when his mother finally told his father that she was a witch. The row that followed had practically turned into a war. Severus had hid in the closet in his room while his mother and father yelled and threw things around their family room. Of course, his mother had fixed everything that broke with one simple spell. It had been the first spell that Severus had ever learned.

He would specifically brake things to learn how to use "reparo", and struggling a few times in the beginning, be became quite skilled at this simple spell.

The arguments between his parents became more frequent, and when he was at home while his parents fought, he would have his nose in a book… his mother's spell book. He took a twig from the yard and kept it in his room so that he could learn how to move a wand, and he would learn any spell or charm that he could learn. Soon he had quite the arsenal of charms under his belt, more than any child his age would have had. He knew more charms than many second or third year students would know at Hogwarts, and he knew that one day he would be going to Hogwarts himself. He wanted to be the best, to show his father that wizards and witches weren't all bad and that it wasn't anything to be ashamed of. His mother had taken him to Diagon Alley on his 9th birthday, and he stopped outside of Ollivander's, the wand shop. He walked in and Mr. Ollivander looked at the young boy standing in front of his counter.

"Why young Master Snape. What may I do for you on this beautiful day?"

"I'd like a wand, sir."

Mr. Ollivander smiled at him.

"Well, wands aren't normally given to children until they are ready to go to Hogwarts, Severus."

"But I've been practicing. Don't tell my Mum, but when there's no one home, I sometimes use her wand to practice."

Mr. Ollivander looked a little shocked.

"Well, son, I don't want you to be using your Mum's wand anymore. It could be quite dangerous you know. What charms have you learned?"

"Well, wingardium leviosa for one. That was easy to learn."

Mr. Ollivander looked impressed with his skills and resolve.

"Well done. Can you do any others?"

"I can do about 50 different charms, Sir."

"Such as?"

"Alphabetically?"

Mr. Ollivander gave him a little smile, then nodded his head to get him to continue.

"Accio, aguamenti, alohamora, aparecium, ascendio, avis, colloportus, confundo, deletrius, descendo, duro, engorgio, lumos, lumos maxima…"

"Let's test you. Take my wand and show me on this feather." Mr. Ollivander had retrieved a small feather from the counter and placed it on a pillow. Young Severus pointed his wand at the feather and said "engorgio" and a jet of silver stream came from the end of the wand and the feather grew double in size. Sufficiently impressed that this young man knew his charms, Mr. Ollivander took back his wand from Snape's hand and quietly went to the back of the store. He returned with 4 different boxes.

"Young Master Snape", said Mr. Ollivander. "The wand chooses the wizard, but I must remind you that no matter the wood or core of your wand, only you can choose your destiny." He reached for the first box, opened it and removed the wand. "Try this one."

Snape held the wand and absolutely nothing happened. No puff of smoke, no glowing tip, nothing. "I suppose not. Try this one." Severus took the next wand in his hand and instantly he saw a glow from the tip of the wand, and a mysterious wind came through the shop. Mr. Ollivander smiled. "Excellent, young man. 13 inches, ebony with a phoenix feather core. Your wand will be your best friend, Severus. It will protect and defend you, but use it wisely."

"Thanks, Mr. Ollivander."

Severus paid the money for his wand and left the wand shop with an excitement that he didn't knew existed. He'd be able to do real magic now, not just practicing with a twig or 'borrowing' his mum's wand.

Severus found a compartment on the train that was almost empty and he sat down, immediately took out his charms book and began to read. He kept his nose in the book until the Prefects came down the train and told the first year students that they would be arriving at Hogsmeade in five minutes, so they had to get their robes on and get ready to leave the train. It was only then that Severus realized that he was not alone in the compartment; in fact, there was no sitting room at all. No one had spoken to him during the trip, and though he was a little sad at that fact, he was so involved in his charms book he realized that he didn't really care.

The ride up to Hogwarts was uneventful, and Severus took it all in. Riding in the boats with an eerie calm across the water was beautiful, if uneventful. Hogwarts castle was huge – so very much larger than he had ever imagined it to be. Snape knew that this would be one of the definite highlights of his life – the first trip to Hogwarts. As the first year student assembled at the front of the Great Hall, he felt more on display than ever. He was a quiet and very shy person by nature, his habits when his parents were fighting were proof of that, but he felt quite uneasy. He didn't know what was going to happen and to which House he was going to be sorted in. He had hoped with everything in him that Lily Evans, his best and only friend, would be in the same House as he; then at least he would know one person.

Professor McGonagall, who he later discovered was the deputy Headmistress, was placing a hat on each of the students' heads and it was sorting them into their House.

"Gryffindor!" the sorting hat shouted. Cheers came up from the Gryffindor table, and the Professor called out the next name.

"Evans, Lily". She walked up the steps and sat on the chair. The sorting hat was placed on her head, and she received more than just her house.

"One of bravery, one of strength, and will bring an end to war. I will decide that you belong, in the noble house of Gryffindor!" Cheers went up from the Gryffindor table as she walked toward the Gryffindor table. She smiled at him and he tried to return the smile. However, the Professor had called another student's name.

"Snape, Severus".

He was so lost in his own thoughts, that he hadn't realized how much time had gone by. He approached the chair on the platform and before the Professor had even placed the hat upon his head, it yelled out "Slytherin!" Cheers went up from the Slytherin table, Lucious Malfoy being one of the happiest to welcome another Slytherin to the table. Severus looked at Lily and with a look of regret he walked over to the Slytherin table to join his classmates. He was sitting at the table with his brain full of thoughts, when the next student that was sorted (and happened to be sorted into Slytherin as well) sat down opposite him. He looked up to see who the student was and he felt as though she was possibly as nervous as he was. She looked at him and gave him a nervous smile, which he acknowledged with a short nod of his head.

"I'm Sarah."

"Severus."

"Nice to meet you."


	2. Potions Assignment

SOOO my bad. I forgot to thank MatoakaWilde for her brilliant suggestions and advice in my first HP fic. Thank you so much – you rock!

Halloween was fast approaching. He had never really taken to the joy that muggle children seemed to have on October 31. He would be at home in his room practicing charms or concocting some type of brew in his mother's cauldron. He did go "out" for Halloween one year though, and it was discovered that the chocolate that was given out by his neighbors made him very sick – so his parents didn't allow him to go out on Halloween any more.

Despite his classmates' excitement he was not looking forward to the annual Halloween festivities that would plague the Great Hall.

Supper was over and all the students had rushed back to their dormitories so that the staff could prepare the Great Hall for the celebration. Severus had gone into his room to collect his books, and by the time he had returned to the Common Room, it was virtually empty. A lone student sat at the table beside the large stone fireplace, nose in a book and quill moving at lightning speed across the parchment. He thought that perhaps he might not be the only one that didn't care for this holiday. He made himself comfortable at the only other table in the room, sat down and began to read his texts "Standard Book of Spells", "Magical Drafts and Potions", and "The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection". He was most interested in the latter of the three, so he was saving that one to read at the end as a reward.

Time had passed. He was three-quarters of the way through "Magical Drafts and Potions", when he found himself becoming distracted by a noise in the common room; a noise being made by the other student who was still with him. He looked up and saw the other student wiping her face with her hand. She was crying. Not knowing what to do, as he'd never thought to comfort another before, he walked up to the table and just stood beside her. She looked up at him.

"Snape? What are you doing here? You should be in the Great Hall with everyone else enjoying the celebration."

He didn't know what to say in response to that, so he continued to look at her with a curious expression on his face. She immediately wiped her face again, and began fumbling with her parchment.

"I honestly didn't know anyone was here with me. I'm sorry if I had distracted you from whatever you were doing."

"No distraction", he lied. "Are you…okay?"

"Yes," she smiled weakly at him. "It's just that no matter how hard I try to figure all this out, I can't seem to do it."

With genuine interest, he approached her.

"May I ask what you're reviewing?"

"Well, it's potions. The professor said that he wanted me to write 3 lengths of parchment on the properties of a bezoar, and I just can't seem to write that _much_. I'm terrible at potions, and he knows that, which is why I think he made me do this assignment. It's just so frustrating."

"Well, if you would accept, I could assist you."

She looked up at him with a hopeful expression. She knew how good he was at potions, and his help was invaluable.

"Really? That would be wonderful."

He turned towards the table he was sitting at, and pointing his wand at the chair spoke 'wingardium leviosa', and brought the chair to his side. She was amazed.

"Your parchment?"

She handed it to him, and after reading through her notes he grunted. She started to tear.

"It's that bad?"

A sly grin appeared on his face.

"That would not be the word I would use. You seem to have a solid foundation, but if you want to get the best for this assignment, this is what I would do. I would first write of the properties of the different types of bezoar. For example, the animal bezoar, which is the heart and lungs of the viper pulverized together. Then there's the mineral bezoar which is an emetic powder of antimony, correct with spirit of nitre, and softened by repeated lotions, which are said to carry off the purgative virtue of the antimony, and substitute a diaphoretic one."

"You really know what you're talking about. Thank you."

"I've had a lot of time to study."

"Really, Snape. Thank you. I appreciate your help."

He nodded curtly to her then carried his chair to the other side of the room where he sat and continued to read his Potions book.

Sarah had never really known how to take Severus Snape. He had always seemed aloof; different from everyone else – even in Slytherin. He was very quiet, kept to himself a lot, and if you were ever looking for him odds are he would be either in the library or here, in the Common Room, with his nose in a book. Something about him spoke to her, though she wasn't quite sure what that something really was. As she watched him walk back to the table he was sitting at, she got a smile on her face that she hoped he wouldn't notice. 'He's not as weird as everyone says he is', she thought to herself. 'He didn't HAVE to help me… he offered.' He looked over at her and before he could catch her smiling at him, she diligently returned to her studies.

'I'm not that weird,' he thought. 'But how can I hear what she's thinking? Maybe I am…'


	3. Making A Friend

Thanks again to MatoakaWilde for her bloody brilliant proofing!

Three weeks passed, and a cold wind was starting to come to Hogwarts. Winter was fast approaching, and students were starting to talk about their plans for the upcoming Christmas holidays. While the majority of students were planning to head home for the break, there were a few that were going to be staying at Hogwarts for various reasons. It was mid day, and students were in the Great Hall to have lunch and receive their mail.

Sarah sat at the table eating her meal when an Owl dropped a letter in front of her. She put aside her food and opened the letter with earnest.

'_Dear Sarah. Your father and I are glad that school is going so well for you. Things are going well here at home. Your father got a raise at work – he's got more galleons coming in than we know what to do with. However, his days are getting longer, and he doesn't seem to be at home much lately, but he's working very hard. I'm getting along well at my work too. Lots of opportunity for me to prove myself, well, as much as I can in a bookstore, but you know how much I love my spell books. I know it's not a fantastic job, but I still have fun doing it so it's a good thing to enjoy what you do, don't you think? Your Grandmum says hello and wants you to send a message to your Headmaster. She says to say hello to him for her. She asked me to ask you if you could remind him of the time she transfigured her handbag into a bird and it flew out the window… He might not even remember her, but I'm passing the message along anyway. I have to admit that it's difficult to know that you're away at school and that I can't come and visit you. We're so glad to know that you're doing well, and I know that you will make us proud and that you're learning a lot. Christmas plans are up in the air right now, as your Dad is waiting to hear if we have to go to Paris for business over the Christmas break. We'll let you know either way for certain though. Hope you're doing well. Love Mum.'_

Sarah was excited to get her letter, but she had officially lost her appetite. She might not go home for Christmas, and she had no idea what would be in store for her if she didn't. She wasn't concerned with presents, as she knew that money had been so tight before she got her acceptance letter to Hogwarts, and that tuition was difficult enough for her parents to afford. Still, her grandmother, a very gifted witch, was able to help her through her connections to now Headmaster Dumbledore. She made a mental note when she had a moment to see the Headmaster and pass along her Grandmum's best wishes. She was thinking about the upcoming holidays and didn't realize that students were leaving for their afternoon classes. She felt a presence standing behind her and she turned.

"Snape."

"Somerville."

"What can I do for you?"

"We have potions. I didn't think you would want to be late."

"I completely lost track of the time after getting mail. Thanks."

She gathered her books and exited the Great Hall with her fellow Slytherin behind her. Thoughts were running through her mind as she headed down the stairs to the dungeons.

'_Why did Dad have to get that promotion? It's just before Christmas! Sure they need the money with mum working at Flourish and Blotts, but still. This just sucks.'_

Severus' curiosity was piqued at what he thought he heard. Despite the fact that he knew he would be staying at school over the Christmas break (just because he really didn't want to go home), he realized that he might not have to spend it alone. That would be such a change, and he was intrigued at the prospect of having someone to perhaps spend some time with. He remembered what he had thought just before getting on the Hogwarts Express for the first time. _'I'll show my Father that not all witches and wizards are bad people'_, he thought.

They entered the classroom almost together, and everyone had already had their cauldrons on the desks with flames burning. The door opened as they entered and everyone turned to face who was walking in the room. A collective "ooooh" went up from the students in the room and as Sarah walked to the only table that was free, Severus came beside her. She looked up at him with an apologetic grin and spoke softly.

"It looks like we might be partners for the week. Sorry."

He thought her remark odd, and placed his books beside her.

"No reason to be sorry. You're doing much better."

"Thanks."

As they were firing up their cauldrons (which Snape did rather quickly to both with an incendio charm), their Professor entered the room.

"Good afternoon everyone. This week we will be learning about the boil cure potion and its properties. Today will be theory and learning of the properties of the potion, and when I see you again on Thursday we will be brewing the potion. I think that should be sufficient time for you to learn the exact components of this potion and learn how to brew it correctly. While normally you would have your cauldrons lit before class starts, you will not be needing them today so please extinguish your flames, and we will begin."

The students blew out the flames under their cauldrons, and got out their potions textbooks.

"Please turn to page 47 so you can follow along. If you wish to take notes I strongly advise you to do so. However, before we start, I would like to state that I am quite impressed by the paper that I was given a few weeks ago. There was information in this report that I had to double check to ensure that it was indeed correct. Well done, Miss Somerville. Your report on the properties of the bezoar was outstanding. 20 points to Slytherin."

Sarah blushed at the praise from her teacher as a cheer went up from the students in Slytherin. She could feel Severus looking towards her, and as she looked over she smiled in gratitude. He nodded as the professor began his lesson.

"There are four components of the boil curing potion, and they are to be added in specific order and at specific times. Those components are dried nettles, crushed snake fangs, stewed horned slugs, and porcupine quills. This is a potion that…"

"…and I would strongly advise that you review this section before class on Thursday, as you will not be able to use your texts during brewing. I should also mention that in your partners, one from each pair and it will be my choice, will be in contact with Bulbadox Powder and will thusly have the ailment to which you will be making the remedy. I will see you on Thursday."

Class was dismissed, and students were leaving the room to head to their next class. Sarah tapped Severus on the arm as he had turned to leave. He was shocked by the fact that someone had actually touched him, and he turned quite suddenly.

"Snape?"

"Yes."

"I wanted to say thank you again for all of your help. You are the reason that I got such a good grade on that assignment. I owe you an enormous amount of gratitude. Thank you so much."

He felt an odd sensation. He wasn't sure what that sensation was, but something told him that he liked it. He looked at her and smiled a half smile.

"You're very welcome. I'm glad you did well."

"Thanks to you. You're quite talented at this."

He nodded slightly.

"As I said before, Somerville, I have had much time to study."

"I just hope, for your sake, that it's me that touches the powder 'cause if it's you I'm going to apologize well in advance for the outbreak that I'm sure you will have."

"Well, I'm coming down after classes tomorrow to brew a practice batch. If you'd like, in case it IS me, you're welcome to join me for practice."

He had no idea what made him say it, it just slipped out. She looked as though she was so very relieved.

"I'd really like to. It would definitely put my mind at ease. I should warn you though, bring an extra pair of shoes in case some of my potion drips on yours and burns a hole through them."

He smiled, and almost let out a laugh.

The next day came and went, and as supper was almost finished, Snape was leaving the table to head to the Slytherin Common Room to get the items required to prepare his trial brew in the potions classroom. He gathered his cauldron, wand, potions text book as well as his own notebook and headed towards the dungeons.

"Where are you headed, Snape?"

He didn't turn to acknowledge the person who spoke.

"Potions."

"Brushing up on your boil remedy, are we? Someone planning on cursing you with boils?"

Snape chose to ignore them, and instead headed towards the potions classroom. As he approached the doorway, he saw a dim flickering light coming from inside.

"Somerville? Are you here?"

"Snape. I'm early, I know. I thought I would read over the potion instructions and the notes that the Professor gave us before we started."

He nodded his approval as he summoned the four ingredients for the potion, then lit the fire under his cauldron.

"You're very gifted at Charms, Snape...in fact you seem to be really good at everything."

"When you have practiced and studied as much as I have, it would be tragic to not be well versed."

Sarah considered him, trying not to seem _too_ impressed.

"So according to my notes here, we need to add the dried nettles first, and let them stew for 9 minutes."

"Correct."

There was an uncomfortable silence for 8 minutes until the next potion ingredient was due to be added.

"Crushed snake fangs, stirring counter clockwise for 12 minutes."

"Again, correct."

A few moments went by and Sarah summoned the courage to talk to Severus about something other than school work.

"Any plans for the Christmas holiday?"

"No."

"Me either. Turns out my parents are going to Paris for the holiday. Do you have any idea of what they do here over Christmas?"

"Not really, but _do_ I know that they serve Christmas Dinner in the Great Hall for the students that have to stay over."

"That's nice."

4 minutes of silence, then the next potion ingredient is added.

"Stewed horn slugs, and let it bubble for 29 minutes."

"Yes."

"So."

"So."

"How are you enjoying school so far, Snape?"

"In what way?"

"Anyway that you choose to answer. I'm just trying to get to know you a little better."

He smiled inwardly at the statement.

"I'm learning a lot. Although I learned a great deal from my mother before I got to school so some things seem like review almost. You?"

"Charms class is interesting, and seems to be one of the classes where I'm actually 'getting it'. I didn't realize that learning all this would be so hard."

"It's not if you apply yourself."

'_You have got to be pure-blood'_, she thought to herself.

Snape couldn't understand why he was able to hear her when she was obviously not talking. He decided to start opening up a little; for some reason he felt as though he could trust her.

"My father didn't want me to come to Hogwarts."

"Really? Didn't he go here? Or is he foreign-born?"

Severus didn't answer immediately. Sarah wondered if she'd said something insensitive or rude. But then he finally mumbled.

"He's not a wizard. My mother is a witch, and my dad is a muggle. I'm half blood."

This took Sarah by surprise.

"Wow. From what you already know I could have sworn you would have been pureblood. You're so smart."

He could barely contain his amusement at the fact that she had twice now said he was smart. He knew it, but hearing it from someone else was something new to him.

"Thank you. You're not so bad at charms though. It's your strong suit. I've seen you perform spells in class and you know what you're doing."

"My Grandmother is fantastic with charms and she taught me a lot when I got my letter of acceptance."

"_I_ learned through books, you will always get the _right_ methods from books."

He looked into his cauldron to check on his potion. "Nice pale green color. Ten minutes more I'd say."

"So where are you from, Snape?"

"Spinner's End, small town. You?"

"South Wales, actually. I'm really going to miss going home at Christmas."

He just nodded his head.

"Me too."

This was in actual fact a lie, but something in him wanted to continue their conversation. He was discovering that it wasn't incredibly difficult to make a friend. He had hoped that maybe, just maybe, Sarah would be one.

"You're staying over Christmas?"

"Yes."

"Well, it will be nice to have someone I know to spend Christmas with… that is, if you don't have an objection to spending Christmas together."

"That might be nice, Somerville."

"Call me Sarah."

And without thinking he said,

"Call me Severus."

They smiled a little at each other, then looked into their cauldrons.

"What do you think, Severus? Are we ready for the quills?"

"I think so. Make sure you remember to add the porcupine quills _before_ you remove the cauldron from the flame."

"Got it."

They both added their quills to their brews, and the mixtures bubbled slightly with the addition of the last ingredient, but it did not bubble over or melt the bottom of the cauldron. Sarah started to get excited.

"I think I did it, Severus. I think I did it!"

"All you have to do is to discipline yourself to following the instructions to the letter and you will be just fine."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

From that day forward, there was a friendship that brewed between them. If Sarah needed a little extra help with a particular class, she had no hesitation asking Severus for assistance, and he was more than happy to help her. The days turned into weeks, and in no time at all, Hogwarts was practically empty. Christmas was two days away, and most of the Hogwarts students had left for the Christmas break. Sarah was sitting in the Slytherin Common Room by the fire, reading her charms book and practicing on random objects. She had already perfected 'wingardium leviosa', 'incendio', 'accio', 'reparo', and 'reducto', and was working on a few combat spells. Snape had entered the Common Room and she was unaware that someone was watching her.

"Incendio!"

A shot of flame came from her wand, and happened to miss its intended object. The chair beside it, however, caught fire. Panic overtook her, and she had no idea what to do. She saw a pitcher of water on the table and as she ran to collect it to try and douse the fire, she heard a voice behind her.

"Aguamenti!"

A shot of clear water splashed over the chair and the flames were instantly doused. She turned around in amazement.

"Severus! Thank goodness you were here. I wouldn't have been able to fix this, and I probably would have burnt down the entire school."

He smiled cautiously at her.

"I hardly think so."

"I've never heard of that spell you cast before."

"It's taught in 6th year."

"You're doing 6th year charms? I'm amazed."

"Thank you."

"Could you teach me? I mean, in case I set _else_ something on fire and I can't put it out?"

He nodded his head and she came towards him.

"You must hold your wand out, and point it directly at the object that you wish to affect. After that, picture the water coming out of the wand, and say 'aguamenti'."

"Ok."

She stood with her wand outstretched, and pictured a jet of water coming out of her wand. She concentrated as hard as she could, and said 'aguamenti'. Water shot out of her wand alright. It hit the wall, then bounced back and hit Severus in the shoulder. She immediately put her wand down and went over to him.

"I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

He looked a little annoyed, but he nodded.

"It's water. I'm just pleased you weren't casting incendio."

There was a split second of silence, then they both started smiling, then Severus did something he hadn't done in a long time. He laughed.


	4. I Can Hear Things

_'December 24_

_Merry Christmas Mum and Dad! I know that the Owls will be flying all over delivering letters and packages today, so I wanted to make sure that you got this as quickly as possible. It's very early morning right now – around 6:30, and I couldn't sleep. Maybe it's the idea that I'm spending Christmas away from home for the first time (well, aside from going to Grandmum's place) or that I'll be away from you both. There aren't any classes today, obviously since most of the students went home two days ago. _

_My friend Severus and I have had a lot of time to spend together, which is always a nice thing. He's really smart, Mum, he knows 6th year charms already! It was so funny. Yesterday I was practicing 'incendio' in the Common Room, and I accidentally set the chair on fire. Thankfully he had come in behind me and cast '**aguamenti**' to put the fire out. He taught me that spell, and the force that was behind the water coming out of my wand was so strong that it hit the wall and hit him on the shoulder! He said he was just glad I wasn't still practicing '**incendio**'. _

_How's Dad's job going? I'm so glad that he's doing so well at the Ministry, but it is slightly sad that I won't get to see you both over Christmas. I have my photo album though, and I'll make sure to look through that a lot tomorrow. Professor McGonagall is taking some of us into Hogsmeade Village today to get out from the castle, and if we want to go shopping we can go right ahead. Those galleons that you sent last week will most definitely come in handy today! I also got the package that you sent me yesterday, Mum. Thanks so much for that – I'm certain it will be such a big surprise. _

_Well, it's about a 10 minute walk to the Owlery and then I'll be hopefully back to the Great Hall in time for breakfast. (Luckily I took a few biscuits from last night's tea with me, so I have one here to tempt one of the school owls to go out so early in the morning.) If you get a chance to write back, that would be great. I miss you both so much!_

_- Love, Sarah.'_

Sarah donned her cloak and exited the Slytherin common room to face the cold early morning air. She trudged her way through the snow, which seemed to be piling up at a very rapid pace, and reached the Owlery. She found the Owl that she needed to send her letter to her parents and spoke softly to it to coax it awake. It looked at her with a slightly disgruntled expression, but when she pulled out the cookie from her pocket, the Owl seemed to forget about the sleep she was woken from and happily munched away.

"Please do your best to have this to my parents today."

The owl tilted her head to the side in acknowledgement as Sarah placed the letter in her beak. As soon as the letter was secure, the majestic owl flew out of the window.

"Thank you!"

By the time she got back to the Grand Entrance, students were starting to head towards the Great Hall for Breakfast. She made her way towards the Slytherin table and poured herself a cup of tea. She was shivering slightly, and the tea helped to warm her. There were only a handful of students at the Slytherin table, and she noticed that Severus was not among them.

"Anyone seen Severus?"

"Who?" came one reply.

"Sorry. Snape. Has anyone seen him?"

"Who cares? Why would you want to be friends with a git like that?"

Sarah stood up at the table in defense of her friend.

"Listen you foul, ugly troll. He's decades smarter than you could ever dream to be, and, once you get to know him, he's not as odd as you make him out to be."

"OOH. Looks like Somerville has a boyfriend."

She backed away from the table, collecting enough breakfast for two people as she spoke.

"I have no respect for anyone that has the nerve to attack people when they are not properly able to defend themselves. Besides, you're practically a Squib."

With that she left the Great Hall, toast and two bowls of steaming hot oatmeal in her hand. She reached the Slytherin common room and found Severus sitting on the only window in the Common Room's ledge, looking outside. She placed the food on the table and approached him with reservation.

"Severus, why didn't you come for breakfast? Are you ill? Do you need to go to the Hospital wing?"

He continued looking out the window, but replied.

"Thank you for your concern. I'm fine."

"Well, I wasn't sure where you'd be, but I brought what I could carry from the Great Hall. Hungry?"

He hadn't realized that he was hungry, but he walked toward the table and sat to eat breakfast. Fifteen minutes had passed, and not a word had been said. Breakfast had been finished long ago, and they were both sitting at the table; neither saying a word to the other. Sarah looked at him with concern.

"Alright?"

He said nothing. She spoke quietly, out of genuine concern for her friend.

"Severus, please look at me for a minute."

He did as she requested.

"Alright?"

"Alright."

"Why do I not believe you?"

"Hardly anyone does, so why should you be different?"

"Did I do or say something to offend you?"

"Why did you defend me?"

"That's a rather ridiculous question. That's like asking why the sky is blue. There's no real answer for that."

She paused for a minute, and then she got a very curious expression on her face.

"What are you talking about?"

"In the Great Hall, just now. Why did you defend me?"  
Sarah started to become a little cautious.

"How do you know about that?"

He didn't answer, but continued to look at her.

_'Merlin's beard… can he read minds?'_

"No, I can not."

"But… you just…"

He stood up from the table and walked toward the window. He paused for a minute, and she did not follow him. He spoke quietly.

"I discovered something when I first arrived here."

She nodded, though he couldn't see her do so. He continued with his thought.

"I would like to consider you a friend, and from what I can perceive, I believe the consideration is mutual."

"Of course it is."

He smiled out of the corner of his mouth at that statement.

"I can hear things."

"What sorts of things, Severus?"

"Well, I can hear things but I can also see them. Almost like seeing memories."

'Wow.'

"As soon as you walked in the room, it was as though I could see you in the Great Hall not 30 minutes ago, calling Jacobs a foul, ugly troll. Despite the fact that your observation is quite correct, I can't understand _why_ you did it."

Severus was struggling with an emotion that he hadn't ever experienced before, and it was unnerving him. Sarah walked over to him, just so that she was far enough away that she wasn't invading his personal space, but close enough so she could speak quietly to him and have him hear her.

"Severus, the friendship is most definitely mutual, and I would do _anything_ to defend my friends."

She glanced out the window as she continued to speak.

"My parents always taught me the golden rule was absolute. Do unto others as you would have them do unto you. You've helped me so much even in these few short months, and how else can I repay you but by sticking up for you?"

He made sure that she could not see him by looking in the opposite direction.

"Still, you didn't have to…"

She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That's just it. I didn't _have_ to… I _wanted_ to. That's what makes the difference between duty and choice, Severus."

He continued looking out the window, and after he sighed heavily he spoke.

"I have been able to see memories, Sarah. Peoples' memories. Memories of when they have been their happiest, their lowest, I've seen so much and I'm afraid that it makes me not…"

"Normal?"

"Not my choice of words, but yes."

A moment passed, and she took a firm hold of his arm as she spoke, almost forcing him to turn to look at her.

"If you'd like, I'll help you figure this out. I love to read and do research, so we can spend the day in the Library tomorrow if you'd like. We'll look into this and figure it out… _together_."

He looked at her with a smile.

"Agreed."

With plans made for the day tomorrow, she decided to turn the conversation to something a little more cheerful.

"It's just past 8:00, and at 10:00 Professor McGonagall is taking those who would like to go into Hogsmeade under her supervision. Are you planning on going?"

He looked at her with the expression of 'are you joking?' She chuckled.

"If you would like to go, I'm inviting you to come. I think it might be nice to see something outside of school. Mum sent me a few galleons a week or so past, and she told me to use them for whatever I wanted. I've never really spent time in Hogsmeade, and it would be ever so much fun to explore the village with someone, rather than on my own. I'd love to see the newest wizarding equipment, and perhaps purchase a few sweets for over the holiday."

He was really leaning towards going, but his instincts told him to stay behind.

"As much fun as you make it sound, Sarah, I think it would be better for all concerned if I remained here."

She looked truly disappointed.

"Alright."

Sarah headed towards her room and sat on the edge of her bed. She had no idea why she was so upset that he wouldn't be coming to Hogsmeade. She truly enjoyed spending time with him, and couldn't understand why he wanted to remain here, alone.

_'It's his choice,"_ she thought.

Severus continued looking out the window, watching the wind blow snow across the lake. He was pensive, and knew that he was dealing with a situation that he had never been in before. He was unaccustomed to having people show affection, regardless of their relation to him. He was unsure of how he would deal with any situation that would catch him off guard. The only two people that he had really let his guard down with had been his best friend before Hogwarts, Lily, and now Sarah. He had hoped that Lily had a safe trip home, and was expecting an Owl from her any day. She had promised that she would send an Owl over the Christmas holiday to update him on how she was doing, and how jealous her sister Petunia was over the fact that she had been accepted to Hogwarts and she had not. The thought of this made him smile, and as he turned to head to his room, Sarah walked through the Common Room.

"It's your last opportunity to come with us, Severus. I _do_ wish you'd reconsider."

"Enjoy your day, Sarah."

Regretfully, Sarah headed out the door, and closing it behind her she left her friend in the Common Room… alone.


	5. Happy Christmas, Severus

Severus woke early the next morning. The sun had not yet risen and the dormitory where he slept was still cloaked with the night sky. It was peaceful, quiet, and he was alone – which is, for the most part, how he liked to be. He got out of his night clothes, put on his regular clothes and made the way to the Common Room to be alone. To his surprise he was not. There were burning embers in the fireplace, making the Common Room glow slightly, and the room was still quite warm.

'_One of the House Elves must have lit a fire earlier to warm the room'_, he thought. As he approached the couch to sit in front of the fire and read, he saw a figure curled on the couch, fast asleep. Dark, wavy auburn hair was the only thing that he could see at the one end of the apparently home made blanket, and the figure was breathing softly and soundly. He paused for a moment, wondering whether or not he should sit in the chair or go back up to his room. While he stood there thinking what he should do, the figure started to stir. He quickly moved out of sight, and as soon as he moved, she was awake. She stretched, sat up on the couch and attempted to rub the sleep from her eyes. She rested her head against the couch as she curled up under the blankets, and as she opened her eyes she thought she could see a shadow; someone standing there just out of her sight. She turned around and saw Severus, who knowing what she was thinking had turned so he was not facing her.

"Severus, you're up early."

"I couldn't really sleep."

"Excited about Christmas Day?"

'_Hardly_', he thought. His father never really got him presents, and his mother would be so busy getting everything ready for the day that he had never really had a proper Christmas Day celebration.

"Not especially."

"Why? I'll wager you the remaining six sickles that I have from my trip to Hogsmeade yesterday that there are presents for you under the tree."

He chuckled inwardly at the thought.

"If I had those six sickles, I would agree to your wager, and I would win."

"Bet you wouldn't."

"But I would."

Sarah thought for a moment.

"How about tea then, as the wager. Whomever loses the bet has to serve tea to the victor after Christmas Supper tonight."

He didn't know why, but something about the excitement in her (that was slowly replacing the sleep that was still somewhat in her) was infectious.

"Agreed."

Sarah excitedly got up from the couch and almost dove under the tree to look for presents. She sorted through, and Severus was getting a grin on his face, as he knew there would be no present under the tree for him. He wasn't expecting anything, and he knew he wasn't going to be disappointed. After about 10 minutes of Sarah looking through the parcels that were there for all the Slytherin students, she sat back and sighed.

"I have milk and one sugar in my tea."

"Severus, you're not funny."

"True, but I am the victor in our little arrangement."

She stood up and as she did, she saw something hiding behind the woodpile. She saw that it was wrapped in plain brown paper and string. She picked up the parcel and read aloud what was written on the tag.

"Severus Snape. Do you know anyone by that name? I believe I shall have milk and sugar in my tea as well."

He was shocked. Completely, utterly shocked. She stood up and walked the package over to him and he took it from her, not knowing what to expect. He stood glued to the spot – as though she had cast '_petrificus totallis'_ on him. She looked at him cautiously, and smiled.

"Well, go on."

He tilted his head to the side as if he didn't understand.

"Open it, silly."

He sat on the couch and cautiously opened the package. He was in shock that there was actually something there for him to open. He saw the note that was wrapped just on top of the box, and read it earnestly.

"I know you probably know most of these already, but I couldn't resist."

He looked at Sarah.

"You didn't have to do this."

"I know', she said with a gratified smile.

"I mean, you really didn't have to do this."

"Refer to my previous comment, Severus. Besides, you haven't even looked at it yet."

"Regardless of what is in this box, Sarah, you really shouldn't have."

"For the last time, Severus, I know. Well, don't just sit there, let's have a look!"

He took the lid for the box and he saw inside some crumpled tissue paper.

"Well… thanks, Sarah."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't be absurd, Severus. It's not paper."

He took out the pieces of crumpled paper and saw that there was a book. A brown leather book. He looked completely astonished and took the book out of the box with care. She removed the box and paper that was scattered around him, and he turned the book over to see the face. His fingers traced the delicate print that was etched into the leather bound cover.

"You like it?"

"It's incredible."

"I figured since you helped me so much with potions, it might be slightly ironic for a present to get you this."

"I mean, this book is incredible. Thank you, Sarah, truly."

She touched his shoulder, and he did not flinch or react at all.

"Happy Christmas, Severus."

He smiled at her - a genuine, honest smile.

"Happy Christmas, Sarah."

He looked at the book for another moment, then he grinned.

"I do see your thought process and the humor behind this, though. Advanced Potion Making by Libatius Borage."

She smiled.

"I thought since you're years ahead of everyone in our classes in, well, everything, what use would a second year book be? I know how much you love to read, so I thought this book would serve both purposes."

He leafed through the pages gingerly. He had always had great respect for books and knew to treat them carefully.

"I only wish that I had something to give you in return."

"Severus, I don't need anything. I saw a package under the tree from my Mum and Dad. Everyone should have something to open on Christmas morning."

"If I may quote you for a moment, Sarah."

"Certainly."

"Well, go on."

He nodded in the direction of the dimly lit Christmas tree, and she collected the gift that she had seen from her Mum and Dad. She tore open the parcel, and saw that she had been given a lovely new warm blanket. She saw the note on top and read it aloud.

_"Merry Christmas Sweetheart! Your Dad and I know that you know that things have been a little tight at home (before he got his new position at the Ministry). Anyway, we saw this blanket when we were in Diagon Alley and knew that you would love it. Your Dad remembers how cold the Slytherin Common Room can get, and knew this would keep you very warm. Here are a few more galleons to use however you would like. There is also a parcel of tea cakes that will be coming to you either by owl today (being Christmas Day) or tomorrow. It depends on how long it takes our ruddy owl to get there. Merry Christmas – we love and miss you terribly. Can't wait to see you! – Mum and Dad"_

She wiped the tears from her eyes that had started to form. Severus was quiet as usual, but she quickly perked up and unfolded the blanket. It was incredible. Green and silver, which was perfect to use in the Common Room and for late autumn Quidditch matches, and was the size of two dorm room beds put together.

"That's lovely."

"It's so warm too. Feel this, Severus."

He felt the blanket. It felt like the soft wool blanket that he had last seen when he left home to come to Hogwarts.

"Would you like to see pictures of my family?"

He was not his typical self at this moment, and he didn't quite understand why. However, he agreed. She placed the galleons that were in the letter on the table, and picked up the picture album that was resting on the table in front of them. She sat quite close to Severus and he found that he didn't mind.

"Be prepared, Severus. My family is a little out of the ordinary and likes to take snapshots of bizarre occurrences."

His curiosity was now piqued and he looked over her shoulder as she opened the album.

"This is my mother. She went here the same time as my dad did. She was in Hufflepuff House. This is my Dad. He was in Slytherin, which is how he knew that it gets really cold in here. Are you cold?"

He was too interested in looking at the pictures, learning more about his friend's life to notice that she had unfolded the blanket and placed it over her lap. He lifted the album and she said again…

"Are you cold?"

"A slight bit."

She extended the blanket to him and he took it, covering his lap.

"That's my cat. Her name is Midnight. It's so lovely when I'm at home and she curls up in my lap."

"Why did you not bring her with you?"

"She's getting old, and I wouldn't want her to be away from the home that she's known for 11 years. Do you have any pets?"

Severus shook his head.

"Well, maybe sometime during the summer you could come for a visit and I can show you all around South Wales. It's actually quite beautiful in the summer, and then you'll be able to see all our animals."

"We'll see."

He smiled inwardly at the prospect of what she suggested, but knew that it would never come about. Firstly, his parents would never let him leave home. Secondly, her parents would not be open to the invitation he was sure so he should just get the thought out of his head altogether.

Through the morning they stayed together, walking to breakfast together, then to the Library for research. After collecting all the books they could find that had anything to do with the experiences Severus was having, they headed back to the Common Room. It was nearly 3:30 by the time they realized that Supper was going to be served soon.

"Severus, let's get to the Great Hall. We can finish this up after supper, and, of course, when you serve me my tea."

"Do explain why exactly I am serving you tea?"

He knew full well the wager he had made, but he had discovered, over the course of this day, that he enjoyed playing with her; pulling her leg.

"You'll remember when we're in sixth year and you're in Potions class."

"Oh that. You weren't being serious, were you?"

She shook her head at him.

"Honestly. Come on, Severus. We'll pick up where we left off after Supper."

"I'm going to bring one thing with me in case I…"

She took a gentle grasp of his arm and turned him to start walking towards the door of the Common Room.

"No books at supper tonight. It will just be friends enjoying a fantastic meal with our fellow students. Alright?"

He nodded his head, knowing that before she had turned him to face her he had slipped what he deemed one of his most prized possessions into his pocket; his gift.


	6. Severusyourealegilimens!

The night was darker than usual. It was New Year's Eve, and through their diligence both in the Library and together in the Slytherin Common Room, the search for what Severus was affected with seemed like a hopeless task. Nevertheless, they sat together until the wee hours of the morning. Sarah yawned, and quite loudly as Severus looked up at her.

"I do greatly appreciate your assistance Sarah, but you should rest. You're quite exhausted."

She smiled across the table at him.

"Severus, I'll sleep only if you sleep."

"I will. I just need to finish reading this."

"Promise?"

He nodded his head.

"I promise. Ten minutes at most."

She got a curious look on her face.

"Ten minutes of sleep or ten minutes more?"

He smiled at her need for confirmation.

"Ten minutes more."

She smiled at him gently.

"Alright then. I'll head to sleep. See you in the morning, Severus."

"Good night."

She gathered her books and headed to the girls dormitory, leaving Severus in the Common Room lit only by the fire in the fireplace and the large candle on the table.

Sarah lay back on her pillow after blowing out the lamp beside her bed. She realized how quiet the room was, as all of her room-mates had gone home for the holiday. She sighed as her head hit the pillow and she closed her eyes. She was transported back to a place that she remembered fondly. She was in South Wales, her family gathered around the kitchen table...

"Grandma, how did Grandpa win you?"

The elderly woman smiled at her granddaughter.

"Well Sarah, it's a long and quite complicated one. I remember that when we were both at school, your Grandpa would follow me everywhere. Like a lost little puppy he was! We seemed to be everywhere together, and we weren't even dating, we were just good friends. We would go to the Quidditch pitch together and watch the games. He would always cheer for my House, but he would silently cheer for us when Hufflepuff was laying of course."

"What House were you in, Grandma?"

"I was in Slytherin, sweetie. Proud to be so, too. We won the House Cup every year that I was in school. It made everyone madder than a wet cat, but it's all in good fun."

"So how _DID_ Grandpa tell you that he loved you?"

"Well dear, he told me that he had overheard me saying to one of my friends that I thought he was attractive, and athletic, a very gifted wizard."  
"That must have been embarrassing for him to hear that."

"That's just the thing. He wasn't there. It's true that I _DID_ say that to my friend Angela, but it was in the loo, so I have no idea, well, I _HAD_ no idea of how he knew about our conversation; which was supposed to be quite private."

"How did he find out then? Was he lying?"

"No dear, he wasn't lying. It turned out that your Grandpa had learned a very difficult and valuable skill. You see Sarah, he…"

Sarah became restless in her sleep. She was tossing and turning, not able to rest at all. Suddenly she sat up and glared at the blackness that surrounded her. She let her eyes adjust to the darkness and attempted to catch her breath and get her bearings. She lit the lamp beside her and opened the copy of '_Magical Skills and Special Abilities'_ that was resting on her dresser and flipped directly to the glossary, repeating the word that she had heard in her dream to ensure she wouldn't forget. She flipped to the page that she found and read over the page quickly. Jumping out of bed with the book in her hand, she ran to the other side of the Dormitory where she knew Severus was hopefully sleeping. She knocked on the door rather loudly as she knew no one else was in his room either.

He woke with a start.

'_Damn that infernal knocking'_, he thought.

"Who's there?"

He heard her voice from the other side.

"Severus, it's me. Are you awake?"

"If I weren't I wouldn't be able to answer would I?"

He could sense her impatience and knew that she rolled her eyes at him.

"Severus, _please_."

Thinking that something may be wrong, he got out of bed quickly and opened the door. He saw a bright smile greeting him and thought it odd that she could be so cheerful at such an ungodly hour.

"I gather this is important."

She nodded her head and continued to smile.

"Severusyourealegilimens."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said, yourealegilimens."

"Once more and about ten times slower please."

He was just playing with her now, as he made out what she had said the first time.

"Severus, you're a legilimens. You can read thoughts and memories. This is a true gift, Severus."

"How can you be certain?"

"My Grandpa was one. I had a dream where my Grandma was telling me about it, and she said that he had read her memory. She said that he was 'quite skilled at the art of legilimency', and I woke and looked it up in this book here, Severus. You have this gift, Severus. Everything here that the definition says."

Severus lit the lamp by the door so that they could read the passage together.

'_Legilimency, a branch of magic not normally taught at the Ordinary Wizarding Level is the ability to extract emotions and memories from another person's mind. Although the word literally translates as 'mind-reading', this is considered a naive interpretation of the art by its practitioners. Someone who practices Legilimency is known as a Legilimens._

_Legilimency is easier when the spell-caster is physically near the target, and when the target is off-guard, relaxed, or otherwise vulnerable. Eye contact is often essential, so it is useful for a Legilimens to verbally manipulate his or her target into meeting the Legilimens' eyes, with the fringe benefit that the target's emotional state may bring relevant associated memories to the surface. All of this seems to tally quite nicely with what is known of the nature of human memory in Muggle Studies. Teaching Legilimency may be legally restricted. For instance, a student may be required to be of age, and/or to pass character tests like those required for Auror training.'_

Severus closed the book and looked at Sarah.

"Thank you."

She passed through the doorway and wrapped her arms around him. He was taken aback by this, but after a moment he became receptive.

"Severus, this is incredible. You are a truly incredible wizard. Now all we have to do is to nurture your gift. That is, if you want to."

He backed away from her slightly, and she got the hint that the moment was over. He did not speak, but he handed her back the book.

"I think it might be wise if we kept this between us for the foreseeable future."

She smiled and nodded in agreement, but moved the book back towards him.

"I think that this book may serve its purpose a little better if you kept it. Read up on your skill, Severus."

She stood a little closer to him and place her hand on his shoulder as she spoke.

"I promise I will not divulge this to anyone, you have my word."

He knew that she meant it.

"Thank you, Sarah."

"Well, I don't know if I _can_ get back to sleep because I'm so excited for you, but I'm going to try and get a little more. I suggest you do the same."

He looked at her with a sincere look of appreciation.

"I will. Thank you again."

"You're very welcome, Severus. I'm glad I could help."

Severus closed the dormitory room door as Sarah turned to go to her room. He sat on his bed and read the definition repeatedly, hardly being able to believe that this was the skill that he possessed.

'_Why?_' he thought. '_There must be a reason, but what could that possibly be?_'

Though he had promised Sarah he would try and he knew he would be exhausted tomorrow.

There was no way he would be able to sleep.


	7. Outstanding

The next few months were hectic. Severus had realized that his gift, as Sarah called it, needed to be finely tuned so he could perfect this skill. He was taking extra classes with the Head of Slytherin House to refine his craft, as the Head of Slytherin was a skilled Legilimens, and was more than willing to help one of his most gifted students. Sarah was advancing well with potions, thanks to the help of her friend Severus. They would spend their free time together in the potions classroom, working on new methods to make the potions they had learned in class more effective.

End of year exams were upon them, and Sarah was getting quite nervous about her potions exam. They had to know how to brew two potions to perfection, and the professor will be deciding which of the two a particular student will be brewing. The first potion, the boil-cure potion, Sarah knew she could do perfectly. Her extra practice on this potion with Severus earlier in the year and though for 10 minutes he was quite afflicted with boils, her remedy was brewed to perfection and he was cured of his affliction almost instantly, earning 20 points for Slytherin.

The other potion that was possible to be brewed during the exam was the forgetfulness potion. She had never brewed this potion before, but she knew that Severus had. She had hoped with everything in her that they would be given the choice of which potion they wished to brew, but she also knew that this was highly unlikely.

The exam was 10 minutes away, and Sarah was sitting in the Potions room reading over her notes for the forgetfulness potion, while Severus came in the room and sat down beside her.

"Severus. You must have a death wish if you are planning on sitting here."

He looked at her with a vacant expression.

"I can sit elsewhere if you'd rather, Sarah. It seems that there are plenty of other seats available."  
He went to change seats, but she called him back.

"I'm sorry, Severus. Please sit here with me. I'm just very nervous about this."

"There is no need for nervousness, Sarah. You will be just fine."

He placed his things on the table and lit the fire under his cauldron. The few remaining students filed in and their Professor took his position at the front of the class.

"Good morning everyone. Welcome to your First Year Potions Examination. I'm glad to see that most of you are ready to begin with your cauldrons already aflame. Here are your assignments for the exam. Those on the left hand side of the tables will be brewing the boil cure potion, and…"

Sarah let out an audible groan and laid her head on the desk. Severus put his hand on her shoulder in a show of support.

"You'll be fine," he whispered.

"…those on the right hand side will be brewing the forgetfulness potion."

Sarah regretted sitting in this seat today, more than ever. She had just become so accustomed to sitting in this seat that it became habit. She knew in her heart that she would be getting lower than a T on this exam, if it were at all possible.

"Your potion ingredients are available at the front of the class. There is one vial of each ingredient which are all correctly labeled for each student making their individual potions, and there are sufficient amounts in each bottle for each student. Your examination begins now. Good luck."

Students came to the front of the class to collect their potion ingredients and Sarah was no exception. Severus had collected his four ingredients, and was already sitting at the table adding the dried nettles to his cauldron. He only had 4 potion ingredients while Sarah had 22 separate ingredients. She carefully balanced her ingredients in her arms and placed them carefully on her desk, heading up for the second armful of vials and bottles. She returned to her table and organized the potions' elements in the order that they should be added, but soon realized that there was a rather large problem. She knew that she didn't have enough potion ingredients, as she only had 18 containers lined up in order. Someone had taken extra of the required potion ingredients. She knew that she was going to fail. She sat on her chair and rested her head against her arm.

'_I guess no potion is better than a potion that will explode over everything_,' was her thought.

Severus looked at her as he was busy stirring his potion, and knew something was not right.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"Someone took too many ingredients and now I don't have enough. I'd rather submit nothing than have it blow up."

He nodded and got the attention of the Professor who came to Severus' cauldron.

"Yes, Snape. Have a question?"

He stood and motioned for the Professor to go off to a corner with him so he could speak in privacy with him.

"Yes and no. Sir, it appears that Miss Somerville, being the last to collect ingredients from the class stores, is missing four from her list of required elements. If there were sufficient amounts for each student, she needs those four."

"I see. I think I may have some in my office, but unfortunately I am not able to leave while the exam is in progress."

"Sir, I know I have the four required elements in my own stores. While my potion is bubbling I can retrieve those that she requires. They aren't required until the final seconds of brewing anyway. With permission I could retrieve them for her."

"As long as it doesn't interfere with your own performance in this examination, Snape, I see no harm in this type of assistance."

Snape returned to his cauldron and looked over at Sarah.

"I know which four elements that you're missing, Sarah. I have permission to head to my room when my potion is bubbling and get what you need. You should get started or your time may expire."

She looked at him with an expression of complete gratitude.

"Thank you so much," she whispered.

He nodded politely and added the crushed snake fangs to his cauldron.

"Thank you everyone. Your results will be sent to you by a school owl within a month. If I do not get the chance to say this to you personally, enjoy your summer. You are free to leave."

The students gathered their supplies and practically ran out of the room. Sarah, Severus and a few stragglers were still in the dungeons. They were cleaning up their tables when the Professor came over to both of them.

"Miss Somerville, Mr. Snape. A moment of your time please."

Severus and Sarah glanced at each other nervously and headed towards the Professor's desk to speak to him.

"Well now, Miss Somerville, if I hadn't already known you have a deep disdain for cheating, I would have sworn that Mr. Snape had brought you a vial of forgetfulness potion."

Severus looked at him with an expression that was quite unreadable. Sarah was in shock.

"I beg your pardon, Sir?"

"I am not one to bending the rules either, Miss Somerville, and we are not supposed to be divulging to students the results of their final examinations before the owl delivers the letters. However, if it were not for the fact that I saw you using every blessed second of this examination to brew your potion, I would have sworn you had it sent in from the apothecary. Mr. Snape, I gather you know you received an O in this class."

Severus nodded as he already knew he was getting an O.

"But Miss Somerville. Your efforts this year have been..." he over emphasized the next word to make sure that he was getting his point across.

"...'_**outstanding**_', truly. Well done. For both of your efforts in my class this year, I'm awarding 20 points to Slytherin. Each. Mr. Snape, for your ability to brew potions faster than I have ever seen done, and Miss Somerville, for the clear way that you have grown and learned in this class. You have truly become one of my best students. Well done."

"Thank you, Sir."

Sarah was over the moon.

"Severus. An 'O' in potions. I never thought I would see the day."

"I always knew that you could outperform the majority of the dunderheads that are in this class."

"Well, I had my doubts about… wait a minute. Did you just say dunderheads?"

He tilted his head to the side and thought for a moment.

"I believe I did. What would you call them?"

"Up until two minutes ago, smarter than me. But I like dunderhead – it has a nice ring to it."

"Hence, its placement in my insult."

"You truly are one of a kind, Severus Snape."

"Thankfully."

"Severus. Don't put yourself down like that. Besides, you'll want to be in a right good mood when you meet my parents. I'm ever so glad that your parents allowed you to spend some time with my family."

To be quite honest, so was he. Despite the lack of affection that his parents showed him on a regular basis, they never let him to stray too far from home. Allowing him to do this was a big deal

"I must say that I'm a little anxious about this, Sarah. Most people don't take well to me."

She rolled her eyes at him as they walked towards the Common Room.

"That's just because they haven't taken the time to get to know you, Severus. You're going to have a great time. My family does like to talk though, so be prepared. My Grandmum may come for a visit while you're spending some time with us."

"Interesting."

He was already thinking of things he could ask this woman about charms. He remembered that Sarah had mentioned that her Grandmother was gifted at charms.

"She is definitely interesting. Come on, Severus. We're going to miss the feast!"

The carriages had taken them on the trip to Hogsmeade Station, where they had boarded the Hogwarts Express. They sat together on the trip home talking to the others that were in the car with them, those students being fellow former first year Slytherins. Time flew by and before they knew it, the conductor's voice was coming across the speakers in the cars.

"Good afternoon everyone. We will be arriving at our destination in 5 minutes. Please be sure to take all your belongings with you when you leave. Remember that the train leaves for Hogwarts on September 1st at exactly 11:00. Enjoy your summer."

A collective cheer went up from those on board the Hogwarts Express. Summer vacation was officially here, and they were to be reunited with their parents again. Sarah could barely contain her excitement.

"Oh Severus, I'm so excited. I can't wait to see Mum and Dad."

He looked at her, trying to catch her excitement, but he just couldn't seem to do so. She sensed this, and leaned towards him.

"They're going to love you, Severus, don't you worry about a thing. Yes?"

He nodded his head, though he couldn't quite get himself to believe it. The train stopped and students were running to the windows to try to see their parents. Sarah saw her Mum and started waving madly at her, and her mother furiously waved back. Sarah glanced behind her to make sure Severus was following her.

Severus had never seen such utter excitement before. Sarah had dropped the bags she was carrying and was running up to whom he had to assume was her mother and jumped into her outstretched arms. She had been picked up, twirled around in the air and placed back on the ground, but not before having a kiss placed on her forehead. He walked closer to them, but wanting Sarah to have this moment with her parents he didn't want to intrude. Sarah looked behind her and extended her hand.

"Seveurs, come on!"

He came up and stood behind her, facing her parents. Her mother was a tall woman, round face with strawberry blonde wavy hair. Her father was a little shorter than her mother, with hair as black as midnight and that almost seemed to match. They were both coming towards him with smiles on their faces.

"This must be the Severus that Sarah has told us so much about."

Severus nodded his head.

"I'm Bronwyn Somerville, Severus. Nice to meet you."

She extended her hand and he grasped hers in return.

"Ma'am."

"This is my husband, Gareth."

He also extended his hand to Severus, and it was grasped in return.

"Severus. Welcome."

"Thank you, Sir."

"I hope you're prepared for a fun vacation. Sarah tells us you've never been to South Wales."

"No, Sir."

"Well, you're going to have the time of your life. It's beautiful. Well everyone, shall we get to it?"

"How are we getting home, Mummy?"

"Well, we're going to get to the Leaky Cauldron dear, and then we'll decide from there. How's that for supper tonight?"

"Sounds good. Severus?"

He nodded his head.

"Delicious."

So the four of them headed to the pillar that is the gateway between the wizarding and muggle worlds. When they reached the landing, they leaned against the pillar and left platform 9 3/4.


	8. The First Night

Sarah woke from a wonderfully restful sleep. It was Severus' first full day of vacation, and she was determined to make sure he had a great time. Though he never actually said the words, she had a feeling that things were not so great for him at home, and she was convinced that a break from whatever the stresses of his life at home were would be the best thing for him. She got out of bed and pulled back the drapes in her room to see a dark sky, and rain drops the size of golden snitches falling from the sky. She sighed, not knowing what the plans of the day would be, but then she realized that a full day out of his element, outside, in a place he had never been before might not make Severus feel too comfortable. Nevertheless, she got dressed and headed downstairs to the kitchen where she found her mother in front of the stove, whipping up a hearty breakfast for her and their guest. Sarah went over to her and gave her a hug.

"Morning, Mummy."

"Morning, pumpkin."

"Is Severus up yet?"

"I haven't heard him stirring yet."

"I'll wait for a bit before I see if he's up. He doesn't sleep much at school, so maybe he's just catching up on his sleep."

Bronwyn smiled at her daughter.

"Probably for the best, sweetie. Tea?"

"Yes please."

Sarah sat at the table and rubbed her eyes. Bronwyn brought her a cup of tea headed back to the stove.

"So what would you like to do today, Sarah?"

"I was thinking if it wasn't raining to maybe have a picnic in the back, but it looks like Mother Nature has shot that idea out the window."

"Probably not a good idea to have a picnic in the rain. I most definitely agree."

"Maybe what we should do is to wait and see what Severus might like to do, since he's the one who's on vacation. What do you think?"

"I think that's an excellent idea. When he comes down to breakfast, we'll plan the day together.

Severus had been sitting on the edge of his impeccably made bed for about 30 minutes. He was fully dressed in his muggle clothes, and felt overwhelmed by his surroundings. He was in the spare room of the 3 bedroom house that belonged to Sarah and her parents. Pictures on the walls looked as though they were of past and possibly present family members. Severus could see some similarities in each face. They had similar eyes and noses, and had either the same auburn hair that Sarah had, or hair as black as her father's. He looked at the books that were on the bookshelves, and saw more spell and magic books than he had ever seen at his house. He picked up one of the books that had caught his eye, "Practical Procedures for Potion Preparation", and sat at the desk to read. He was so engrossed in the book that he barely heard the knock at the door.

"Yes?" he responded quietly.

The door opened slightly and Bronwyn peeked her head inside and instantly offered a smile to her guest.

"Well, good morning, Severus. We were wondering if you were up or not."

"Yes, ma'am."

"How long have you been awake?"

"I would say an hour or so."

She looked shocked, and he instantly thought that he had done something wrong. She sensed his panic, and immediately re-assured him. She sat on the bed and looked directly at him. She leaned toward him with a smile on her face as she spoke softly and quietly to him.

"Severus. I want you to feel at home here. If you feel for a cup of tea at three in the morning, I don't want you to go without. You just head right down those stairs and make yourself whatever you would like. You don't have to wait for us to be up. Yes?"

He smiled at her sincerity.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Satisfied with his response, she sat up.

"Right. Now that that's settled, let's get you downstairs for something to eat. Hungry?"

"A little."

"Excellent. We've got a nice warm breakfast ready for you downstairs. I thought a warm breakfast would be good on a rainy day like this. Eggs, sausages, toast and tea."

"It sounds delicious, Ma'am."

"Sarah's waiting downstairs for us. Off we go."

Severus put his book down and headed downstairs with Mrs. Somerville and saw Sarah in the kitchen at the stove. She turned to greet him with a smile.

"'Morning, Severus!"

"Morning."

"Sleep well?"

He thought for a moment then answered honestly.

"Yes, actually. I'm unaccustomed to that."

Mrs. Somerville stepped in to relieve Sarah of supervisory duties at the stove

"Well, you can get well rested on this vacation, that's for certain. Come and sit you two."

Severus didn't realize how incredibly hungry he actually was until he sat at the table and had his first bite. For some reason, and he couldn't figure out why, food tasted so much better here than it did at Hogwarts; a million times better than it did at home. As Severus was reaching for sausage number two, Sarah looked over at him.

"So. What do you want to do today, Severus?"

He looked at her with what could be described as a picture perfect 'deer in the headlights' glance.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said, what would you like to do today?"

"I don't know, Sarah."

"I have some suggestions if you're open."

"They are?" he asked her as he took a bite of his toast.

"Well, since it's raining there's no sense in doing too much outside. Those raindrops out there look to be the size of a quaffle."

"I'd say more the size of a snitch myself."

"Very funny, Mummy. Anyway, why don't we today just stay in, and we can hang out around the house and figure out what we'd all like to do for the rest of your time with us? That way, if anything that we talk about we decide we want to do, we'll do. Sound good?"

"Sounds good to me, sweetie. Severus?"

"An excellent idea, Ma'am."

The day kept on, and so did the rain. After spending the afternoon sitting in the living room with a chess board (Severus beating Sarah 2 out of 3 games so she had to serve afternoon tea) and discussing plans for the next two weeks, a flash of green flame came from the floo and Mr. Somerville was home. Sarah ran to meet her Dad as he was brushing himself off.

"Hi Daddy."

He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Hello, sweetheart. How was your day?"

"Dreadful with the weather, but we had fun regardless. Right Severus?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good to hear, son. Merlin's beard this weather is atrocious. You'd think it would be easier to floo in and out of the Ministry, but no. That network needs some serious revamping. How was your day dear?"

He gave his wife a kiss on the cheek.

"Good. Supper is almost ready, Gareth. Go wash up."

He headed upstairs to wash before dinner and Sarah went to the kitchen to help her Mum as Severus followed behind her.

"What do you need, Mummy?"

"If you could put these on the table that would be lovely."

She handed her daughter four plates and she promptly put them on the table.

"May I be of any help?"

"Severus, you're a guest. You don't need to, you know."

"I'm used to doing things like this at home."

"Well, if you'd like, there's a large bowl of salad in the fridge. You could put that on the table if you wish."

Something about being in this house made him want to feel useful. He somehow felt more at home here than he did at his own house. He got the salad from the fridge and placed it on the table as he was asked, just as Sarah's Dad was coming downstairs.

"Well, I'm famished. Something certainly smells delicious."

"Shepard's pie with salad, bread and desert just needs a few more waves of the wand."

"Come on, you two. Have a seat."

Severus went to the table and waited for Mrs. Somerville to sit."

"Such a polite young man," she commented.

"Well, dig in everyone."

Long after supper had been finished and cleared away (with Sarah and Severus helping), and desert and tea served in the living room, both Sarah and Severus were starting to get sleepy. Her parents could tell, as during their conversations their eyelids began to droop.

"I think these two need to go to sleep, don't you think?"

"But we're not tired, Daddy."

He smiled at his daughter.

"It's well past the time you would normally go to bed, my dear. Off you go."

She sighed, and got up from the couch where she and Severus were sitting.

"'Night, Daddy."

She gave him a big hug and a kiss which he returned.

"Night Princess."

He looked up at Severus and smiled at him.

"Good night, son."

"Good night, sir."

They made their way up the stairs, and at the top of the staircase Sarah turned to Severus.

"I'm so glad that you're here, Severus."

He smiled at her.

"As am I, Sarah."

"'Night."

She turned to head to her room, and he into his.

"'Night."

Severus got into his night clothes, pulled back the blankets on his bed and climbed in. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep. Just as quickly he awoke, grabbed his wand and his potions book and headed toward the closet…


	9. Severus' Story

Thanks so much to everyone who is reading this story. As my first real attempt at a Harry Potter fic, I'm loving the reviews. So, please keep them coming! This chapter may be a little difficult, so be warned. Since this is an A/U fic (though trying to keep somewhat close to timelines and canon as much as possible) I've taken a few liberties with this specific chapter, in regards to Snape's character. I had to for plot development. Anyway, as they say in showbiz... on with the show.

Sarah couldn't sleep. She always had difficulty sleeping when her parents were having an argument, and though she knew that her father and mother loved each other unconditionally, she still would get upset. She got out of bed to get herself a glass of water and as she was walking down the hall, she saw a light coming from under Severus' rooms' door. She approached the door cautiously and gave a quiet knock. She got no response. She knocked a little louder and she got a response, but a non-verbal one. She heard a door close, then footsteps across the floor, then the sound of someone sitting on a bed. Then she saw the light go off. She knocked on the door again and called out his name.

"Severus, I know you're awake. May I come in?"

"Yes."

She opened the door and saw him sitting up under the covers, looking out the window. She approached him and sat on the chair beside his bed.

"Can't sleep?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. What's going on?"

There was an uncomfortable silence, then he spoke softly.

"Do they do this often?"

She looked confused.

"Does who do what often?"

"Your parents. Do they fight often?"

"Goodness, no. They're not fighting anyway, they're just arguing about Daddy's work. Why?"

"Does it ever get… you know… bad?"

She looked even more confused.

"Define bad."

He continued looking out the window as he spoke very quietly.

"Does it ever get…physical?"

She was shocked.

"Merlin's beard, Severus, no! What would _ever_ make you think that?"

He got quiet at the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. Bronwyn and Gareth were now standing in the doorway to Severus' room.

"What is going on here?" Gareth asked.

Severus looked at him and was clearly quite nervous about the situation as Sarah spoke to her Dad.

"Daddy, you wouldn't ever hit Mommy, would you?"

Bronwyn put her hand to her chest to try and mask her shock. Gareth looked at her then came and sat on the bed between Severus and Sarah.

"What would ever make you ask me such a question, Sarah? You know that I love your Mum _very_ much; I could never, _ever _hurt her."

"Well I'm only asking because…"

She looked at Severus, then Gareth spoke to him gently.

"Were you worried about that, son?"

Severus said nothing in response, fear clearly in his eyes.

"Sarah has been telling us all year of your intelligence. I'm not in any way doubting that, so please forgive me for my prodding. But I don't understand why you would ever think that I would do such a thing."

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Listen to me, son. I adore my wife and my daughter and would never in my life do anything that would intentionally cause either of them pain, be it physical or otherwise. I know that they are both very much aware of that."

Severus sat completely still for a moment, then he decided to open up. Something about the way that Sarah's dad called him son made him feel like he could trust him.

"If I tell you something, can I trust you to keep it just between us?"

Gareth looked at the two ladies in the room.

"I will promise to tell no one, except my girls as we don't keep secrets from each other. There it will stay, so if that is ok with you…"

He smiled at Severus in an encouraging way.

"My father and mother fight a lot, sir."

"I see."

Gareth was pretty sure of where this was going, but he did not want to make any assumptions. He certainly didn't want to put words into this young boy's mouth.

"Well, my father sometimes drinks, well, he drinks more often than not actually. Sometimes when he comes home drunk and fights with my mother, he ends up hitting her."

"Severus."

"He sometimes hits me, too."

Bronwyn immediately went to Severus' side. She put her arm around him gently, and gave him a kiss on the top of the head.

"Severus. What your dad does to you and your mother is not right. I know that you know this."

Severus closed his eyes and nodded his head. He was trying to fight off tears, as he was always told by his father that tears were a sign of weakness and being a coward, and he was anything _but_ weak or a coward.

"Gareth and I argue from time to time, for certain. But that's actually healthy in a relationship where both people love each other. Gareth and I never go to sleep angry, so we get out our frustrations from the day before we head upstairs. Sometimes it gets a little heated, which I suppose it did tonight, but it's normally just talking. Even when things do get a little, how shall I say, lively in our discussion, it absolutely never gets physical. We would never, _ever_ resort to hitting or punching."

"Except during family pillow fights, then hitting with pillows is allowed."

She rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Severus, is there some way that we can get in touch with your parents?"

"I could send my mother an owl, Ma'am."

"Well, I have a proposition for you which you don't have to reply to right away."

"What's that?"

"I know that Gareth will agree with me on this, but we would be more than pleased to have you extend your visit with us for the remainder of your summer break."

Gareth nodded his head and smiled.

"We know that you would probably like to visit with your parents, but if you would like to stay, we would be more than…"

"Yes, please."

Bronwyn and Gareth got large smiles on their faces.

"I'm so pleased, Severus."

"Me too, son."

Gareth tapped him on the leg gently.

"Me three, Severus! We're going to have a blast this summer!"

Severus never knew that such kindness existed in the world.

"I'll do whatever you ask me to do. I can do chores, I'll do anything. I just… I mean I love my parents, but I just don't want to…"

Bronwyn nodded, he didn't need to finish the sentence. She knew he didn't want to go home to that hell. She gave him another quick kiss on the top of the head.

"Severus, I'm not requesting a thing from you, except this one thing. Have a wonderful summer. If you are _insisting_ that you help out a little, I'm sure we can figure a few things out for you to do. I'm sure Sarah would appreciate the help with her chores."

"Sure would, Mummy."

"Well, Severus. We'll discuss the details in the morning over breakfast. Yes?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good night, son."

"Good night, sir."

Bronwyn and her husband stopped at the doorway and looked back at the two friends.

"Sarah, just make sure you get back to bed soon, alright?"

"Ok, Mummy. Love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart."

With that they walked back to their bedroom, not discussing what had just been revealed to them until they were in bed. It would be a very in depth discussion indeed.

Sarah and Severus were alone in his room. She wasn't quite sure what to say to him at this point, but she moved from the chair and sat on the bed beside him, looking directly at him.

"Severus, I'm not really sure what to say."

"You don't have to say anything."

"If I knew what to say to help or to make you feel better…"

"I would hide in my closet."

"I'm sorry?"

"When my parents would fight, I would hide in the closet with my wand and a book. My mother put a protective charm on my closet so my father wouldn't be able to see me when I was in it."

She grasped his hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"That's how you know so much."

He nodded his head, and she leaned towards him and gave him a hug, which he readily returned to her.

"Well, my friend, you will not have to hide anywhere this summer. Having quiet time alone, 'cause I know you like that is absolutely no problem. Maybe what we can do is have your Mum and Dad come over for dinner so we can all brag about how wonderful and smart their boy is."

He laughed, right out loud.

"You can't be serious, Sarah."

"About you being wonderful and smart? I'm dead serious about that."

"No, I mean about the possibility of them agreeing with you."

She got a defiant look on her face and sat up straight.

"Severus Snape. If you believe nothing I have told you in the past, and if you believe nothing else I ever speak to you in either of our lifetimes, _please_ believe this. You _are_ a good person, and I _like_ being your friend. I'm glad that you're going to spend the summer with us. I'm so glad that we got to know each other this year, Severus, and I don't _ever_ want to lose you as a friend."

He took hold of her hand and smiled at her.

"Thanks, Sarah. You're a good friend and I don't want to lose that either."

She smiled at him.

"Resolved then, yes?"

He nodded his head and smiled.

"Yes."

"Good. Get some sleep, Severus. We're going to have a big day tomorrow."

She walked to her room and crawled under the blankets. As she fell asleep, she had a glad feeling that came over her. Yes, Severus had had a rough home life, but she knew that he was safe here, and that he was going to be ok. She sighed, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Severus closed his eyes as Sarah left and pulled the blankets around him. He had a strange feeling that came over him. He felt calm, relaxed and completely at ease. He sighed, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**_A/N... the topic dealt with in this chapter is in reality a serious one. If you know of a child or suspect that a child is being hurt, don't make it worse by not saying a thing. You're better off being wrong than being too late._**


	10. Dinner With The Snapes

The next two weeks were like a breath of fresh air for Severus. He had experienced a feeling that he had never known before. A family could be normal, he could be a kid, he could have fun, but most importantly, he could be himself. He didn't have to worry about his parents fighting, or his father coming home in a drunken stupor and beating him or his mother. On occasion, he would worry about his mother, and would send her an owl to make sure that she was alright. She would always get a letter back saying that she was ok, and that she and his father were looking forward to their invitation to dinner. He knew she was just writing that to be kind, as his father never looked forward to anything that had to do with him. Still, it was a nice sentiment.

His parents were coming for dinner that night, and for the most part, he had remained quiet. Sarah and her parents noticed this, and every once in a while they gave him a re-assuring smile to let him know that he would be ok, which he greatly appreciated.

"Is there anything that I can do to help, Ma'am?"

She looked at Severus and smiled.

"If you'd like, you can help Sarah set the table for dinner. We'll be eating in the Dining Room tonight, instead of the kitchen."

"Alright."

"Sarah, make sure you set out the china, alright?"

She responded from the Dining Room.

"Ok, Mummy."

Severus joined her and helped her set out the 6 place settings, and just as the clock struck 7:00, there was a knock at the door. Severus froze in his place, and Sarah put a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll be alright, Severus."

He nodded his head as the door was opened.

"Mr. and Mrs. Snape. How lovely to see you."

He extended his hand to shake theirs.

"Gareth Somerville. Please, do come in."

Mr. Snape walked in ahead of his wife, and took in the home. There were pictures everywhere, a fire roaring in the fireplace, and the smell of traditional Welsh food, prepared (for the most part) the Muggle way.

"Bronwyn, our guests are here."

She cleaned off her hands on her apron and entered the Living Room with a smile on her face.

"Mr. and Mrs. Snape. How nice that you could accept our dinner invitation. Severus has told us so much about you."

"I'll bet," said his father.

"Where is he?" asked Eileen.

"He's just in the Dining Room with our daughter, helping to set the table for dinner. Such a helpful young man."

"Glad to see he's earning his keep."

"Mr. Snape, he is not earning his keep. He doesn't have any 'keep' to earn. He's our guest."

"Well, he'd better not be taking advantage."

Gareth was trying desparately not to pull his wand out and curse this man, and for Severus' sake he remained as calm as possible.

"Your son, sir, is a joy to have in this house."

Mr. Snape got an evil grin on his face.

"Glad he is somewhere."

"Mrs. Snape, would you care for some tea?"

"We would, actually," Mr. Snape replied.

Bronwyn and Gareth exchanged glances and she headed into the kitchen to get the tea service ready. When she returned she found their guests sitting on the couch, and her husband in the chair.

"Tea, milk and sugar. Dinner will be ready in just a few more minutes. I've prepared a traditional Welsh dinner for us tonight. I wasn't sure if you'd been in Wales before, so I thought a little taste of our part of the country might be nice."

Mrs. Snape poured tea for her husband, and as soon as he sat back his wife began to pour her own.

"Mr. Somerville? Tea?"

He smiled at his female guest.

"Go ahead. I'll have tea after dinner, thank you. It's Gareth, by the way."

She smiled weakly at him, and sat on the couch drinking her tea in silence. Sarah and Severus came into the room and Mrs. Snape looked over at her son.

"Severus. How are you?"

"I'm well. You?"

"Alright."

"Father?"

He grunted towards his son. That was as good of an acknowledgement as he had hoped for.

"This is my friend, Sarah. Sarah, my mother Eileen, and my father Tobias."

She went right over to both of them and shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you both. You've got a brilliant son on your hands. He's helped me out so much this past year."

"Yeah, at wizarding school. How hard can that be?"

Gareth spoke up.

"It is actually a great deal more difficult than one would think. Magic isn't just about waving your wand around. It's about discipline, strict adherence to procedures especially in potion making…"

"Which Severus is brilliant at, Daddy."

Severus lowered his head. He wasn't used to this kind of praise, but he really didn't object.

"So I've heard, sweetie. It also requires that you study every opportunity that you get so that you can ensure you pass your O.W.Ls, and your N.E.W.Ts."

"And what exactly is that?" asked Mr. Snape.

"O.W.Ls are what is the common term for 'Ordinary Wizarding Levels', which are taken at the end of a student's fifth year. N.E.W.Ts are the common term for 'Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests', are taken at the end of your seventh year, and are the most important because they can determine where you go in your career after you are finished your studies."

Silence was coming from the couch. It was only broken when Bronwyn came into the room.

"Everyone, dinner is ready. Please come into the Dining Room."

Everyone walked towards the impeccably set table, and they began to sit down. Severus went to sit and just as he was about to, he heard his father clear his throat. He immediately stood up and waited for his father to sit, followed by his mother, then he sat down. Bronwyn and Gareth looked at each other from across the length of the table, each of them taking a deep breath then she began to talk.

"For a first course we have Welsh Rarebit, which is cooked and broiled cheese on toast, and Cawl Cennin a Hufen which is a creamed leek soup."

She stood up and began to serve the soup.

"Severus can do that," Mr. Snape spoke.

She looked at her husband and continued to serve the meal.

"Severus is our guest, and we don't like to treat our guests as servants, sir."

Mr. Snape stared at his son from across the table, and Severus immediately stood up to take the soup ladle from Bronwyn. She looked at him with a tender glance.

"It's alright, Severus. I've done this a million times before, I'm sure I can manage."

"Alright."

The first course was consumed in silence. Once his father had finished eating, Severus immediately got up from the table and began clearing the plates.

"Severus, what in the name of Merlin's beard are you doing?"

"Clearing the table, sir."

"But you haven't finished your soup. Did you not like it?"

"Oh, it was delicious, sir. But it's alright. I'll finish later."

Gareth had had enough. He put his napkin on the table and leaned towards Mr. Snape. Bronwyn was right with her husband in this, even though she had no idea what he was about to say.

"Mr. Snape. I, being the head of this house, am formally requesting that you abide by the wishes of my wife and I. That being, your son will finish his meal, and if he is the last to finish, then we will ALL wait for him. He will not inhale his food to accommodate anyone else, nor will he lift one more plate from this table. I hope that I have made myself abundantly clear."

Gareth glared at Severus' father, then looked at Severus who was standing behind Bronwyn with two soup bowls in his hands. She turned to look at him.

"Here you go, son. Now, you hand me those and go finish your soup. I have to head into the kitchen anyway to get the lamb ready. Yes?"

He smiled at her. This is the way that he wished his mother felt comfortable enough to be.

"Yes, Ma'am."

He went back to the table and finished his bowl of soup when Bronwyn brought the lamb to the table.

"Welsh Lamb with potatoes, carrots and cabbage."

"That looks lovely, dear."

"Thanks. Done mostly the Muggle way. I had to fix it up a little to look this way, but as long as it tastes good, I'm happy."

The main course was consumed in virtual silence. If it weren't for the sounds of cutlery touching the china plates, there would have been no sound at all.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow, Severus?"

He looked beside him at his friend.

"I don't know, Sarah. What do you want to do?"

"Mummy? What do you have to do tomorrow?"

"Whatever you would both like. We can head into town again and visit the ice cream shop."

"Severus isn't allowed ice cream", Mr. Snape said.

"He doesn't have any allergy, and even if he did, I'd fix it right away."

"I _said_, he isn't allowed ice cream."

"And _I_ said he _is_."

She turned to look at Severus who was sitting quietly in his chair, his head hanging low. Now she had had just about enough.

"Mrs. Snape. Severus tells us you are a witch. Did you attend Hogwarts as well?"

She nodded her head and spoke softly.

"I did. I was in Slytherin, just like Severus is. I suppose it's a family tradition."

"Yeah, a tradition to be freaks."

"Well, I've had just about enough."

"Enough of what?"

Gareth stood up from the table.

"Severus, I hope you and Sarah will not hold against me what I am about to do. Especially you, Severus. I know that you love your parents, despite everything."

Mr. Snape glared at his son, sending fear rippling through his body.

"You sir, have been invited into our home without a trace of ill-will towards you. You have done _nothing_ since your arrival but insult your son, chastise him and intimidate him to the point where he cannot eat his meal. As long as he is a guest in my home, I can not sit here in good conscience and allow this type of behavior to continue. If you cannot agree to this I _must_ ask you to leave."

Mr. Snape stood up from the table and grabbed his wife on the shoulder.

"We're leaving."

"I beg your pardon, sir. I asked for _you_ to remove your person, _not_ your wife."

"Where I go, she goes."

"Not in this house. Her invitation is open, where yours is closed. Shall I escort you out, sir, or are you able to find the door on your own?"

"I'm not stupid…"

Bronwyn muttered to herself.

'_Could've fooled me_,' and this made Severus smile.

"…I can find my way."

Again she mumbled.

'_Don't let the door hit you in the arse on the way out_.'

Gareth looked at his dining companions.

"I _do_ apologize, but there is only so much blatent rudeness I can tolerate. Mrs. Snape, are you alright?"

She nodded.

"I'm quite fine, sir. Thank you for asking."

He smiled at her.

"It's not sir, it's Gareth. Please, if nothing else I insist upon that."

"Very well. Gareth."

He smiled at her as he sat back down at the table.

"Excellent. Now, why don't we get to it, yes? This lamb looks delicious."

Dinner was well over and done, and the adults were sitting in the Living Room drinking tea and having some of the Welsh tea cakes that Bronwyn had made earlier in the day. They had found out that when not in the presence of her husband, that Eileen Snape was a very lovely woman. A truly gifted witch who had received nothing less than an E on every one of her N.E.W.T.s. She emphasized her studies in potions and charms after her O.W.L. year, and was working at St. Mungo's as a healer.

"Mrs. Snape," Bronwyn began.

"Please. If I'm to call you Gareth and Bronwyn, I insist that you call me Eileen."

She smiled at Severus' mother.

"Fair enough. Eileen, I'd like to propose something to you. Severus is having such a wonderful time, and he is absolutely _no_ trouble at all. We would like to extend the invitation to him to stay the summer. Of course you'll want to discuss this with your husband, but…"

"Please. I will give you money to help out. He _needs_ to get away from that house, and he can't do that any other way. You'd be _saving_ him."

Bronwyn could hardly hold back her tears.

"You're a healer, Eileen. Certainly you know that there are things that you can do to avoid the situations that you have found yourself in."

She didn't want to say that she should kick her deadbeat husband out of the house, but she knew that Eileen was smart and could read between the lines. Eileen nodded her head.

"I'm assuming that Severus has revealed at least a little of what Tobias is like."

Bronwyn and Gareth both nodded their heads as she continued.

"I don't want to say this too loud as Severus may hear and I don't want him to worry about me. I have visited a muggle lawyer, as our marriage is recognized under muggle law. She has advised me that papers will be served within two weeks from today, actually. When Tobias is not there, I am beginning to put protective charms over the house that will keep me safe when he receives the documents. It would be wonderful to know that my son is somewhere safe where his father can not hurt him."

"It would be our pleasure. Please feel free to come and see him whenever you'd like. _You_ have an open invitation in our home, Eileen."

She began crying, and immediately wiped her face.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so relieved that he'll be ok and I won't have to worry about him. I'll bring you whatever you need to help you, and I'll maybe use the floo to come and visit when I can get away, if that's alright with you both."

Bronwyn wrapped her arm around Eileen.

"It's perfectly alright. You'll be able to see first hand what a wonderful boy your son is turning out to be. He's completely care-free when he's here, which is, for the most part, how children should be."

Eileen nodded her head, then looked at the time. She stood up and headed towards the floo.

"May I use your floo?"

"By all means, Eileen."

"If I don't get home soon, there may be some repercussions. Please give Severus a hug for me, and let him know that I will be ok. I promise to be back as soon as I can and I'll bring some of his things. If I do it gradually, Tobias won't notice."

"Anytime, day or night. The invitation is open, Eileen. Go on, and we'll give him a hug and a kiss from you."

She looked completely grateful for their kindness and generosity.

"Thank you both so very much. I can't _ever_ begin to express the depth of my gratitude."

They nodded as she grasped a small handful of floo powder, tossed it into the floo, walked in and said very clearly "Snape Residence". In an instant, Eileen Snape was gone, and the fireplace was back to normal. Gareth gave his wife a hug.

"Come on, love. Let's worry about these dishes tomorrow. I think we need to be with the kids."

She nodded her head, and _'nox'_ was cast to shut off the lights on the lower level of the house. They headed upstairs, and found Sarah and Severus sitting on the same bed together, reading two different books. They were unaware of their presence, so they just stood there watching them for a moment. Sarah looked up as she was turning her page, and saw her mum and dad watching them.

"Mummy. Daddy. Did Mrs. Snape leave?"

"Yes she did, Sarah. She wanted to make sure that we gave Severus something for her."

He looked up at them.

"What is that, Ma'am?"

"Just this."

She wrapped her arms around him just like she did with her own daughter, and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Your mother is a _very_ brave woman, Severus, and she loves you very much. She's going to visit you this summer whenever she gets the opportunity to do so. Sound good?"

He nodded his head. He loved his mother, but he hated his father.

"That would be nice."

"Well. I think it's high time we all got some sleep. We're going into town tomorrow, remember, so we need to get some good rest."

"Alright. Thank you for the lovely dinner, Ma'am. It was delicious."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"The soup was my favorite. I love creamy leek soup."

"Well, we'll be sure to have it a little more often then. How about leftovers for lunch tomorrow with tomato and cheese sandwiches?"

"Delicious."

"Sounds great, Mummy. Well, Severus, I should be off to bed. Have a good sleep."

"You too, Sarah."

Sarah and her parents left Severus in the room to rest. He turned off his light and curled up under the blankets. He had had a very busy day, a very stressful day, but he knew that things could only get better. He had not told Mr. and Mrs. Somerville about his skills as a legilimens, so he knew what his mother was about to do. He knew that she would be alright, and then perhaps, he and his mother could live a normal life. He fell asleep before he knew it, and dreamed of the day when he and his mother could be happy, truly happy. It made him smile.


	11. Letters Home 1972

_Thank you to all who are reading this (reviewing too!) and enjoying. The next couple of chapters are going to be not as exciting, but necessary in order to get to the good stuff and not just jump into it. So if you hang in there with me, I hope you will agree that it will be worth the wait!_

Letters Home...

June 20, 1972

Hi Mummy and Daddy! Things went really well for my end of year exams this year. My charms exam was so easy, that I hardly had to study for it at all. Don't worry, I did though. Not so sure about my potions final, but I'm sure I did alright. Severus keeps telling me that I have nothing to worry about. He helped me study for the written, and for the practical we brewed the potion the week before so I would be sure to get it right. He's such a good friend, Mummy; I'm glad that he is going to be spending some time with us again this summer.

So much has happened in the past two weeks, and I'm so terribly sorry for not being able to write. Studying for exams and trying to make sense of everything that's happened this year has made me a little crazy!

I remember in the summer when Severus' Mum came over and said that the papers had been served to her husband how afraid he was for her safety. He still gets worried about her, though he won't actually say it. I know that the protection charms are placed around their house, but still, I know it concerns him.

His birthday was actually quite lovely this year. I didn't get him anything last year because I didn't really know when his birthday is, but I did charm up a card for him which he enjoyed. (It's January 9th, by the way, so if I remember correctly from Astrology class, that would make him a Capricorn!)

Anyway, he loved the gift that I made him – a lovely warm scarf with black and green wool. He wore it every day until the snow started to melt. I think that means he liked it and is also giving me ideas for a Christmas present! I'm glad that Daddy is getting to be at home a little more these days. It will be great to have him around a little more this summer. How's work at Flourish and Blotts? We'll have to make plans to get together with Severus and his Mum to come in and get our books this year, since he won't be with us the whole summer, just for a couple of weeks. We should make a day of it, don't you think? Remind me when I get home to send him an owl specifically about that, or you know I'll forget.

Anyway, I'll be off. It's my birthday soon… any chance of a chocolate cake with lots of icing on it?

I'm anxious to see you both very soon. I've grown about 6 inches, well, maybe more like 3, since the summer. I might have to get new robes for school!

Hugs and kisses to Midnight and the rest of the animals, and one for each of you as well. See you in a few days!

Lots of love,

_Sarah_

June 20, 1972

Dear Mother,

I hope that this finds you well. End of year exams were dismally boring for me, but that is to you, I am certain, no surprise. My Professors have already told me that I got an O in all of my classes, except in Astronomy. For some bizarre reason I got an E. I still cannot figure that out.

Sarah and her parents have invited me to spend a couple of weeks with them again this summer, and I'd like your permission to do so. It was so much fun to stay with them last summer, Mum. Now that everything is alright at the house, there will be no need for you to worry about me and having me stay somewhere safe. I'd rather be at home with you now that I know everything is alright. I might be needed anyway, and I'm certain that I can help you with the upkeep of the house.

I do apologize for not writing sooner, Mother, but I have been so engrossed in study. I know you would want me to excel in my studies anyway, so I know you are understanding about my lack of communication with you these past few months.

I know I thanked you for the present you sent for my birthday, but I do want to say again how very thankful I am for it. The quill is beautiful and I use it to write notes in the book Sarah got me for Christmas last year. Some of the potions in that book can be improved with just the littlest tweak, so I have to write the changes in that book or they will be forgotten. For example, did you know that for the _elixir to induce euphoria_ if you add a sprig of peppermint right before consumption, it eliminates the possibility of the side effects? You would think that the addition of the peppermint would alter the completed potion color, but it remains a bright, sunny yellow.

Well, I will be taking this to the Owlery in a few moments, but I am most anxious to see you, Mother. I hope that you are well, and I will be home in a few days.

Your son,

_Severus_


	12. Letters Home 1973

Thanks to all of you who are still reading - I hope you're enjoying this!

Dear Mummy and Daddy,

Thank you so much for the gift!! I was so surprised when the owl delivered it to me at lunch time. The pendant is beautiful and looks lovely on the chain you got me for Christmas. The emerald in the snake's eye is just gorgeous, and my friends in Slytherin all want one now. It's so much fun to be the object of jealousy sometimes!

The weather here lately has been abysmal to say the least; rain every day, thunder and lightening too. Madam Sprout, our new Herbology professor loves it though. She says that the best thing for her plants is enchanted rain water. She must believe it fully, because she has bucked and buckets of rain water that has been collected from this storm.

I'll be going right to Severus' place off the train as we planned, then when we get word that you're home, we'll get our stuff together and use the floo to get home.

I'm glad that you sent me some galleons, I'm going to slip them into Mrs. Snape's purse so she won't have to feel too bad about taking money from us. It'll be kind of exciting to visit his house, mum and dad. He's been talking about it for the past couple of weeks, so I know we're going to have fun. Anyway, I'm off to study for my Defense Against the Dark Arts final with Severus. See you in the summer – have a safe trip to Paris!

Love,

Sarah

Dear Mother,

I am ever so excited for our impending company. I hope to show her a good time while she visits with us. She received a beautiful charm from her mother and father; a pewter snake with an emerald for the eye. I know that her birthday is on June 30th Mother, and if possible I'd like to be able to do something to help her celebrate her special day while she is with us. I know that an extravagant gift wouldn't be feasible, but I know that her favorite cake is chocolate. Do you think that we could perhaps make one for her birthday? I've been saving a little and may order something from the Apothecary for her since she is doing so well with Potions this year. If she doesn't receive an O, I'll be very upset for her.

Well, Sarah and I have plans to study for our Defense Against the Dark Arts exam, so I'll close this letter for now.

We will both meet you on the platform in two weeks.

Your son,

Severus


	13. Letters Home 1974

Real full chapters with dialog and stuff are coming... I swear!

Hi Mummy and Daddy!

This has been a crazy month at school. Lucious Malfoy, who was a Prefect for our House, was almost expelled for cursing a student!! Sure, he deserved it because he punched Malfoy in the nose and it didn't stop bleeding for over an hour, but everyone at school has been talking about it. It was crazy, Mummy. The Headmaster took him into his office and he was there for over two hours. Our new Prefect is Jason Mullen; a decent guy, but I can guarantee you that he won't be cursing anything or anyone ever since this happened!

Severus thinks that I should be a Prefect, but I know that it's up to the Headmaster, and though I haven't spent a great deal of time with him, well, I guess we'll just have to see when we get our owls in the summer.

Speaking of owls, I'm starting to think what I might like to do for my career after Hogwarts. I've been thinking about that a lot these days, and have talked about this a great deal with Severus. He thinks I should be an auror, but I think that might be too insane for me. Maybe I'll be a teacher for one of my better subjects, I don't know. We'll have to talk about it when I get home. Well, I'm off to study for my last exam; Care of Magical Creatures – should be interesting!

See you in a week!

Love,

Sarah

Dear Mother,

It has been an interesting few weeks. Lucious Malfoy was nearly expelled for cursing one of the third year students. It has been very strict here this past month as a result. I don't mind at all, I have no objection to the disciplinary practices given to the students here as I know it's for everyone's benefit.

Defense Against the Dark Arts class is going well, and though some things seem like review, I'm still learning quite a bit. I've been contemplating what to do with my life after Hogwarts, since our OWL year is coming up next year. Sarah thinks that I should do something with potions because I'm, as she puts it, 'bloody brilliant' in the subject. I've created a few more alterations for potions in my copy of Advanced Potion Making, and I'll make certain to share those with you over the summer. I'm looking forward to seeing you again.

How have you been feeling? The last time that I received an owl from you, you had stated that you were feeling a little under the weather. I can send you some Pepper-Up Potion if the stores in the house are running low. Regardless, I'll brew you up a few batches this summer.

Sarah and I are going to be studying for our exam in a few moments, so I should be off. If you need me for anything, please don't hesitate to send me an owl, alright?

Your son,

Severus.


	14. Letters Home 1975

Last of the letters... dialog next chapter!

Dear Mummy and Daddy,

WE'RE GETTING OUT A WEEK EARLY!!!

We finished up all our OWLs, so the train is doing an extra run for all of us. We had so many people writing OWLs this year, that the Headmaster set us all aside and stated that he was commissioning the Hogwarts Express to take us to Kings Cross Station in TWO DAYS instead of nine!! Tell Midnight to get ready for lots of extra cuddles this week!

Mummy, I have to ask you a very important question. I know that you and Severus' mum have tea every once in a while, but do you think you could floo in on her a couple of times a week? Severus has been really concerned about her, saying that she doesn't seem to be herself in her letters, and she's getting sick a lot lately. If you could, Mummy, it would mean the world to me, and I know that Severus would appreciate it, though he would never actually say it.

Let me know if you'll be at the station. Do you think it would be ok if Severus' mum isn't feeling well, if he could stay with us for dinner then floo home? I know you'll say yes, so I'll just go ahead and invite him for dinner.

See you soon!

Love and kisses,

Sarah

Dear Mother,

I'm sorry that you are feeling so under the weather these days. I have some information that might brighten your day though. The Headmaster is letting the fifth year students go home, if they desire, to spend time with our families as a reward for all of our hard work this year. Sarah has invited me to their house for dinner that night, so I can use the floo network to get home. Don't worry about coming to the station to get me, I'll be alright.

My exams went well; my potions final was frightfully easy. Sarah's potion was perfect, and I know that she'll get at least an E in the class, which will make her very happy.

I am off to dinner in a moment, but the Headmaster just told us of this change in our departures, so I wanted to alert you that I would be home earlier than previously anticipated. I'll see you on Friday.

Your son,

Severus


	15. Selection & The First Task

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and is still reading! I promised actual dialogue in this chapter, didn't I??_

* * *

The sorting ceremony was complete and everyone was sitting at the tables in the Great Hall to hear the Headmaster's annual welcoming speech. 

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few announcements to make, as an initial notice to our new students, but as a reminder to the rest of you. There are a few places on the grounds that students are reminded are out of bounds to all students. The forest is out of bounds, except when you are in the presence of a staff member, and most of the time that will be during your Care of Magical Creatures classes. Our Caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that any Zonkos products will be confiscated if they are in use."

Most of the students were not paying any attention to this portion of the speech. Everyone was more keen on hearing the special announcement that they were made aware of during the summer holidays when they received their owls with their Hogwarts letters.

"Now, if I may retain your attention again," he said with a smile. The students looked up at the Headmaster and he proceeded with his speech.

"After a month of deliberation between myself and my fellow staff members, we have decided that this will be a special year for our students. As we are all aware, we have a friendly competition for the House Cup each year. This year, there will be the opportunity for a representative from each House to compete against the representative from the other Houses for a special prize to be awarded by the Minister of Wizarding Examinations Authority. Hogwarts is a place all to its own, but for special circumstances such as this where we wish to reward outstanding achievement in a particular area of study and cooperation, we have requested that the Ministry of Magic assist us and they were only too happy to accept. Any student that is in Fifth year or greater may submit their names to their Head of House before the end of classes on Friday if they wish to be considered for this dubious honor. There will be three tasks that will test the House Representatives in a particular field of study. Those tasks have already been decided upon by the staff, and will be revealed when our House Representatives have been selected. In advance, I wish those who are selected the best in their efforts, and I conclude by saying… let the feast begin!"

Platters of food magically appeared on the tables, and everyone began to eat. Severus and Sarah were sitting beside each other at the Slytherin table, and she looked at her friend as she took a scoop of potatoes.

"Severus, you should submit your name. You're brilliant."

He smirked and shook his head.

"I think not. You, however, most definitely should."

"That's not bloody likely."

"Why not? You're brilliant at charms…"

"Except when I'm casting _incendio_. Remember first year?"

He smiled to himself.

"Yes, but you also learned _aguamenti_ the same day."

"True. Could you please pass the green beans?"

He handed her the bowl of green beans as he spoke.

"What about your potions skills? You're almost as good at it as I am."

"Is that a little self-praise there my friend?"

He tilted his head to the side.

"Possibly. However, to say that you're almost as good as I am when you are constantly telling me that I'm bloody brilliant, should be a compliment to you."

"Alright, alright. Chicken please?"

He passed her the chicken, and continued speaking.

"What about transfiguration?"  
She had a mouth full of food and she just looked at him with the 'what about it?' look on her face as she ate.

"You're incredible with transfiguration. Almost as good as Professor McGonagall."

She swallowed her food.

"You really think so?"

He looked at her with his fork full of food in hand.

"I'd put my money on you in a competition any day."

She sat in stunned silence.

'_Wow. That's amazing, I never knew that he thought I was that good_.'

"Well, you never asked."

Sarah looked directly at him.

"I keep forgetting you can do that."

He leaned in to her.

"What, you forgot that I can read your thoughts? Come on, Sarah. You don't forget something like that."

"Oh really? Tell me what I'm thinking _now_, Mr. Snape."

He looked at her with a vacant expression on his face.

"My mother has requested that I refrain from such language in public."

She faked outrage and playfully swatted him on the arm, to which he faked severe injury.

* * *

The next two months passed without any major incident, and everyone at Hogwarts was getting nervous about who was going to be selected to represent their House in this competition. It was Halloween and the festivities were going on in the Great Hall. Enchanted pumpkins were floating in the air, and there was a buffet of candy and sweets for the students to enjoy on every table. After about an hour of eating sweets and enjoying the holiday, the Headmaster stood up at the Head Table. 

"I am glad that you are all enjoying the occasion this evening."

A rousing chorus of applause and appreciation came from the students and the staff. This made the Head Master smile.

"If you will give me your attention for a few moments, it is time for me to announce those who have been selected to represent their Houses in this special inter-house competition."

The Great Hall was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop; the Head Master had their undivided attention. This made him smile; he knew how eager everyone was to hear the selections.

"Thank you. There will be three events that will test the representative's knowledge and skill in the tasks that are set out. When I have called the name of the student chosen from each House, I ask each of you to please come to the front and stand in front of me, facing your classmates."

The Head Master took a small piece of parchment from his robes and called out the first name.

"The Representative from Hufflepuff House is Jason Cauldwell!"

A very loud cheer went up from the Hufflepuff table, and Jason walked to the front to take his place in front of the Head Master.

"The Representative from Ravenclaw House is Jennifer Fawcett!"

A round of applause went up from the Ravenclaw table as she walked to the front beside Jason.

"The Representative from Gryffindor House is…"

Sarah leaned towards Severus and whispered.

"20 galleons says it's Potter."

He nodded his head.

"…James Potter!"

"I called it" Sarah said as he took his place beside the others.

"And the Representative from Slytherin House is…"

Severus looked directly at Sarah. She started to get nervous.

"…Sarah Somerville."

He smiled at her as she stood from the table.

"Well done."

She looked at him with a fierce expression on her face.

"You made me do this, and you're in for it now."

He just smiled and applauded with the rest of his classmates as she walked up to the front and stood beside James.

"Well done, Somerville."

"Say that when I win, Potter."

"You think you will?"

"No. I know I will. I have more reason now than ever."

"And what might that reason be?"

"To formally make it known that you are a git, and that you squeak through everything with the help of everyone else."

"Excellent! We have the four representatives from the houses. Jason, Jennifer, James and Sarah, you will each report to my office in 30 minutes to receive your first task. Everyone, please join me in congratulating your House Delegates!"

A standing ovation was given for the students that the staff had selected to best represent the houses. They returned to their seats, and Severus leaned towards Sarah as she was getting a pat on the back from her classmate beside her.

"What was that conversation about?"

"Which conversation?"

"The one you were having with Potter."

"I was just telling him he was a git and to leave me alone. He thinks he's so high and mighty just because he's the Quidditch Captain. I told him that I had more reason than ever to win now."

His curiosity was piqued now.

"And what reason would that be?"

"To beat him."

He smiled and put his hand on her back.

"That's my girl. Well done, Sarah."

Later that evening Sarah returned to the Slytherin Common Room and found Severus and a few other students waiting for her to return.

"Hey, Sarah. What's the first assignment?"

"Hi Elizabeth. It's a potions assignment, of course. I have no idea why Severus got me to put my name in for this. I'm going to blow it."

"You will not, don't even think about that. He's been helping you with potions, and I can see that you're one of the best in class. What's the potion that you have to brew?"

"Of course they give us one of the most complicated potions to brew. I have to brew Polyjuice Potion. I stopped in the Library on the way back and read up on it. It takes a month to brew. A MONTH! I'm going to fail."

She slumped on the couch and didn't even notice that Severus had left the room and returned. He stayed off to the side while her friends were around her offering advice. She looked up and saw him standing there watching the scene. He smiled at her and held up what was in his hand. She smiled in return.

"Thanks for your help, girls. I think what I need to do is to get into my pajamas and come back out here with a cup of tea and read up on what I need to do for this. Thanks for your advice."

"No problem, Sarah. Anytime."

Sarah looked over at Severus and allowed him to read her thoughts.

_'Give me ten minutes.'_

_'I'll be here.'_

Ten minutes later as she had said, well – thought, she returned to the Common Room to find Severus sitting on the couch in front of the fire. He had their House's House Elf bring some tea for them, and she found this sweet.

"Severus. I brought my parchment, and my big blanket in case I get cold. Thanks for getting the tea for me."

"Anything I can do to help the House Delegate, you know."

She sat beside him and smiled.

"Very funny. So from what I see this potion has to be started tomorrow because it takes 30 days to brew. The Head Master said it will be collected and tested by the staff within one week of the completion of brewing, and we will not know the results until all potions have been tested."

"Alright. I've brought out one of my favorite books for you."

"Severus. This is the book that…"

"…that you got me for Christmas our first year, yes. It's one of my favorites."

Sarah was touched by the sweetness of this simple acknowledgement.

"That really means a great deal. Thank you."

"You're welcome. So, since I'm certain that me telling you what to do for this potion is completely un-necessary…"

She rolled her eyes at him and he smiled.

"…not to mention I'm positive that it's against the rules, I think you would be wise to look on page 79 of this book."

"Page 79 you say? Interesting reading on that page?"

"Very interesting. Did you know that during brewing of the potion on that page if you stir in alternating sets of three clockwise then counterclockwise that the potion doesn't turn out as lumpy?"

"I did not."

"Were you also aware that the color of the potion depends on the essence of the individual that you wish to transform into?"

"No, I was not."

"Did you know that I can tell you step by step how to brew that potion – purely in a hypothetical situation of course."

"_That_ one I knew."

They looked at each other and they smiled.

"How about this, Severus. I know that the lacewing flies have to stew for 21 days."

He nodded his head.

"If I _happened_ to be going into the Potions classroom at a certain time to check the status and ensure that everything was still alright, do you think that it _might_ be possible for you to be in the vicinity when I'm there?"

He nodded his head and got an intense look of concentration across his face.

"I think that might be possible. Purely hypothetically speaking, of course."

"Naturally."

"The first three weeks should be ok. I'm worried about the last week, and the outcome of the potion."

"You'll be just fine, Sarah. If you need a little help and you needed to ask something in general about a specific potion or what have you, I'm always here to answer your questions."

"Good to know, Severus. Thanks."

He leaned toward the table and started to pour their tea.

"Anytime."


	16. The Christmas Ball

_Thanks to everyone for the kind reviews. It keeps me going! Now, in honor of Valentine's Day (hee hee hee) enjoy!_

_BTW - there are footnotes at the bottom for the charms that are used in this fic. Enjoy!_

* * *

It was cold in her dorm room. Sarah sat on the edge of the bed in her bathrobe, as she had permission from the Headmaster to use the Prefect's bath on the upper floors tonight. Since she had done so well in the first challenge and transformed the Headmaster into Hagrid so perfectly (thanks in great part to Severus) she was invited to use this bath tonight and she decided to take full advantage of the opportunity. It was Christmas Day night, and most of the students had stayed over, just because of the events of the evening. There was a flurry of activity around her, as her three roommates were getting into their dress robes and primping themselves up for the Ball. The Head Master had announced the special event after the transformations via the polyjuice potions and the winner had been announced.

"Sarah, why aren't you getting ready?"

She looked up at them.

"I haven't decided…"

"You HAVE to come, you won the first challenge for us! Everyone expects you to show up."

She smiled at her friend.

"Elizabeth, I fully plan on going. I just haven't decided what to wear."

Elizabeth pinched her cheeks as she looked in the mirror.

"Well, I'm sure whatever you have will be nice. Come on, girls. Let's head out."

Elizabeth, Andrea and Jane left the room and Sarah still sat on the end of her bed. She wasn't certain if she should go or not, as the dress that she had picked out had gotten ripped. It was hopeless; despite her great skill with '_reparo_', the rip was beyond repair and she knew it. She walked to her closet and started looking through her dresses.

"Nope. Not likely. No way I would wear that mangy thing. This is hopeless."

She got to the final dress, a plain dress that went all the way to the floor with little spaghetti-thin straps at the top. She tilted her head to the side, visualizing what this dress could possibly be. Walking over to her bed to get her wand, she hung the dress on the closet door and pointed her wand directly at the fabric.

"_Convoco atra_", and her dress was magically transformed into a very intense black.

"Much better. Now I need to fix that shawl."

She laid the shawl on her bed and pointed her wand directly at it.

"_Convoco atra per lectulus frenum viridis_!"

Her shawl was now almost all black, with just a few spots of Slytherin green.

"Perfect. Now, to fix my hair."

She pointed her wand at her head, envisioning the way she wanted her hair to look for the evening.

"_Porro liquidus torqueo , dimidium sursum_."

Her wand started to glow, and transformed her hair into a work of art. Long flowing curls were hanging from the back of her head, and there was just enough up at the front so she wouldn't have to brush her hair out of her face all night. It was all secured with a beautiful silver clip.

"Perfect."

She slipped into her dress, and when she looked at herself in the mirror, she realized that she was growing up. She didn't look like the little girl that she thought she had seen just a few seconds ago. She was definitely a young woman. She got her shoes on, and sat down on her bed again, not wanting to go out just yet. She wanted to give him time to reconsider. She waited for at least another 20 minutes, then finally gave up.

"He can be so stubborn."

She walked out of the dorm room and headed towards the Common Room. Just as she was about to leave, someone called her name.

"Sarah."

She turned around quite abruptly.

"Yes?"

"You look lovely."

If it were any lighter in the Common Room, he would have seen her blush.

"Thank you, Severus. I wish that you would reconsider. It's going to be ever so much fun."

"I can only imagine."

"No, you don't have to just imagine. You can come. I won't beg you to do it, but seriously. You should."

He took a sip of his tea and stood up from the large chair in front of the fire.

"Well, I think you should go. Your date should be waiting for you."

"I don't have a date, Severus."

He already knew the answer to his next question, but he asked it just the same.

"Why, pray tell, do you not?"

Dare she really answer this?

"No one asked me to go to the Ball with them."

That was as honest of an answer as she was going to give. She wasn't about to let him know while he was standing there in his normal school uniform that she cared for him, as more than a friend.

"I'm quite shocked by that. You have many friends here, Sarah."

"True, but none of them asked me. I'm not about to solicit a date from someone that I don't care about."

She tried not to let the shock overcome her from what she was seeing. Severus, in an instant right before her eyes, had changed into elegant dress robes. She couldn't help but smile.

"Well, since we have been friends for five and a half years now, I would be quite lax in manners if I didn't escort you personally. That is of course, if you wouldn't object to me being your escort."

"Severus, you really don't have to if you don't want to."

"I have another potion that will change these right back to normal clothes if you'd prefer and you can go on your own."

"You don't have to be smart with me, Severus Snape."

He raised an eyebrow at her comment, then walked towards her, extending his arm.

"Shall we?"

She laced her arm through his and with their heads held high, they exited the Common Room. They encountered no-one as they climbed the stairs from the Dungeons, and there were very few people outside the Great Hall. However, those that were there stopped what they were doing and looked directly at them. Sarah leaned into Severus and whispered.

"Why is everyone looking at us?"

He instantly corrected her.

"They're not looking at _us_, my dear, they are looking at _you_."

She blushed again.

"Why though?"

"They're most likely wondering how on earth I managed to have such a beautiful young woman on my arm."

She smiled at the compliment.

"Oh. Ok."

They entered the Great Hall and as they went to sit, Severus held the chair for her. A perfect gentleman he was the entire night. Always asking if she needed anything, if there was something he could get for her or do for her. She knew that he could be like this if he really wanted to be, but he was not best known for his chivalry or public displays of even friendship affection. As the night went on, couples were heading to the floor to dance. Most of the music was not the type that Severus knew as he only was familiar with classical and he found modern day music much too loud for his tastes. Sarah however seemed to be enjoying the music. The song ended and the applause came from the students assembled. She went to take a drink from her goblet of pumpkin juice, and she felt a tap on her arm. She turned to face him.

"Somerville. Why did you come here with this?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I asked why you would ever come to an event like this with him?"

"Not that I have to explain my actions to anyone, let alone _you_, Potter, I am inclined to spend time with someone who _has_ a brain."

"And Sirius doesn't, right?"

She looked directly at James Potter with a look that if it could have killed, just may have rendered him so.

"I wouldn't be caught _dead_ in public with the likes of Sirius Black. He looks like this stray dog that would come around my house when I was a little girl."

"What do you mean?"

"I would also rather be with someone who is capable of having an _intelligent_ conversation with me than worrying about how to get out of Hogwarts once a month."

"How did you…"

She stood up directly in front of him and looked directly into his brown eyes. She spoke softly.

"I know about Lupin."

He looked right at her, and she nodded her head.

"Wonder why he's not here tonight? Must be a full moon."

"Fine, stay with Snivellus."

"Don't you _DARE_ call him that. So help me, James Potter, if I ever catch you calling him that again I will not be so tolerant and I will _NOT_ be held responsible for my actions. You _and_ your precious Mauraders."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Somerville. Maybe you and Snivellus belong together, you're _both_ insane."

Severus got up from the table and stood beside Sarah.

"Potter, insult her once more and you'll have to deal with me."

"_Ooooh_. Snivelly's got himself a girlfriend. Well done, mate. What potion did you use to manage that? She's surely been bewitched to be attracted to the likes of _you_."

Sarah beat Severus to it before a large scene could erupt, grabbed James by the ear, and pressing her fingers together as hard as she could. She pulled him as close to her mouth as she could tolerate, and whispered one last thing to him.

"You can tell Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail my message as well. _Leave_. _Him_. _Alone_."

She released his earlobe and he walked back towards the crowd, rubbing his now very sore ear as he walked. Sarah went to sit back down at the table as she was too upset by the events that had just occurred. However, Severus had gotten a different idea. He extended his hand to her.

"I should not like to think that a little prat like James Potter is responsible for ruining our evening. Would you care to?"

She smiled at him and took his hand.

"Yes, please."

They walked to the dance floor and moved their feet in time to the waltz that was playing.

"I never knew you could dance, Severus. You're quite good."

"Thank you. There are _some_ things about me that you haven't discovered yet."

She pulled herself back from him and looked at him with a questioning glance.

"Oh really. Such as?"

He smiled at her.

"I can't give away _all_ my secrets, Miss Somerville."

"Nor can I, Mr. Snape."

They smiled at each other as they continued their waltz. When the set of four waltzes was finished, they began walking back to their chairs, and Sarah walked past them.

"Are you alright?"

She smiled at him weakly.

"I am, Severus. I'm just not used to all this attention, it's a little overwhelming. Everyone patting me on the back and saying 'well done'. It's actually quite exhausting to be perfectly honest."

"Well, you deserve every bit of praise."

"Thanks to you."

They stood looking at each other for what seemed like an hour but in reality was merely a few seconds.

"Should we head back to the Common Room then?"

He nodded.

"I think that might be a nice idea. Tea once we arrive?"

She smiled at his idea.

"That would be lovely."

He extended his arm for her once more and she readily accepted it, escorting her down the steps to the dungeons. They did not speak to each other; they simply walked together through the halls. Just as they reached the door to the Common Room, Severus stopped her. She grew concerned.

"Forget the password, Severus? It's '_driven ambition'_."

He shook his head.

"No, I didn't forget the password. Let's get inside then."

They walked through the portrait and stood in front of the fire. Neither of them spoke for the longest time, then they spoke each others' names at the same time, resulting in laughter from both. Being the gentleman, Severus gave her the first word.

"Ladies first."

She smiled.

"Severus, I don't know how to thank you for this evening. This was so wonderful, and there is _no one_ that I would have rather gone with."

He took her hand as though to shake it, and gracefully placed a kiss on the top.

"The pleasure was all mine, indeed."

This time he could see the blush appear in her cheeks. He brought her close to him so he could feel her forehead, his left arm wrapped around her waist.

"Are you alright? You look flushed."

She smiled at him and shook her head.

"I'm quite alright, thank you. Just a slight bit apprehensive."

"Might I ask why?"

She moved towards him until there was hardly any distance between them.

"That's what I'm apprehensive about. It's quite awkward for me to say the reasons to you, Severus."

"I see."

He placed his finger under her chin and directed her to look at him. She knew what was about to happen.

"Sarah, look at me."

They looked into each others eyes, thus making it extremely easy for them to read the others' thoughts.

'_Severus, I've grown very fond of you, and it frightens me slightly. I don't want to lose you as a friend, but I just don't know what to do with how I feel towards you anymore_.'

'_You will never lose me, I guarantee it_.'

'_How can you be certain? We're getting older, we're in our 6__th__ year and things are changing. I don't know how you can be absolute in this regard._'

'_I don't understand how either, Sarah, I just know that I can_.'

'_Severus, I…_'

Her thought was cut short when she realized that he had placed his lips gently on hers.

'_Wow._'

He smiled, as she wrapped her arms around him.

'_My thoughts exactly_.'

* * *

**A/N** - The translation for the charms are as follows:

"Convocto atra" - convert to black

"Convoco atra per lectulus frenum viridis" - convert to black with a little bit of green

"Porro liquidus torqueo , dimidium sursum" - long flowing curls, half up


	17. Valentine's Day & The Second Task

_Thanks to all who are reading, reviewing, enjoying..._

* * *

It was Valentine's Day at Hogwarts. Cupids were flying around the Great Hall shooting magical arrows through the air, and exploding into heart shaped confetti when they hit a target. There was an excitement in the air, as after the Valentine's Day Banquet, the second of the three tasks was to be done in front of the entire student body. The Head Master stood up at the table and the Hall got quiet as he began to speak. 

"Happy Valentine's Day to everyone!"

Everyone cheered and he began to speak again.

"If I may please have our four delegates to the front."

The four students walked to the front of the Great Hall and stood in front of the Head Master.

"Excellent. Now, I will be requiring every student here to stand up and take one step away from their table. Not to worry, you'll be sitting back down in a moment."

They did so, and the Head Master extended his arms to the tables. They moved back, about 10 feet towards the main door of the Hall.

"Thank you everyone. Please have a seat."

They did so at his request.

"I have in front of me our four delegates. In the sorting hat, I have the names of our four delegates. I will be drawing the names of each so that they will be paired together."

He put his hand inside the hat and pulled out a piece of parchment.

"Our first pair will consist of Jennifer…"

A cheer went up from the Ravenclaw table as he pulled out the second name.

"…and Sarah."

Another cheer, this time from the Slytherin Table.

"So, logically, that leaves Jason and James as our other pair."

He allowed an appropriate amount of time for each House to acknowledge their delegate. The two pairs stood together as he spoke.

"Disarming and protective spells are the two components of this task. The victors from each duo will face each other in the final duel to determine the winner of this task. I believe that proper etiquette states that the ladies shall be first."

James and Jason sat off to the side, as Jennifer and Sarah took their places at the front of the Hall. They stood in front of each other.

"Wands at the ready."

Their wands were in front of their faces, then they turned and walked five paces, as per dueling protocol, then turned to face each other with their wands drawn as the Headmaster counted.

"One. Two. Three."

"_Expelliarmus_!"

A blue light flew from Jennifer's wand and made Sarah stumble backwards.

"_Stupefy_!"

Sarah's spell threw Jennifer for a loop and she fell to the ground on her hands and knees. She got up and began to cast her next charm.

"_Depul_…"

"_PROTEGO_!"

Sarah brilliantly blocked Jennifer's attempt at depulso, and got a round of applause from the Slytherin table.

"_Petrificus Totallis_" Sarah chanted, and her opponent became like a statue and remained so until the Head Master declared Sarah the victor of this round.

"Well done to you both. Sarah, you will be facing the victor of the next round. If you would like to have a seat with your classmates until we're ready. Jason and James, please take your places."

Sarah took her seat beside Severus, and he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Nicely done.

"Thanks. She almost got me with depulso."

"You got her though, and it was brilliant. Are you ready for the next round?"

She smiled and nodded her head.

"I've got a few tricks up my sleeve. I'm hoping it's Potter."

He smiled.

"Me too. I'd love to see you flatten him."

"I'll do my best."

They sat back and watched James flatten his opponent with one charm. The force he used with his cast of '_expelliarmus'_ drove the wand out of his opponent's hand and knocked him out for almost a minute. He smiled, then looked over at Sarah with a smug smile.

"He's going down, Severus."

She got up from the table as he remarked.

"I look forward to it."

"Mr. Potter," the Head Master said.

"Do you wish for a moment to catch your breath?"

He didn't respond, but stood at the front of the Great Hall facing Sarah, with his wand at the ready. The Head Master got a sly smile on his face.

"I'll take that as a no."

"You nervous, Somerville?"

"In your dreams, Potter."

They turned, walked the protocol five paces and turned to face each other, their wands pointed at each other.

"On three. One. Two. Three."

At precisely the same moment, they both shouted '_expelliarmus'_ and their wands emitted brilliant flashes of blue light. The light from their wands connected, and nothing was happening, except for the streams coming from their wands.

'_Severus, I think our wands have the same core._'

As soon as she had thought this, the sight of Jason falling to the ground under James' charm was seen from his wand. Then the sight of Jennifer stumbling backward after Sarah had cast '_protego'_.

'_My wand_?'

'_PLEASE_!'

He passed his wand to her left hand, then he ducked out of the way. She broke off her charm and cast '_expelliarmus'_ using Severus' wand. James' wand flew from his hand.

'_Levicorpus_!'

James was lifted into the air and she walked up to him, focusing all her energy on defeating him.

"Do you yield, Potter?"

"To you, never."

"I could stand here all night. Feel like going for a ride?"

She pointed her wand and he started to move up and down, side to side and it was obvious that he was starting to feel queasy. He was used to having the security of a broomstick under him, but hanging perilously above his fellow students like this just felt weird. Sarah could sense this and started to lower him towards the ground. He hit the ground with a small thud, and the Great Hall erupted with praise from the Slytherin Table. She walked up to him and extended her hand to help him up. He accepted her hand and she smiled at him.

"Well done, Potter."

"Indeed. I admit it, you won."

She smiled at him.

"I know."

As they walked back to their seats and Sarah collected her wand from the floor, the Head Master approached his podium.

"Congratulations, Miss Somerville. We are all quite impressed with your skills in this area, especially in recognizing that your wand and Mr. Potter's have identical cores. The fact that you used another's wand shows the power behind your charms, as we are all aware that using another wizard's wand is never as effective as using your own. Well done to you all. I am awarding 10 points to both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw House, 15 points to Gryffindor House, and 20 points to Slytherin House. I am also giving an additional 5 points to Slytherin for Mr. Snape's resourcefulness to assist in loaning Miss Somerville his wand."

Sarah put her hand on Severus' shoulder.

"Thank you."

He nodded as the Head Master continued to speak.

"We have come to the end of our evening. I wish you all an excellent night."

Everyone that passed congratulated Sarah, gave her a pat on the back, or wanted to shake her hand. Severus was getting up to leave, but she touched his arm. He looked at her and she looked at him.

"Please stay."

He smiled.

"As you wish."

He sat with her until the Great Hall was practically empty.

"Well done, Sarah."

"Thanks, Jennifer. You almost got me with your _depulso_ charm."

"You were just a bit quicker with _protego_ though."

They smiled at each other and Jennifer left the Hall, leaving Sarah and Severus alone.

"You did really well, Sarah. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks. I was worried when I realized that we had the same cores though. Thanks for your help."

"No trouble."

There was a moment when they didn't speak to each other, and Sarah leaned her head on Severus' shoulder and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I think that my adrenaline's coming down, that's all."

He was silent for a moment as he contemplated this.

"Feel like going for a walk?"

"We can't wander the halls, Severus."

"I meant outside."

"It's cold out there."

"That usually happens in February, yes. However you have a scarf, don't you?"

"I do. I know you have a nice one."

He smiled.

"Made by someone special."

She smiled.

"Do you think that we'll get in trouble?"

"Not at all. Besides, you should stretch your legs and calm down after your efforts, and I'm going along just to make sure you remain safe."

She smiled at him.

"Let's go get our robes and scarves then."

They collected their outer clothing, and headed outside. They walked silently across the grounds, walking towards the gamekeeper's hut, then through the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. They reached a clearing that had a few large flat rocks. They sat for a moment, then Severus saw her shiver a little.

"Tea?"

"Yes, please."

Severus waved his wand and conjured two steaming mugs of tea, each with the perfect amount of milk and sugar. She took a sip then rested her head on his shoulder.

"What are you thinking?"

"My mind _isn't_ shut, Severus."

"I know that. I was just being polite."

She nudged him a little, and he smiled.

"I have something for you, Sarah."

She sat up and looked over at him with a gracious smile.

"You didn't have to get me something, Severus. I don't need anything."

"Well, I suppose I can return it…"

"…but since you already got me something it _would_ be rude to not accept it."

He smiled at her.

"This is something quite special, Sarah. You know that my mother and I don't have a great deal of money."

She looked directly at him and smiled as she nodded her head.

"You know that if I had more I would have gotten you something much better than this. Anyway, my mother told me about this last year. She had told me that it was meant for her first born daughter, but since there was only me…"

"Severus, if this is something from your family you should keep it within your family."

He got quiet – even quiet for him, and she put her hand up to his face and cupped his cheek.

"Severus, what is it?"

"Sarah, my mother is sick. She is under the impression that she doesn't have much time left and she wanted me to, oh how exactly did she put it, 'pluck up the courage and give this to you when I should have done it last year after the Ball.' "

This made Sarah smile, but a sad smile.

"I didn't know that your mother was ill, Severus. What's wrong?"

"I don't really know, Sarah, and she won't tell me. I think she doesn't want to worry me, but I will regardless. Anyway, Sarah, with it being Valentine's Day and all, and you being so special to me, I wanted you to have this."

He pulled out the small box that was in his pocket and presented it to her. She started to tear up and he got very concerned.

"Are you alright? Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?"

She just shook her head and kept crying.

"I'm just very happy Severus. You have no idea what this means to me. The fact that you thought of me today is precious enough. I know that I'm going to love whatever is in this box. Even if it were empty, I'd still love it."

This made him smile. He watched her trembling hands open the tiny box, and as soon as she opened it to reveal the inside, her hand covered her mouth.

He stood up.

"I _knew_ it. You don't like it. How could I have been so foolish? _Why_ would I think that you would want to have something like this? I've just been kidding myself, haven't I? I'll just go and…"

He felt her hand on his shoulder and he turned to face her. He saw her face beaming at him with a beautiful, gentle smile shining at him. He looked at her hands, and saw what she had done. This made him smile, and his breath started to quicken.

"I thought that this should be on its own, not with the other that I have. Would you mind?"

She held out her hand that had her silver chain in it with the small silver 'S' charm already attached. He took the chain from her hands and carefully secured it around her neck. She brought her hand up to make sure that it was secure as she kept looking at him.

"Severus, it's beautiful. It's one of the most precious things that I've ever owned; even more so because it's from you."

"My Grandmother's name was Susanna, and this was a gift she received from her mother on her wedding day. She passed it on to my mother who wanted to make sure that someone special would wear it."

"I'm honored, Severus, truly."

He got as close to her as he could, and looked directly into her eyes.

"Sarah, I know that nothing 'official' has been asked or stated, but…"

"You don't have to, Severus. It's unwritten."

He placed his lips against hers and they sealed their unwritten and unspoken commitment with a lingering kiss; the kind that's reserved especially for couples. What Sarah didn't realize is that while they were rapt in their kiss, they had begun to lift from the ground. She broke for air and as she did she saw that they were rising from the ground. She clung to Severus, and he held her close. They started to descend back to the ground.

"What just happened to us, Severus?"

"Just what I had truly hoped for. It's old magic. When a witch and a wizard are destined to be together, and they make their commitment to each other official, the first kiss they share after that will levitate them a few feet in the air. It's a sign that there's nothing under them that can bring them down."

"That's beautiful."

"It's magic in its purest and simplest form."

Once completely back on the ground, they leaned towards each other for another kiss, the moonlight shining on them as though it were out just for them. After a few moments Severus broke off their kiss and pulled Sarah close to him, wrapping her up in his warm robe.

"We should get back to the castle; it's starting to get quite cold."

Sarah nodded her head and kept her head against Severus' shoulder, her arm laced through his as they walked back to their Common Room. Severus had thought of everything for this. He had summoned a House Elf to have tea and biscuits ready for them when they got back to the Common Room and a roaring fire in the fireplace. The House Elves don't disappoint. They entered the Common Room to find it pitch black except from the glow from the fire. Severus looked at Sarah and smiled at her.

"I have tea to help us warm up if you'd like."

She smiled and nodded her head.

"That would be perfect. I'm going to change and I'll be back in a few minutes. I'll bring my blanket."

Within five minutes Sarah was back in the Common Room and Severus was sitting in front of the fire. She sat beside him and placed the blanket over them both to keep them warm. They poured their tea and sat in front of the fire; not talking, just enjoying the quiet and warmth of each others' company. Sarah yawned and Severus noticed.

"Sarah, you're exhausted. You should go to sleep."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to stay here."

"Here. I'll lie back, and then curl up against me, ok? We'll both stay here tonight."

She nodded sleepily, and pulled the blanket over them, resting her head on his chest.

"Good night, Severus."

He kissed the top of her head.

"Good night."

They both closed their eyes, and drifted off into beautifully peaceful sleep.


	18. She's Gone & The Third Task

Sarah woke from a restful sleep. She was nervous about the task that was coming up today, and though she knew it was going to be transfiguration, she knew it would be difficult. She got dressed and headed to the Common Room to start her day. It was still quite early, not much light was coming through the window. She sat by the window and conjured a pot of tea and sat there reading the Daily Prophet. Severus walked in and sat with her, after giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"May I join you?"

She smiled up at him.

"Certainly, please."

She conjured another cup for his tea.

"Thank you."

He took a sip.

"So are you ready for tonight?"

"Not really. I'm quite nervous actually."

"No need to be, Sarah. You were brilliant in both of the previous tasks."

He took hold of her hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"Thanks."

She took a sip of her tea, then the door to the Slytherin Dorm opened. Sarah looked up.

"Head Master. Good morning."

He looked at the two sitting at the table.

"Miss Somerville. Severus, would you come with me please?"

"What's the matter?"

"Severus, please come with me."

Sarah looked up at him with a smile.

"I'll wait here for you."

"Ok."

He followed the Head Master out of the Common Room. Two hours later he returned and found Sarah waiting for him, just as she said she would. She stood up when he entered the room.

"Severus, what's going…"

He walked past her and headed straight to his room. She followed him into his room, rules be damned. She found him putting some of his clothes in a bag.

"What's going on, Severus?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean, nothing? You're packing to leave."

He stopped, though he didn't look at her. She approached him cautiously, as she knew something was definitely wrong.

"What is it, Severus?"

She put a gentle hand on his shoulder and he broke down. He turned to face her and he almost collapsed in her arms. She was shocked by this display and other than take him into her arms, she didn't know what to do.

"What happened?"

"She's gone, Sarah."

"Who?"

"My mom."

He fell to the floor and she knelt beside him, her arms wrapped around him.

"Oh Severus, I'm so sorry."

She started to cry and they sat on the floor together crying over the loss of his mother. The Head Master appeared in the room and he cleared his throat. Sarah looked up at him and through her red eyes, she smiled at him gently.

"He needed me, Head Master. I'll leave now, but I didn't think he should be alone."

"It's not necessary under the circumstances, Miss Somerville. However, I do need to speak to Severus about a few things. It will be his decision alone if you are to stay."

Severus looked up at her and they looked into each other's eyes.

'Please don't leave.'

"Two of my best students, skilled Legilimens."

They both smiled weakly at him.

"Severus, we have been able to arrange a port key for you to arrive home, but it will not be available for you until later this evening. I hope you know that if one comes available sooner I will inform you immediately.

Severus looked up at the Head Master through puffy, red eyes.

"Thank you."

"Head Master, I would like to formally withdraw from the task this evening. I'm needed elsewhere."

Severus got a bit of his old self back.

"The hell you will. You are NOT dropping out just for me, Sarah."

"I'm not going to leave you alone, Severus. You might need me."

"Be that as it may, I do not want you dropping out."

The Head Master stepped in.

"Sarah, it is ultimately your decision if you choose to withdraw, and under these circumstances no one would question your decision."

"Except me."

This got a smile from the Head Master and a look of death from Sarah.

"I am proposing a modification to our festivities this evening. Normally, we would have the student in the lead go last, but I am suggesting that you will go first, then we cold have you both leave by port key after your turn is completed. Would that work for you both?"

Sarah looked at Severus.

"What do you think? We could go to my place first, then we can all floo to your house."

Severus looked shocked.

"Your parents would want to come?"

She looked surprised.

"Severus, my parents loved your mother. I'm positive that they would want to be there for you. Don't even question that."

He smiled slightly at her.

"That would be nice. Thank you."

"Done. I will inform the staff of the change in plans."

"May I use an owl to notify my parents, Head Master?"

"You are welcome to use my Owl. She's quite fast. Follow me."

"I'll be back in a few minutes, Severus."

"I won't go anywhere."

Sarah returned about 20 minutes later with her eyes noticeably puffy and red. She found Severus sitting in his room looking at a photo frame. She sat on the bed beside him.

"What's that?"

He moved the picture so she could see. Sarah started to tear at the sight.

"It's a picture of me with my two favorite ladies."

She smiled at the sentiment. It was a picture taken the summer she spent two weeks with them.

"Severus, that's a lovely picture."

"It's one of my favorites."

She held his hand as she spoke to him.

"Severus, your mother was a lovely woman, and she loved you so very much."

A tear dripped from the end of his nose to the picture frame, and he made no effort to remove it. She put her arm around him and placed a kiss on his shoulder.

"My parents are anxious to see you, Severus. You know that they're there for you."

He nodded his head.

"I know, Sarah. I think I just need a little time to deal with all of this when I get home."

"Well, you know that I'm just a floo away."

He smiled and she saw this.

"Was that a smile I saw?"

He didn't respond, so she prompted a response from him.

"What's going on in your head?"

"Well, I was wondering…"

"What?"

"Would you stay with me? I just don't know if I can be alone in that house for too long."

She kissed the top of his head.

"Of course, Severus. We'll bring some food from home and I'll make breakfast tomorrow."

"Sure. Thank you."

"No thanks are necessary, Severus. You do what you have to for the people you love."

He looked up at her.

"You do?"  
"I do? I do what?"

"You know. The 'L' word me."

She rolled her eyes.

"Well, ya. Of course I do, Severus."

She stopped for a moment and sighed.

"Wow. I just realized that I've never actually said it."

"Neither have I."

"Well, you have enough to think about right now. We know how we feel, and when things are back to normal and the moment's right, the words will come. Yes?"

"Ok. I do, you know."

"I know."

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSssSSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Supper was finished and the students were eagerly awaiting the final task, again to be performed in front of the student body. The Head Master got to the podium and cleared his throat.

"Your attention please."

The Great Hall became silent as he spoke.

"Thank you. The final task is about to take place. If I may please have our four delegates to the front."

They came to the front and stood in front of the students.

"The ability to transform objects from one to another is a witch or wizard's bread and butter. Your task this evening will be to transfigure the Sorting Hat into an object of your choosing. The new object must be something that you cherish and that is prized beyond all measure. We have pre-selected the order you will perform this task in, and Miss Somerville, you will be first."

Sarah stood in front of the Sorting Hat and concentrated as hard as she could on the object she wanted to see appear. A blue light shot from her wand, and the sorting hat disappeared. It looked as though nothing was on the stool, but Sarah knew what was there. James started to laugh, as did some of the other students, but she ignored their laughter – as did the Head Master. He approached the stool and picked up the item.

"This is lovely."

"A dear friend gave this to me after the second task. See?"

She held out her necklace and showed him the charm attached.

"It's lovely. Well done."

He leaned into her and whispered.

"The port key is in my office, and I will join you both in a moment. Go collect your things."

"Thank you."

As the Head Master began speaking, she and Severus silently slipped out of the Great Hall. They collected their things from their rooms and headed to the Head Master's office with not a word spoken between them. They approached his office and walked in, seeing the Head Master already in his office.

"Thank you for all of this, Head Master."

"You're quite welcome, Severus. I just wish that I could help you further."

"This is very much appreciated, Sir."

"We'll send you an owl when things are planned."

"Excellent. You will be well taken care of, Severus. If I remember anything about Bronwyn and Gareth, they'll make sure that you have everything that you need. Now you two. Your hands on the pencil please."

They placed their hands on the pencil as they counted to three. They found themselves right outside the door of Sarah's house; Bronwyn and Gareth were right there waiting for them. They stood up, brushed off their clothes, and walked to the front door. Bronwyn walked right past Sarah, which she had expected her mother would do anyway, and took Severus into her arms.

"I'm so sorry, Severus."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"Your mother was a wonderful woman, son. Truly, she was a joy to be around."

"Thanks."

Gareth ended his hug with his daughter and gave Severus a hug.

"I'm sorry for your loss, son."

"Thank you, Sir."

Bronwyn brought them all back to reality.

"I know that you have already been served dinner at school, but if I know anything about my daughter and you, Severus, I know that you didn't eat much. I'm not expecting you to eat a full course meal, but just try and eat a little to help settle your stomach. I made your favorite; cream of leek soup with fresh rolls. It's nothing too heavy, but something to keep you satisfied. Yes?"

He nodded his head.

"Ok."

"Good. Let's head in."

Bronwyn walked into the house while Gareth took their bags and placed them beside the floo, while Severus and Sarah sat on the couch in front of the fireplace. They gave them their space, wanting to let Severus deal with this in a way that he was comfortable.

"That was really nice, Sarah."

"What was nice?"

"The charm tonight. That meant a lot to me."

She cupped his cheek with her hand.

"I'm glad, Severus."

Bronwyn and Gareth were in the kitchen getting the soup ready and they saw this tender moment.

"I feel like I'm intruding watching this," she whispered to her husband.

"He's probably the only person in this world that I wouldn't hex for being with her, you know."

She just smiled and stirred the pot on the stove.

"Soup's almost ready."

Sarah gave Severus a kiss on the forehead.

"Ok, Mummy."

They headed to the kitchen and got bowls out for the table. Bronwyn brought their meal over to the table and served the soup. They ate quietly, every once in a while talking about school or Gareth's job at the Ministry. After they had eaten (Severus eating about half a bowl full which was pretty good considering the situation), they set into the Living Room for tea.

After a few minutes of silence, Gareth spoke up.

"Severus, you're going to have some difficult choices to make over the next few days. I want you to know that if you need our help, we're here to help you in whatever way you may need."

"Thanks, sir. I appreciate that."

Sarah looked over at him after a few more moments.

"I'm not pushing you at all, but the longer you delay going to your house, the more difficult it will be."

He sighed.

"I know. I'm just not looking forward to this."

She leaned to him and placed a kiss on his temple as she whispered to him.

"I know. I'll be there with you."

He smiled slightly at her sentiment.

"Ok. Let's get this done."

They all stood up and gathered around the floo, collecting their bags.

"Why don't you leave this stuff here. Gareth and I can floo in a couple of hours from now and bring your things and some food for tonight and tomorrow if you'd like."

He smiled at how sweet a statement that was.

"That would be nice. I think I might need a little time alone."

"Well, we'll be there in a couple of hours then; give you a little time alone."

Severus looked at Sarah.

"Are you going to come?"

She smiled and took his hand.

"I'll let you go, then I'll come in about 15 minutes to give you some time alone, but I'll be right behind you."

"Ok."

He took some floo powder and threw it into the opening.

"Snape Residence."

He stepped into the green flames, and disappeared.

His house was cold. It was dark, damp and everything reminded him of his mother. He walked through the kitchen and saw the dishes in the sink, unclean from last night's meal. He left them in the sink and headed up the stairs. He saw the pictures on the walls; reliving in his mind the scenes they represented. He reached his mother's room, took a breath and opened the door. He found her bed unmade and her robe thrown across the end of her bed. Instinctively, he made up her bed and hung the robe in the closet. He looked at the bedside table and saw the picture that was in the frame. It was a picture that he had given his mother the day after the Christmas Ball. It was a picture of him and Sarah dancing, having a marvelous time. He never knew that she kept this picture so close to her. He could see from the picture why she wanted him to 'pluck up his courage' and make his relationship with Sarah official. He was so involved with his thoughts he hadn't noticed that Sarah had arrived and was standing at the doorway watching him, but giving him his space. He looked up after a moment and saw her there. He motioned for her to join him, and she sat beside him on the bed.

"What's that?"

"Have a look."

He handed her the frame and as she looked at it, she smiled.

"That was a wonderful night, you know."

"Definitely. I enjoyed the events in the Common Room a little more though."

She smiled and shook her head.

"I included that in the whole evening's events."

They both smiled at each other and she leaned into him.

"You doing ok?"

He sighed.

"Yeah. I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad. I wouldn't be anywhere else."

They spent the next hour or so tidying the house to get it ready for guests if they would be stopping by. Severus didn't really expect any, but it kept them busy none the less. Sarah's parents arrived and brought with them their bags, some extra blankets just in case, and two large bags full of things they might need. One of bathroom stuff; shampoo, soap and bubble bath for Sarah, the other full of food stuff. The left over cream of leek soup that Severus loved so much, a loaf of bread, eggs, sausages, milk and tea.

"I didn't have much to bring in the way of food. I thought I would head out tomorrow and get you stocked up. This was what I had to bring that would get you through tonight and the morning tomorrow."

"That was really thoughtful of you, Ma'am. Thank you."

"No trouble at all. Anything you need, Severus… I'm serious… ANYTHING and we're here to help."

After an hour of hard discussions between Gareth and Severus about the steps he would need to take over the next few days, and as Sarah and her mother kept themselves busy by puttering around the house tidying, Gareth stood up and looked at Bronwyn.

"Well, dear, I think we should head off and let these two get some sleep."

"Alright. We're just a floo ride away if you need us, ok?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

She gave Severus a hug and they stepped towards the floo.

"We love you, you know."

No one said anything in response.

"Severus?"

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"I meant it."

"I didn't know you were talking to me."

"Of course I was talking to you. You're like family, you know."

He smiled a little.

"Thank you."

They tossed the floo powder and stated their destination, then they were gone; leaving Sarah and Severus alone.

"Well, we should get you to bed, Severus. You must be exhausted."

"I am a little tired."

He headed up the stairs as Sarah came up behind him with his bags from school.

"Here you go, Severus. I'll be right downstairs if you need me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'll be on the couch."

"I'm not having that at all."

"Ok. I'll sleep on the chair."

"Sarah…"

"Well where should I sleep then?"

He looked at her for a moment.

"If you felt comfortable enough you could stay here with me. I'll make the bed bigger."

He pointed his wand at the twin sized bed and cast 'engorgio'. The bed got twice as big, but he wanted it a little bigger, so he cast it again. Now the size was to his liking.

"I'll go get my things. I'll lock the door, shut off the floo and turn the lights out downstairs, alright?"

He nodded his head in agreement with the plan. After about 10 minutes Sarah came into the room having changed into her pajamas in the bathroom. She found Severus laying in bed curled up on his side. Not wanting to run the risk of waking him, she quietly cast 'nox' to the lights in the room and slipped into bed beside him. Once she was settled, he turned over and rested his head on her shoulder. He was shaking, and she knew why. She stroked his head, letting him know it was alright to cry, that it was alright for him to let his guard down in front of her, if in front of no one else. She wrapped a gentle arm around him and held him until two hours later he fell asleep; his arms wrapped around her, his head nestled on her shoulder.


	19. Sarah's 17th Birthday

_Thanks to everyone who is reading, reviewing, enjoying… if you've added this to your favorites (and I know there are some who have) let me know who you are and what it is that you like about this story! _

_

* * *

_It was Saturday, June 25, 1977, and Sarah was now of age. She turned 17 today, which meant that in the wizarding world she was an adult. This was a big day for her. She wanted to save her first apparition trip for today to mark it as a special event on her special day. She had plans with her mum to spend some time together in Diagon Alley, getting some things together for the upcoming summer and back to school. She was quite tired, as using the floo every weekend to get back to Severus' place was getting to be draining on her, but she did it because she knew she was needed, as well as wanted. The Head Master, knowing how difficult the last few weeks had been on Severus and Sarah, had allowed him to do his study at home when he could, then he could come back to school and take his exams. Severus was quite relieved with this arrangement, and in the spare moments between getting his mother's affairs in order, he would have his nose in a book, a quill scribbling across a parchment, mixing up a potion in preparation for the practical exam. When Sarah woke and found Severus not beside her, she knew she had slept in, so she quickly got up and headed downstairs. She found him sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in one hand, and his Defense Against the Dark Arts text book in the other. He heard her come down the stairs. 

"Good morning."

She came up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek as he continued to read from his book.

"'Morning. Any coffee left?"

"Should be. You must have been tired. It's almost 10:30."

She just about dropped the mug on the counter.

"You're kidding! I'm so late, why didn't you wake me up?"

"I know it's been taxing on you to floo back and forth every weekend just to keep me company, so I let you sleep. Besides, you looked so peaceful, I couldn't waken you."

She smiled at his sweetness.

"You know sometimes, Severus Snape, you really do amaze me."

"Why is that?"

"Because you can be so mysterious and involved with yourself at the same time that you're being sweet and wonderful."

"I'm talented."

"You know that Mummy and I are spending the day together today, right?"

"I think you mentioned something about it in your letter this week."

"Well, I was wondering if you might be up to having her and Daddy over for dinner tonight."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's been a while since we've all had dinner together. Might be a nice idea. I can pick some things up while I'm in town. We might go into Hogsmeade a little later. I could pick up some desert."

" I think we've got fruit, why don't we just make a fruit salad?"

"I was thinking along the lines of something different."

"What, you don't like fruit?"

"No, I love fruit."

"Sounds to me like you have an aversion to fruit."

She was getting frustrated, very frustrated.

"Merlin's beard, Severus. I do NOT have an aversion, dislike, or general paranoia about fruit. What has gotten into you today?"

"Nothing. I'm reading and trying to maintain a conversation with you at the same time - which is not as easy as you make it out to be."

"Fine then. I'll just go upstairs and change. Maybe I'll stay at Mummy and Daddy's tonight then, and you can be on your own."

"As you wish."

She took a sip of her coffee which was cold (and actually had been for some time as Severus only made the one pot this morning) and she stormed up the stairs. What she didn't see was Severus watch her go, with a smile on his face.

_

* * *

_"He was such a git, Mummy. I don't know what I ever saw in him." 

"What started it, Sarah?"

"Well, I slept in this morning because I was tired. I came downstairs and found him with his nose in his book, his hand on a cup of coffee, and not so much as a glance towards me. I suggested inviting you and Daddy over for dinner tonight and that I would pick up desert while we were out. He said we should just do fruit salad. I mean, today – fruit salad! Then he said that I hated fruit and it was just the most ridiculous conversation we've ever had. He didn't once take his nose out of that book to even acknowledge that I was there."

She started to cry a little, and her mother gave her a hug.

"You have to remember that he's going through a difficult time, Sarah."

"I know that, Mummy, that's what makes this so hard. I know I shouldn't be worried about what time he spends with me, or what time he doesn't spend with me. I mean, when we talked about this after his mum's funeral I asked him if he wanted me to stay or to go back to school. He didn't want me to miss out on my schooling, which was very sweet of him, but I also knew that he didn't want to miss, well, me. That's why I floo back every weekend to be with him, but it just frustrates me that today of all days, he's such a prat."

"Sarah, I'm certain that he has his reasons. Give him a chance, I'm sure that he'll be able to explain if you talk to him about it."

"I know you're right, but it doesn't make it any less painful."

"That's men for you, Sarah. Welcome to womanhood."

"Was Daddy ever a git like Severus?"

Bronwyn laughed right out loud.

"Oh sweetheart, your father is the king of gits. He can be insensitive to any feeling that I might have one moment, then the next he's as sweet as can be. And they say women are moody. Child, you have no idea what moody is."

"But Daddy is so much more different than Severus."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, the main thing is that Daddy is well, my Daddy. Severus isn't."

"Good to know."

"Mummy, you know what I mean. It's just different, that's all."

"And your daughter will say that it's different when she's in the same situation you are in right now. Trust me – everyone thinks it's different for them, but it's not. Just give him some time, Sarah, and he'll realize that he wasn't being nice. I guarantee it. He loves you, and I know that there is nothing in this world that he wouldn't do for you."

"Well, I know of one thing he wouldn't do."

"Do I want to know?"

"Yeah - put down his book and talk to me."

Bronwyn just shook her head and smiled as she took a sip of her tea.

"I think after we finish tea we have two more places to visit and then we should head home."

"Thanks for letting me come over tonight, Mummy."

"No, Sarah. You're going back to, is it your place or is it Severus' place? I don't know how to define you two."

"Well, Mummy, if you must know, though Severus and I are a couple, we're not a couple-couple, you know?"

"Meaning you haven't…"

"No, we haven't."

"Well, I have two places that I'd like you to come with me to. I need to head to Madam Malkins to pick up a package I'd ordered, and I need to head to Madam Primpernelle's."

"Mummy, you don't need a beautifying potion, you're gorgeous."

She smiled.

"Thanks, sweetheart. No, I'm not getting a potion. I'm treating you to a makeover. Just something different for a change – to lift your spirits. It's amazing what a new hair-do and new robes will do for a girl."

"Really, Mummy?"

She smiled and nodded her head.

"Absolutely. It's my treat. I know it's your birthday, and we'll celebrate properly with a cake tomorrow for certain, but tonight I think you need to be with Severus. I think you need to explain to him how it hurt when he didn't even look at you this morning. The longer you put it off, the harder it will be."

"I know you're right, Mummy."

"Besides – it never hurts to have that conversation when you're looking fabulous."

This made Sarah smile, and she hoped that her mother was right. They first went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Sarah was excited that she was picking out a pretty dress. She hadn't had a new dress in quite a while, so this was a great deal of fun for her. She decided on a beautiful sun-dress, dark navy blue with thin straps at the top. It was similar to the dress she wore to the Christmas Ball this past winter, only she wasn't planning on changing the color to black, and it wasn't as long. It came down just above her knees. She came out of the change room and looked in the mirror.

"Mummy, this is a beautiful dress. What do you think?"

Her mother got a smile on her face.

"It's perfect. We'll take it.

Madam Malkin spoke up with a suggestion.

"Perhaps a shawl to go with it? Just in case it's cool in the evening, if a full robe will be too heavy. What about this one right here?"

"That's just perfect, Mummy. I'm going to go change."

Bronwyn looked at the shopkeeper.

"We'll take the shoes that match the dress. Size 7."

"The heels?"

"Definitely. I'd like to pay for this while she's changing."

"Done. Something special going on?"

"No, just in need of a little birthday pick-me-up. She had a disagreement with her boyfriend and she needs a little present."

"Ahh… I understand. Men can be so insensitive."

Bronwyn nodded her head and gave her the money for the items just as Sarah was coming to the counter.

"How much do I owe you, Ma'am?"

"Happy Birthday, Sarah."

"Mummy! You didn't have to do this!"

"I know, but it's your birthday. Enjoy."

She gave her Mum a hug.

"Thanks, Mummy. This is perfect."

"Now, off to Madam Primpernelle's."

After they both had their fixed and they both looked stunning, and Sarah slipping back into her new dress and shoes, they stood out front of the Three Broomsticks Pub saying goodbye. It was getting quite dark now as the sun had already begun to set.

"Now, remember what I told you, Sarah. Be firm, but gentle. He's dealing with a lot these days, so don't push too hard. Promise me, ok?"

"Yes, Mummy. Thank you for all of these things, and for buying me lunch today. It was great fun just hanging out with you."

"I'm glad you had fun. Ready to apparate for the first time officially?"

She nodded her head and had her packages in her hand. She concentrated as hard as she could on Spinner's End, the outside of the house where the small stone pathway lead up to the front door. She focused her attention on that one flat stone that was in that pathway and as soon as she heard a 'pop' she was there. She smiled, as she knew she had done it successfully. She walked up to the front door, and she stopped for a moment. She needed to get herself to a place where she could speak calmly to him and express her thoughts without upsetting him. As she was thinking this, she realized that the door had opened and was inviting her inside. She took a step in and was shocked. She dropped her bags on the floor and slowly looked around her. She was gasping, trying to catch her breath, as the surprise had completely thrown her off her guard. The kitchen table was set with Severus' mother's best china, there were candles on the table, and on most of the flat surfaces throughout the Living Room. She saw a beautiful arrangement of flowers on the table in front of the floo.

'_These must be from the garden outside_.'

She looked in the kitchen again and saw what was at least a dozen roses in a vase in the center of the table. She walked over to smell them, and when she leaned over to drink in the fragrance, she felt a hand on either side of her waist. She kept smelling the flowers, but felt a pair of lips on her cheek.

"I'm sorry I was so rude with you this morning, but I wanted to make sure that this was a surprise. Did it work?"

She closed her eyes, because she knew she would cry.

"This is beautiful, Severus. What's the occasion?"

She turned around and saw how handsome he looked. He was dressed in what could be called semi-formal dress robes, in black of course, and she had never seen him look so incredible. There was something different about him right now, and she couldn't place it.

"Well, if memory serves me correctly, someone is celebrating a very special day today."

"Really? Who?"

"Someone is finally 17."

She smiled.

"And I can do magic anywhere I want."

"Yes, you can."

They shared a beautiful kiss right in the middle of the kitchen until Sarah took a breath and sniffed.

"What's that smell?"

He kissed her on the neck as she turned towards the kitchen.

"What smell?"

"That smell. It smells like something burning."

"Nothing's burning. It's probably just the…damn it!"

He ran into the kitchen and opened the oven door, just as the smoke billowed out from inside. Sarah couldn't help but smile. He had tried to cook the muggle way, just for her.

He pulled the tray out of the oven and burned his finger, as was emphasized by the cursing that came from his mouth. This caused her to chuckle softly. He then got the pink fuzzy thing that looked like a mitten, and used that to take the chicken, or what was once chicken, out of the oven. He started fanning the smoke to try and get it out of the kitchen but it was no use. Sarah walked over to him, and started laughing. He was upset.

"Sarah, how can you laugh? Dinner's ruined, and I wanted this to be special. I cooked this chicken myself."

She smiled, and tried not to laugh at him.

"Severus, when did you put the chicken in to cook?"

"Just after you left this morning. I read something about getting sick from eating chicken, and since I know chicken is one of your favorites, I didn't want you getting sick."

She was almost doubled over with laughter.

"Severus, that was almost eight hours ago for two chicken breasts. Sweetheart, 40 minutes at the most – for both."

He stood there pouting as she tried desperately to hold off the giggles. She saw him being upset, and walked over to him and gave him a tender kiss. This warmed him up a little.

"The fact that you tried is what counts, Severus. There's salad in the fridge, and I know there's fruit so we can have fruit salad. How about you toss these outside and I can fix us up something, ok?"

"I can do it, you know."

"I know you can, Severus, which is why I'll need some help."

"Ok."

He threw the chicken, masquerading as charcoal bricks outside and he came back to find her in the kitchen conjuring things left, right and center.

"What can I do to help?"

"Stand there and talk to me."

"Ok."

"I saw what's in the fridge, you know."

"Oh. The desert?"

"Yes. When did you get that?"

"Well, that's the one part of the meal that I didn't do myself. That's all magic."

"It's a beautiful cake, Severus. Thank you."

"I know chocolate's your favorite."

She nodded her head and smiled at him.

"Well, if you'd like to take those two bowls over to the table, I think we can eat."

"I can do that."

After eating a delicious meal of salad and soup, which Severus had prepared, and sandwiches which Sarah had whipped together, they went into the Living Room and sat on the couch with a glass of wine. Sarah rested her head on his shoulder as he ran his fingers through her hair. The night sky had fallen, and the only light that was seen were the flickering shadows from the candles that were lit. It gave the room a beautiful warm glow.

"I think this is the best birthday I've ever had, Severus."

"Even though you had to make dinner?"

She smiled.

"I didn't make dinner. I threw together a few sandwiches. YOU made dinner, and it was lovely."

"Thanks. I tried, I'm just sorry I burnt the chicken."

She giggled.

"It's the thought that counts."

She sighed and took a sip of her wine. Severus took the glass from her and she sat up.

"Stay right there."

"Ok."

She looked a little confused as he headed upstairs and came down a moment or two later, his hands behind his back.

"Severus, what did you do?"

"Nothing. It's not much, but it's what I could do. Read the letter first."

"Ok."

She opened the wax-sealed parchment and read what he had written.

'_Sarah, this is a special day not just for you as it's your 17__th__ birthday, but it's a special day for me. It's on days like this that I'm reminded of how lucky a man I am to have such a wonderful and beautiful woman to call mine. You have been a rock for me these past few weeks, and I don't think I could have gotten through without you. I hope that you never have to experience what I am currently, but should that time come, it would be my goal to be able to be for you half of what you have been for me. I could never be as good and kind as you have been, so if I reach up to halfway, I'd be happy. _

_I am truly honored to know you, to be with you, but most of all, to love you._

_Happy Birthday'_

She started to cry, and he knew now, that this was just because she was happy. He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out her gift.

"Sarah, this was my mothers. I can think of no one who would appreciate it more, and who would know how precious this is than you."

She opened the box and saw the ring inside.

"Severus, it's beautiful."

"I know that it's a diamond, and that normally these types of things are given when a man would propose. Neither of us are finished school yet, Sarah, and I'm not in the place where I can ask you that question yet."

She nodded; she completely understood.

"What I am asking, is that you accept that ring as a promise that when we're both ready, I will formally ask you. Is that ok?"

"That is very ok. Would you like to put it on me? Perhaps get a little practice?"

He smiled at her.

"Absolutely."

She held out her right hand and he placed the ring on her finger, placing a kiss on the top of her hand when it was secured.

"It's you, Sarah."

She looked at it.

"It is, you know. It's beautiful. Thank you so much."

He stood up from the couch and held out his hand.

"Dance with me?"

"There's no music."

"We don't need any."

She nodded, and they began to dance slowly in the Living Room. After a few moments they began to kiss; sweetly, almost chastely – both of them not wanting this moment to end. After a few moments of being more rapt in their kiss, Severus pulled away.

"Sarah", he whispered as he kissed her on the neck.

"Yes?" she responded in as quiet a whisper as she stretched her neck for him.

"I don't know how to ask you this, but…"

She looked directly into his eyes.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

Severus left her and blew out the candles in the room, then took her by the hand as she spoke.

"I've never…"

He smiled at her.

"Neither have I."

They approached their room and Sarah saw the candles on the dresser lit beautifully, and she saw one vibrant red rose on her pillow.

"I had hoped…"

She took the rose off the pillow and placed it beside her. They kissed, then after a few moments of slow, languid disrobing, they were in bed, under the sheets and staring into each others eyes.

_'You nervous?'_

She shook her head.

_'No.'_

He smiled, brushed the hair away from her face as he lowered his mouth to capture hers.


	20. T'was The Weeks Before Christmas

_Thank you to all who are reading, enjoying, and especially reviewing!_

* * *

The sorting ceremony was complete and everyone was sitting at the tables in the Great Hall to hear the Headmaster's annual welcoming speech. 

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few announcements to make, as an initial notice to our new students, but as a reminder to the rest of you. There are a few places on the grounds that students are out of bounds to all students. The forest is out of bounds, except when you are in the presence of a staff member, and most of the time that will be during your Care of Magical Creatures classes. Our Caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that any Zonkos products will be confiscated if they are in use. Now, I conclude by saying, permissum epulum suscipio!"

Platters of food magically appeared on the tables, and everyone began to eat. Severus and Sarah were sitting beside each other at the Slytherin table, and she looked at her boyfriend as she took a scoop of potatoes.

"I'm glad you're back, Severus."

He smiled at her.

"Me too. It feels like I missed this place, believe it or not."

She smiled at him.

"I believe it."

She took a piece of roast beef from the platter in front of her, as Avery looked over at them.

"So, what did you two do this summer?"

She looked at Severus and smiled.

"Nothing really. Why?"

"No reason, just seems like you two are joined at the hip."

"What would ever make you say that?"

"Sarah, I'm not saying anything. All I know is that Severus here seems different, that's all."

He spoke up.

"What do you mean, different?"

Avery made a gesture that was of a whip being cracked. His friends around him started to laugh.

"Very funny, Avery."

"I call them like I see them."

"Just ignore him, Severus."

They continued eating their dinner in relative silence, the only talking they did was to each other.

The next morning Severus and Sarah found themselves in Potions class first thing, and they were seated beside each other as the rest of the students came piling in. Severus felt something hit him on the head.

"Snape."

He did not respond, and he got another bump on the head.

"Snape!"

He turned abruptly.

"What?"

Avery made his whip cracking gesture again.

"I'm warning you, Avery."

"Ooh. What's Snape going to do, hex me?"

"Leave me alone."

"Afraid that your girlfriend is going to get upset?"

"No, she's perfectly capable of handling herself."

"And you," he muttered under his breath.

Severus drew his wand and stuck it directly under Avery's chin.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"I thought so."

He withdrew his wand and sat back down in his seat, hearing the snickering coming from the back corner. Sarah leaned into him and whispered.

"You alright?"

"Fine."

The Professor stood at the front of the class and began his speech.

"Good morning. Welcome to your N.E.W.T. year at Hogwarts. I am going to tell you right up front that this will be the most difficult year you will have at Hogwarts, and you will be overwhelmed by the workload that you find yourselves faced with. You each have four classes that you are registered for in this year, and each of them will have intense testing and study to prepare you for your final examinations at the end of the year. In my class you will be tested on your studies every other week, and these tests will only be counting for 15 of your total grade for this year. Your final exam at the end of the year, both practical and written, will account for the remaining 85, so I strongly advise that you apply yourselves during these classes, and use your free time wisely. I am also advising that you take as many notes during my classes as you can, as they will assist you greatly during your bi-weekly testing. Now, if you will please turn in your texts to page 158 and read along with me. The Wolfsbane Potion requires a steady hand whilst brewing. The required elements of this potion…"

* * *

Several weeks passed. Sarah and Severus did not see much of each other during that time as they were both engrossed in study. They saw each other when they were studying and during classes, of course, but their free time was spent diligently studying for their classes. Severus was taking Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and Arithmancy. Sarah was taking the same as Severus, except her fourth class was Charms. They had talked at great length over the summer about what they wanted to do with their lives after Hogwarts, and as Severus wanted to be a Professor, Sarah wanted to be a healer. He thought she would have done well being an Auror, but she wanted to help people practically, so she decided to take those four classes as they are the four she needed to get an O in to become her chosen profession. Severus had become quite closed, and there were several times that Sarah tried to read his thoughts where she couldn't get in. 

Three weeks before Christmas during a study break, she went for a walk through the school to find him. She discovered that he was in the Library in the Restricted Section talking to Avery, Rosier, Wilkes and Black – not Sirius, but Bellatrix. This got her upset. She knew that these were bad people, that they lived to torment others, and lived up to the reputation that had been so wrongly placed on Slytherin students. As she approached them they turned to face her.

"Somerville."

"Rosier."  
"To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Last time I checked this was a Library, and I could come and go as I pleased. Has this changed in any way?"

"Not that I'm aware of," was Avery's reply.

"Good. Then you won't mind if I speak to Severus. _Alone_."

Bellatrix laughed at her.

"Miss having your man around?"

"It's not any of your business, Black."

Severus spoke up.

"If you don't mind, I should like to speak to Sarah alone please."

"Fine."

They left, leaving Sarah looking at him with anxiety on her face.

"Were they bothering you, Severus? I can hex them and they'd never know it was me."

He smiled weakly at her.

"Don't bother."

"You sure?"

He turned to look at the book he was there to collect.

"I'm fine."

She gave him a moment to see what he would do with her standing there.

"Can I do something for you?"

"No."

"May I have more than one and two word answers, please?"

"What would you like me to say?"

"Well, I'd like you to say what you think the plans for the Christmas break are going to be. Would you prefer to stay at home or would you like to come to Mummy and Daddy's place?"

He smiled slightly.

"I think I would prefer to spend Christmas at home. It's the first one without my mother, and…"

She put her hand on his shoulder and comforted him.

"I understand, Severus. You know if you need to talk I'm right here."

He looked up at her.

"I know, Sarah. Thank you."

He gave her a kiss on the forehead, and she smiled. It had been over a week since either of them had kissed each other, and she missed the sensation.

"I miss this, Severus."

"Me too. Over Christmas we'll spend the holidays together, ok?"

She smiled.

"That would be nice. I'll leave you to it then. If you need me I'll probably be in the Common Room."

"Thanks," he said to her as she left.

He didn't know why he was feeling so different. Avery, Black, Rosier and Wilkes had been pestering him ever since school resumed, and they were teasing him mercilessly. They had told him that he was different ever since he had gotten himself a woman, how he was becoming less of a man by letting a woman tell him what to do. He knew that it wasn't true, but something that they were saying struck a chord within him. He collected his book and went back to the Slytherin Dorm, and sat on his bed, thinking about the decisions he had to make over the next couple of days. He knew that his day was on Saturday, but he just wasn't sure. He wanted to belong, be he didn't know what Sarah would think.

'_Nevermind what she thinks_,' he heard Avery's voice in his head.

'_It's about time you did something for you, and not worry about what everyone else, let alone a woman thinks of what you do. Are you a man or a coward_?"

No matter how hard he would try, he would never be able to get _that_ phrase out of his head.

* * *

It was the day before Christmas. Severus and Sarah had their bags from a day full of shopping and were preparing to apparate to Spinner's End when Severus felt a tap on his shoulder. 

"Well done, Snape."

"What do you mean, Wilkes?"

"Nothing, Somerville. Just congratulating Snape here on a job well done."

She looked at Severus with a smile.

"You mean that you got the results from your mid-term and you didn't tell me? Not that I expect anything less than an 'O' from you in Potions."

"Thanks alot, Wilkes. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Sorry to bust your bubble. Happy Christmas."

Severus and Sarah held hands and apparated to the walkway outside his house in Spinner's End. As they walked up Severus noticed a warm glow coming from inside the house. He drew his wand, not knowing what was going on inside his house, though he was prepared for the worst.

"Stay back."

Sarah did as she was requested, and he entered the house first. He looked around, did not see anything out of the ordinary – except for the large Christmas tree that was fully decorated in the corner, and a roaring fire in the fireplace. He called out to her.

"Sarah, did you do this?"

"Did I do what?"

"Did you floo back here and get this set up?"

She looked at him with a questioning glance.

"How could I have possibly done that, Severus? You know that I've been out shopping all day, and for that matter, so have you."

He looked at her directly in the eyes.

"So it was your parents then."

"It's been a long time since I've had to block my mind, I guess I need some practice."

He pulled her in for a hug and a kiss; one that they hadn't shared in quite some time. A few moments later the broke for air, and she walked into the kitchen.

"Hot Chocolate, Severus?"

"I think that might be nice. I'll bring our things upstairs."

"Ok. Should be about 10 minutes."

He nodded his head as he walked up the stairs, and saw beautifully wrapped packages on their bed, some addressed to him and some to Sarah. He called downstairs to her.

"Sarah, your parents left us gifts."

She yelled back.

"They said that they would. They're off visiting my Granny and we may not be able to see them until Boxing Day, so they left them here when they came and did the decorating this morning."

"That was nice of them."

He carried the packages from her parents (plus the ones he had purchased for her) downstairs and placed them under the tree. She came up behind him with his hot chocolate.

"Here you go, love."

She kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks."

"What do you want to do tonight, Severus?"

He stood looking at the fire for a moment, without giving her a reply. She put down her mug and wrapped her arms around him, coaxing him into a response.

"You alright?"

"Just a lot on my mind, that's all."

"Anything I can do to help?"

He took hold of her hand, and kissed the top.

"No, but thank you for the offer."

"Well, I'm here to help if you need me."

He placed his mug on the mantle and turned to face her. He placed his hands against her face and kissed her deeply, forcefully, then at the end, very gently. This made her tear a little.

"Did I hurt you?"

She smiled and shook her head, gentle tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"No, I've missed you - every bit of you, and I didn't realize until now exactly just how much."

He smiled. She could melt his heart with the simplest of words, and these ones did just that. He kissed her gently, and took her by the hand. No words were needed between them; it was the right moment for them to reconnect as only lovers can.

* * *

Later that evening, Sarah came downstairs and started to make sandwiches and tea. It was almost 9:00, and they were both starting to get quite hungry. Severus came up behind her, slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the neck. 

"I missed you too," he whispered.

His breath on her neck tickled her, and she giggled.

"Hungry?"

"Always. Come here."

He spun her around so she was facing him and brought his mouth to hers, making her laugh at him. She put her hands between them and placed them on his chest.

"I meant, for something to eat."

He looked at her with wide eyes.

"So did I."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"You're insatiable."

"And yet you still love me."

"I'll never know why."

They both laughed as they collected their food and sat on the couch eating their sandwiches and drinking their tea. It was just like it had been before the start of the school year. They were happy, they were laughing, and they were enjoying each others' company. Sarah could look into his eyes and know exactly what he was thinking, and he could do the same. Sarah had curled against him and drawn her blanket over them to keep them warm.

"We should get to bed or you might not get any presents."

"Why do you say that?"

"I have it on good authority that a certain elf does not make visits while the residents of the dwelling are awake."

"You mean Santa, don't you?"

"Possibly. Or one of his helpers anyway."

She smiled at him and got up from the couch.

"Well, let's go to bed then. I want to make sure that he has ample opportunity to visit tonight."

"You read my mind."

"I didn't actually, but I can go with your train of thought."

She shook her head.

'_Incorrigible_.'

'_But you __still__ love me_.'

She looked over her shoulder and smirked at him.

"Mind turning out the lights? Leave the tree on though, ok?"

"Tradition?"

She nodded her head as she walked upstairs. He came up a few minutes after her, and found her in bed, curled up under the blankets.

"Come to bed, Severus."

He faked resistance and sighed.

"If you insist."

She smiled at him and held the blankets back for him. He slipped in behind her, and wrapped his arm around her waist, placing a kiss on her shoulder.

"Are you tired?"

She turned to face him.

"A little. Do you mind waking me in a few hours just so I can get some sleep? Shopping can take a lot out of a girl."

He smiled.

"Alright. If I wake you up, though, you have to promise not to be grumpy."

"Depends on how you wake me up."

He pulled her close to him, and kissed her gently.

"How about if I wake you up like that?"

She smiled sleepily at him.

"_That_, my love, would be _perfect_."

He rolled on his back and she followed him, resting her head on his chest, her arm wrapped around him. The sound of his heart beating, his chest rising and falling with each breath and his hand stroking her hair made it easy for her to fall into peaceful sleep.


	21. Who Are You?

_Thanks to all who are reading, enjoying, reviewing. Big drama in this chapter… Thanks to Leigh A. Sumpter for her read through to make sure everything was cool._

* * *

The distinctive scent of Earl Grey tea filled the room. Sarah rolled in her sleep, and drew the down filled blanket over her head. She felt a warm hand on her head, fingers gently tracing a line down her neck and shoulders, then back again. She smiled, but did not wake. She laid in bed with a peaceful smile on her face, as the hand ran along her shoulders and down her side. She giggled, and he knew that she was awake. 

"Happy Christmas, Sarah."

"Mmmm. Happy Christmas."

He leaned towards her and kissed her gently, coaxing her to wake up. She did, and brought him over her and they were rapt in their kiss. After a few wonderful moments, Severus pulled back from her so they could catch their breath.

"I would love to wake up like that every morning, you know."

"Well, once we're finished school, that's a distinct possibility."

She sighed, and sat up in bed. She looked over at the dresser and saw the tray sitting there.

"What's all this?"

"I thought I'd start my own Christmas tradition. Breakfast in bed, yes?"

"I could get used to this."

He smiled as he got the tray and brought it over to her. She pulled back the blankets so he could slip in beside her and have this special breakfast with her. He poured her a cup of tea and passed her a piece of toast.

"This is truly a great surprise, Severus. Thank you."

"You're welcome. One of many today, I hope."

"You mean there's more in store for me today than being served breakfast in bed by the man I love?"

He smiled.

"Well, you haven't been downstairs yet. I suspect that someone has a few gifts under the tree by the amount that I saw under there when I was making this."

"Well forget breakfast, let's open presents!"

He laughed at her excitement.

"Patience…"

"…is a virtue that I do _not_ possess on Christmas morning, Severus."

"At least have tea here with me, ok?"

She smiled as she knew she won.

"Alright."

She snuggled in beside him and he put his arm around her, drawing her closer.

"This is truly quite special. I think I might like this Christmas tradition of yours."

"I hope so."

She kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"I need a reason?"

"No, just wondering if there was one."

"How about just because I love you and I wanted to say thanks for breakfast?"

He thought about this for a moment.

"That could do."

After finishing their breakfast of tea and toast, Sarah donned her slippers and house robe, and walked down the stairs. She was amazed at the amount of gifts that were under their tree. To be certain, there were some there for her parents and they wouldn't be able to see them open those until the next day, but there were still an inordinate amount of gifts under the tree.

"Wow. We must have been really good this year to warrant all of these!"

He smiled.

"I'll put the kettle on so we can have tea while we open our gifts, alright?"

"Sounds perfect. Thanks for starting a fire."

"No trouble."

He came over after a few minutes with the tea tray he had used for breakfast, and the tea pot, two mugs, milk and sugar on top. He placed the tray on the table as Sarah watched him.

"What?"

She smiled.

"Nothing."

"Sarah, what?"

She smiled even more.

"Nothing."

"Sarah Somerville, what is that smile for?"

She stood up in front of him and snogged him as best as she could. When they broke off, she looked up.

"Mistletoe."

"_That's_ why I was smiling, silly."

He kissed her forehead.

"Shall we get to it?"

She smiled, eyes sparkling at him.

"Yes please!"

They sat in front of the tree together and started looking at the presents. Sarah handed him one that was a 'fun' gift. He opened it and started laughing as soon as he opened it.

"A child's potion set. Brilliantly done. There's actually a few potions in here I could brew up."

"Glad you like it. It's always good to get at least one fun gift at Christmas."

"Now, Miss Somerville. Let's see if there's anything under here for you."

She smiled and was getting excited. He read the labels on the packages and was amassing quite a pile of gifts that he said were not for her. There was a package in the back that he knew was for her – he had placed it there because he knew her excitement would get the better of her and she would go snooping.

"Here we are, Sarah."

"Who's it from?"

"Looks like it's from St. Nicholas."

"Really?"

She opened the package up frantically and took the lid off the box. She unfolded the tissue paper and saw the beautiful black satin fabric inside.

"Severus, this is beautiful."

"It's the gift that keeps on giving."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, I suppose this could be construed into a fun gift if your name is Severus Snape and you think along those lines."

She stood up and held it up in front of her. The fabric went all the way to the floor, and there was a slit in the side that ran from the hem to the mid thigh. The back was covered in black lace, and there was a dainty little lace rim around the top where the tiny straps joined the front to the back.

"It's _truly_ lovely, Severus. I'll wear it tonight, _just for you_."

He got a large smile on his face.

"Good."

She folded it back up and put it in back in the box, then took another package for him to open.

"This one's from Mummy and Daddy."

"Shouldn't we wait to open these ones?"

"Guaranteed there will be more waiting at the house, Severus. Go on."

He opened the envelope and found a card inside. He read it out loud so Sarah could hear.

"_Severus, we weren't certain of what we should get you for a Christmas present, other than our traditional socks and underwear. As a gift to you and also to Sarah, we would like to give you both a trip wherever you may like to go. You may use it when you have both finished school. Talk about it with her and let us know where you'd like to travel to, and we'll take care of everything. Happy Christmas_."

He was choked up at the enormity of this gift.

"Wow, Sarah. That's incredible, I've never had something so wonderful given to me before."

"That's the point of Christmas, Severus; to make others happy. Speaking of making others happy, here's a big one for you."

He opened the brightly wrapped package and opened the box.

"Sarah, this is beautiful."

"I hoped you'd like it. I saw this when Mummy and I were in Diagon Alley on my birthday and I ordered it the next weekend I went back. I figured it would come in handy once you get a job as a professor – whatever the subject might be. I'm banking on Potions myself."

Severus stood up and put them on. Long, flowing, billowing robes in his color of choice, black. They were incredible; far more luxurious than he could ever hope to own himself. He threw his arms around her and almost squeezed her too hard.

"Sarah, I don't know what to say. This is incredible."

"That says it all, Severus. Just remember me every time you get those robes on."

He smiled at her.

"I guarantee you that I will."

He reached under the tree for another box.

"Here's one."

He handed her the gift and she began to open it. She looked at him as she was opening, and she saw a pained look on his face.

"Are you ok? You look like you might be sore."

"Nothing, I spilled a little hot water on my arm earlier and it hurts a little."

She immediately put her gift to the side and came over to him.

"Severus, let me have a look. I can whip something up that can take that hurt away."

"Sarah, it's really nothing. Go ahead and open your gift."

"Severus, I want to be a healer. If I don't get any practice, how will I ever be good at my job?"

He stood up and she stood up right beside him and grabbed his hand. Before he could do anything she pulled up his sleeve and he pulled his arm away. She looked at him in shock for a moment before being able to find words to say.

"Who are you?"

"What do you mean? I'm Severus."

"No, because the Severus I know would never have done that. Who are you?"

"Sarah, I'm Severus."

She started shaking, then the tears started flowing. He approached her to attempt to hug her and she put her arm up defensively.

"Don't you come near me."

"What do you mean don't come near you? That's a little difficult to do after last night."

"Oh god. I can't believe I did that."

Now he was getting defensive.

"I thought you didn't have regrets about us, Sarah."

"You jackass. I don't have regrets about us, I have regrets that last night alone I made love three times to a death eater and he didn't give me the chance to say no."

"I gave you plenty of chances to say no, Sarah."

"Severus, this isn't about how many times you and I have been together. This is about the choice that you made when you got that mark. When did you get it?"

"Three weeks ago."

She stared at him in disbelief.

"Three weeks ago. THREE WEEKS AGO? Severus WHY DIDN'T YOU TALK TO ME ABOUT THIS???"

"I KNEW you would react this way."

"AND YOU THINK THAT THIS IS NOT A NORMAL REACTION???"

His temper started to flare.

"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO SAY???"

"I expect you to tell me that this is a HORRIBLE NIGHTMARE, and that at any moment I'm going to wake up and not see that… that THING on your arm!"

She began to feel the tears well up in her eyes.

"I can't do that."

The tears started to flow without any end in sight.

"Severus, why? Why did you do this?"

"I wanted to do something on my own, to prove that I'm not a coward."

She started to laugh while she was crying.

"A COWARD? To whom, Wilkes, Rosier, Avery? You have GOT to be kidding me, Severus. This isn't funny."

"I'm not laughing."

"I can SEE that as plainly as I see that _thing_ on your arm."

"I don't have to tell you _every_ _single thing_ that I do, Sarah."

Her back was up now, despite her tears that she made no attempt to wipe away.

"THIS AFFECTS NOT JUST YOU BUT ME AS WELL!"

"HOW DOES IT AFFECT YOU?"

She stood there looking directly at him, a look of unbelievable disappointment on her face. She spoke quietly.

"What did you have to _do_ to get that mark, Severus?"

"Nothing."

"Codswallop. What did you have to do?"

"I had to curse someone."

She waited for further explanation, which he did not provide. She started thinking about what he may have had to do, then she began shaking her head.

"Don't tell me you used an unforgivable."

He said nothing.

"At least, please tell me it was _Cruciatus_ or _Imperious_."

He still said nothing. He couldn't, because the one thing he could not do to her was to lie.

"No. Severus _please_, no. _PLEASE_ tell me you didn't use the other one."

He nodded his head and she put her hand up to cover her mouth. She ran upstairs and slammed the bathroom door behind her, and began throwing up into the toilet. He came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him.

"Don't touch me."

"Sarah, I…"

"I can't… I mean… you used those hands to touch me last night and they've been used to kill someone? Oh god…"

She began throwing up again. Severus didn't know what to do. He knew deep down that her reaction was well justified, but there was nothing he could do about it now. What's done is done. He left the bathroom and sat on their bed, waiting for her to come in. She did, and began pacing.

"Maybe you can talk to him, and see if he can remove it…"

"That's not possible."

"…then you could do service to repay your debt…"

"Again, that's not possible."

"…and you would have to spend time in Azkaban…"

"I'm NOT going to prison."

"THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS TO WIZARDS WHEN THEY KILL SOMEONE, SEVERUS!"

"I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE, SARAH!"

She stood directly in front of him and glared into his eyes.

"You have ALWAYS had a choice, Severus. Now you need to make another one."

Avery's words kept running through his mind.

'_Are you a man or a coward_?'

"Well, are you a _man_ or a _coward_?"

He spoke slowly to her, not taking his eyes off her.

"I am _not_ a coward."

"Then _fix this_."

He looked at her for a moment then walked out of the room and headed downstairs leaving her standing there, alone.

Twenty minutes later she appeared at the bottom of the stairs, three bags stuffed full of her things.

"You've made it clear by your lack of action what you intend to do."

"I don't _have_ a choice any more, Sarah."

She put her bags down and went up to him. She put her left hand on his cheek, and her right arm covering his left fore-arm where he bore his mark.

"You have _always_ had a choice, Severus. No one can make you do anything you don't want to do. So I'm giving you a choice. If you can't make the choice between him or me, then I have to leave."

"Sarah, _why_ can't you stay?"

"I can't stay and be with someone who has ripped my heart into pieces, Severus."

"It can't be in pieces."

She closed her eyes and summoned the courage that she needed to say what she had to.

"Then Severus, I'm afraid that the choice that you made three weeks ago has sealed our fate."

She removed the ring that was on her right ring finger and gave it back to him, a fresh batch of tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm _completely_ and _utterly_ in love with you, Severus. Long before you asked for any of it, my heart, my soul, my body was yours. All I have _ever_ wanted, since we became friends in our first year was for you to be happy. I only wanted you to be safe, to live a life that would make you proud to be Eileen Snape's son. I had never felt so elated when you first kissed me, Severus. I had wanted that for _months_, and it was the best Christmas present I could have _ever_ asked for; the _only_ one I really wanted."

She thought that she might be getting through to him as he was blinking quite a bit in an attempt to block his own tears, but she continued.

"When we first made love on my birthday this year, it was _truly_ magical, and I saw what our lives would be like years down the road. This ring you gave me, which was so very precious and sentimental I wore with pride; knowing that someday you would place it on my other hand and I would be _proud_ to say that I was to be the future Mrs. Severus Snape. I could picture us living in this house, maybe having a child or two, teaching them magic. I could picture you as a wonderful father, an incredible husband. I realize now that I was living in a fantasy world, one that would come crashing down on me. I DO love you, Severus, but because of this choice you have made, I cannot be with you any more."

He took the ring back from her and looked directly into her eyes; his own tears threatening to leave his eyes.

"I'm so very disappointed, Severus."

She walked to the door, picked up her bags and left the house, leaving Severus standing in the middle of the room, alone. He looked around him and despite the warmth of the fire and the lights from the tree his house was now bitterly cold. He got a pain in his left arm and knew that the Dark Lord was requesting his presence. He put his hand over his arm and knew he had made the biggest mistake of his life.

"What have I done?"


	22. The Come And Go Room

_Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing – thanks again to Leigh A. Sumpter for her suggestions for this chapter._

* * *

Everyone had been back to school for a month. Sarah didn't want to go back, as she knew that she would see Severus every day, in almost every class, and she didn't know if she was strong enough to be able to deal with it. On her first day of full classes, she had to be excused from Potions class because sitting beside Severus was so difficult. Her books in hand, she left the class in tears - and didn't come back. Everywhere she looked reminded her of moments she had shared with him. 

The Common Room – their first kiss.

The Great Hall – so many different things; helping with her duel, the Christmas Ball.

Stolen moments they had in the halls, studying together in the Library…

She had gone down to the Great Hall for breakfast, though she wasn't at all hungry. She added milk and sugar to her tea, and took a sip. She sat at the table, absentmindedly running her fingers across her right ring finger. She didn't hear the door to the Great Hall open, but she felt his presence come in the room. She tried as hard as she could not to look at him, but her need to see him overtook her. She looked up at him; he smiled a little then looked away. It hurt her too much. She stood up from the table and left the room. He saw this and for the third time, he watched her leave. He gave her a moment, knowing exactly where she would go; then he followed her. He watched her walk up the stairs to the seventh floor, and he followed her into the room that had appeared, and she wiped the tears from her face as he entered.

"What are you doing here, Severus?"

"I take classes at this school."

"Don't be a git."

"I wanted to see you."

"You _see_ me every day."

He walked over to where she was sitting and put his hand on her cheek, looking into her eyes.

"Sarah, _please_ look at me."

She tried to avoid looking at him, but her desire to look at him gave way. She looked directly into his eyes, and she found them full of sadness and regret. He tried to get her to smile by smiling at her. She sighed.

"Hi."

"Hi."

He ran his fingers through her hair, softly and gently, as he used to do. She closed her eyes as he did this, and she whispered.

"I've missed you."

"I sent you owls, Sarah."

"I got them."

"You didn't respond."

She felt the tears starting to build up in her, and she tried to fight them off.

"I was hurt, Severus. You did this life altering thing and didn't ask me about what I thought, didn't give me the chance to talk to you about this. I understand from your letters that you were in a dark place, Severus. I can't possibly imagine the grief that you were and still are dealing with in this."

She put her hand on his to try and feel him closer to her.

"I had hoped that you could come to me with anything."

Severus removed his hand from her cheek and wiped his eyes. She cupped his face in her hands, and he rested his head on her lap.

"You have no idea how _awful_ I feel, Sarah. When I got this mark the first thing that went through my mind was that it was the biggest mistake of my life. I was pressured into doing this, and due to my state of mind at that time, I succumbed to that pressure; and instantly regretted doing so."

She felt the tears fall on her leg, and she ran her fingers through his hair, knowing how difficult being like this was for him, especially now.

"I need time to deal with everything, Severus. I need you to give me some time."

He looked up at her, his head still resting on her lap.

"How much time do you need?"

"I honestly don't know, Severus. When I know I'm ready, I'll let you know."

"That's a little ominous."

"I'm not saying never, Severus. I just need the time. If you care at all about me, you'll give me some time to process all of this."

He sighed.

"It's a _faint_ hope, but I'll take it."

They smiled weakly at each other, then he stood up taking her hand as he did, and brought her close to him; his arm wrapped around her, his right hand supporting her head.

"May I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything."

He looked into her eyes.

"May I kiss you?"

Her heart started to melt, just with those four words. She nodded her head, and he softly placed his lips on hers, the tears they were both shedding mixing together. He brought his hands to cup her face, and looked into her eyes. She opened them and saw his eyes smiling at her. He brought his lips to her forehead and whispered to her.

"I love you."

She broke, and melted into his arms, wrapped around her and holding her close.

"I know. I'm sorry for how I reacted, Severus, but it hurt me so badly and the reaction was from a place in me that I didn't know existed."

He kissed the top of her head as she cried on his shoulder.

"It was the biggest mistake of my life, Sarah, and if you're ever able to let me, I promise to spend the remainder of my days trying to make this up to you."

She nodded her head.

"I know, Severus. Just give me some time."

"As much as you require, if it means I could have you back."

She smiled against him, still cradled in his arms.

"I kept all your letters."

He looked at her in surprise.

"Really? I thought you would have burned them."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"I came in here to read my favorite ones, actually."

He smiled at her.

"You keep them with you?"

"Of course I do. It's how I can keep a little bit of you with me."

"Which ones are your favorites?"

"Of the 23 that you wrote me in 8 days?"

He grinned sheepishly at her.

"I missed you, that's all."

She pulled out the three pieces of parchment from her text book, and held them out for him.

"Would you read them to me?"

He nodded and as she sat in the chair, he sat on the floor in front of her, his arms resting on her legs as he read.

"_Sarah, you are my love. I have never felt this deeply for anyone. When you left me this morning it ripped out my heart. The house was cold and empty, as was the space in my heart where you used to reside. I hated seeing the pain that you were in, and knowing that I had caused you to feel it."_

He started to feel the tears well up as he read the rest of the letter, and she ran her fingers through his hair.

"_I've felt alone for most of my life, Sarah, but when you left I have never felt so utterly alone. The look on your face when you told me how disappointed you were felt like someone ripping me in half. I felt like I had been punched in the stomach repeatedly, and I didn't know what I should do, if I should go after you or if I should leave you alone. Against my better judgment, I didn't go after you, and that was the second biggest mistake I've ever made. I don't know how to say this in any other way except that I'm sorry, so very sorry, and I regret doing what I did with everything in me. I love you, Sarah, and I hope that deep down you still love me. I'm sorry… Severus"_

"You know that I still do, Severus."

He smiled a little at her.

"Read me the next one."

"_It's been three days of hell, Sarah. I haven't heard anything from you, and I know that you're mad; rightly so. You are the light in my life. Without you with me, everything is cold and miserable. I wake in the morning and attempt to drag myself out of bed, because I know that I won't be able to see your smile, or feel your kiss, and that was what made it worth my while to get out of bed. I miss turning over in my sleep and feeling you there beside me. I miss the smell of your skin after you've had a bath."_

He started to speak softly, and gently run his fingers along her leg, hoping that she wouldn't brush him away.

"_I miss the look that comes across your face after we've been together. I wish I knew what I could do to see that look again; it's a sweet addiction, Sarah, and I'll do whatever you ask me to do to have the chance to see that again. I love you. I miss you. I'll do whatever I have to do to get you back. Please respond and let me know if I might still have a chance. Even if it's the most remote of possibilities, it would give me some hope to cling to. I love you."_

"That letter was beautiful, Severus."

"Well, you inspire and bring out the best in me, Sarah."

She smiled.

"Read the third. This is the one that broke me."

He smiled sadly at her, and opened the folded parchment.

"_Sarah,_

_This is the last letter that I will write to you, unless of course, you choose to write me back or wish to see me (which would be brilliant). You are my world, I know that now. I've said in my previous letters all of the terrible things that I've had to do, and I won't bore you by repeating them. _

_Sarah, when I looked into that man's eyes as I… well… as I cursed him, I will ever forget the expression on his face. As my wand shot a blast of green light at him and it hit him square in the chest, the only thing I cold do was push down the fact that I wanted to release my wand and run away from that place. Thanks to how brilliant you were at helping me discover Occlumency, I was able to use this skill to ensure that the Dark Lord couldn't see my real thoughts. He stuck his wand into my arm and as much as I tried to block you from my mind, I couldn't. I knew that you would be ashamed of me, and that you would never want to see me again. _

_Sarah, I stayed away from you as much as possible those three weeks because I know you can access my thoughts and my mind. It killed me to have to be like I was around you, when all I wanted to do was to take you in my arms, hold on to you and not ever let go. I knew if I had told you before, that you would have been upset with me for certain, but I realize now what a horrible mistake it was to make in the first place. _

_Sarah, I will always love you, even though you may not return it. I can only hope that one day you will be able to look past the foolish decisions that I have made in my youth, see through all of my many flaws, and know that at the core of who I am there is a man that loves you unconditionally, and wishes with everything in him that he could win you back. I do, and always will love you and be your…_

_Severus."_

He rested his head on her lap and wept. She leaned forward and kissed him on the top of his head. He looked up at her, tears streaming down both of their faces. He whispered to her, as his voice was quite hoarse.

"I'm sorry."

She looked at him with a gentle smile.

"I know."


	23. Let Me In

_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying... and again, to Leigh A. Sumpter who discovers my typos._

* * *

Three months later, Sarah and Severus had made great strides. They would, at her request, spend time alone together once a week. They would share a chaste kiss or two, but nothing more romantic than that. However, the level of emotional intimacy between them grew with every day. The looks that they gave each other drew sighs from the girls that were near them, and laughs of course, from the boys – but that was only because they wanted what Severus had. He would escort her to the classes they had together. He would place his hand on the small of her back as they walked into their classroom, giving her a shiver as his fingers made contact with her.

Soon they found themselves in the midst of heavy preparation for their N.E.W.T.s. Tension was high with the seventh year students as text books were open everywhere, and people could be seen crying and having mini-meltdowns in random locations throughout Hogwarts.

Sarah had thought long and hard about Severus and the situation they found themselves in. She replayed his letters over and over in her mind. His honesty, his regret, and his respect for her need for time were winning her back. She had sent him an owl yesterday, anonymously of course, and stated that his presence was requested in the come and go room on the seventh floor at 7:30 that night. She waited for him to show up, and at precisely 7:30 pm, she heard a faint knock on the door. She opened it and ushered him inside. He found the small room warm and inviting, a small fire lit in the fireplace. Sarah stood directly in front of him.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I see you got my owl."

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be here."

She smiled at his humor. She adored his sarcasm.

"Very true. I need to talk to you, Severus."

"Alright."

He sat on the couch beside her, and she looked at him. She could sense his nervousness and she smiled at him; hoping to calm him.

"I've thought a lot over these past few months, Severus, about you, about me and this situation."

He nodded for her to continue. She moved closer to him, and put her arm around him, her fingers running through his hair.

"I've missed being with you, you know."

He showed no reaction to her, but remained still to listen to her.

"I'd like us to work this out, Severus. You're more than worth the effort. I think we've still got a lot of talking to do about all of this, but as long as we try, I think we'll be ok."

He closed his eyes, and she took this as a good sign. He did this when he wanted to not show his emotion. His body got tense as she sat on his lap facing him, looking at his closed eyes. His fists were clenched tightly at his side and he was not warming to her advances. She pulled her lips away from his.

"Severus, what's wrong? I thought you'd be happy."

"I'm elated, Sarah."

"You don't look it."

"I can't…"

"You can't what?"

"I agreed, and I can't…"

She sat back and looked directly at him.

"What did you agree to?

"Sarah, I can't. I… I gave my word."

She stood up as he attempted to move her gently out of the way. She started to cry.

"I thought this is what you wanted, Severus. I thought that _I_ was what you wanted. Now you say that you gave your word? Severus, is there someone else?"

He glared at her.

"Never."

"Well what is the problem?"

He ran his fingers through his hair as he sighed.

"I promised that I wouldn't say."

She looked at him, then slowly approached him, placing her arms around him as she whispered.

"You don't have to _tell_ me, Severus. Let me in."

He pulled back from her, cradled her face in his hands and looked directly into her eyes.

"Alright."

His defenses came down, and she was granted access to his memories. She was looking at the Great Hall during lunch time. Owls were delivering packages to students, and Severus was one of those students. He opened his letter immediately. She saw the letter through his eyes, and was shocked at what she read.

"_Mr. Snape,_

_Through a discovery of correspondence found under our roof, my wife and I have unveiled disturbing information about you and your 'extra-curricular activities'. We are demanding, not requesting, __demanding__ that you immediately cease any and all contact with our daughter that has nothing to do with her education. _

_We brought you into our home, treated you as a son, tried to make you feel welcome in our family. _

_We grieved with you when your mother passed away, stayed with you and helped you with whatever you needed. We have never asked you for anything in return; save this – make Sarah happy._

_She never said this was the reason she left you on Christmas Day, for some reason unbeknownst to us she wanted to protect you. She still loves you, for a reason that we cannot for the life of us figure out. _

_Stay out of her life, Mr. Snape, and we will not have to intervene. Continue in the manner in which you have associated with her in the past, and we will not be held responsible for our actions."_

She pulled away from him, having read enough of his memory; tears streaming down her face. She ran her hands along his cheek and saw his attempt, yet again, to block her advances.

"I have no choice, Sarah."

"Severus, I do. If I have to choose between you and my parents, then my decision has apparently been made for me."

He turned his head to look away from her, and she pulled him back to her forcefully, and she brought his mouth to hers. It took him by surprise, and after a second he realized what she was telling him without saying a word. He had never in his life felt a feeling like this. He became receptive to her kiss and brought her to him, his only way to express his happiness to pull her as close to him as he possibly could.

Their kiss was pure, but there was nothing chaste about this kiss. Four months of being apart, all the tension that they both felt for whatever reasons, was all brought out in this kiss. His hands wrapped around her, his need to have her close to him was so strong that he lifted her off the ground; his right hand ensuring her head didn't move from where it was. Their kiss slowed, and he lowered her back to the ground. He brought his head back so their lips were barely touching.

"Come home with me", he whispered.

"We _can't_ leave, Severus."

He smiled against her.

"Do you trust me?"

She smiled.

"Always."

"Meet me in the Common Room in 30 minutes."

They left the come and go room on the 7th floor separately, and as agreed, she met him in the Common Room at the requested time. He met her there, and took her by the hand.

"Come with me."

They walked to the Dungeons, and went into the Potion Professor's office.

"Severus, we can't…"

"Shhh."

They walked to the floo and he took a handful of floo powder in his hand. He tossed it in, took Sarah's hand and they stepped into the green flames. Severus spoke for both of them.

"Snape Residence."

They appeared a few seconds later in the floo at Severus' house. Sarah was shocked at what she saw. He had obviously been here earlier than this. There were flowers on the table and what looked like rose petals leading up the stairs. She stepped out of the floo and took in the scene. He came up behind her and put his arms around her waist. He kissed her on the temple.

"I thought that you might have some bad memories in your mind from the last time you were here, so I wanted to make sure you had some happy ones to replace them with."

She smiled and held him close.

"Severus, this is beautiful. Thank you."

He turned her to face him and he looked into her eyes.

"I have something for you."

"What?"

He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out his mother's ring.

"I want to give this back to you, Sarah. It belongs on your finger."

She started to cry happy tears.

"Severus, it's truly beautiful."

She gave him her hand, and he didn't put it on her finger. She looked up at him with concern.

"What is it?"

He summoned all the courage he could to be able to say what he needed to. He looked into her eyes.

"I shall require your left hand, please."

She started to shake with nervousness, and then her tears started to stream down her face. She whispered his name.

"Severus…"

He slipped the ring on her left hand, and kissed it into place to make sure it was secure.

"Sarah, we've done _nothing_ to deserve each other. You deserve so much better than me, and so much more than I could _ever_ hope to offer you. I don't deserve to have someone as wonderful as you. Why we're meant to be together I'll never be able to understand. All I know is that I can't be without you, and I promise to do anything in my power to make you happy."

She fell into his arms. He smiled and held her close until her tears subsided as he realized that she would be spending this night and every night from here on, with him.


	24. Playing Hooky

_Thanks to everyone who is reading and most especially, reviewing!_

* * *

They woke before dawn, having never left the comfort of each others arms once through the night. His left arm was draped over her waist, and as he started to wake he drew her closer to him. She woke at the sensation of being held in his arms, and placed a kiss on his hand. She ran her fingers along his arm, her fingers tracing the outline of his mark. His eyes shot open at this, realizing that she was touching the one part of him he never wanted her to have to see. She brought his arm up to her mouth and kissed that one spot.

"Why did you do that," he asked softly.

She sighed.

"It's a part of you now, Severus. I love you, every part of you; the good _and_ the bad."

He kissed the back of her head tenderly.

"I love you."

She turned over to face him, kissed him, and they were one until the sun came up.

* * *

Sarah got out of bed and realized the time. They were so lost in each other that the time flew away from them. She came back upstairs and found Severus still sleeping. She smiled at how peaceful he looked; he seemed like he didn't have a care in the world. She sat on the bed beside him, swept the hair from his face, and kissed his forehead to wake him. He smiled up at her.

"Morning."

"It's late."

"What time is it?"

"It's about 9:30."

He sat quickly sat upright.

"Damn. Half-way through Potions class."

"I'm not that worried, Severus."

"Why not?"

"Well for one, we're _weeks_ ahead of the rest of the class. Two, it's not as though we can go back the way we came right now. Class is in session."

He smiled.

"Yes, that would be quite interesting. 'Mr. Snape, Miss Somerville, where have you both been for 12 hours and why do you both look so relaxed?'"

Sarah started to laugh as Severus was imitating their Potions Professor perfectly.

"Not to mention that glow on your face, Sarah."

She smiled.

"Why don't we both go downstairs and have breakfast, then we'll floo back at lunch time when there should be no one in the class."

"Sounds like an excellent plan."

They spent the next two hours eating a slow, leisurely breakfast Sarah had conjured for them. After relaxing in each others' company, they heard a knock at the door. She looked at him with concern.

"Are you expecting company?"

"No, no-one is aware that I'm here."

"What should we do?"

"I suggest that you get upstairs. Quickly."

She ran up the stairs as Severus slowly went to the door, giving her time to get up to their room. He opened the door.

"_Where_ is my daughter?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Sir."

He grabbed Severus by the collar and looked directly into his eyes.

"_Don't lie to me!_"

"I am _not_ lying to you, Mr. Somerville. I have honored your request and I have not _said_ anything to your daughter in regards to your letter, _and_ at your request, I have kept myself distanced from her."

"Then _why_ did I receive an owl this morning while I was in my office stating that your absence, as well as my daughters' was noted from bed check last night, _and_ that neither of you had been to breakfast and _also_ that you both had missed classes this morning?"

"She could be ill."

"Don't you care if she is?"

He was starting to get annoyed, and it showed in the tone he spoke in.

"Of _course_ I'm concerned. However, it's because I _do_ care that I'm _not_ going after her, again, as you so _kindly_ requested."

Gareth started walking around the Living Room.

"This is a _lot_ of food for just _one_ person."

"I never said that _I_ was here alone."

"So she _is_ here. _Where_ is she?"

"You are placing words into my mouth, Mr. Somerville, and I do _not_ appreciate it. I never said that it was Sarah that was here."

"So who is your guest?"

"It's me, Daddy."

They both turned to look at Sarah who was coming down the stairs in the lovely black satin present Severus had given her for Christmas.

"Sarah, cover yourself up. We're going home this instant."

She stood beside Severus and linked her arm through his.

"I _am_ home, Daddy."

"You _can't_ do this, Sarah."

"I can."

"I won't permit it."

"I'm of age, Daddy, and you _can't_ tell me what I can and can not do."

Gareth drew his wand and pointed it directly at Severus, but Sarah also raised hers and pointed it at her father; tears streaming down her face.

"Don't make me do it, Daddy. If you hurt him, it will be worse for you."

They stood there for a few tense moments, neither of them relenting. Gareth lowered his wand and he looked directly at her.

"You are no longer my daughter."

"I _have_ my family, Daddy. We're engaged."

He started shaking his head.

"No."

"Yes, Daddy. I love him, and he loves me."

"He's a Death Eater, Sarah."

"Yes, but he's in love with me."

"How can this be? Death Eaters love nothing but themselves, and everything that they stand for – which, by the way, is _pure evil_."

She looked at Severus.

"How _can_ it be?"

He looked directly at her.

"You are who you are. How could I not love you?"

"Your mother and I will _not_ support this terrible decision of yours, Sarah. We raised you to be better than this."

"Better than _what_, Daddy? Better than who I am? I _can't_ be anything but who and what I am."

She was holding on to Severus' arm as though her life depended on it, and at this moment, it did.

"You have a choice to make, Sarah. I suggest you make the correct one."

She looked at her father with a strength she didn't know she had in her. She spoke softly as she removed her arm from Severus', and she turned to look directly at him.

"Severus, you know that I love Daddy and Mummy very much."

Gareth started to get a smile on his face. He had won.

"If I have to choose between them or the man I love, then for me, there is _no_ choice."

Severus stared into her eyes.

"Let's go, Sarah," her father commanded.

She kept looking directly into Severus' eyes, speaking to him as her father didn't know they were able.

"I'm staying."

Sarah winked at Severus then turned to face her father. He looked at his daughter with a formidable strength, wanting her resolve to break, but it didn't. He glared past his daughter – directly at Severus.

"You hurt her, and I'll kill you."

Severus said nothing to him, but put his arm on Sarah's back as he left the house, slamming the door behind him.

"Sarah…"

She put her hand up to stop him.

"Don't, Severus… please don't say anything right now."

"Alright. I'm right here."

She nodded her head, standing in the Living Room facing the door that her father had just left through. After a moment she walked up to Severus who was in the kitchen, turned him to face her and looked directly at him.

"_Please_ tell me that I made the right decision, Severus."

He sighed.

"For my own selfish gain, I will absolutely say that you did. For yourself, only you can know that for certain."

She rested her head on his shoulder and held her close to him, rubbing her back as she cried.

"I don't regret my decision, Severus."

He held her as she calmed herself, wrapped in his arms.

"I'm glad. You're beautiful, you know."

She smiled against him.

"Just because I'm wearing this?"

"Well, you look beautiful in anything that you wear, and seeing you come down the stairs wearing this did wonders for my ego, if not my libido. I'm just saying that you're beautiful, and I'm happy you chose to stay."

"It wasn't a choice, Severus. I had no choice."

He pulled back from her and looked directly into her eyes.

"This from the woman who is _always_ telling me that there is _always_ a choice?"

She smiled through her tears.

"I don't mean that I didn't _have_ a choice, I meant that there _was_ no other choice for me. My decision was obvious. Do my parents love me? Of course they do. Will they come around? Hopefully. Do I want to spend another day without you?"

He placed his lips gently on hers, and helped her to confirm the choice that she made was the correct one.

"As much as I would love to stay here all day and do nothing but that, we should head back."

She nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright."

They headed upstairs to change, exchanging glances at each other as they changed. When they were ready and the house was tidy, they stood in front of the floo, holding each others' hands. Severus took a handful of floo powder and threw it in.

"Hogwarts Potions' Master's Office" he stated very clearly as they both walked into the green flame that enveloped them. A few seconds later they were stepping out of the floo at Hogwarts, and saw that they were alone. They had done it, and not gotten caught. They both breathed a sigh of relief, and opened the door to the office to head towards the Great Hall.

"Good afternoon Mr. Snape and Miss Somerville."


	25. Welcome Home

_Thanks to all who are reading and reviewing - it makes my day!_

* * *

They both had a shocked expression on their faces. 

"I said, good afternoon."

Sarah was the one to speak first.

"Good afternoon, Professor."

"Nice of you both to finally decide to join my class."

After looking at both of them, the Potions Master relented.

"I do hope that you will both never attempt to escape from the castle in this manner again."

They both looked at him with guilty expressions on their faces.

"No, Sir."

He rolled his eyes at both of them.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe. Merlin's beard, Severus. You could both be _expelled_ for this."

"I do apologize, Sir."

"Never thought I'd find out, did you?"

Severus shook his head.

"Too bad the floos in this castle have charms on them to let us know when they've been in use."

'_Damn. I'm sorry, Sarah_.'

She squeezed his hand.

'_I chose to go with you_.'

"Despite the fact that I could expel you both for this behavior, it would do me a great dis-service to do so. You both have detention this evening, here in my office. I gather you won't need a map to find it?"

"No, Sir."

"Promise me one thing, both of you."

They looked at the Potions Master with intent.

"Don't ever put me in this position again."

"That's a promise, Sir."

"8:00 this evening. Don't be late."

The Potions Master turned to walk out of the classroom, and stopped at the door.

"You'll both want to tidy yourselves up before you head to your next class."

He pointed his wand at his desk and a plate of sandwiches appeared.

"You'll also want to eat something; you've missed lunch."

Suddenly, Sarah realized that she was quite hungry and she thanked the Professor.

"Thank you very much, Sir."

"Don't do it again" he said to them both, trying desperately to hide his smile as he left the classroom.

Sarah and Severus each took two of the sandwiches that were conjured on the table and started to eat.

"I'm sorry, Sarah."

"Severus, you have nothing to be sorry about. I told you that it was my choice to come with you. I didn't have to, you know."

He smiled at her, remembering the events of the past 12 hours.

"I'm very glad that you did."

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Me too."

After eating their sandwiches, they left the Potions classroom and headed to the Slytherin Common Room. They were greeted with a chorus of 'where were you two?' when they entered the room. Neither of them said anything, they just smiled at each other and headed to their separate rooms to collect their books for their next class.

* * *

It was the end of school feast. Severus and Sarah had both become so consumed by their N.E.W.T.s that they had not thought about what they would be doing when school let out. Severus knew that he would be heading home, but Sarah had almost forgotten that she was not welcome at home anymore, due to her decision to accept Severus' proposal. She sat beside him at the table, as the highest grades for this year's N.E.W.T. classes were announced. 

"To conclude this evening's events, I have the final grades for this year's N.E.W.T. classes to congratulate the highest scoring students in each class. For Potions, Mr. Severus Snape."

A cheer went up from the Slytherin table, and Sarah gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well done."

"Thank you."

"Defense Against the Dark Arts is also Mr. Snape."

Again, another cheer from the Slytherin table, and another kiss on the cheek.

"Herbology, Mr. James Potter."

"What?"

Severus looked at Sarah.

"You aren't kidding. How did that happen?"

"Transfiguration, Mr. Remus Lupin."

Sarah chuckled.

"Big surprise there. He has a lot of practice in that _every_ month."

"Charms, Miss Sarah Somerville."

Severus gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well done."

"Thanks."

The rest of the marks were read out, and at the end of the professors from each class came to congratulate their top scoring students. Severus had three different people waiting to congratulate him, as he was also top in his Arithmancy class. Everyone started heading out of the Great Hall, and Sarah and Severus both decided that they would head to the Common Room. Most everyone else was outside enjoying the fresh air, but they decided that they should take advantage of the quiet and begin packing their things. After about an hour, Severus was all packed so he went to Sarah's dorm room and knocked on the door which was open. He looked in, and found her sitting on the bed looking at a picture frame. He entered cautiously, and sat on the bed beside her.

"What are you looking at?"

She held the frame out to him and he sighed.

"Sometimes I forget what you've given up for me. I truly don't deserve you, you know."

She set her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"I would have written Mummy and Daddy about being top in Charms already, but I didn't think that they would want to hear from me."

She started to tear at the thought of her parents not wanting to have anything to do with her anymore. They were such a large part of her life and she was now facing a complete void. Severus sensed her depressed mood.

"You know that there's no question about you living with me, right?"

She nodded her head.

"I know, sweetheart. I just…"

"…miss your parents."

"Yeah."

She started to cry, and the tears seemed to not want to stop. He held her close, and she cried onto his chest, the security of his arms around her being the only thing that was keeping her from not coming unglued.

After twenty minutes her tears started to ease, and she sat up and looked at him.

"Severus, what are we going to do?"

"About?"

"Being together. Is there anything that you want me to do? I can't get my job as a healer yet, I still have training to undergo for that, and I won't be making a large amount of money during that time. I can tend to the house, I can do anything that you would need. I just…"

"Shhhh. Why don't we just worry about getting home first and getting settled into our life, then we can deal with those details later. Yes?"

She smiled at him and wiped her eyes.

"Alright."

He leaned towards her and placed his lips gently against hers. She sighed at the sensation that it caused her to feel.

'_If I were to die tomorrow and this was the last thing I would remember, I would die a very happy woman_.'

He pulled back from her.

"Don't even joke about that."

"About what?"

"About you dying tomorrow. I couldn't handle that."

She smiled at him, her hand cradling the side of his face as she has done so many times.

"Severus, it's just a figure of speech. I have no intention of going anywhere. I only meant that I would be happy knowing that I'm so loved."

"That you are."

He smiled at her and she returned it to him.

"I should get out of here before I get into trouble. Will you be ready soon?"

"Give me about an hour and I should be ready."

"Would you like some help?"

"Please. I can't believe that the Potions Master is letting us floo to your place. Especially considering that we really broke the rules before."

He smiled and helped her gather her place her things into her trunk. He wasn't about to go through the dressers, in case there were the unmentionables of her roommates in there.

"Very true. I think since there won't be anyone to meet us at the station they're bending the rules for us just this once."

Sarah got a little quiet, but continued collecting her things and placing them on the bed. He took her by the arm, and she turned to him.

"Alright?"

She smiled at him honestly.

"Alright."

She turned and continued collecting her things amid his frustration about the amount of clothing that one woman could have. She started to laugh at him, which sounded like music to his ears. It had been a while since he heard her laugh with enthusiasm, and he intended to keep her happy as much as possible.

"Sarah, I have a couple of things to take care of. You'll be alright on your own?"

She nodded her head.

"I'll be just fine. Where will I meet you?"

"Outside Potions I think should be fine. See you in about an hour?"

Again, she nodded her agreement. He looked directly into her eyes, placed a kiss on her lips and whispered against her.

"I love you, Sarah."

She smiled.

"I love you too, Severus."

An hour later, Sarah had charmed her belongings to accompany her to the Potions Classroom. She sat outside the room waiting for Severus to arrive. After sitting and waiting for 30 minutes, she started to get frustrated. She was just about to get up and return to the Common Room when the door to the Potions Class opened and Severus came out to greet her.

"I've been waiting here for you for 30 minutes, Severus. Why didn't you come out to get me?"

He smiled at her.

"I apologize, Sarah. I was just finishing up. I took my things home already and I wanted to get a few things ready for you. It took me a little longer than I had anticipated. Forgive me?"

She relented. His simple request for forgiveness melted her heart.

"Of course."

"Would you like some assistance with your things?"

"Please."

He pointed his wand at her trunk as she picked up her suitcase and bags.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_", he chanted and the trunk lifted into the air, his wand leading it in the direction of the Potions Master's office. They entered the office and found him waiting there for them.

"Sarah. Severus."

"Sir. Again, thank you for allowing us to use the floo for a legitimate reason this time."

He got a smirk across his face.

"I dare say that the previous time was for a legitimate reason as well, am I not correct."

Severus spoke in response.

"Most definitely."

Sarah blushed.

"Well, Severus has told me of your acceptance of his proposal, and I can honestly say that I am very happy for both of you. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Sir."

"I'm quite grateful that she gave me a chance."

Sarah put her arm through Severus', and she smiled at her now former Professor.

"Thank you, Sir. When plans are formalized, I'd love for you to attend."

He looked shocked at her invitation.

"I'm surprised. Very gracious for the invitation of course. Most students don't want to have any memories of their time here at Hogwarts, let alone invite their professors to their nuptials."

Sarah looked at him with a smile on her face, and removed her arm from Severus'. She walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sir, you were without question one of my favorite teachers. I will _never_ forget your kindness towards me."

He started to blush.

"Sarah, thank you. That means a great deal. I always try and push my students to the limit, especially if I know that they can exceed my expectations, which you certainly did."

"Since I'm no longer your student, _Albertius_, I have no hesitation in inviting you for a meal over the summer."

He looked up at Severus to obtain his permission to accept.

"Don't even ask Severus, this is _my _invitation. So, send an owl when your plans for the summer are formalized, and we'll have lunch, alright?"

"Definitely. Thank you, Sarah."

He gave her a hug and a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"You've got yourself one hell of a woman, Severus."

He nodded his head.

"Don't I know it."

They charmed Sarah's trunk to move into the floo, then they both sat on the trunk with a handful of floo powder.

"Snape Residence" he spoke clearly. A flash of green flames and a few minutes later, and they were in the floo of their house. Sarah reflected on that for a moment before she left the floo.

"I'm home."

He left the floo and extended his hand to her.

"Yes, you are Ma'am."

"I'm not a Ma'am yet. Miss will still be acceptable."

"Well then, Miss. Would you like help bring your things upstairs?"

"In a moment maybe. There's something I'd like to do first."

"What's that?"

She stood up to face Severus and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, which he readily accepted. He pulled his head back a little from hers with a questioning smile on his face.

"To what do I owe that exceptional pleasure?"

She smiled up at him, her arms wrapped around his waist as she spoke with a sense of wonder in her voice.

"I really am home, aren't I?"

He smile at her and held her close.

"Yes, you are. Welcome home."

They shared another sweet kiss, then he cast _Wingardium_ _Leviosa_ on her trunk and lifted it up the stairs to their room. She followed him upstairs carrying her bags of extra 'stuff' that she had collected over her years at school. They got upstairs, and Sarah had realized that he had in fact changed a great deal about their room. It seemed bigger than it had when they were here a month ago. She looked at him with a questioning glance.

"Severus, is it just me or is this room bigger than it was?"

He smiled.

"I figured since there are going to be two people living in here now, it should be able to accommodate two people, one of those people being a woman with an incredible amount of '_stuff'_."

She smiled as she looked around the now much more spacious room. He had made room for her in the closet, charmed another large chest of drawers, and most importantly for her, a vanity where she could, as she said, '_put on her face'_. She smiled at him.

"This is really all too much for me, Severus. You _really_ didn't have to do all this."

"Well, I wanted you to be comfortable."

"Wherever you are, that's where I'm comfortable."

She looked at the bed, and realized that it had changed as well. In fact, all the colors in the room had changed. Before this, the room was white, plain and very masculine. Now she saw color in the room. Granted it was decorated in Slytherin colors, but her favorite color was in fact green, so this suited her just fine. She noticed that the bed had been transfigured into a shining black four poster bed, with brilliant silver spindles. She noted the fine detailing on the posts of the bed, and realized that he had been able to transfigure the old wood into the gleaming ebony she saw in front of her. It was beautiful, she had never seen anything so lovely in all her life. The two chests of drawers matched perfectly; brilliantly shiny black with silver hardware. The walls were a faint shade silver, with what looked like a large S pattern enchanted into the walls.

'_How perfect'_, she thought.

She noticed there was a door beside the closet which she thought was an additional closet space. She opened it up and walked into an incredible ensuite. Beautiful green marble was everywhere, with a black marble floor. She noticed the bouquet of white roses on the counter and leaned over to inhale the fragrance. It was then that she noticed that they were tipped with silver. As she noticed this, she heard a cough from the doorway.

"Am I correct in my assumption that you approve?"

"Severus, it's beautiful. When did you transfigure this?"

"Well, when you were busy last weekend studying, I came home, _with the Headmaster's permission_, and got this all ready for you. I know that women need to have their powder rooms all ready for them. If you don't like the color, I can always change that."

She ran up to him and threw her arms around him.

"I love it. Don't change a thing."

He smiled.

"I'm glad. That's what the muggles call a hot tub, you know."

"I can see that. I remember that from Muggle Studies class. Sometimes it's fun to do things as the Muggles do."

"At the end of a long day of doing magic, I must agree. A nice hot bath is good for what ails you."

"I agree. I see that this is big enough for two. After supper would you care to join me?"

Severus looked shocked at this. He had never thought to share a bath with her, but the idea was intriguing to him.

"That could be arranged."

His mind was already wandering. She knew where it was wandering to, and she rolled her eyes at him.

"I'll go whip something up for dinner, Severus. Would you mind finishing this unpacking for me?"

"Not at all."

She walked towards the door of their room when Severus called her back.

"Sarah?"

She turned to face him.

"Yes."

"Welcome home."

She smiled.

"Thank you."


	26. Your Presence Is Requested

_Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing – it makes my days a little brighter!_

* * *

Severus woke early in the morning, as the pain in his arm was unbearable. He was being summoned, and he didn't want to disturb Sarah who was sleeping soundly beside him. He turned to look at her, brushing the hair away from her face and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," he whispered.

"Be careful" she said in her sleep.

He smiled at the fact that she could hear him while she was in a deep sleep. He dressed quickly and headed into the Living Room so the pop from his apparition would not wake her.

He appeared before the Dark Lord within 5 minutes of being summoned. He quickly went in front of him, got down on one knee with his head bowed.

"Severus. You did not come immediately. This _displeases_ me."

"Begging your forgiveness, Master. My lady was sleeping and I could not bear to wake her. I had to be stealthy to avoid her questioning."

Voldemort offered him a sly smile.

"So, she is unaware of your allegiance to me?"

"No, my Lord. She is aware of my devotion to you."

He looked at Severus with caution.

"She has seen the mark that I bestowed upon you?"

Severus nodded his head. He wasn't about to make him aware of what she had done to it.

"She harbors no objections?"

"She has reservations, however she is not about to stand in my way."

"I wish you to bring her to me."

Severus did NOT want to do this, however he knew that he had no choice.

"As you wish, my Lord."

"I can only assume that she is intelligent, as knowing you, Severus, you would have nothing less."

"She is brilliant, my Lord."

"She is teachable? She is a young woman that I can instruct to the correct ways?"

"Most definitely."

"Is she beautiful?"

"The most beautiful, master."

"Faithful?"

"Whole-heartedly devoted to _me_, Master."

He made sure to add that she was devoted to him - there was no way he would let him put his hands on her. Voldemort looked at him with a sly grin.

"Are you concerned that I might attempt to persuade her to _discontinue association_ with you, Severus?"

Thank Merlin for Occlumency.

"Not in the least, my Lord. I know that you value devotion."

Voldemort smiled.

"Indeed. Stand."

Severus did as he was commanded and stood in the presence of the greatest evil wizard of all time.

"Bring her to me, Severus. Today."

"My Lord, may I have one day to..."

"_TODAY_!"

"As you wish."

Severus bowed, and Voldemort dismissed him from his sight. Seveurs apparated into the living room of his home and found Sarah up making breakfast.

"Morning love!"

She walked over to him and kissed him. He didn't eagerly respond to her advance, but allowed her to kiss him. He knew what he had to do today, or it would be torture of the cruelest kind, and he may not survive. She knew something was bothering him, she could tell when he got pensive.

"Severus, what's the matter? You left so early this morning. You alright?"

Better to tell her now and get her prepared.

"He wants me to bring you to him."

"He? He who?"

"The Dark Lord."

She gasped in fear.

"Severus, I can't. I _can't_ be in the same room with him. I detest _everything_ he stands for."

"I will not allow _any_ harm come to you. You're a brilliant occlumens, Sarah. Block your mind."

She pondered this for a moment.

"What would happen to you if I refused to go with you?"

"A number of things could happen. He could order one of his followers to come after you. He could come after you himself. He could take you away from me."

"I said what would happen to _you_?"

He smiled slightly.

"Either he lets me live and uses the Cruciatus on me, or he'll kill me right on the spot."

Sarah responded without hesitation.

"When do we leave?"

He couldn't help but love her even more for her response.

"As soon as you can get dressed."

She turned and headed upstairs. Within two minutes she was back downstairs standing in front of him.

"Well?"

He stood and looked in amazement at her.

"I will never deserve you."

"Nope, probably not."

She smiled at him as she took his hand.

"You know where we need to go Severus, so you have to take us there."

"Before we go, Sarah, I need to tell you a few things."

She looked at him and nodded her head as he spoke.

"Never look him in the eyes. EVER. The ONLY time you are to look him in the eyes is if he gives you a direct, as he puts it, request to do so. Never call him by his name. It's Master, my Lord, or whatever form of respect you choose."

"Would Sir be acceptable?"

"He'll let you know, and I'm certain he will be lenient your first time in his presence. Do not approach him unless he bids you to do so, and above all else, do _not_ let him into your mind. For goodness' sake, Sarah, _please_ do _NOT_ let him in."

"So, no looking him in the eyes, no calling him by his name, don't approach him, and don't let him in. Got it."

"He asked me about you this morning."

"What did he say?"

"He asked if you were beautiful, and of course I said yes. He treasures devotion, Sarah, and I made it quite clear that you were devoted to me. Please don't waver."

"I wouldn't. It's true."

He cradled her face in his hands.

"I love you."

"I know."

He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, took her by the hand and within seconds they were standing in a dark room, empty except for one large chair in the corner. She was about to face the most evil wizard of all time.

She was ready.

"Severus."

"My Lord."

"Have you brought my _guest_ to see me?"

"I have completed your task."

"Bring her to me, Severus."

Severus gave her hand a gentle squeeze and she blocked her mind from anyone being able to enter her thoughts. They walked to the front of the large chair, and she remembered rule number one - do not look into his eyes.

"You have been untrue to me, Severus."

"How so, my lord?"

"This woman is _not_ beautiful."

Severus was about to raise his wand to him and Avada Kedavra him right then and there, when Voldemort continued speaking.

"There is no word yet created to describe her _infinite_ beauty."

'Lucky for him.' Severus thought to himself.

"Come here, child."

Sarah approached the wizard sitting in the chair, unclenching her hand from Severus' firm grip.

"Your name?"

"My name is Sarah, sir."

Voldemort chuckled in his chair.

"_Sir_. It has been a while since anyone called me _Sir_."

"I am unaware of what I should call you, Sir."

Voldemort smiled at her.

"Sir will be just fine. _For now_."

Sarah was doing her best to exclude him from her mind; it was the most work with occlumency that she had ever done in her life.

"Well, Sarah. Severus tells me that you are one that values devotion. Does he speak true?"

She nodded her head.

"Indeed, Sir. Severus knows that I am _completely_ devoted to him."

Voldemort looked at her hands, which were clasped in front of her. He leaned toward her and though she was not looking at him, she could sense him approaching her. He grasped her hand and she flinched.

"Do I startle you?"

"I'm sorry. I was not expecting you to grasp my hand."

"My sincerest apologies, my dear; I was examining your ring. It is very beautiful, but most assuredly it pales in comparison to your own."

"Thank you, sir."

"Severus, you are a very lucky servant. My servants deserve the best."

"Because we serve you, Master."

Voldemort smiled at both of them.

"I am a generous master, true. Sarah, you are supportive of Severus?"

"With everything in me, Sir."

"You are aware that he is one of my _most_ _faithful_ followers?"

"I am."

"You are also aware that he has the mark which all of my followers are bestowed?"

"I am."

He paused, testing her strength.

"Are you aware that I will, in time, request to give you the same?"

"I was not, sir."

Severus was grateful for occlumency now more than ever.

"It is a choice you must make, Sarah. You are one with one of mine, therefore, you are also one - with _me_."

Sarah stood tall in his presence, and looked at his face, though not into his eyes.

"Are you afraid to look at me?"

"I am not, Sir."

"Then grant me my request. Look at me."

Sarah did as he requested, and looked directly into his eyes. She saw nothing but eyes of the coldest blue. Severus knew he was trying to get into her mind, but he knew she was not allowing him access. After standing with their eyes locked on each other, Voldemort smiled at her.

"Your presence pleases me _greatly_, Miss Somerville."

"I am honored, sir."

"Severus, take her home. We will have much to celebrate in the upcoming weeks."

"Yes, my Lord."

He turned to Sarah and grinned at her.

"We will have much to celebrate _indeed_."


	27. Devotion

/watch?vdrVoJ7bRyg8i

For some reason I can't post a hyperlink in here... so if you would like to hear the song that is sung in this fic, visit youtube dot com in your web browser, then cut and paste everything that is above for the link to the video. (I hope this makes sense!)

I think it would add to the fic if you open up another window, and load up this utube video. It's a beautiful song. The English translation is at the end of the fic. For now though… please enjoy (and be sure to review!!)

* * *

Sarah did not speak much over the next few days. Severus knew she was trying to process the fact that the Dark Lord had attempted to invade her mind, and she was not letting him in to know how she was feeling about that. In a sense he was proud of her for wanting to practice Occlumency as much as she was; as it would get easier the more she tested her skills. 

She kept herself busy at their house, tidying things up and making it more into a home for them to share, rather than his mother's house. Though he was not one to make grand romantic gestures, he would ensure that he would bring in a few flowers from outside, and leave them in random places for her. Roses were left beside her side of the bed the first night after they had their meeting with Voldemort. They made her cry, and he held her all night long. One day he picked daisies from the patch of wildflowers that she had planted one weekend and left them in what he deemed her _'powder room'_. Again, this made her cry. He made sure that she was surrounded by the things that she loved, hoping that these simple gestures would ease her burdened mind.

Severus apparated to the forest that was near their house, and he heard music coming from the house. He knew that it wasn't one of the muggle recordings that Sarah would listen to on occasion, but it was a very soft voice. He walked quietly to the door and saw Sarah walking around the house, looking aimlessly at random objects, singing beautifully.

"_Huna blentyn yn fy mynwes clyd a chynnes ydyw hon; Breichiau mam sy'n dynn amdanat, cariad mam sy dan fy mron; Ni cha' dim amharu'th gyntun, ni wna undyn â thi gam; Huna'n dawel, annwyl blentyn, Huna'n fwyn ar fron dy fam_."

Severus was torn between listening to the haunting melody that she was singing, having never heard her sing before. She walked past the window where he was standing, and he hid from her sight, not wanting to disturb this tranquil moment she was experiencing.

_"Huna'n dawel, heno, huna, Huna'n fwyn, y tlws ei lun; Pam yr wyt yn awr yn gwenu, Gwenu'n dirion yn dy hun? Ai angylion fry sy'n gwenu, Arnat ti yn gwenu'n llon, Tithau'n gwenu'n ôl dan huno, Huno'n dawel ar fy mron?"_

He slowly slipped inside the house, and stayed by the door, his purchases in his hands as he continued to listen. He was amazed at what he heard and he was finding that he was becoming quite overcome with emotion at what he was witnessing.

_"Paid ag ofni, dim ond deilen gura, gura ar y ddôr; Paid ag ofni, ton fach unig sua, sua ar lan y môr; Huna blentyn, nid oes yma ddim i roddi iti fraw; Gwena'n dawel yn fy mynwes ar yr engyl gwynion draw."_

He tried not to move, but as he tried not to make a sound, the floor creaked, and she was stirred out of her almost hypnotic state.

"Severus. How long have you been home?"

He smiled at her.

"Long enough. That was beautiful."

She smiled a little.

"I don't sing very much."

"You should, you have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you. It's a Welsh lullaby that my mother used to sing me when I was a child."

She smiled and headed towards him to take his packages into the kitchen. He followed her and put his hand on hers as she placed their fruits and vegetables on the counter. She froze where she was, and lowered her head.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Severus. I'm just fine. I should put these where it's cool; I wouldn't want them to wilt."

She went to collect the vegetables and he took her by the arm, with a little more force than he had anticipated. She dropped what was in her hand. He instantly regretted his action, especially from the look of shock on her face. He bent down to pick up what was on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Sarah. I didn't mean to..."

She turned to look outside as he picked up the remains of their salad ingredients. She spoke quietly as she stared out the window and watched the sun start to fade in the horizon.

"I have to, don't I?"

"You have to what?"

"Get the mark."

You could have heard a pin drop 5 miles away. He stood up and put his arms around her, bringing his mouth directly to his ear.

"Sarah, if you do not _want_ to, you do not _have_ to."

"I _will_ though."

"I cannot force you to do this, Sarah."

"I remember what you told me you had to do to get _your_ mark, Severus. Will I have to do the same?"

"Merlin's beard, Sarah. I haven't the slightest idea what he would make you do to prove your loyalty. He may be lenient though, I believe he is fond of you."

She turned to face him.

"You have _got_ to be joking me, Severus."

"I watched the way he looked at you. I have never been jealous of another person in my life, but if he had kept his hand on you one more second, I could not be responsible for what I could have done."

She leaned into him, resting her head against his chest.

"Is there any way that you could you find out what he _would_ ask of me? If I am going to do this, Severus, I'd rather do it and get it over with."

He held her close to him as he felt a twinge in his arm. He knew he was going to be summoned within a few moments, and he knew he could ask. The worst that could happen is that he would be cursed for even asking.

"My arm is pulsing, so I'm going to be summoned to him in a few minutes. I'll ask on your behalf."

"Please be careful. I'll keep something warm for you."

He bent over and started picking up the fruit and vegetables that were spilled on the floor, when he felt the pain in his arm.

"I have to go, Sarah."

He leaned to her to kiss her, and she put her hand on his face.

"_Please_ be careful."

"I'll do my best."

He stood where he was, and after the pop Sarah heard in kitchen, Severus found himself again in the presence of the Dark Lord.

"Severus. You were prompt in responding to me on this occasion. I value promptness."

Severus bowed in respect.

"My Lord. Your praise is valued beyond measure."

"I have requested your presence today Severus, as I wish to make inquiries about your..."

He looked at him with a sly smile.

"..._lady_."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Has she been asking about us?"

Severus knew he was speaking in the 'royal we', meaning has she been asking about him.

"In a manner of speaking, Master."

Voldemort seemed to enjoy this. His eyes lit with an evil glow.

"_Interesting_. What has she been asking of us?"

"My Lord, she has asked me to relay a question on her behalf. She did not want to impose her presence upon your Lordship unannounced or unrequested."

"A well mannered woman. The message, Severus?"

"Master, she wishes to ask what her task may be to become a follower of yours. She would like to be able to perfect this task so she will not disappoint her new Master in any way."

Voldemort closed his eyes and sighed. Knowing that he was a gifted legilimens, and not wanting to risk his anger, he did not in any way attempt to gain entry into his thoughts. That would be tantamount to suicide.

Voldemort sat in his chair, his eyes closed, not saying a word for several arduous minutes. His lip curled and he looked directly at Severus.

"I value her desire to please me, and shall be lenient to her task."

Severus bowed.

"You are most gracious, my Lord."

Voldemort smiled at him.

"Bring her here before me, Severus. She will have no need for preparation."

"I live to serve you, Master."

He apparated from his presence, and into the Living Room of their house, startling Sarah in the process.

"I wish they would come up with a way to apparate that was a little less loud."

Severus smiled at her.

"He wishes to see you, Sarah."

"Now?"

He nodded his head.

"Severus, what is it he is asking of me?"

"I made your request, and he simply asked me to bring you back to him. He said that there would be no need for preparation on your part."

"Help me put this back into the fridge then. I'll re-heat everything when we get back."

They piled the food into their fridge, and they held hands in the kitchen, looking into each other's eyes.

"Block him, Sarah."

"I will, I promise."

She leaned into him, and they apparated into the hallway which lead to the room where the Dark Lord was seated. They heard his voice summon them from inside.

"Severus, bring your lady to me."

He looked at her and mouthed his words.

'_I love you_.'

She nodded her head and he held the door open for her to enter before him.

Sarah was shocked at what she saw. She saw at least 20 people dressed in flowing black robes standing in a circle with the Dark Lord at the head, seated in his impressive leather chair.

"Come before me, Sarah," he commanded.

She did as requested, and lowered her head in respect. Voldemort said nothing to her for a moment, he simply looked at her, studied her, attempted to get into her mind.

"My servant Severus has informed me of your wish to become…"

He smiled when he finished his thought.

"…_one of mine_."

"Yes, sir."

"He has also informed me that you wish to know what I would ask of you to prove your loyalty and devotion to me."

"Yes, sir."

"I have thought much of what I would require from you to prove your loyalty to me. I have assembled with us my most loyal followers, to witness what true devotion is."

There was a murmur from the Death Eaters that were assembled.

"_**I DEMAND SILENCE**_!"

They immediately became quiet on his orders.

"Severus."

He came to stand beside Sarah, in front of the Dark Lord, and he bowed in front of him.

"Master."

"Your _lady_ has shown devotion to you."

"She has, Master."

Silence. Voldemort said nothing. He stood from his chair, and almost floated as he came in front of Sarah. He extended his long, slender finger and placed it under her chin. He whispered so only the two of them could hear him.

"Such beauty."

He looked at her and curled his lip in a smile.

"You must prove yourself devote to me, Miss Somerville."

"I will."

She thought she would only have to take a vow. This she could do, but this was not what Voldemort had in mind. He took a gentle hold of her left hand and ran his thumb across her most prized possession; the engagement ring that Severus gave her.

"To prove yourself to me, you will return this ring to the man that gave it to you in front of me."

She looked directly into his eyes, and she could sense the terror in Severus as he stood beside her.

"Severus _will_ accept your decision."

He placed his mouth over her hand and touched his lips to the top of her fingers. He released her hand and stepped back a couple of paces to watch her prove herself to him.

Though Sarah was not allowing anyone access to her mind, she did not know what she could do. Severus was her life, and she could not give him up for a man that she detested; or could she do it to spare his life? She stood staring at Voldemort for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a moment. He was starting to get impatient.

"When I give an order, Miss Somerville, I expect it to be obeyed."

Where she got the strength from, she didn't know.

"I can…"

Voldemort started to smile.

"…not do this, sir."

His expression went from victorious to rage instantly.

"If you can not perform this simple task, you will be cursed by my own wand."

"Severus is my life and my love. He is everything to me. I would rather die than be without him. I can not do this."

Severus couldn't take it anymore.

"Sarah, please just…"

"SILENCE!"

Voldemort drew his wand and pointed it directly at Sarah's chest…

* * *

English Lyrics: 

Sleep my baby, at my breast 'tis a mother's arms round you. Make yourself a snug, warm nest, feel my love forever new.

Harm will not meet you in sleep, hurt will always pass you by. Child beloved, always you'll keep, in sleep gentle, mother's breast nigh.

Sleep in peace tonight, sleep, O sleep gently, what a sight. A smile I see in slumber deep, what visions make your face bright?

Are the angels above smiling, at you in your peaceful rest? Are you beaming back while in peaceful slumber on mother's breast?

Do not fear the sound, it's a breeze brushing leaves against the door. Do not dread the murmuring seas, lonely waves washing the shore.

Sleep child mine, there's nothing here, while in slumber at my breast, Angels smiling, have no fear, Holy angels guard your rest.


	28. Our Latest

_I couldn't leave you all with a cliff hanger for that long… So here's the next chapter – fresh off the press! Who's going to be review #50??_

* * *

She fell into Severus' arms which were holding on to her for dear life. She burst into tears and he did his best to calm her. He whispered soothing words to her as he rubbed her back gently, not letting go of her. He was truly overwhelmed by the act that she had just done for him. Not only had she stood up to the most evil wizard in history, she had taken his mark and not made a sound during her induction. His tears fell as he held her, praying to whatever force would hear him and thanking them for the gift that was held in his arms. She moved back from him and looked at him.

"I couldn't do it, Severus. I _couldn't_ give you up."

"I know, Sarah. I know. I don't deserve you at all."

Sarah kissed him deeply, and he was receptive to her kiss. They stood in front of each other for a few moments, looking into each others' eyes. Severus was amazed at what he saw in hers. He always knew that she loved him, more than he could ever know. However what he saw when he looked in her eyes now was something that he never knew could exist. Utter devotion and unconditional love. Words could never express the love that Sarah had for him, and she could only ever hope that her eyes would convey to him what she couldn't possibly find the words to say.

"Would you like me to draw you a bath?"

She smiled weakly and nodded her head.

"I think that would be nice, thank you. While you do that, I'm going to put the kettle on. I _need_ a cup of tea."

He smiled at her as he kissed her forehead.

"Why don't you let me take care of that? I'll start your bath for you, then I'll bring you up your tea when it's ready. I don't want you doing _anything_ tonight, alright?"

She smiled at him as she held her left forearm.

"Thank you."

He held her left hand and kissed it softly.

"It is _I_ my lady, that should and will be thanking _you_."

He went upstairs and ran the hot water in the bath for her. He added a little of her favorite bubble bath, and charmed the liquid so the bubbles would not dissipate until her bath was finished. He cast a charm so that candles would appear on every flat surface, and they would remain lit only until she wanted them to be dimmed. He cast a charm of his own creation in the room so that it looked as though fireflies were sparkling through the air. When the room looked as calm and serene as he had hoped, he went into their room and found Sarah sitting on the bed in her house robe.

"Your bath, my lady, awaits you."

She smiled up at him.

"How long will it take to not hurt as much?"

He sat beside her and held her left hand in his.

"It took a couple of days for me. However, he was a lot rougher with giving me mine than he was with yours. He was very gentle with you."

"I suppose I should be grateful for that."

"As grateful as you can be to the Dark Lord, I imagine."

He stood up and took her by the hand, getting her to stand with him.

"Your bath is waiting, and I have tea to prepare. My lady…"

He gestured to the door and she walked in, pleasantly surprised by what she saw. It was beautiful, so very peaceful and calm; the complete opposite of what she had experienced three hours prior. She removed her house robe and slipped into the hot water and bubbles. She was instantly transported into relaxation, and she let out the sigh that she had wanted to for hours. The lovely delicate fragrance of vanilla and lavender enveloped her, and she closed her eyes to drink in the serenity of the moment. She found herself reliving the most frightening event of her life; the moment when the Dark Lord held his wand pointed at her chest. She thought she was going to die…

* * *

"_Please_, Master, _spare her_!"

Severus pleaded with him, though he knew it would do no good. When Voldemort had made his mind up to do something, he did it and that was the end of it. He kept his wand pointed directly at Sarah whose face was void of emotion, but all the while her insides were churning. He kept his focus solely on her as he spoke.

"Severus, stand beside me."

Severus came up on his right hand side and had an imploring look on his face.

"I want you to be witness to this from _my_ vantage point. I want you to see the expression cross her face."

Severus looked at Sarah, but did not look into her eyes. It was the one place he could not look, as he knew that he would break down his wall and both she and the Dark Lord would be able to read his thoughts. Sarah stayed steadfast in her stance in front of Voldemort, and never let her eyes leave his.

"Give me your wand, Miss Somerville."

She reached into her robes and took out her wand. She handed it to him and he held it up to those who were gathered to be witness to the power that is Lord Voldemort.

"To prevent any struggle or retaliation," he sneered, and the Death Eaters that were gathered with him chuckled.

He paused for a moment then began to speak.

"I find myself in an uncommon predicament. Do I provide a final opportunity for her to redeem herself or do I do away with her right here and now?"

The wizards and witches in the black robes were giving their opinions, and it was unanimously to do away with her. She had defied the Dark Lord's direct order, and that was, according to the Death Eaters, cause for her elimination. He continued looking at Sarah, who despite the overwhelming noise surrounding her, did not relent her stance. Voldemort raised his left hand and silenced everyone with that one motion. He looked at Sarah and gave her an order.

"Drop to your knees."

She dropped to her knees without hesitation. Perhaps he would be sparing her the indignity of dropping to the floor after he killed her.

"Severus, join her on her left side."

He stood beside her and got on his knees in front of him. Voldemort walked smoothly to where Sarah and Severus were. He put the tip of his wand under Sarah's chin, and his mouth curled up in a rare smile. He spoke in almost a whisper, directly to her.

"Such _beauty_ in one so bold. It _is rare_. Your devotion is a _handsome_ sight to behold, Miss Somerville. It is most enchanting, _indeed_. Hold out your arm."

She held out her right arm while he kept his wand pointed at her chin.

"Your _other_ arm, Sarah."

She held up her left arm to him. He took her hand in his, and with a flick of his wand rolled up her sleeve and turned her arm so the palm of her hand was facing up.

"Severus, hold her arm."

He gently held her arm for support with his left hand, his right hand instinctively – almost protectively, rested on her shoulder.

"Devotion, my friends. Devotion is why we are here; devotion to a cause that is more important than _anything_."

He spoke with contempt in his voice as he spoke to the other Death Eaters that were encircling the three of them.

"What you have all been witness to in these past few moments is a devotion that _none_ of you had the courage or depth to demonstrate to me. Miss Somerville is a very _extraordinary_ woman, one that I am _confident_ will be a _great_ asset to us."

He looked directly into Sarah's eyes as he pointed his wand over her arm.

"Will you _always_ show us the same devotion that you have exhibited so fearlessly to me today?"

She spoke quietly.

"I will."

Severus felt her body go rigid with pain as the Dark Lord inserted his wand into her arm and gave his mark to her. She did not outwardly show any signs of that pain, but Severus knew her too well. He could tell with the single twitch of a muscle when she was in excruciating agony, and she absolutely was feeling that right now.

Having made his permanent mark on Severus' lady, Voldemort smiled at them.

"A strong family, united in purpose. Your children shall be raised to know what is _right_, what is _true_ and _unwavering_, and you will teach them that they are to serve only _one_ Master."

Both Sarah and Severus bowed their heads, Severus holding on to her left arm to prevent her from collapsing from the pain.

"We have witnessed devotion at its _greatest_, my friends."

He looked at Severus and Sarah, both of them still on their knees in front of him. Voldemort gracefully walked over to her, and extended his hand to her. She accepted, and he helped her to stand in front of him. His eyes never left hers as he spoke.

"You may stand, Severus."

He turned to his followers and presented her to them.

"Our latest, Miss Somerville."

* * *

The sound of knocking at the door woke her from her memory.

"Yes?"

The door opened, and Severus was there with her tea.

"I thought you might like to have your tea while you're in your bath."

She smiled weakly at him.

"That would be lovely. Thank you."

He handed her the cup and she looked as though she was truly at peace when she took a sip. He sat on the edge of the tub and watched her for a moment, when she spoke to him.

"What?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You were staring at me. What?"

He smiled as he stroked the side of her face.

"Nothing."

"You don't stare at me without a reason, Severus."

"Can't I appreciate your beauty _without_ a reason?"

She smiled and opened her eyes to look at him. She took another sip of her tea, and handed the cup to him. He took it and placed it on the counter. He ran his finger along her cheek as he spoke softly.

"What can I do for you?"

"Nothing."

"_Sarah_…"

She knew that tone. She knew that he was aware that she was upset, that she was in pain, and he didn't want her to shut him out. She relented and sighed as she closed her eyes, her head leaning into his touch.

"I can't believe what I've done, Severus."

"Nor can I."

"I meant what I said today. I _would_ rather die than be without you."

Her words and the honesty behind them made his heart ache. He said nothing, but he held her hand as she leaned her head against him.

"I think I'm ready to come out, Severus."

"I'll get you your robe."

He ran his finger along her cheek once more, then stood to collect her robe for her. She stood, her body covered with bubbles, and this made Severus smile.

"Bubble lady."

She smiled and laughed gently at him.

"Someone charmed my bubbles so they wouldn't dissolve, I see."

"They will once you step out of the bath."

He held out her robe and as she stepped out of the bath, the bubbles magically dissolved. He closed his eyes to give her some privacy in this tender moment. She tied her robe around her, and she walked into the bedroom as Severus drained the tub and tidied up after her. He returned to the bedroom with her tea cup in hand, and found her laying in bed, curled up under the blankets. Her eyes were closed, and Severus thought she had never looked so peaceful. He drew the blankets over her shoulders, and swept the hair away from her face with his fingers. She moved under his touch, but her eyes did not open. He placed his lips softly on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, my love."

As he was about to leave the room he heard a noise. He turned to look at her and found her eyes wide open, looking directly at him. He immediately returned to her and got on his knees in front of her, looking intently into her eyes.

"Sarah, what do you need?"

"You. Please don't leave me."

His heart swelled.

"I will _never_ leave you, Sarah. I'm going to close the floo and lock the doors. I'll be right back."

She nodded her head, and he went down the stairs to do what he said he would. He stopped in the kitchen, realizing that she had not eaten dinner; and she would need to eat something to regain her strength. He prepared a tray of fruit, vegetables and cheese, and brought it upstairs for her. He found her sitting up in bed, and noticed what she was wearing.

"That's a beautiful gown, Sarah."

"The man I love gave it to me for Christmas."

He smiled, knowing that she loved the simple gift he had purchased for her. He placed the tray on her lap.

"You haven't eaten dinner, so I brought you a few things. You should eat something."

"Have you eaten?"

"Not yet."

"Join me. I won't be able to eat all of this."

"Alright."

He changed into his night clothes and slipped into the bed beside her. They didn't say much to each other as they ate, no words were necessary. They were both so consumed by their own thoughts, and any attempt to get in to the others' mind would be a confusing venture at best. After eating the food Severus had prepared, he took the tray and placed it on the table beside the bed.

"Sarah, you should rest. You must be exhausted."

She tried to conceal a yawn, but Severus saw it.

"I knew it. Come on, let's get you settled in."

He drew the blankets for her and she got comfortable under them. Severus waved his hand and cast a silent 'nox' charm to turn off the lights.

"Severus, I'd like to ask you something. A couple of things, really."

"Anything."

"Could you leave a candle on? I don't know if I can take the darkness just yet."

"Your wish is my command."

He lit the candles that were in the room with a gentle '_incendio'_ charm, and the room got a beautiful glow to it.

"Better?"

"Much. Could I ask you one more question?"

"Of course."

"Would you hold me until I fall asleep?"

"You _never_ have to ask me that, Sarah. I'm _always_ glad to oblige that request."

He lay against his pillows and extended his arm to her. She moved towards him, and his left arm wrapped itself around her, holding her close to his chest. Her left arm, which was still quite painful, draped itself over his chest, resting her hand over his heart. Severus closed his eyes as he ran his fingers through her hair, feeling her breaths become steady. As he felt a tear hit his chest, he closed his eyes, held her left hand gently, and he placed his lips on the top of her head.

"I love you," he whispered.

She nodded her head slowly.

"Sweet dreams."

Their eyes closed together as exhaustion finally took over, pulling them into sleep.


	29. The Details

_Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

* * *

Four weeks had passed. Severus and Sarah had become quite comfortable in their life together. Sarah was investigating possibilities of Healer Training with St. Mungos, which was what she wanted more than anything. She wanted to be able to help people get better. Severus was investigating possibilities of becoming a professor, and Sarah thought that he should apply to be the new potions master at Hogwarts since the current professor was retiring at the end of the coming year. Severus thought about this at great length, but he desperately wanted to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. He had made an official appointment with the Headmaster to discuss his future as a professor for the week after next.

Sarah was in the kitchen preparing their dinner. It was the two month anniversary of them graduating from Hogwarts, of them being officially together and living in the same place. Sarah wanted to prepare a special meal for them to celebrate this event in their lives; she wanted to have some quiet time with him tonight where they could just focus on themselves and their relationship. Sarah had been thinking a lot about what she has done for Severus, what she had given up for him. She knew that the mark that was given to her four weeks prior was, for all intents and purposes, a mark of death. She knew that she would either die at the hands of the Dark Lord, or she would die defending the values and principles that she truly believed in. She only took the mark at the hands of Voldemort to save Severus; she detested all that he and the Death Eaters stood for. She was however, grateful that she was spared the task of using an unforgivable on another person. The thought made her shudder. Severus had come home and found her deep in her own thoughts. He had been speaking to her, but she was so involved in what she was doing and thinking that she did not hear him. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she jumped.

"Severus."

He smiled at her.

"I didn't mean to startle you. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. How long have you been home?"

"About 20 minutes."

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you come home."

He placed a kiss on her cheek from behind her.

"That's ok. You looked pretty deep in thought; I didn't want to disturb you."

"I'm alright. Just thinking about the last couple of months."

"Anything you want to share?"

"Not just yet. Maybe after dinner. Could you set the table for me please?"

"Sure. Let me put my things away and I'll be right back."

They enjoyed their dinner that Sarah had prepared for them. Roast beef, Yorkshire pudding, vegetables and salad. Severus was quite impressed with her skills in the kitchen, and his plate was so clean when he had finished his meal, Sarah wasn't sure he hadn't eaten anything.

"Let me clear this up for you, Sarah. I'll make tea."

She nodded her head, and headed into the Living Room. She got her wand and cast 'incendio' into the fireplace, and a beautiful roaring fire was set for them. Severus brought tea over to the couch and she took her cup from him. He sat beside her and put his arm around her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You ok? You didn't say much during dinner."

"Just a lot on my mind."

"Care to lighten the load?"

She smiled.

"I know we haven't really talked about this much, Severus, and I know that there are a lot of things happening with us right now."

He nodded in agreement with her.

"I don't really know how to bring up this discussion."

"Well, why don't you tell me? I know I can read it myself, but I'd prefer to hear your voice."

She smiled at his sincerity, and put her tea cup on the table in front of them. She sighed, and summoned her courage.

"I want to get married."

She waited for the frustration and anger to come.

"_And_?"

It didn't.

"That's it. I want to get married."

"Ok. When?"

She looked at him with amazement.

"You're not objecting?"

"Well, I _DID_ propose, didn't I? If I had objections, I wouldn't have asked you in the first place."

She threw her arms around him, her tears of relief spilling on his shoulder.

"I thought you would be upset that I want to set a date."

"Why would I be upset? I was going to talk to you about that actually."

"What time of year would you like to lose your bachelorhood?"

He laughed.

"I don't consider it losing my bachelorhood. It's gaining my life."

His words melted her heart.

"What about autumn? The colors are so beautiful, and it's just around the corner."

"Sounds perfect. Any choice of date?"

"What about the end of September?"

"Any specific reason why then?"

"No, it's still a little warm; I could plan this in a month."

He took her face in his hands and looked intently into her eyes.

"If it makes you happy, that's what we'll do. I'll help in any way that you need."

"I just need you to show up."

"I'll be sure to do more than that."

"Any ideas for where we should actually take the plunge?"

Severus pondered this for a moment.

"Why don't we just do this here? I don't know if I want anything too large."

"I know you're not about drawing attention to yourself."

"True. Besides, this is _YOUR_ day, not mine."

"It's _both_ of our days. We'll have to come up with a guest list."

"True. I'll go get some parchment and we'll do it now."

She smiled at him.

"Ok."

He returned a moment later with a few pieces of parchment, and a quill.

"So, guest list. Who would you like to invite?"

"I'd like to invite the Headmaster."

"Really?"

"He's a lovely man, Severus. I know that you didn't always get along with him, but he was so nice to me when we were in school."

"Ok. So Dumbledore is on the list. I'm going to say McGonagall as well, they're peas in a pod those two."

"Good idea. What about Albertius?"

"Excellent. He'll show for certain, and bring his wife as well."

Sarah had a thought, and then she silenced herself. Severus used his skills with legilimency to read her thoughts, and he made a mental note to consult the people she wanted to invite but couldn't bring herself to mention.

"Who would you like to invite, Severus?"

"Lucious and his wife, I think would be nice. Bellatrix would be slighted if she didn't receive an invite. She would probably bring her fiancée. Other than that, I think I'm alright."

"Ok. So it'll be a small affair. I can live with that."

"So the actual date."

"I'm going to suggest a Saturday. It's not like the professors can leave during school hours."

"Valid point. The last Saturday in September it is then. At sunset?"

"Perfect."

"Leave sending the owls to me. I'll create something beautiful and send the invitations out by owl to Lucious, but I'll floo to Hogwarts and deliver them to the Headmaster, McGonagall and Albertius in person."

"That's a nice touch."

"Menu. That's the next thing to decide."

"It's great to be a wizard for things like this. Easy to whip up whatever people would like."

"Could I recommend that _I_ cook the chicken?"

She started to giggle, remembering the time last year when he made dinner for her and burnt the chicken to a crisp. He nodded.

"I agree. Let's have beef instead."

"Works for me."

"Could we do the same dinner that we had tonight? That was the most delicious meal I've had in a long time."

"That can be done, no problem."

"Colors."

"What about them?"

"What colors would you like? Don't weddings have a color theme?"

"Green."

"Green?"

"Yes, green. I think it would be a nice change to see you in hunter green dress robes."

Severus felt like he was going to be ill. However, it was going to make his future wife happy.

"I'll visit Madam Maulkins tomorrow."

Her face was brighter than it had ever been.

"Really? You'd wear hunter green dress robes for me?"

He nodded his head.

"I love you."

"It's a hardship, I know," he teased her.

She leaned into him and gave him a quick kiss.

"You think you'll be ok to write vows or should we do standards?"

He thought about this for a few moments, and then he spoke quietly to her.

"I think I'd like to write my own."

She smiled.

"I hoped you'd say that."

He was going to go with the standard ones, but he caught a brief glimpse of what she really wanted, so he decided to make her happy.

"Who should perform the ceremony, Sarah?"

"I hadn't thought about that. Wizard weddings are different than the muggle ones where you need a priest and stuff like that. I think if we could contact a wizard who was inducted into the Order of Merlin to perform the ceremony that would be fine."

"What about asking Dumbledore to do the honors? He's got a first class rank in the Order."

"I wonder if he would..."

"Only one way to find out. The worst he could say is no."

"Very true, dear."

Sarah yawned, and she curled up beside Severus. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close.

"You sleepy?"

"A little," she yawned.

"Want to head to bed?"

"Yeah."

She nodded her head and curled up to him even more. She loved the comfort of being in his arms, and she didn't want to move. Severus looked at her and saw that her eyes were closed, and she was breathing softly. She was asleep. He carefully stood up from the couch and took her into his arms, carrying her up the stairs. He laid her into their bed, drew the blankets over her and stroked her cheek.

"Sleep well."

He left the room and as soon as he did, his left arm began to pain. He went down the stairs to apparate into the presence of the Dark Lord, so he would not waken her. He arrived in front of the Dark Lord and bowed immediately.

"Master."

"Severus. I wish to see you in regards to a rather serious matter."

"What may I do for you, Master?"

"I have become aware that you are considering a position at Hogwarts, is this correct?"

"Yes, Master."

"I wish for you to accept whatever position that Dumbledore offers you. I have a mission for you, Severus."

"Master?"

"I wish you to observe Dumbledore. I wish for you to be my eyes and ears inside of Hogwarts. It is _obvious_ that I am not able to enter the grounds, and it would be to my benefit to be aware of what is occurring within the grounds at all times."

"Master, may I recruit assistance?"

Voldemort's lip curled at this, and Severus feared that he had stepped over the line.

"This _might_ be possible. Whom did you have in mind to assist you?"

"I know that Sarah wanted to be a healer, Master. Perhaps I could persuade Dumbledore to take her on as an assistant in the Hospital wing?"

Voldemort smiled.

"You are one of my _most_ intelligent, Severus."

"I am unworthy of your praise, Master."

"I speak only the truth. You can be most cunning, Severus, and that will serve us well. If your lady will accept the opportunity, I believe I would enjoy having two of my friends in the grounds. Another set of eyes will serve me well."

"Absolutely, my Lord."

"How _is_ your lady, Severus?"

"She is resting now, Master. She has had a taxing day."

If Voldemort could show signs of sympathy, he would have portrayed it right now.

"Is she _regretting _her decision, Severus?"

"Absolutely not, Master. She is devoted to our cause."

This made Voldemort smile.

"What has made her in this state?"

"We are planning our wedding, Master. The details are disconcerting to her."

"If I could attend, I would be most pleased. However, I am aware that my presence could create..._difficulties_."

"If there _were_ a way, my Lord, yours would be the _first_ invitation."

"Perhaps I could request that the happy couple be in my presence for a few moments before your ceremony."

"We would be honored, Master."

Voldemort smiled at him.

"Go tend to your fiancée, Severus. She should be expecting you."

"Thank you, Master."

"Remember what I told you and Sarah, Severus. Teach them the _correct_ ways."

"We will, Master."


	30. Your Invitation

_**Mr. Severus Tobias Snape**_

_**and**_

_**Miss Sarah Elizabeth Somerville**_

_**request the honor of your presence **_

_**to bear witness their union in marriage**_

_**Location: Snape Residence**_

_**Date:Saturday, the thirtieth day of September, Nineteen Hundred Seventy Eight**_

_**Time: Dusk**_

_**Formal Dinner Reception will follow the Union Ceremony**_

_**Port Keys will be arranged, if requested.**_

_**Please Respond to Miss Somerville via the Floo Network, or return owl**_


	31. The Union

_Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are great._

* * *

It was late in the morning on September 30. Sarah woke to a wonderful sight. Severus had woken much earlier than she had which was obvious to her, and she noticed a tea pot and cup on the table beside her, with one brilliantly red rose laying on the tray. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and poured herself a cup. She lifted the rose to her nose and inhaled the fragrance. The perfume the rose gave was a beautiful scent, and she sighed as she drank in its aroma. She looked at the table and noticed a piece of parchment with her name beautifully written on it. She took the parchment in her hands, opened the dark green wax seal, and read what was written to her.

'_Sarah, today is a special day. You won't see me until you walk to meet me, as there are a few parts of the muggle wedding traditions that I will not break. We've gone through so much together, and I don't want to take the chance to bring us any bad luck on our special day. You mean the world to me, and I wish with everything in me that I could turn back time and correct the mistakes that I've made that have brought you pain. _

_Sarah, my words to you this evening will say it all, but I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make you happy. _

_I can't wait to be able to say that you're my wife. _

_I love you.'_

Sarah wiped the tears from her eyes, and reveled in the love that her very soon to be husband had for her. She stepped into their bathroom and drew herself a bath. She was going to take it easy this morning, relax and get into her new dress robes at the last possible moment.

Her bath was calming, just as she had planned it, and she stepped out, tied her house robe around her, and sat in front of the vanity that Severus had transfigured for her when she first moved in. She knew what her dress robes looked like, and wondered how she should do her hair for this occasion. After a few moments of thought, she decided that she would do her hair exactly the same way that it was done for the Christmas Ball at Hogwarts; the way it was when she and Severus had first kissed. She cast the same charm on her hair that she had used that night, and she was satisfied with the result. She decided that she didn't want to have her make up done to the extreme; she wanted to look natural, the blushing bride that she knew she would be. Very pale colors were what she chose to apply to her eyes and lips, leaving her cheeks bare to allow the natural blush show on them that she knew would appear.

It was close to 3:00 in the afternoon, and she knew that the guests would be arriving soon. She went into her closet, and took out her dress robes. Beautiful lily white dress robes, with a cloak of the deepest hunter green she had chosen as her ceremony outfit. Her robes were long and flowing, and made her feel like a princess. She smiled at the thought, since Severus' mother's maiden name was Prince she found it ironic that she felt so royal. She put on her cloak and shoes to complete the ensemble, and she smiled at herself in the mirror. She hoped Severus would be pleased with how she looked. She couldn't help but wonder where he was and what he was doing all day. She came to the conclusion that he was at the Malfoy's house, getting himself prepared for the day.

As she went downstairs, she saw the beauty in her living room. Brilliantly red roses, lilies and baby's breath were in beautiful arrangements on the table in the kitchen, as well as in the living room. Ivy was hung across the mantle of their fireplace, and Sarah noticed another piece of parchment with her name on it, supported by a small box. She read the parchment, and started to shake at what she read.

'_Sarah, these are by no means as beautiful as you, but they will only enhance your beauty. See you tonight.'_

She opened the box and saw a pair of beautiful earrings facing her. Beautiful emerald earrings, with diamonds all around them. Sarah immediately took out the ones she was wearing, and replaced them with these. Sarah knew that they looked beautiful, she didn't have to look in a mirror to see that. She went into the kitchen to get a glass of water, when she felt her left arm begin to warm. He was summoning her. She got herself collected, making sure to block her mind, then apparated into the presence of the Dark Lord. She bowed in front of him.

"Miss Somerville."

"My Lord."

Voldemort smiled at her.

"What happened to Sir?"

"I was told that you prefer to be called Lord or Master."

He smiled at her wish to please him.

"I fancy that you call me Sir. Please continue in this manner."

"As you wish, Sir."

"Where is your fiancee?"

"He was not with me when I woke, Sir, and he wanted to keep his presence a surprise until I see him in a few hours."

Voldemort smiled at her, then he stood from his chair and smoothly walked to her.

"Severus has been to see me today, Sarah."

Sarah nodded as he approached her.

"He has been spoken to about the _correct_ ways to raise your children."

Sarah looked at him. For some reason she didn't fear him as much when she looked into his eyes.

"A _beautiful _and blushing bride you have made, Miss Somerville. Treat him well."

"I plan on doing nothing but, Sir."

Voldemort stepped back from her, holding her left hand in his. He motioned for her to walk with him, and she followed, fulfilling the duty of a faithful servant. They walked to a table where there was a bottle of wine and two chairs placed. He motioned for her to sit, but she did not.

"Sit, Miss Somerville."

"I prefer to show respect and wait until you are seated, Sir."

He smiled.

"Boldness does _not_ become the majority of my friends, _however_, it is one of _your_ best assets."

Voldemort smiled as he sat, then she followed. He waved his hand and the wine was poured in front of them. He took his glass in his hand, and she took hers, raising it up to her.

"I did this with Severus earlier, Sarah, so I must do the same with you. I wish you and Severus both the best in your life together."

"Your well wishes are cherished, Sir."

Voldemort took a large sip from his glass, and Sarah allowed the liquid to touch her lips, but she did not drink.

"You do not drink, Miss Somerville. Are you concerned that I would _do_ something to one of my servants without cause?"

"No, Sir."

"Might I ask your reasons for not sharing in this with us?"

"I would prefer not to state those reasons until I have spoken to my soon to be husband, Sir."

Voldemort got a sly grin across his face. He sat in the chair for a few moments, looking at the bride in front of him.

"How long have you known?"

"Sir?"

"Your date. How long have you known?"

"I did not realize that you were a legilimens, Sir."

Sarah lied through her teeth. She knew very well that he was a skilled legilimens.

"Not for 8 months, Sir. I just found out."

Voldemort conjured a glass of sparkling grape juice for her.

"We must take _special care_ of those who are carrying the next generation."

She smiled, and accepted the grape juice. She took a sip, knowing that he would not dare harm her when she was carrying a future follower of his.

"I concur."

Voldemort smiled at her, then he stood, taking her hand to raise her from the seat.

"Your bridegroom awaits, Miss Somerville."

He placed a kiss on the top of her left hand in an uncommon gesture of courtesy.

"My congratulations to you both."

"Thank you, Sir."

He nodded his head, giving her permission to disapparate from his presence. She arrived in her bedroom, not wanting Severus to see her before the wedding. She heard voices downstairs, and footsteps coming up. She heard a knock at the door and looked into the doorway.

"How wonderful to see you, Sarah."

"Headmaster. I'm so thankful that you agreed to perform our union ceremony."

He approached her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"We're waiting for you. May I have the honor of escorting you to your groom?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Please."

They walked down the stairs hand in hand, through the Living Room and outside where the guests had all assembled. She kept her focus solely on Severus, noticing the beautiful robes he was wearing. To be true to himself, his clothes were in black, but his cloak was as she requested, a beautifully deep hunter green. She smiled as she approached him, and the Headmaster placed her hand on his. Severus took her by the hand and they faced Dumbledore as he began his ceremony.

"Friends, welcome to this special day. We have been honored with the request of our presences to witness the union of Sarah and Severus, and to be witness to the bond that they are sharing with each other. Though the union ceremony is not lengthy, its bonds are powerful, and will unite the two souls that have entered into that bond for eternity."

Dumbledore looked at Sarah and smiled as he spoke.

"Sarah and Severus have chosen to draft their own vows. Tradition dictates that the bride should be first. Sarah?"

He gestured to her, and she took Severus' hand as she spoke.

"Severus, we've been through a lot together. There have been times that I didn't think that we would survive."

Severus knew exactly the time period she was referring to, and he lowered his head. He felt shameful that he had done what he did, but he was overjoyed that she could look past it. She looked up into his eyes and smiled at him.

"I knew deep down that we would get through our trouble, only because my love for you was so strong. I knew we would survive _anything_."

Severus smiled, and ran his thumb across the top of her hand.

"Severus, I promise to you in front of our witnesses that I will be faithful and devoted to you for the rest of my days. I will love you and do everything in my power to make you happy. You are my life, Severus. I would rather die than be without you. I love you."

Dumbledore smiled.

"That was lovely, Sarah. Severus?"

"This will not in any way be remotely close to what I want to say to you, Sarah. You know that I'm a man of few words, but the words that I do say are sincere. No one has _ever_ made me feel the way that you do. You know my flaws, yet you are able to see past them. You have been with me during a time in my life when I was the lowest, and if you hadn't been with me, I may not have made it through."

Sarah started to tear up, she knew he was talking about the death of his mother.

"Why you chose to stay with me is a question that I will never believe the answer to, despite the numerous times you've told me it's because you love me. I will never deserve you, Sarah, but I promise you in front of the witnesses to our union that I will dedicate the rest of my life to the attempt to do so. I will love you until the day that I return to this earth, and I will do everything that I can to make you happy. I love you."

Dumbledore smiled at him.

"Beautiful words, Severus."

Severus nodded his head, his eyes never leaving Sarah's as Dumbledore continued.

"Have you both your rings?"

Severus and Sarah both took the rings that they were carrying and held them in their hands.

"Please place the ring on your loves' finger, leaving your hands joined."

They did so at his request. Dumbledore took his wand out and pointed it over their joined hands.

"The wizard union is similar to the unbreakable vow. The hands of the bride and bridegroom will be joined and their vows to each other will become absolute. Severus, will you cherish, love and be devoted to Sarah until your last breath on this Earth?"

"I will."

"And will you Sarah, cherish, love and be devoted to Severus until your last breath on this Earth?"

She whispered her response, as her emotion was almost overtaking her.

"I will."

An ice blue stream appeared from Dumbledore's wand, and it entwined itself around their hands, then began to surround the two. Their robes started blowing with the silent breeze that was surrounding them as Dumbledore spoke the words that they both wanted to hear.

"As a First Class member of the Order of Merlin, I take great pride in formally announcing that Severus and Sarah have entered the union of marriage. Severus, you may kiss your bride."

Severus leaned towards her and placed his hands gently on her face. His lips touched hers, and as soon as they did, they lifted a few inches off the ground; their union was now complete. He pulled his lips away from hers, and smiled at her, both of them looking into each others' eyes.

_'I love you, Severus.'_

_'I love you more.'_

Their feet returned to the ground, and Dumbledore was the first to offer his congratulations to them.

"Severus, congratulations. May I have the pleasure of a kiss from the bride?"

He nodded as Dumbledore placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Congratulations, Sarah. Many, many years of happiness to you both."

"Thank you, Sir. Thank you so very much for performing this ceremony for us. It meant a great deal to me."

"I was honored to be asked, Sarah. It's always a pleasure to take part in such happy occasions as this."

They were surrounded by their guests, and as Severus shook hands with his guests and received a hug from the ladies in attendance, Sarah was thanking their guests for coming. As she was giving Albertius a hug, she noticed someone standing off in the distance, near the forest that was near their house. She smiled at Albertius and walked towards the forest to see the person that was standing there. As she approached the figure dressed in a dark cloak, she realized exactly who it was. She stood in front of the woman and smiled at her.

"Mummy."

"Sarah."

She threw her arms around her mother and cried, tears of happiness, and joy and relief flowed from both of them. They were unaware that Severus had noticed them, and had left the well wishers to join them. He stopped about half way to them, giving them their space to reconnect.

"Mummy, I'm so glad that you're here."

"Sarah, I wouldn't be anywhere else. I apparated a little late, and I didn't want to disturb the ceremony, so I stayed back."

"Mummy, you wouldn't have interrupted us!"

"I can't believe my little girl is married."

Sarah blushed.

"I _am_, Mummy."

Bronwyn looked intently at her daughter.

"You _really_ do love him, don't you?"

"I wouldn't have married him if I didn't, Mummy. Come let me bring you to your son in law."

Sarah took her mother's hand and turned to see Severus standing between them and the reception that was starting. Sarah went up to him and kissed him, taking him by surprise.

"So this is what you were doing all day?"

"Yes."

"This means _everything_ to me, Severus. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She turned to her mother.

"Mummy, come say hi to my husband."

Bronwyn walked up to Severus, and he bowed gracefully to her. She stood in front of him as he stood to face her.

"Thank you, Severus. I would have regretted it for the rest of my life if I hadn't been here. Welcome to the family, Severus."


	32. Severus' Surprise

_Thanks for your patience everyone! Here's a big fluffy chapter for you all. Thanks for the reviews - keep them coming!_

* * *

The guests had left, after eating their dinner, and socializing. Severus was glad that they were gone as he wasn't one that enjoyed socializing in any event. However, he knew that this was a very special day and it would make his wife happy for him to be relaxing in the presence of their guests. He had gone inside the house to put the kettle on so they could have tea, and he saw that Sarah was outside, cleaning up from the reception. Severus walked out to meet her, and put his arm around her, kissing her on the cheek. 

"What are you doing, Mrs. Snape?"

She giggled, and smiled at him.

"I love how that sounds."

"So do I."

"I'm just tidying up a little. What are you up to?"

"Just put the kettle on so we can have tea. Let me help you with this."

Within a matter of minutes and a number of charms later, the outside was just as it was in the morning. Sarah heard the kettle boiling inside, and she went in to shut it off, Severus following her inside. They made tea and sat together on the couch in front of the fireplace, resting for the first time all day.

"Your thoughts?"

She sighed.

"Just going over the day. I'm so amazed that you went to my mum and got her to come, Severus. I can't ever begin to thank you enough for that. It made the day even better for me."

He kissed the top of her head.

"I was glad to do it. I knew that she would be kicking herself if she didn't come. I tried to get your father to come too, but he couldn't, Sarah. I'm sorry about that."

She smiled.

"I'm just grateful that you tried. That means so much."

She kissed him on the cheek, and rested her head on his shoulder. Severus thought he saw a yawn escape her, and he sat up.

"Come on, you're tired. Let's get you to bed."

"Anxious are we?"

He smirked.

"Well, possibly. However, you're yawning, and I want you to get some rest, Sarah. It's been a long day."

He took her hand and led her up the stairs to their room. He had enchanted the room to have a beautiful glow to it while he was in making tea, and Sarah was amazed at its beauty.

"Severus, this is beautiful."

"Hardly. _You_ are. This is just a few simple charms for ambiance."

She smiled at him, and gave him a kiss.

"I'm going to change, Severus, then we should have a talk."

"I haven't _done_ anything, have I?"

She tried to conceal her smirk, and failed miserably.

"In a manner of speaking, _yes_."

"Ok."

Severus was worried about what she needed to talk to him about. He went downstairs to close the floo, turn out the lights and lock the doors, giving her some time to get changed. He walked up the stairs and found her sitting up in bed, the blankets covering her to the waist.

"Come to bed, Severus."

He changed into his night clothes, and she pulled the blankets back for him so he could climb in beside her. They sat there in silence for a few moments, Sarah attempting to summon the courage to tell him what she needed to.

"Severus, I have to talk to you about something."

"I gathered as much. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, really. I just... I mean... I don't know how you're going to react to this."

"React to what?"

"Promise me that you won't access my thoughts, and you will just let me say this to you, ok?"

"Alright. I promise."

She took a deep breath, it was now or never.

"Severus, something's going on with me. I wasn't quite sure what it was until I went to Hogwarts last week to speak to the Headmaster. I was sitting in his office discussing the details of our wedding, and all of a sudden I felt ill, quite a bit of nausea and I felt a little light headed. The Headmaster could see that I wasn't feeling well, so he escorted me to the Hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey tended to me, giving me an anti-nausea potion, which didn't work for some strange reason. She had me lie down on the bed, and she did a few charms over me then she smiled. I asked her what she was smiling about, and she looked at me with a smile on her face."

Sarah took a deep breath, and did not look at Severus.

"This isn't anything that we planned on, Severus, and I _know_ that we were just married, but..."

He took hold of her hand to comfort her.

"I'm pregnant."

He didn't move.

He didn't look at her.

He didn't breathe.

Then he breathed.

She turned to look at him, and saw a tear running down his cheek. He turned to look at her, not thinking at all about the fact that his eyes were leaking.

"_Really_?"

She nodded her head, and she saw an expression cross his face that she had never seen before. He looked like he was glowing. She took this as a good sign, and took his hand and placed it on her stomach. His tears flowed as he looked at where she had placed his hand. He whispered to her with amazement behind his words.

"There's _really_ a baby in there?"

She nodded her head for she was not able to speak as her emotions getting the better of her. He leaned towards her and kissed her softly, his hand never leaving her stomach. He rested his forehead against hers, and their lips were barely touching.

"_You're amazing_."

She smiled against his lips.

"You're not so bad either."

She started to laugh, and the laughter was contagious. Severus joined her as he took her in his arms and held her close to him, placing kisses along her face, her neck and shoulders.

"Did you think I would be upset?"

"I was worried about that. We've discussed having children, but I know that we both wanted to wait for a few years until we were secure in what we were doing after graduation."

He looked deeply into her eyes, brushing the hair away from her face as he spoke softly.

"I'm not worried about it, Sarah. We'll figure it out."

She whispered to him.

"I'm _so_ proud to be your wife, Severus."

His heart swelled at her words, and the only way that he could respond was to kiss her.

* * *

They woke the next morning, after not spending much time asleep of course, and they sat together at the kitchen table. Severus had made breakfast for them, and conjured some herbal tea for her to have with their breakfast.

"So what are your plans for the day, Severus?"

"I have to schedule a meeting with the Headmaster for sometime this week. He spoke to me about something yesterday as we were waiting for you. Albertius is retiring at the end of the term, and he would like to offer me the position of..."

Sarah flew out of her chair, and wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him with her excitement.

"_THAT'S BRILLIANT_! I'm _SOO_ proud of you!"

"I haven't said yes, yet."

"You have to, Severus. You're _brilliant_ with potions, and you would be the _perfect_ person for that job. Oh, _do it_, Severus!"

He smiled at her.

"I actually have some news for you too."

She sat down on his lap, her arms around his neck.

"Oh really? What would that be?"

He cleared his throat.

"When I was speaking with the Headmaster, he mentioned to me that you may not want to stay here all alone, and especially know since you're in a delicate condition."

She nodded her head.

"What would you say to being Madam Pomfrey's assistant?"

The tears welled up in her eyes, and she put her head on his shoulder.

"Severus that would be _incredible_."

"I have to tell you this, though."

"That sounds ominous."

"Slightly. The Dark Lord was told about our offers, I'm assuming from Lucious, and he wants us to be his eyes and ears inside Hogwarts. Do you think you could say that you would do this? He fancies you, and would not allow you to do anything that would jeopardize our young one."

"I can try, that's all I can promise. I'll be so engrossed in study for the next few months that I may not be able to do anything, because I'll be learning so much. If he does fancy me in whatever warped way he does, perhaps I could persuade him to be lenient, especially because I'm pregnant. He already knows about our little one, Severus."

Severus looked at her with questioning eyes.

"He does?"

She nodded her head and looked a little sad.

"I didn't want to have anyone know until I had spoken with you, but he summoned me before our wedding, and offered me wine."

Severus got quite concerned and it showed in his voice.

"You _didn't_ drink any, did you?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"No, I didn't, and he asked why I didn't. He wondered if it was because I was concerned that he would, oh how did he put it, _'do'_ something to one of his friends. I said no, but I would prefer to say nothing as to my reasons until I had spoken with you. He figured it out. He's smart, you know."

Severus nodded.

"I agree. He is quite intelligent, but I have something he'll _never_ have."

"What's that?"

"_You_."

She leaned into him and kissed him, with emotion behind her kiss.

"Damn right he'll never have me. I'm _all yours_."

"For how long?"

"How ever long you want me."

He looked into her eyes and brushed the hair from her face.

"How about forever?"

She smiled at him, wrapping her arms around him, her fingers running through his hair.

"Sounds perfect."

She placed her lips against his, and rested her forehead against his.

"What do you want to do today?"

"Spend it with you."

She smiled. She liked being in her honeymoon week, and she figured that he did as well.

"Why don't we floo into Hogsmeade and spend the day there. It's the first of October, and all the brilliant autumn colors are just so beautiful. We can have lunch at the Three Broomsticks maybe, and walk all through the village. What do you say?"

"Sounds perfect."

"We can pick something up for dinner, something simple like bread and cheese and wine..."

"But you aren't allowed to..."

"...wine for YOU, Severus, and I can have some sparkling juice. We can come back, we can read or better yet, you can read to me..."

"Really?"

"I _love_ your voice, Severus."

He got a sly expression across his face.

"Hmmm. What else?"

"What else, _what_?"

Now she was teasing him, and he knew it.

"What else do you love about me?"

She thought for a few minutes. She didn't say anything to him, and he was starting to get nervous. She could tell, so she turned to face him.

"Absolutely..."

He closed his eyes, and was expecting to hear something other than...

"..._everything_."

He drew her close to him, and held her close.

"Ok. Let's get ready and we'll go. I need to get some things from Diagon Alley as well, so we can either floo or apparate there when we're done in Hogsmeade."

"Sure. I'm going to go get changed, then I'll be ready."

She placed a kiss on his forehead, and headed upstairs. Severus cleared the table from their breakfast dishes, cleaned them up in the sink, and before he knew it she was down the stairs, ready to go.

"You ready, _husband_?"

She smiled at him.

"I'm ready, _wife_," he smiled back.

They put their cloaks on and headed to the floo. Severus took a handful of floo powder, threw it in and spoke very clearly.

"Hogsmeade Village Floo Depot."

They stepped into the green flames, and within a few seconds, they found themselves at their destination. They walked leisurely through the streets of Hogsmeade Village, checking out the latest wizarding equipment, and looking at the newest quills. Sarah fell in love with a beautiful Owl Feather quill, and while she was looking at the rest of the quills in the shop, Severus took out his money and bought it for her. She threw her arms around him in the middle of the shop and snogged him. It took him by surprise, and the shopkeeper was quite amused by the display.

"I can now say that my quills are snog worthy. That's quite an accolade."

Sarah got a little embarrassed, and her face turned a shade of pink.

"I'm sorry; I just got a little excited."

"It's alright, dear. That's one of my best quills."

Severus put his arm around Sarah, and smiled at the shop keeper.

"We just got married last night. Sorry about the public display."

"Well, _congratulations_! Let me offer you a gift to share in your happiness. What were your colors?"

"Green and silver."

The clerk pulled out a book and an ink well and placed it inside the bag for them. Severus was shocked by the generosity, as well as Sarah.

"Thank you _ever_ so much!"

"Not at all, dears. Just make certain that you both write in this book. The ink is green, just like your wedding colors, and you can record your thoughts and your experiences from the day and your honeymoon week. Read it together on your anniversaries. It's what me and my missus did."

"That's a brilliant idea. Thanks so much!"

Sarah gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't tell the wife you did that."

"I swear I won't. Thanks again!"

They exited the shop hand in hand, smiles on their faces. They spent the rest of the late morning and early afternoon browsing the shops in Hogsmeade, and as they were about to get to the Hogsmeade Floo Depot, they ran into Lucious Malfoy.

"Severus, Sarah. How lovely to see you both."

"Lucious."

"Spending your honeymoon at home I see?"

Severus nodded, and Sarah smiled.

"Yes."

"Narcissa and I would like to invite you both over for dinner when you're available. We know that you may have your nights occupied."

Lucious offered them a sly smile.

"Sarah and I will discuss our plans, and we'll send you an owl."

"Well done. Congratulations again. We'll have your gift for you when you come, we were waiting for one of the components to arrive, and it still hasn't arrived yet. Wretched owl post."

"A gift _really_ isn't necessary, Lucious."

"We _insist_, Mrs. Snape."

Sarah smiled. This was the first time someone _other_ than Severus had called her Mrs. Snape.

"Well, I'm certain it will be lovely no matter what. Thank you."

She stepped towards Lucious and gave him a kiss on the cheek, to which Severus emitted a low growl.

"Well, I should be off. Send the owl when you know your plans."

"We will, Lucious."

He walked off as Severus and Sarah went inside the floo depot. A handful of floo powder was thrown in, and Severus spoke very clearly.

"Diagon Alley."

They stepped into the flames and appeared a few moments later at the Diagon Alley floo depot. They brushed off their robes, and walked outside to see the streets filled with witches and wizards.

"What is it you need, Severus?"

"I need to pick up a few things at the Apothecary, then I thought that instead of making dinner we'd have something to eat at the Leaky Cauldron."

"That sounds lovely."

They went into the potion supply shop and Severus picked out the potion elements that he required to replenish his stores, then they headed to the Leaky Cauldron. The manager greeted them with a smile and took their bags from them.

"Ah yes. Mr. and Mrs. Snape, welcome, welcome, welcome! Congratulations to you both."

Sarah looked at Severus with a smile.

"Did you _really_ need those potion ingredients?"

"Of course I did. I might need to brew the boil cure potion. Some day."

He got a sly smile on his face.

"Where did he take our bags?"

"To our room."

"Begging your pardon, Mr. Snape, but the room you requested doesn't seem to be available. I'll make sure you get the best room we have though. Yes?"

Severus nodded, and they were escorted to their table. They ate their meal as they discussed their day, the highlights – _the gift from the quill shop owner_, the downfalls – _being invited to dinner at the Malfoy's_, and just enjoyed being in each others' company. The manager came over to clear the plates.

"You've been given room 13, Mr. and Mrs. Snape. Will you be staying with us for long?"

Sarah looked at Severus as he shook his head.

"Just for the night, thank you."

"Well, you'll find that everything is ready for you as you requested, sir."

Sarah looked at him with a defiant expression.

"_As you requested_?"

Severus stood from the table and took her hand.

"Ready?"

She raised her eyebrow at him, but stood and walked with him to their room. As soon as Severus opened the door to their room, he knew that the manager had outdone himself. To say that their room was gorgeous would be an understatement by far. The room was furnished with oak; their bed was a four-poster with a dark green canopy and green bed linens. There was an abundance of flowers on the dresser, as well as enchanted lights flickering through the air. It was quite dark outside as it was night but the beautiful glow of candle light surrounded them making the room very warm and inviting. Sarah turned and took Severus in her arms.

"This is beautiful, Severus, but you didn't need to do this."

"I know, but we're supposed to be on a honeymoon. Even though we're not going away anywhere, we should spend one night away from home."

Their lips touched as he took her in his arms and they started to dance in the middle of the room. They never left each others' grasp until they woke the next morning.


	33. Dinner with the Malfoys

_Thanks so much to everyone who is reading, reviewing, offering suggestions. You guys are great!_

* * *

Four days had passed. Sarah and Severus had met with the Headmaster during that time, and they had both accepted the positions offered to them at Hogwarts. Sarah knew that she would have a great deal of study do complete over the next few months to prepare her for her training. Severus had a little bit of a cold, and she immediately got out her healing book, brewed him a batch of Pepper Up Potion (to perfection) and he was instantly cured of his condition. He smiled at her, knowing she was going to be most successful in her position as the School Medi-Witch's Assistant. They had also sent an Owl to Lucious Malfoy, and accepted the invitation to dinner. They were not really looking forward to it, but since the Malfoy's were in the Dark Lord's Inner Circle, they knew it would be foolish to decline the offer.

"Sarah, are you ready?"

"Give me a few more minutes, Severus. It takes women a little longer to get ready to go out you know."

He smiled, but rolled his eyes.

"You don't need to put on your face, you know. The one you have is perfect enough."

She appeared at the top of the stairs, dressed in dark green dress robes, wearing the emerald earrings that Severus had given her for a wedding gift.

"Do I look alright?"

He couldn't speak, he just looked at her with a stunned expression on his face.

"Severus? Are you in there?"

He nodded his head and she repeated her question.

"Do I look alright?"

"Do we really have to go out?"

She smiled, and playfully swatter his arm.

"We accepted their invitation, and we have to go. We don't have to stay late, you know."

"Good. After seeing you right now, I don't know if I could last very long."

She sighed, and laughed at him.

"_You_, Mr. Snape, are _incorrigible_."

"And _you_, Mrs. Snape, are _beautiful_."

She smiled and took their cloaks from the cloak rack, handed Severus his and tied hers around her.

"Let's be off. OOH! I have to get that bottle of wine. You can't go empty handed to a dinner party."

She went into the kitchen and returned with a bottle of red and a bottle of white wine.

"You never know which they would prefer, so I picked up two."

He nodded his head.

"Good idea."

They tossed floo powder into the floo and Severus spoke their destination clearly as they stepped in.

"Malfoy Manor."

They arrived a moment later, and found Lucious and Narcissa in their parlor, anticipating their arrival.

"Severus. Sarah. Welcome. We're pleased you accepted our invitation."

"Thank you, Lucious."

They stepped out of the floo and Severus shook Lucious' hand, then chivalrously placed a kiss on the top of Narcissa's.

"Narcissa, you look lovely as ever."

"Thank you, Severus. Sarah, it's such a pleasure to see you again."

"Thank you, Narcissa. We brought you two bottles of wine, one white and one red. We weren't certain which you would prefer."

She accepted the bottles from Sarah with a rare smile.

"This certainly wasn't necessary, but thank you very much."

"Not at all. Your home is beautiful."

"It was my father's, and since I am the eldest son, it was passed to me when he crossed over."

Severus and Sarah sat in the parlor and were talking about their positions they had just accepted at Hogwarts, gaining a great deal of adulation from the Malfoys. Just as Lucious was about to ask them a question, a small, frail and innocent looking house elf entered the room.

"Begging your pardons, Master and Mistress, but Dobby is serving dinner."

Lucious stood and looked at Dobby.

"Dobby, show our guests to the Dining Room."

"Dobby lives to serve, master."

He bowed, then looked up at Severus and Sarah.

"If you will follow Dobby Sir and Madam. Dobby will lead you to dinner."

They followed the house elf and they did not sit until Lucious and Narcissa joined them. It was only a few moments, but it is a well known sign of respect to wait until your hosts arrived. Lucious motioned for them to sit, and Severus held the chair out for his wife, as did Lucious. Formal dinners were often accompanied with the most gracious of manners and etiquette. Dobby served the first course, freshly made lobster bisque with fresh rolls.

"Lucious, this is delicious."

"Our house elf's cooking is considered acceptable."

"I could never make something this wonderful. May I ask him later how he made it?"

Lucious found this amusing, but he nodded his head.

"I will instruct him to send you an owl with the recipe for you to make. We only have him serve this for special occasions."

Severus looked at him.

"_Special occasions_?"

"Yes. We have heard from the Dark Lord that you are, how shall I say, in a _delicate condition_, Sarah?"

Damn. She didn't want anyone to know about that just yet, let alone Lucious Malfoy.

"Yes, Lucious, we are expecting. However I know you will understand my desire to not have many know about that just yet, since Severus and I are going to be starting our positions at Hogwarts at the end of this term."

Lucious smiled at her.

"Of course. Your '_secret'_ is safe with me."

"With me as well, Sarah. Would you allow me the honor of hosting a shower for you?"

"A shower?"

"Yes, to provide you with everything that a pure-blooded baby will need."

Sarah looked at Severus and he smiled at her.

"I'd be thrilled, Narcissa, however can we get together to make plans for this after the Christmas holiday?"

She smiled at her with an excited gleam in her eye.

"Not a problem, Sarah. We'll get together to plan everything when you're ready."

Lucious raised his glass of wine.

"A toast then."

They raised their glasses filled with wine, and water in Sarah's case.

"To Severus and Sarah. Heartfelt congratulations to you on your marriage and your coming family."

They clinked their glasses together gently, then sipped – as tradition dictates for when a toast is made. The soup course was cleared from the table, and Dobby presented a pewter serving platter with a lovely breast of turkey, dressing, Yorkshire pudding, potatoes, vegetables. Lucious waved his wand and the turkey was instantly sliced, and they were enjoying the main course of their meal.

"How long will you be in study for your new position, Sarah?"

"I'm not exactly certain, Narcissa. I have much to learn, that's for sure, but I also know that it's knowledge that I won't ever forget. We have yet to discover what our accommodations will be while we are at Hogwarts. I believe the Headmaster said something about the current Master's quarters being altered to accommodate us, did he not Severus?"

Severus nodded his head.

"Yes. Professor McGonagall will be transfiguring our new quarters to accommodate two adults, and they will be creating a separate room as a nursery."

Sarah got a smile on her face.

"I still can't believe that I'm pregnant."

Severus smiled, and discretely placed his hand on her stomach, running his thumb gently across.

"I think it's wonderful, and a truly exciting event in your lives. What a year it's been, Sarah, for both of you."

She nodded her head and placed her fork down. She was full, and couldn't possibly eat another bite.

"This was delicious."

Dobby appeared at her side.

"Madam is not eating all her meal? Dobby did not cook as well as Dobby should. Dobby is a bad house elf. Dobby _must_ punish himself."

Sarah got worried, and put her hand on the house elf to calm him.

"Dobby, it was _delicious_. I am just quite satisfied. Really. There is no need to punish yourself, alright?"

Dobby looked up at her with kind eyes.

"Madam is most gracious to a house elf. Madam is kind to Dobby, and Dobby is most grateful. Dobby will clear Madam's plate as she is finished."

"Thank you, Dobby."

He began clearing plates, and they retired to the parlor to have tea. Dobby entered the room with a silver serving set, and poured each cup of tea and served it to the guests, then his masters with a bow each time.

"Dobby!"

The house elf appeared in front of Lucious the instant that his name was called, and bowed in front of him.

"Bring in the gift for Mr. and Mrs. Snape."

"Dobby is doing what Dobby's Master wishes."

He bowed as he left the room and appeared seconds later in front of them, carrying a number of parcels, elegantly wrapped in silver paper with a large dark green bow around them. Sarah was overwhelmed, and she put her hand up to her chest.

"This is _really_ unnecessary."

"Nonsense. We enjoy sharing in a happy occasion. Please open them."

Sarah took the small package from the top of the four she saw and handed it to Severus. He opened the parcel as she looked over his shoulder.

"This is lovely."

The photo frame was gorgeous. It was a brilliant shining silver frame, with exquisite detail around the border. The photo inside was a capture of them at their wedding, when Albus had declared their union complete and they were swept off the ground. Sarah wiped a tear from her eye.

"This is _truly_ beautiful. Thank you."

"Not any trouble, Sarah. Please open the rest."

Sarah opened the next package and gasped at what she saw.

"Narcissa. Lucious. I wasn't sure how the first gift could be matched, but this is absolutely lovely. So exquisite."

She took the hunter green book out of the box, and ran her fingers over the silver writing that she saw.

"Severus and Sarah."

She looked up at them.

"Truly, this is lovely. Thank you."

Severus opened the third package, and knew that it would be just as, if not more lovely than the last. He opened the box and saw very simple, plain yet gorgeous wine goblets.

"_Every_ bride deserves something crystal as a gift, Sarah."

There were silver orchids on the stems of each goblet, and Sarah was overwhelmed by their beauty.

"Thank you."

They were running out of words to express their gratitude, and thank you seemed to be the only word she could come up with. They opened the final box together, and removed the object inside. Sarah began to tear when she realized what it was. It was a figure of a bride and groom, with their robes flowing in the air. There was what looked to be a snake wrapped loosely around their legs, with two emeralds for the eyes.

"We thought since you are both _proud_ Slytherins, that the snake would be symbolic of where you both met. We finally received this from the sculptor yesterday. Had we received it earlier, we would have brought the lot to the wedding."

"I really am at a loss for words, both of you. Thank you simply doesn't seem like enough."

Narcissa offered Sarah a genuine smile.

"Thank you is just perfect, Sarah. We hope you enjoy them."

Severus was not saying much, but that was normal for him.

"Thank you, both of you. We'll have to have you both over for a meal so we can christen the goblets."

"Let us know the date and we'll accept."

Severus looked at Sarah, as he stood.

"We don't want to wear out our welcome, so we should head home. It's getting late, and I need to make sure Sarah gets her rest."

The Malfoys stood and extended their hands to their guests.

"Thank you both so much for the lovely meal, and the _overwhelming_ gifts. Truly, they are all beautiful."

"You're very welcome. DOBBY!"

He appeared in front of Lucious.

"Our guests are retiring for the evening. Bring their cloaks for them."

"Dobby is doing as Dobby's Master wishes."

He bowed, and returned a moment later with their cloaks.

"Sir. Madam. Dobby is bringing your cloaks as his Master wished."

Sarah looked at the elf.

"Thank you, Dobby. You're a good elf."

"Dobby is most happy with your praise, Madam. Dobby does his best to please his family."

"Make certain that you send me the recipe for the soup you prepared, Dobby. It was absolutely delicious."

Dobby smiled and bowed at her.

"Dobby is pleased that Madam enjoyed Dobby's cooking. Dobby will not forget to send Madam Dobby's recipe."

He bowed at them all, then he disapparated. Severus took a handful of floo powder and threw it into the floo.

"Thank you both again for everything. Truly, this has been quite overwhelming."

"You're _most_ welcome, Severus."

Severus took the large parcels in his hands, and Sarah took the book and photo frame.

"Snape Residence", Severus stated clearly.

They stepped into the green flames, and within minutes they were home. They stepped out of the floo, and Severus put their gifts on the table. He turned to the floo and closed it. All he wanted to do was to light a fire and curl up on the sofa with his wife. It had been a tiring day and he wanted to have quiet time with her. He was certain that she wouldn't object.

Sarah took the sculpture and put it on the mantle above the floo. It looked beautiful there, and it was most definitely the perfect spot for it. She took the picture frame and placed it upstairs in their room. She went downstairs and found Severus standing in front of the floo, his wand pointed at the statue.

"Severus, _what_ are you doing?"

"Checking for hexes, curses or other such possibilities."

"Do you _really_ think they would do that, Severus?"

"I wouldn't put _anything_ past Lucious Malfoy, Sarah. He's in the inner circle."

"Let me get the frame."

She headed back upstairs and brought the silver photo frame down to him.

"The sculpture is fine."

He pointed his wand at the frame, and after muttering a few anti-hex curses he found the frame to be clean as well.

"Everything's safe. There's no harm in being extra cautious."

"Good, because I didn't really want to have to get rid of this picture. It's really beautiful."

"Only because of the subject, Sarah."

"I know. The man in there _is _a bit attractive."

"_A bit_?"

"Very."

"_Very_?"

"Unbelievably."

"_Unbelievably_?"

She put her hands on her hips and tilted her head at him with a curious look on her face.

"Are you going to question _everything_ I say?"

"Just those things that you say that refer to my appearance."

She stood directly in front of him, and cupped his face in her hands.

"Severus, it shouldn't matter to you what anyone else thinks of you, your appearance or anything else that you seem to think is wrong with you. _I_ love you, _I_ think you are an _incredibly_ handsome man, and I would do _anything_ for you. That's all that matters."

"When you've been put down enough, you start to believe it."

"Well, I suppose that just means that I'll have to compliment you a lot more so you'll believe me."

He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Doesn't mean that I'll believe it."

"I'll do it until you can truthfully accept a compliment if I have to."

"Look at me."

He looked deeply into her eyes and she knew that he was allowing her access to his memories. After she got her focus, she saw the event he was allowing her to see from his eyes, and saw the horrible abuse that his father would inflict upon him. She saw his father's hand beating him, cursing his birth, and wishing that he had never been born. She heard him say that he was the ugliest child he had ever seen and how he was disgraced and ashamed that he was his son. She couldn't look any more, she couldn't bear to see him hurt so much. She closed her eyes and her tears flowed freely down her face.

"Severus."

He held her in his arms and comforted her. He knew she needed to see that memory, to know the reasons why he could not believe her compliments. Her voice was raspy because of her tears.

"I honestly don't know what to say to you right now Severus, and that's unnerving."

"There's nothing that you can say. _That's_ why I have difficulty believing you. I would be at the receiving end of that on at least a weekly basis."

"Severus, you told me yourself that your dad drank a lot. You can't _honestly_ believe that you were or are a waste."

He shrugged his shoulders, and turned his head. He knew she would defend him to the ends of the earth, but it was still difficult to hear. She purposefully turned his head to face hers.

"Severus, you're an _incredible_ man. I _adore_ you, and I wouldn't have married you if I didn't think you were the most handsome man I'd ever seen. There are _many_ types of beauty, Severus. Physical beauty will fade and change. It's your abundant internal beauty that I see when I look at you. I don't see your nose that you constantly tell me you hate because you think its crooked, or your hair you despise because you say it looks greasy. I see your eyes that have such intensity to them and that I know can make me melt with just one glance. I hear your voice that makes me weak in the knees. I see your hands that are soft, gentle and elegant and that I know have touched every part of me. I know you say you can't believe me, Severus, but for more reasons than I could possibly ever list, you are a _beautiful_ man. Please don't _ever_ doubt that to me, you are. Ok?"

He couldn't help his tears. For some reason the honesty in her words touched him. She pressed her forehead to his, and wiped his tears away with her thumbs. She whispered to him.

"Come to bed with me, Severus."

He couldn't verbally respond, so he just nodded his head. They closed the floo, locked the doors, turned out the lights. She took his hand and led him up the stairs. They undressed and climbed into their bed. Sarah took her wand and lit the candles on the table beside them and the room was enchanted with a beautiful glow. They lay beside each other for a few moments, neither of them saying anything to the other. Sarah knew that Severus had to get those memories out of his head, and Severus knew that he couldn't focus all his attention on her if the memories were in his head. She took his hand in hers, brought it to her lips and kissed it. He turned to face her and saw that she was staring into his eyes. Her hands gently touched his face, and she saw a look of wonder in his eyes. He was so full of emotions that he could barely speak to her, so he whispered.

"I _don't_ deserve you, Sarah Elizabeth."

She smiled, and pressed her lips to his.

"You do, Severus; please don't ever doubt that. It's _me_ that doesn't deserve _you_."

"I know; you deserve _much_ better than me."

"I don't _want_ someone who is _perfect_, Severus. How much fun would nagging someone perfect be?"

He cracked a small smile at that comment, and she laughed a little.

"Perfection is _highly_ over-rated, my dear. I love you for all that you _are_, all that you are _not_, and all that you _are to become_. That's the bottom line."

He closed his eyes and lowered his head, overcome by the beauty and depth of her words. She brought her arms around him, and he lowered his lips to hers, and said the only words that he could express.

"_I love you_."

"_Show me_."


	34. Over The Moon

_Thanks to everyone who is reading, reviewing… any suggestions that you might have are welcome!_

* * *

It was two days before Christmas. Sarah had been keeping her nose in her books as often as she could, and Severus would usually sit with her on the couch, his arm wrapped around her, rubbing her shoulders. He knew that this intense study was something that she loved, and that it was for a greater purpose than either of them could imagine, but it was still taxing on her. Carrying his child, being engrossed in study, and being as wonderful of a wife as she was blew his mind. He couldn't comprehend how one person could do so much all at once.

They had walked into the forest that was near their house a week prior and Sarah had picked the tree that she wanted to have as their Christmas tree. Severus took his wand and cut off at least six feet from the top of the tree, cast 'reducto' so he could put it in his pocket, and they brought it home. After a few enchantments the tree was lit and decorated beautifully. Silver, blue, green and white decorations were hung on every bough, and there were magical candles lit on the end of every branch. It was a truly beautiful sight to behold, and Severus realized why she loved Christmas. The glow that was cast in their living room was beautiful and warming, and he loved coming home to the sight of her sitting on the sofa, a cup of tea in her hand and her nose in a book. It swelled his heart to know that she was his, and he had no idea what he had done to deserve such a wonderful woman.

He had been spending the majority of his days at Hogwarts, sitting in on the classes that Albertius was teaching, learning from a Professor's view his teaching styles and what each student's capabilities were, as well as their weaknesses. On occasion, with the permission of the Headmaster, she would floo to Hogwarts and join him for lunch in the Great Hall. She would spend the afternoon with Madam Pomfrey, putting her textbook knowledge to practical use. They would floo home together then spend a quiet evening at home. They would spend their weekends for the most part at home since their weeks were so busy with study and learning about their new jobs.

They did have Lucious and Narcissa over for dinner, and Sarah had made her delicious roast beef with Yorkshire pudding that Severus adored. The Malfoys were impressed with the way she had warmed up their home over the past few months. The sculpture that they had given them for a wedding gift was placed right over the floo, so they would see it every time that they left. There were pictures along either side of the sculpture, and flowers arranged in a couple of vases on the table in the Living Room as well as near the book case. They were impressed with her hostessing skills, and knew that she would do the pure-blood wizards proud.

Severus returned home from a long day at Hogwarts and found his wife napping on the couch, a book resting across her chest. He walked over to her and removed a stray hair from her face, leaned over and kissed her gently. She stirred at his touch.

"Severus. When did you get home?"

He smiled at her. He loved how she looked when she was waking up.

"Just now. Reading takes a lot out of you, hmm?"

She smiled as she sat up on the sofa.

"Just a little. I get so sleepy these days."

"I've heard that happens when you're pregnant. How's the little one doing?"

She put her hand on her stomach. She was beginning to show, and she was worried about it.

"Not bad. The baby's not doing much, but Madam Pomfrey told me that the baby won't really start to move around for another couple of months. Let me get some dinner ready for you, sweetheart."

He put his hand on her shoulder, not permitting her to get up.

"Sarah, I can take care of dinner. You rest up, and I'll bring us something to eat. What about soup and crusty bread?"

She sighed and smiled at him.

"Sounds delicious."

He went into the kitchen and she returned to her book. After about thirty minutes, he brought over a tray with their dinner on it. She sat up and smiled at him.

"It's like a little party."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and he bushed a little as he started to eat his dinner.

"I have some shopping to take care of tomorrow, Sarah."

"Me as well, actually. I've resolved to only study for about 4 hours tomorrow, probably in the morning until lunchtime. After that, I'm taking a couple of days off."

"Good for you. You've been working so hard."

"Well, there's a lot to learn."

"I think you should take the night off. Let's just relax together tonight, ok?"

"Does relaxing mean I'll get a foot rub?"

He smiled - he knew how much she loved his foot rubs.

"Absolutely."

She giggled, because she knew when she got a foot rub it usually let to...

you know. Other things. He knew it too, which is why he didn't mind providing the service. They finished eating dinner, and Severus cleared the dishes for her.

"I'm going to run myself a bath, ok?"

"Sure. I'll just finish washing up here."

About an hour later she came downstairs and saw a roaring fire going in the fireplace, and Severus sitting on the sofa. She came up behind him, wrapping her arms around him. She rested her head on his shoulder as he put his hands on her arms, holding her close.

"Hey."

She kissed his cheek.

"What'cha thinking?"

"Lots of things."

"Like what?"

She released her hold of him and came and sat across him, her feet resting on his lap. He brought his hands to her feet and started rubbing them for her as he spoke.

"Just a lot of little things, really."

"For example?"

"Well, we're going to be leaving to go to Hogwarts in a couple of weeks for one."

She nodded her head, and put her arm around him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Two, it's just a _really_ important Christmas for me."

"Why is that?"

"I have an _abysmal_ Christmas to make up for from last year."

Sarah kissed the closest part of him her lips would reach - which happened to be his neck.

"Also it's our first Christmas as husband and wife. It's important, and I seem to have a track record of shattering your Christmases, and I _don't_ want to mess this one up."

Her heart broke at his words. She knew he had been a little quiet over the past few days, but she had just assumed it was because of his study at Hogwarts.

"Severus, this Christmas will be _wonderful_."

"I seem to have this habit of wrecking all our important days though."

"Severus, have you gotten another mark that I'm not aware of?"

He shook his head.

"Well, then this Christmas is going to be the best. Next Christmas will be even _more_ special than this one though."

"Why?"

She rolled her eyes, and took his hand in hers. She placed it right on her stomach, and he grinned sheepishly.

"Oh. Yeah."

"Severus, this Christmas will be brilliant, as will _every_ special occasion that we celebrate together."

"I know. I just get a little withdrawn. I'm sorry."

She smiled at him.

"Severus, you don't have to be sorry. If you're worried, talk to me about it, and I'll try and calm your stress, ok?"

He smiled and nodded his head.

"Thanks."

She kissed his cheek and settled into him, wrapping her arms around him, and resting her head on his shoulder. They didn't move for quite a while.Sarah didn't look at his face, but she could tell that he was still rapt in his thoughts. She whispered to him.

"Severus?"

"Hmmm."

"Could you lay down? If I don't move soon my legs will cramp up."

He nodded, moved her legs from over him, and she stood up while he lay back on the sofa. She took the blanket that was behind them and she lay on him, their legs entwined. She pulled the blanket over them, and rested her head on his chest; her hand placed gently over his heart.

"I don't want to move from this very spot, Severus."

He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"Ok."

They both took in a deep breath and let out their frustrations from the day with a big sigh. Severus was about to fall asleep when he felt something wet on his chest. He got concerned as he knew she was crying. He ran his hand along her back to try and comfort her.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just _truly_ happy, Severus. I _love_ moments like this."

"Moments like what?"

"When we're just being still with each other, not doing anything just being together. I love this."

He gave her a gentle squeeze.

"I'll make sure that we do this often."

She gave him a kiss.

"Thanks."

"Go to sleep, Sarah. I'll carry you upstairs later."

She nodded her head against his chest.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

They closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep,

* * *

They woke the next morning in their room. Sarah didn't know how she got up there, and she assumed correctly that Severus must have carried her up. She looked over at him and smiled at what she saw. Apparently he was so tired that he didn't bother putting on his night clothes. His chest was bare, and well, so was the rest of him. She started to giggle, and he rolled over to face her.

"Morning."

"Hi."

She started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I've just never known you to go to bed starkers before."

"I was tired."

"I think it's adorable. You carried me up here last night though, you should have woken me. I could have walked up."

"You looked so peaceful I couldn't wake you."

She leaned over and gave him a proper good morning kiss.

"I've got some reading to do, then we should head out to do our errands. I'll head downstairs and put the kettle on. Any requests for breakfast?"

"Toast and tea would be lovely, thanks."

"Done."

She headed downstairs and put the kettle on to make tea. Just as Severus was coming down the stairs, she felt her left arm getting warm. Severus looked at her.

"Mine's getting hot too. Turn off the kettle."

She did then took Severus' hand as they apparated together into the presence of the Dark Lord. They bowed immediately.

"Mr. and Mrs. Snape. How _lovely_ to see you both."

"Master."

"Sir."

"It has been quite some time since I have requested an audience with you. How have you faired?"

"Well thank you, Sir."

"I see that your young one is developing _nicely_, Mrs. Snape."

Sarah placed her hand over her stomach in a form of protection.

"Yes, Sir. Our child is doing quite well."

"I trust that your husband is allowing you to get plenty of rest."

"He has, Sir. Severus takes _excellent_ care of me."

"As he should, Sarah. Should he not, he will face my… _displeasure_."

"Master, I would never cause you displeasure, especially in this regard."

"I am informed that you are both to begin your positions at Hogwarts within the next month. I trust that you will be my eyes and ears within the castle grounds."

They both nodded their heads.

"I have relayed my instructions to Severus Sarah, and he will instruct you as to what I require. I have chosen to be lenient in my requests with you, as you are with child and I should not have any harm befall you while you are carrying one of ours."

"You are _most_ gracious, Sir."

Voldemort smiled evilly at them both, but his gaze was on Sarah. He walked slowly towards them, and put a long, cold finger under Sarah's chin.

"Three months into your term, correct?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Pregnancy becomes you, Sarah. You're _radiant_."

"Your compliment flatters me, Sir."

"As it was _meant_ to, my dear."

She could feel Severus getting irate; you didn't have to be a Legilimens to know that.

"I am aware that you both must have errands to run, so I will dismiss you."

They both bowed.

"Do not fail me."

"We will not, my Lord."

"Sarah?"

"I agree with Severus, Sir. We will not fail you."

With a turn of his head they knew that they were dismissed from his presence. They apparated to their house and she put the kettle back on.

"Severus, let's talk about what he wants us ..."

"Shhh. I don't want to talk about that or him or what he wants us to do or anything of the sort. The next few days are for us, yes?"

She smiled at him as she got the bread out of the box.

"Brilliant idea. I want to think _nothing_ but happy thoughts over the next few days."

"Sounds like an excellent plan. Let's have breakfast, we'll do our studying then the next two days are all ours."

They ate their breakfast in a comfortable silence, then headed to their respective study places so they could get their few hours of study in.

* * *

Lunch time came, and Sarah conjured a plate of sandwiches for them. They sat in the Living Room and ate their meal, then they headed to Diagon Alley to run their errands. Since it was the day before Christmas and they each had some shopping to do for each other, they agreed to meet up in a few hours at the floo depot to head home. Sarah made her first stop at Flourish and Blotts to pick up a few books for Severus. She was looking over a Potions book when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and smiled.

"Mummy."

She gave her mother a hug, and she returned it.

"Sarah. What brings you in today?"

"Christmas presents for Severus. You got my owl about our positions at Hogwarts, right?"

"I did. When do you both start?"

"Three weeks, Mummy. I'm so excited, you have _no_ idea."

"I'm _so_ proud of you, Sarah. You've done so well."

"Well, Mummy, I was actually hoping I would run into you here. I have something to tell you."

Bronwyn got a look of concern on her face.

"Are you alright? Is everything ok?"

Sarah smiled and nodded her head.

"We're just fine, Mummy. I had hoped to be able to tell you a little sooner, but with my study and all, I needed to get myself prepared for work."

"What is it, Sarah?"

"Well..."

Sarah looked down as she didn't want her mother to see the smile crossing her face.

"...I'll be off work in a few months."

Bronwyn got concerned.

"Are you alright? Why will you be away from your job?"

"Well, Mummy, I'm going to be... a Mummy."

Bronwyn started to cry, and she held her daughter in her arms.

"Sarah, I'm _thrilled_! How far along are you?"

"Just over 3 months, Mummy. Severus is so excited."

"I'll bet he is. I'm going to be a Granny. Wow."

"I'm sorry that Daddy doesn't want to be near us, Mummy. I would really like for him to be a part of our child's life. He or she should know him."

Bronwyn nodded her head.

"Your father is as stubborn as a mule, Sarah. I know I don't have to remind you of that. I'll do what I can to bring him around."

Sarah wrapped her arms around her mother.

"Thanks, Mummy. It will mean the world to me - to both of us."

Sarah felt Severus walk into the store. She quickly hid the books she was looking at, and Bronwyn went right over to him and hugged him.

"Congratulations, Severus. Sarah just told me."

He was a little shocked by the display, but he knew that it meant the world to Sarah for her mother to accept him like this. He hugged her back.

"Thank you. I'm glad that you're happy."

"Happy? I'm _over the moon_, Severus! It's not every day that I find out I'm going to be a _grandmother_!"

He smiled, knowing that she was truly excited at their news. He smiled at Sarah, and she walked over to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"What brings you in here, Severus?"

"Trying to find my wife, actually. Something told me you would be visiting your Mum."

"Among other things, yes. Now if you don't mind, my dear, _get out_."

"Sending me packing after three months of marriage? Fine, I'll leave."

He had a very large smile on his face as he turned from them, and Sarah just paid attention to her mother. She knew he was playing with her, and she wasn't worried about him at all. She hurried to pay for her purchases, and joined him outside, where he was standing there waiting for her. She laced her arm through his and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Couldn't live without me I see."

"You have no idea."

They walked to the floo depot and arrived home within minutes. Sarah headed upstairs to get her gifts ready for him, and he headed into his potions lab downstairs to do the same. An hour later they were both in the Living Room and Sarah was snooping under the tree to look at what presents were for her. He called to her from the kitchen where he was making tea.

"Don't be nosey, Sarah!"

"I can't help it!"

"Patience, my dear. You'll get to open them in the morning."

"But I don't _want_ to wait."

"Are you going to cave in and let our child open all their presents the night before?"

She looked at him with a smirk on her face, and he smiled at her.

"I didn't think so."

She sat on the couch looking at their Christmas tree. The lights were all off in their house, and the room looked so very warm and inviting. She loved this time of year, and she loved it especially this year because she was spending it with her husband. He brought her a cup of tea and sat down beside her. They sat for a few moments in silence and both of them were quite content to do so. He took their cups and put them on the table in front of them, then placed his arms around her waist. She leaned into him, and rested her back against his chest. He moved his hand down to her stomach and placed his hand over their baby.

"I love you. Both of you."

She turned to look at him, and they shared a gentle kiss; his hand never leaving her stomach.

"Let's go to bed, Severus."

He nodded and took her hand in his, leading her upstairs. She climbed into bed and Severus crawled in behind her; his left arm supporting her neck, and his right arm resting over her - his hand placed gently on her stomach. He kissed the back of her head.

"Happy Christmas, Sarah."

"Happy Christmas, Severus."

"Happy Christmas, little one."

Sarah smiled at his sweetness.

"You're going to be a great father."

"I'm not so sure."

"Well I am. You protect this baby with a ferocity that I've never seen in you. This little one is already wrapped around your finger and you know it."

He smiled because he knew she was right.

"Well, I can't promise to be perfect, but I swear by Merlin's beard that I'll try."

"That's all we can ask for, my love. Go to sleep."

She put her hand on top of Severus', and together they drifted off into peaceful sleep.


	35. I Can Do That

_Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing! This chapter contains shared bathing – nothing smutty though! The title of this chapter will make much more sense in the final portion... I personally think it's funny. :)_

* * *

Spring had arrived at Hogwarts, and it was a beautiful sight. It was late April, the snow was almost completely melted, and there was a slight crispness in the air. Severus and Sarah had been completely immersed in their duties as Potions Master and Medi-Witch, respectively, and they adored their positions. Sarah was in her eighth month of pregnancy and had just returned to their chamber in the Dungeons of Hogwarts with her new robes. She, of course, had to purchase robes that were bigger to accommodate her ever expanding stomach and she would have to purchase new robes almost every month. Severus was sitting at their table as she flooed in. She put her packages down and sat on the couch with a heavy sigh. Severus looked up from his marking and noticed how tired she looked. 

"You alright, love?"

"I'm fat."

What? Severus didn't think she was fat. He put down his quill and sat on the couch beside her.

"What on _earth_ would make you say that?"

"I can't see my feet, Severus. I'm as big as a hippogriff."

"You _are_ aware that you're pregnant, right?"

She snapped at him.

"Really? I didn't know."

"You're _not_ fat."

"Well what would you call it when you have to go buy new robes because you can't fit into your old ones anymore?"

He didn't know what to say in response to that.

"_Exactly_. I'm fat, Severus."

He sighed. They went through this discussion at least once a week and it always ended with her crying and it made him upset.

"I just don't think that I'm attractive anymore."

Severus was upset with this statement. She had said many things before during the past few weeks that didn't make an ounce of sense to him, but this was just ridiculous. He had been concerned about her emotions, so he had asked Madam Pomfrey about her state of mind. She said that it was quite normal for pregnant ladies to have quite the mood swings, and just to make sure that he ducked when she started throwing things. He had never known her to have this level of despair in her mood swings before though, and it truly concerned him. She stood up when he didn't answer and started walking towards their room.

"I don't know _why_ you stay with me, Severus. Look at me. I'm _disgustingly_ huge, I can hardly fit in the door anymore, you can barely get your arms around me. My hair is awful because I can't stand up in the shower long enough to wash it properly because I get so dizzy, and I just get so tired that I can't be bothered to put on my face. _Why_ do you put up with me?"

She sat on the edge of the bed, buried her face in her hands and wept.

Severus walked past her into their bathroom, and returned a few moments later. He took her by the hand and helped her stand. Her tears had let up quite a bit but there were still a few stray tears falling down her cheek, and it killed him to see her cry. He led her into the bathroom and she gasped at what she saw. He had run her a bath with the water as hot as she could take it and added the bubble bath that she loved so much, transfigured his brush into a beautiful bouquet of roses, and lit candles around their room. She stood in front of the mirror and he stood behind her, his hands on her cheeks forcing her to look in the mirror. He spoke softly to her.

"Look at yourself, Sarah."

She closed her eyes and he whispered to her.

"I could _make_ it so you did, but I'd _really_ prefer _not_ to. _Please_, just do this for me."

She signed, and looked into the mirror, but she looked up at him.

"Look at _yourself_, Sarah, _not_ at me."

She looked at herself and started to cry. He kissed her on the top of the head, and spoke gently to her.

"Sarah, look at your reflection. You can't _honestly_ believe that you are not attractive, or that I find you hideous or whatever word it is that you used out there. You're an _amazing_ woman, Sarah. Look at how beautiful you are. Your eyes sparkle at the slightest hint of emotion, your skin is so delicate and smooth I can scarcely resist the compulsion to touch you. Your hair is soft and beautifully wavy and the scent is heavenly. That's only a few features, you know, I _could_ keep going."

She looked up at him and rolled her eyes. She started blushing.

"I love how you blush when you know that I'm right and you don't want to admit it. Much like you're doing now; it makes your face glow. I adore the fact that your body is the way that it is right now... it means that a part of me is inside you at this very moment, Sarah. A part of me has been inside you for over eight months, Sarah, and that amazes me. _You_ amaze me. You allowed this to happen in you for us both, and I _couldn't_ love you more for this. You're absolutely _stunning_, and I am _so_ very thankful that you gave me one more chance, Sarah. I think sometimes about all the things that I would have lost if we hadn't had that chance, and it makes me love you even more. You _are_, without doubt, the most _incredible_ woman I have ever met. I'm completely smitten with you, Sarah. Please don't _ever_ forget that."

Tears streamed down her face and she looked up at his reflection in the mirror.

"I love you."

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"You're _gorgeous_."

She closed her eyes and drank in his sentiment.

"Stay with me?"

"What, now?"

She nodded her head.

"Yes. Join me."

He raised his eyebrow, and smirked.

"Ok."

"You go in first so I can maneuver my pregnant girth around you."

He got in the tub and held his arms out to help her in. She was able to position herself in a somewhat comfortable position, but when she leaned back against his chest she felt like she was in heaven. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his hand on her swollen belly.

"How's the little one doing?"

Just as he asked that question, the little one decided to start moving around and ended up kicking (or punching) its father's hand.

"Did you feel that?"

He was shocked. He always knew that the person in there was moving around, but whenever she tried to get him to feel the baby moving, it would stop.

"_That's incredible_."

"It's magic, actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We made some magic over eight months ago, now all we have to do is wait for a couple of weeks to see the end result."

"That was _amazing_. Does it feel odd having a baby move around in there?"

She laughed at the simplicity and honesty of his question.

"Well, even though it's a normal part of life, it does feel weird when the baby moves around in there. It's like when your insides are churning and you can't control it."

"That was the most incredible thing I've _ever_ felt in my life."

Sarah smiled at him and grabbed onto his arm with a great deal of force. He got concerned 'cause it hurt.

"Are you ok?"

Sarah nodded her head, but didn't say anything. She was holding her breath, then she let it out all in a rush, groaning a little as she released it.

"What happened?"

"I think I just had a contraction."

"Really?"

"I don't think it's anything to worry about, Severus. Poppy says that they can happen every so often for a couple of weeks before birth."

Severus relaxed a little with this news.

"You certain you're alright?"

She nodded and rested her head against him. He rubbed his hand on her stomach.

"Does that help?"

She nodded, and he rubbed her stomach gently in small circles. He did this for about ten minutes and then he could feel her body start to get tense.

"Another one?"

She nodded her head quickly, and he gave her his hand to squeeze. For a small woman, she had a death grip and his knuckles were going white with the force she was squeezing his hand with. He kept rubbing his hand on her stomach, and she breathed out with force.

"I need to get up, Severus. I think we're having this baby."

"Really?"

"I'm _not_ joking here, Severus. Help me up."

He helped her stand up and he jumped out of the tub, grabbing a robe for them both. He pulled on his nightclothes, and asked if she wanted to go to the hospital wing. She shook her head.

"I want to stay here."

"Where would you like to be?"

"I want to walk. Poppy said if I go into labor, walking would help speed things along."

"Will you be alright while I floo her?"

She nodded her head as he ran to the floo, threw in some powder and called out in urgency for Poppy. She arrived within minutes with her bag and an abundance of bottles and sheets. She came over to them both, as Severus wasn't about to leave his wife's side. He was walking through the living room with her and rubbing his hand in circles on the small of her back. She stopped, bent over and groaned. Severus looked over at Poppy with nothing but concern in his eyes. She smiled at him.

"It's normal, Severus. It's called labor for a reason - it's hard work."

Sarah gripped his hand and squeezed as she started to groan out her pain.

"Sarah, you're doing great."

"_Never_ touch me again, Severus."

He looked at Poppy and she smiled at him.

"She doesn't really mean it, Severus. It's the pain talking."

He nodded his head quickly and she let out a long breath.

"Severus, I need you to keep time between her contractions."

"I can do that."

He looked at his timepiece, and counted the minutes. Three minutes later, Sarah was doubled over again, letting out an even louder groan. When her contraction was complete, Poppy started asking her questions.

"Where were you when your contractions started, Sarah?"

"In the bath."

"How long were you in the water for?"

"I don't know. Severus?"

"Maybe 40 minutes."

"I think that's what sparked your labor, Sarah."

Severus felt guilty. All he wanted to do was to ease her pain, not cause her more. Poppy knew that she was almost ready to deliver, so she gave Severus the sheets she had brought with her to give him something to do.

"Severus, charm these into the softest and most comfortable sheets you could possibly create. Your baby is going to be born on them, so make certain your wife will be comfortable. I also want you to go get some pillows from your room; she'll need them for support."

"I can do that."

He laid the blankets out on the floor and charmed them into the softest flannel you could ever find. He ran and got all the pillows from their bed and brought them out for her. Poppy was getting Sarah down on the sheets, and she brought her knees up.

"Sarah, I'm just going to have a quick peek to see how far along you are, ok?"

Sarah nodded her head, but kept her eyes shut.

"Where's Severus?"

He slid his hand in hers.

"I'm right here, sweetheart."

"Severus, I need you to sit behind her. Make sure that she can feel you behind her, and when she is ready to push, keep her in an upright position, alright?"

"I can do that."

"Ok. Sarah, it looks like you're just about ready. About two more contractions and I think you'll be ready to push. Ok?"

Sarah nodded her head as she couldn't really speak. The pain was getting so intense and she didn't think she would be able to do this.

"Severus, take her hand and when she starts to push, I want you to count to ten during each push, alright?"

"I can do that."

Poppy smiled. She had never seen Severus this nervous before. Sarah gripped his hand as another contraction rolled through her body. She started to cry.

"I don't think I can do this, Severus."

He lowered his mouth to her ear.

"Yes, you can. You can do anything."

"Is it too late to change my mind?"

Poppy smiled.

"Yes, my dear. It is much too late to have second thoughts. When your next contraction hits, I want you to push, alright?"

Sarah nodded her head. She gripped Severus' hand hard and she took a deep breath.

"Ok, Sarah. Push."

She pushed as Severus counted.

"One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten."

Sarah collapsed against him.

"Good work, Sarah. The next one I want you to push even harder, ok?"

She responded very quietly.

"I'll try."

Another contraction hit, and she pushed as hard as she could.

"One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten."

"Brilliant, Sarah. You're doing so well."

She started to cry, as the pain was overtaking her body.

"_I can't do this_!"

Severus leaned into her.

"Yes you can. You're the strongest woman I know."

"Oh who asked you? This is all _your_ fault."

Severus looked at Poppy who quickly smiled at him and nodded her head.

Severus brushed the hair from her eyes and placed his hand on her forehead.

She was so warm, sweat was pouring down her face.

"Ok, Sarah, I can almost see the baby's head. I need a really good push, ok?"

She nodded her head as she felt another contraction coming over her.

"One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten. Good girl."

She collapsed against Severus, and he kissed her forehead and he whispered to her.

"I love you."

She started to cry, then Poppy got an excitement to her voice.

"Sarah, I can see the baby's head. I need one more hard push to get the shoulders out, ok?"

"Ok. Just one more?"

"I won't lie, Sarah, you might have to do two. Ok ready? Push."

"One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten."

"Take a deep breath, once more."

"One...two..."

"Keep going Sarah..."

"...three...four..."

"You're doing so well!"

"...five...six..."

"Push harder!"

"...seven...eight..."

"Almost there!"

"...nine...ten."

Sarah yelled out louder than anyone had ever heard her yell before as she pushed as hard as she could. Poppy wrapped a blanket around the baby, and waved her wand over the child. She cast a few charms and the baby was clean, and breathing on its own. She smiled at them both and handed Sarah her baby.

"Congratulations."

"What is it?"

"You are the proud parents of a healthy baby..."


	36. This Chapter Vanished! ARGH!

_Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing, and a shout out to sweetsnake for the blanket idea - brilliant! I don't know why this chapter was mysteriously deleted from the order (not THAT order... lol) so I'm trying to upload again. Hopefully, this chapter will stay._

* * *

Sarah leaned back onto her pillows as Severus pulled the blankets up to her. She was shivering a little, and he wanted to make sure that she kept herself quite warm. He lay beside her on top of the blankets and placed his arm over her. She smiled and turned her head to face him.

"Hello, Daddy."

He smiled.

"Hello, Mummy."

"I can't believe we're parents, Severus."

He kissed her forehead.

"Believe it, my dear."

His voice got very quiet as he spoke to her.

"I can't believe what you just went through, Sarah."

She looked directly into his eyes.

"I'd do it all again, you know, in a heartbeat."

He kissed her, his only way of being able to express his emotion. After a moment, their floo lit up and in walked Poppy, Minerva and Albus.

"I hope you both don't mind, but I had a couple of visitors while I was examining your little one."

Sarah attempted to sit up in bed, and Severus helped her by placing all their pillows behind her.

"I wish I looked a little more presentable, Headmaster."

He spoke to her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Sarah, please. In moments like this if you don't call me Albus, I'll be quite uncomfortable."

She smiled.

"As you wish, Albus. Minerva, it's so good to see you."

She came right over to Sarah and gave her a hug.

"Congratulations to you both. I hope you don't mind but I brought a camera to take a few pictures. You both will be busy over the next few days getting used to this little one's schedules and I wanted to make sure that you had a few pictures to keep."

"One request, Minerva. Could someone use a glamour on me before you take those because I don't want to look _anywhere_ near as exhausted as I feel."

The ladies smiled at her and Minerva, being the Transfiguration Professor, held out her wand and placed a glamour charm on Sarah. She looked beautiful, not at all as though she had just given birth, but very naturally lovely. 

"So who gets the pleasure of the first cuddle?"

"Daddy should I think."

Poppy walked around the bed and placed the newborn infant in Severus' arms. 

"Here you go, Daddy. Mind her head."

He nodded his head and focused all his attention on his daughter. She was so tiny, smaller than he had ever thought she would be. 

"She weighed 9 pounds 11 ounces, and she was 22 inches long from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. She's a big girl."

Sarah rested her head on Severus' shoulder and placed her hand gently on her daughter's stomach.

"Her father's quite tall, so that doesn't surprise me at all."

Minerva started snapping pictures of them as they talked and smiled. Albus stood at the end of the bed watching the family in front of him. He thought of a very important question.

"Have you decided on a name?"

Sarah nodded her head.

"I had come up with a couple of names while I was pregnant. If the baby was a boy his name would have been Severus."

"I don't know about _that_, Sarah."

"What? It's a _wonderful_ name, and I would love to have a little Severus Snape Jr. running around the house, that would be _brilliant_. There's still lots of time for that though."

Severus just shook his head and continued looking down at his child.

"I have a name picked out, but we haven't confirmed anything yet."

Albus commented first.

"So, what are your choices for this little one?"

Sarah looked up at Severus with a tentative expression on her face. She whispered softly to him.

"I'd like to name her Eileen."

Severus looked at her immediately, with a tear starting to form in his eyes.

"_Sarah_."

She nodded her head.

"Your mother would have been so proud, Severus. I can't think of a better way to honor your mother than this."

"Eileen Bronwyn."

"Why Mummy's name?"

"Honor both our mothers."

Sarah smiled.

"That's wonderful."

"So, her name will be Eileen Bronwyn Elizabeth Snape."

Sarah looked up at him curiously.

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes. It's your middle name and if we're honoring mothers…"

She leaned in and kissed him gently, Minerva snapping a picture of this tender moment when their daughter was named.

"_Beautiful_."

Sarah looked over at Albus.

"So, in answer to your question, her name is officially Eileen Bronwyn Elizabeth Snape."

Albus smiled and the sparkle was in his eyes.

"Excellent! Our students will want to know the details when they notice that their Potions Master is absent from classes for a couple of weeks."

"Headmaster?"

"Yes, you are for all intents and purposes living here at Hogwarts. However, I want you to take a couple of weeks and bond with your ladies, Severus."

He nodded his head as he knew the Headmaster was absolutely right – there was no where else that he would want to be over the next few weeks.

"Thank you."

"Well, we'll let you three settle in for the night. If you need anything, don't hesitate to let us know, yes?"

Sarah and Severus nodded their heads as Poppy, Minerva and Albus headed to the floo and went to their separate quarters. Sarah closed her eyes, rested her head on her husband's shoulder, and sighed.

"Your thoughts?"

"I just can't believe that she's finally here, Severus."

"I know. She's beautiful."

"I know. She looks like her father."

He smiled.

"More like you, actually, but she is both of us."

"We should put her to bed, Severus. Help me walk over with you?"

"Of course."

He got out of bed and she took his arm with one hand to steady her. They slowly walked to the nursery, which had previously been a small closet and Minerva had transfigured into a room for their needs. She looked on as he carefully put the tiny baby down, and they watched her sleeping soundly in her bassinette. She leaned against the railing and gently pulled the dark green blanket over the sleeping form, resting her hand on her chest. She whispered so softly, Severus almost didn't hear her.

"She really is beautiful, isn't she?"

He nodded his head.

"I told you, just like her mother."

After watching her sleep soundly for a few moments, he placed a kiss on the tip of his finger, and rested it on his daughter's cheek.

"Let's get you to sleep, Mummy. I dare say you'll be up in a few hours to feed her."

She nodded as Severus backed away and walked her to bed, tucking her in to ensure she got her much needed rest.

"Our lives are so very different now, Severus."

"I know, but it's so much better."

She smiled, rested her head on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

One week had passed. Severus had not felt comfortable leaving the side of either of his ladies, and had kept to their quarters for the majority of that time. Sarah didn't want to be seen by anyone really, she still felt that she was not 'presentable' enough to be visiting. The Headmaster had assigned duties to one of his favorite House Elves, and had him take care of every need that the Snape's had – from washing up their clothes to preparing their meals, to making sure that the rooms were at the perfect temperature for a sleeping baby. 

Bronwyn had, of course, paid a visit to them at Hogwarts. Although she couldn't stay overnight because there was no room to accomodate her, she did obtain permission from Albus to floo in whenever it was convenient for everyone, and she did so at least three times during the week. Sarah was so glad to see her mother, and Severus learned a great deal from his mother-in-law. He learned how to properly change nappies, how to burp his daughter (and on his first try she let out a burp that made him proud), and most importantly, how to help Sarah. Bronwyn told him once, when she was resting on the sofa, that she would feel quite overwhelmed by everything, but that it was very normal for a new mother to get this way. Severus made certain to pay extra attention to her. He would rub her shoulders while she fed Eileen, rub her feet for her when she was reading on the couch, and at random moments throughout the day he would kiss her full on the lips and remind her of how much she was loved. She knew he was doing this to keep her happy, and she loved him for it. 

Narcissa Malfoy had come alone for a quick visit over the week as Lucious wasn't able to get away from work. She had brought one of the gifts that she was planning to save for her baby shower, but she just couldn't wait. It was a lovely dark green blanket with silver lining. On the green side of it on each corner there was a two inch pink snake (with silver for the eyes) and in the middle was a very large pink snake which had squirmed into the shape of an S. She had stated that though she was certain that Eileen would uphold the family traditions and be sorted into Slytherin when her time to attend Hogwarts came about, she wanted to keep the house colors in the blanket – but remind everyone that there was a little girl being held in it. The big S? Well, that was just obvious. S for Snape, and of course, S for Slytherin. Sarah was truly humbled by the gift, and gave Narcissa her thanks. 

It was almost lunch time and Severus was watching the baby so Sarah could have a shower. Eileen had just had her lunch, so she was content to hang out with her Daddy. He had conjured a little stool in the bathroom for Sarah – just in case she felt she might be a little dizzy, and she would be able to have her shower and sit without fear of being injured. Sarah stepped out, dried off and wrapped herself in the fluffy green robe she had received for a Christmas present. It was truly one of her favorite things to put on, it was so cozy and warm and to her, it felt as though Severus was giving her a hug every time she put it on. She stepped out of the room and smiled at what she saw. Severus was sitting in the rocking chair holding his daughter in his arms. His right pinkie finger was being held in a death grip by her, and he was smiling at her and she at him. He wasn't saying anything, he was just looking at her with amazement. Sarah came up behind him and slowly slid her arms around him.

"Do I have any reason to be jealous?"

He nodded his head.

"I think you _may_ have to share me. I'm _completely_ taken with her."

Sarah smiled.

"As you should be."

She kissed him on the cheek and started to get dressed – into normal robes. Severus noticed this, and looked up at her.

"Sarah, what's going on?"

"I thought it might be nice if we had lunch in the Great Hall today."

"But what are we going to do with Eileen?"

Sarah shook her head as if that was the silliest question in the world.

"Well, I don't plan on leaving her here. She'll come _with_ us."

"Oh. Ok."

Within a few minutes she had changed into her dark green robes, charmed her hair so the front part was up and her natural auburn waves flowed in the back. She came into the room and Severus immediately stood up and walked to her.

"You look stunning."

She blushed a little.

"Thanks. Could you ever wear any color besides black, Severus?"

"What's wrong with black?"

"Nothing, I just mean…"

"You're all the color in my life that I need, Mrs. Snape. Let's go."

He gave her a quick kiss as she held out her arms to take Eileen. He turned away from her, and she let out a laugh.

"Alright. Let me get her bag."

She put the bag with Eileen's things in it and they walked slowly up to the Great Hall. Apparently, lunch had already been served as there was no-one in the halls. This was a good thing for Severus as he wanted to make sure that their first trip through the halls of the school was a successful one. He was still afraid that he would drop her despite Sarah's words of assurance that he would do no such thing. They reached the doors of the Great Hall and they magically opened in front of them. As soon as they walked in, the room was silent. Albus stood up and spoke to everyone as Sarah, Severus and Eileen made their way to the Head Table where they normally sat during meals.

"Well, I see that our latest has decided to make an appearance. I know that many of you have been wondering where your Potions Master has been over the last week. Well, you needn't worry, he'll be returning to classes soon. May I make the introduction?"

She smiled and nodded her head as she put her hand on Severus' back as he carried their daughter up the center row to the Head Table.

"Certainly, Headmaster."

"Everyone, I would like to introduce Miss Eileen Bronwyn Elizabeth Snape to Hogwarts. Please join me in congratulating Professor and Madam Snape on the birth of their daughter."

He started to applaud, followed by the rest of the staff, and then the students. The noise got quite loud and Eileen was starting to stir. Sarah put her finger to her lips to try and get everyone to be a little more quiet, and they did – but expressed their congratulations just the same. Albus walked to them and greeted them.

"May I have the pleasure?"

Severus handed his daughter to him with a concerned eye.

"Don't worry, Severus. I've done this more times than I could count."

He turned his attention to the bundle that was in his arms.

"Hello little one. I'm Albus. You have just about as many names as I do, don't you? Your mother and father will have a mouthful when you get in trouble, but I'm sure you won't do that too often, will you?"

Just as he said those words, a little hand reached up and grabbed his beard… and pulled.

"Ouch!"

It didn't really hurt and Sarah could tell as his eyes were sparkling.

"I'm so sorry Headmaster. Let me take her from you."

"Nonsense. I suppose I should have tied this back. Remind me to do so the next time I get the pleasure of a cuddle."

They smiled as Albus handed her back to Severus and resumed his meal.

"You'll all get to hold her sooner or later, don't worry."

Severus sat down and started to eat his lunch, Sarah looking over at him every once in a while to make sure he was alright. After she had eaten her lunch, she took Eileen from Severus who hadn't eaten much – he was too focused on her to eat. He smiled at Sarah.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

He ate his lunch quickly, and after everyone's meal was finished, they headed back downstairs to their quarters. Severus closed their floo and took Eileen from Sarah. 

"Let me put her down for her nap, and you should follow suit."

Sarah didn't argue. Despite their trip only being to the Great Hall for lunch, she was tired. She wasn't quite used to the schedule that she found herself facing, that being to feed their daughter every four hours or so, and she could really use the rest. She laid down on their bed, her head resting on their pillows. By the time Severus had come back from placing Eileen in her bassinette, she was asleep. He smiled at the sight as he charmed their blanket to him from the Living Room. He lay down beside her, pulling the blanket over her to keep her warm. He pressed is lips against her forehead and instinctively, she curled up to him. He put his hand on her back, and rubbed gentle circles against her to soothe her even further.

"I love you," he whispered.

She sighed contentedly as his eyes shut, relaxed that she was in his arms, and both of his ladies were resting. He closed his eyes and after a few deep breaths, he joined them.


	37. Introducing

_Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing, and a shout out to sweetsnake for the blanket idea - brilliant! I don't know why this chapter was mysteriously deleted from the order (not THAT order... lol) so I'm trying to upload again. Hopefully, this chapter will stay._

* * *

Sarah leaned back onto her pillows as Severus pulled the blankets up to her. She was shivering a little, and he wanted to make sure that she kept herself quite warm. He lay beside her on top of the blankets and placed his arm over her. She smiled and turned her head to face him.

"Hello, Daddy."

He smiled.

"Hello, Mummy."

"I can't believe we're parents, Severus."

He kissed her forehead.

"Believe it, my dear."

His voice got very quiet as he spoke to her.

"I can't believe what you just went through, Sarah."

She looked directly into his eyes.

"I'd do it all again, you know, in a heartbeat."

He kissed her, his only way of being able to express his emotion. After a moment, their floo lit up and in walked Poppy, Minerva and Albus.

"I hope you both don't mind, but I had a couple of visitors while I was examining your little one."

Sarah attempted to sit up in bed, and Severus helped her by placing all their pillows behind her.

"I wish I looked a little more presentable, Headmaster."

He spoke to her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Sarah, please. In moments like this if you don't call me Albus, I'll be quite uncomfortable."

She smiled.

"As you wish, Albus. Minerva, it's so good to see you."

She came right over to Sarah and gave her a hug.

"Congratulations to you both. I hope you don't mind but I brought a camera to take a few pictures. You both will be busy over the next few days getting used to this little one's schedules and I wanted to make sure that you had a few pictures to keep."

"One request, Minerva. Could someone use a glamour on me before you take those because I don't want to look _anywhere_ near as exhausted as I feel."

The ladies smiled at her and Minerva, being the Transfiguration Professor, held out her wand and placed a glamour charm on Sarah. She looked beautiful, not at all as though she had just given birth, but very naturally lovely. 

"So who gets the pleasure of the first cuddle?"

"Daddy should I think."

Poppy walked around the bed and placed the newborn infant in Severus' arms. 

"Here you go, Daddy. Mind her head."

He nodded his head and focused all his attention on his daughter. She was so tiny, smaller than he had ever thought she would be. 

"She weighed 9 pounds 11 ounces, and she was 22 inches long from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. She's a big girl."

Sarah rested her head on Severus' shoulder and placed her hand gently on her daughter's stomach.

"Her father's quite tall, so that doesn't surprise me at all."

Minerva started snapping pictures of them as they talked and smiled. Albus stood at the end of the bed watching the family in front of him. He thought of a very important question.

"Have you decided on a name?"

Sarah nodded her head.

"I had come up with a couple of names while I was pregnant. If the baby was a boy his name would have been Severus."

"I don't know about _that_, Sarah."

"What? It's a _wonderful_ name, and I would love to have a little Severus Snape Jr. running around the house, that would be _brilliant_. There's still lots of time for that though."

Severus just shook his head and continued looking down at his child.

"I have a name picked out, but we haven't confirmed anything yet."

Albus commented first.

"So, what are your choices for this little one?"

Sarah looked up at Severus with a tentative expression on her face. She whispered softly to him.

"I'd like to name her Eileen."

Severus looked at her immediately, with a tear starting to form in his eyes.

"_Sarah_."

She nodded her head.

"Your mother would have been so proud, Severus. I can't think of a better way to honor your mother than this."

"Eileen Bronwyn."

"Why Mummy's name?"

"Honor both our mothers."

Sarah smiled.

"That's wonderful."

"So, her name will be Eileen Bronwyn Elizabeth Snape."

Sarah looked up at him curiously.

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes. It's your middle name and if we're honoring mothers…"

She leaned in and kissed him gently, Minerva snapping a picture of this tender moment when their daughter was named.

"_Beautiful_."

Sarah looked over at Albus.

"So, in answer to your question, her name is officially Eileen Bronwyn Elizabeth Snape."

Albus smiled and the sparkle was in his eyes.

"Excellent! Our students will want to know the details when they notice that their Potions Master is absent from classes for a couple of weeks."

"Headmaster?"

"Yes, you are for all intents and purposes living here at Hogwarts. However, I want you to take a couple of weeks and bond with your ladies, Severus."

He nodded his head as he knew the Headmaster was absolutely right – there was no where else that he would want to be over the next few weeks.

"Thank you."

"Well, we'll let you three settle in for the night. If you need anything, don't hesitate to let us know, yes?"

Sarah and Severus nodded their heads as Poppy, Minerva and Albus headed to the floo and went to their separate quarters. Sarah closed her eyes, rested her head on her husband's shoulder, and sighed.

"Your thoughts?"

"I just can't believe that she's finally here, Severus."

"I know. She's beautiful."

"I know. She looks like her father."

He smiled.

"More like you, actually, but she is both of us."

"We should put her to bed, Severus. Help me walk over with you?"

"Of course."

He got out of bed and she took his arm with one hand to steady her. They slowly walked to the nursery, which had previously been a small closet and Minerva had transfigured into a room for their needs. She looked on as he carefully put the tiny baby down, and they watched her sleeping soundly in her bassinette. She leaned against the railing and gently pulled the dark green blanket over the sleeping form, resting her hand on her chest. She whispered so softly, Severus almost didn't hear her.

"She really is beautiful, isn't she?"

He nodded his head.

"I told you, just like her mother."

After watching her sleep soundly for a few moments, he placed a kiss on the tip of his finger, and rested it on his daughter's cheek.

"Let's get you to sleep, Mummy. I dare say you'll be up in a few hours to feed her."

She nodded as Severus backed away and walked her to bed, tucking her in to ensure she got her much needed rest.

"Our lives are so very different now, Severus."

"I know, but it's so much better."

She smiled, rested her head on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

One week had passed. Severus had not felt comfortable leaving the side of either of his ladies, and had kept to their quarters for the majority of that time. Sarah didn't want to be seen by anyone really, she still felt that she was not 'presentable' enough to be visiting. The Headmaster had assigned duties to one of his favorite House Elves, and had him take care of every need that the Snape's had – from washing up their clothes to preparing their meals, to making sure that the rooms were at the perfect temperature for a sleeping baby. 

Bronwyn had, of course, paid a visit to them at Hogwarts. Although she couldn't stay overnight because there was no room to accomodate her, she did obtain permission from Albus to floo in whenever it was convenient for everyone, and she did so at least three times during the week. Sarah was so glad to see her mother, and Severus learned a great deal from his mother-in-law. He learned how to properly change nappies, how to burp his daughter (and on his first try she let out a burp that made him proud), and most importantly, how to help Sarah. Bronwyn told him once, when she was resting on the sofa, that she would feel quite overwhelmed by everything, but that it was very normal for a new mother to get this way. Severus made certain to pay extra attention to her. He would rub her shoulders while she fed Eileen, rub her feet for her when she was reading on the couch, and at random moments throughout the day he would kiss her full on the lips and remind her of how much she was loved. She knew he was doing this to keep her happy, and she loved him for it. 

Narcissa Malfoy had come alone for a quick visit over the week as Lucious wasn't able to get away from work. She had brought one of the gifts that she was planning to save for her baby shower, but she just couldn't wait. It was a lovely dark green blanket with silver lining. On the green side of it on each corner there was a two inch pink snake (with silver for the eyes) and in the middle was a very large pink snake which had squirmed into the shape of an S. She had stated that though she was certain that Eileen would uphold the family traditions and be sorted into Slytherin when her time to attend Hogwarts came about, she wanted to keep the house colors in the blanket – but remind everyone that there was a little girl being held in it. The big S? Well, that was just obvious. S for Snape, and of course, S for Slytherin. Sarah was truly humbled by the gift, and gave Narcissa her thanks. 

It was almost lunch time and Severus was watching the baby so Sarah could have a shower. Eileen had just had her lunch, so she was content to hang out with her Daddy. He had conjured a little stool in the bathroom for Sarah – just in case she felt she might be a little dizzy, and she would be able to have her shower and sit without fear of being injured. Sarah stepped out, dried off and wrapped herself in the fluffy green robe she had received for a Christmas present. It was truly one of her favorite things to put on, it was so cozy and warm and to her, it felt as though Severus was giving her a hug every time she put it on. She stepped out of the room and smiled at what she saw. Severus was sitting in the rocking chair holding his daughter in his arms. His right pinkie finger was being held in a death grip by her, and he was smiling at her and she at him. He wasn't saying anything, he was just looking at her with amazement. Sarah came up behind him and slowly slid her arms around him.

"Do I have any reason to be jealous?"

He nodded his head.

"I think you _may_ have to share me. I'm _completely_ taken with her."

Sarah smiled.

"As you should be."

She kissed him on the cheek and started to get dressed – into normal robes. Severus noticed this, and looked up at her.

"Sarah, what's going on?"

"I thought it might be nice if we had lunch in the Great Hall today."

"But what are we going to do with Eileen?"

Sarah shook her head as if that was the silliest question in the world.

"Well, I don't plan on leaving her here. She'll come _with_ us."

"Oh. Ok."

Within a few minutes she had changed into her dark green robes, charmed her hair so the front part was up and her natural auburn waves flowed in the back. She came into the room and Severus immediately stood up and walked to her.

"You look stunning."

She blushed a little.

"Thanks. Could you ever wear any color besides black, Severus?"

"What's wrong with black?"

"Nothing, I just mean…"

"You're all the color in my life that I need, Mrs. Snape. Let's go."

He gave her a quick kiss as she held out her arms to take Eileen. He turned away from her, and she let out a laugh.

"Alright. Let me get her bag."

She put the bag with Eileen's things in it and they walked slowly up to the Great Hall. Apparently, lunch had already been served as there was no-one in the halls. This was a good thing for Severus as he wanted to make sure that their first trip through the halls of the school was a successful one. He was still afraid that he would drop her despite Sarah's words of assurance that he would do no such thing. They reached the doors of the Great Hall and they magically opened in front of them. As soon as they walked in, the room was silent. Albus stood up and spoke to everyone as Sarah, Severus and Eileen made their way to the Head Table where they normally sat during meals.

"Well, I see that our latest has decided to make an appearance. I know that many of you have been wondering where your Potions Master has been over the last week. Well, you needn't worry, he'll be returning to classes soon. May I make the introduction?"

She smiled and nodded her head as she put her hand on Severus' back as he carried their daughter up the center row to the Head Table.

"Certainly, Headmaster."

"Everyone, I would like to introduce Miss Eileen Bronwyn Elizabeth Snape to Hogwarts. Please join me in congratulating Professor and Madam Snape on the birth of their daughter."

He started to applaud, followed by the rest of the staff, and then the students. The noise got quite loud and Eileen was starting to stir. Sarah put her finger to her lips to try and get everyone to be a little more quiet, and they did – but expressed their congratulations just the same. Albus walked to them and greeted them.

"May I have the pleasure?"

Severus handed his daughter to him with a concerned eye.

"Don't worry, Severus. I've done this more times than I could count."

He turned his attention to the bundle that was in his arms.

"Hello little one. I'm Albus. You have just about as many names as I do, don't you? Your mother and father will have a mouthful when you get in trouble, but I'm sure you won't do that too often, will you?"

Just as he said those words, a little hand reached up and grabbed his beard… and pulled.

"Ouch!"

It didn't really hurt and Sarah could tell as his eyes were sparkling.

"I'm so sorry Headmaster. Let me take her from you."

"Nonsense. I suppose I should have tied this back. Remind me to do so the next time I get the pleasure of a cuddle."

They smiled as Albus handed her back to Severus and resumed his meal.

"You'll all get to hold her sooner or later, don't worry."

Severus sat down and started to eat his lunch, Sarah looking over at him every once in a while to make sure he was alright. After she had eaten her lunch, she took Eileen from Severus who hadn't eaten much – he was too focused on her to eat. He smiled at Sarah.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

He ate his lunch quickly, and after everyone's meal was finished, they headed back downstairs to their quarters. Severus closed their floo and took Eileen from Sarah. 

"Let me put her down for her nap, and you should follow suit."

Sarah didn't argue. Despite their trip only being to the Great Hall for lunch, she was tired. She wasn't quite used to the schedule that she found herself facing, that being to feed their daughter every four hours or so, and she could really use the rest. She laid down on their bed, her head resting on their pillows. By the time Severus had come back from placing Eileen in her bassinette, she was asleep. He smiled at the sight as he charmed their blanket to him from the Living Room. He lay down beside her, pulling the blanket over her to keep her warm. He pressed is lips against her forehead and instinctively, she curled up to him. He put his hand on her back, and rubbed gentle circles against her to soothe her even further.

"I love you," he whispered.

She sighed contentedly as his eyes shut, relaxed that she was in his arms, and both of his ladies were resting. He closed his eyes and after a few deep breaths, he joined them.


	38. Leave My Sight

_Thanks again to those who are reading, reviewing – it makes my day! _

* * *

Autumn had arrived at Hogwarts. Sarah had been given a few months to take care of her daughter, for which she was greatly appreciative. Severus had been given special assignments from the Headmaster that could be done during the day, so that he could spend his nights with his family, giving Sarah a much needed break. He would come to their quarters, draw her a lovely and calm bath, and he would tend to Eileen's needs while Sarah relaxed for a precious few moments.

It was Halloween night. Severus and Sarah had planned on having a quiet evening together, watching their daughter sleep, maybe having dinner together in their quarters. Sarah came down to the dungeons earlier in the afternoon and got their dining room prepared for a feast. The House Elves had seen to it that they would have their dinner and be able to spend some quality time together as a family. The House Elves had ensured this on a weekly basis once Severus had gone back to teaching on orders from the Headmaster, and Sarah enjoyed spending a few hours with Severus, with no interruptions. They had planned on this occasion to have their dinner in their quarters, and then introduce Eileen to a Hogwarts Halloween celebration. They were certain that she would love the flashing lights in the pumpkins, the ghosts flying through the walls, and the excitement that was shared by the students during the event. 

Severus came through the secure door and found Sarah sitting on the sofa with their daughter in her arms. He put his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Mrs. Snape."

"Yes?"

"How are my two favorite ladies doing?"

Sarah smiled.

"We're just fine. I think she's ready to go to the Great Hall for the Halloween Feast."

"We're going after we eat dinner, right?"

Sarah nodded.

"Yes. I want to try and keep some sort of normalcy in our daily routines. Besides, it gives us time to be together as a family."

Severus came around them and took Eileen from her arms.

"How's my little girl?"

She looked up at her Daddy with sparkly brown eyes. She smiled up at him and his face lit up.

"She's got a _beautiful_ smile, Sarah."

"That she does. I'm going to go have a shower now that you're back. You'll be alright?"

He kept his focus on Eileen and nodded his head.

"Go ahead. We'll be just fine."

Sarah walked towards their bedroom and paused at the door to watch them. It warmed her heart to see how much Severus loved his daughter. He had never been one to express too much emotion, and she knew it, but the unconditional love he had for his daughter overwhelmed her at times. She smiled and headed to the room to have her shower. She came out about twenty minutes later and saw Severus standing in the Living Room, Eileen's head looking over his shoulder. He was swaying around the room, dancing with his daughter. She didn't want to disturb the moment, so she held back and watched them. She was smiling and making her normal gurgling baby noises, and though his eyes were closed he had a smile of contentment on his face. He stopped, as he sensed that someone was in the room.

"Sarah."

"Yes."

"How long have you been standing there?"

She smiled at him.

"Long enough. I didn't know you were such a dancer."

"Hardly. However, she seems to thoroughly enjoy it."

"She'd love anything you do with her. She adores you."

He smiled.

"Good. You ready to eat? The House Elves brought dinner while you were in the shower."

She nodded her head.

"I am, I'm actually quite hungry. What's on the menu?"

"Chicken, potatoes, green beans, carrots, salad and then there will be desert in the Great Hall after."

"Sounds delicious."

Severus held out the chair for her to sit down, and he sat across the table from her.

"You can put her in her cradle, you know."

"I know. I'm fine holding her though."

Sarah smiled.

"Alright."

They ate their dinner and talked about their days. Severus had a number of assignments to mark after the Halloween Feast, but he would wait until Eileen was asleep to do that. Sarah offered her assistance, and he told her he would be taking her up on the offer. After eating their meal, they bundled Eileen up in her Slytherin green outfit, and they headed towards the Great Hall. The doors opened for them and they were welcomed by enchanted pumpkins suspended in mid air. Nearly Headless Nick came over to them and stopped in front of them.

"Forgive me, Mr. and Mrs. Snape, however I have not had the pleasure of meeting your little one yet."

"Begging your pardon, Sir Nicholas. Please allow me to introduce you to our daughter, Eileen."

He looked at her and smiled.

"A beautiful young one. If I were not a spirit, I _would_ be requesting to hold her, you know."

"Of course you would be _most_ welcome to do so, Sir Nicholas."

He placed his ghostly hand on her stomach and Eileen looked at him with a smile on her face.

"She's a _beautiful_ young lady. Congratulations."

He nodded his head as much as he was able without his head flopping to the side, and allowed them to walk past him to the front of the Great Hall.

"Professor!"

Severus looked to the table to his left and saw one of his best 6th year students standing up beside him.

"Angela. What may I do for you?"

"I'm wondering, Professor, if I would be able to see your daughter. She looks so lovely."

Severus got nervous. He didn't like his students getting too close to him or his family - he was very protective of his ladies. Sarah, however, thought it was lovely that people wanted to know them and get to know their daughter. She sat down on the Ravenclaw bench, and gently passed Eileen to Angela.

"She's _really_ beautiful, Ma'am."

Sarah nodded.

"She is indeed. We may be in need of a sitter one night. Would you be up for the task?"

Angela smiled up at her.

"Absolutely! I'd love to watch her for you. I don't think that Professor Snape would enjoy it though."

They glanced over at him and he was standing with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face.

"He'll just _have_ to like it, won't he?"

Angela nodded her head quickly, and she handed Eileen to Sarah.

"Thanks, Ma'am. Sir. She's lovely."

They walked to the front of the Great Hall.

"You don't have to be so unbelievably _mean_ towards your students you know."

"I like to induce fear in them. They respect me that way."

"Either that or they hate you."

"I'd prefer the latter."

"_Severus Snape_!"

"What?"

She smirked at him and shook her head as she whispered.

"You can't honestly want your students to hate you."

"Perhaps not, but fearing the very ground I walk on for certain."

She rolled her eyes at him and could tell he was joking by the sparkle in his eye. They reached the head table and sat at their seats, Eileen resting comfortably in her mother's arms. Sarah looked over at Severus who was watching her with a careful eye. She smiled at him, and he nodded his head - he wasn't about to show affection in front of the student body, and she was fine with that. They were in positions of authority, and he wanted to make sure that the students respected him as well as her. Sarah started to eat the piece of pumpkin pie that was in front of her. As she took a bite, she noticed a warmth coming from her left arm. She looked over at Severus who was still watching her. She leaned into him and whispered.

"I have to go."

"Now?"

"Yes. Could you take her please?"

He leaned into her ear.

"You're being summoned?"

"Yes. You need to take her."

He took Eileen from her and she placed her hand gently on Severus' shoulder as she leaned in to whisper to him.

"I'll meet you in our quarters."

"Be careful, love. Block yourself."

"I will."

She left the Great Hall and headed to their quarters. She threw some floo powder into the floo.

"Diagon Alley."

She stepped into the green flames and within a moment she was at the Diagon Alley Floo Depot. She stepped outside and apparated into the presence of the Dark Lord. She bowed when she was in front of him.

"Sarah. You lingered to get to me. This _displeases_ me."

"Sir, I came to you as quickly as I could. We were in the Great Hall for the Halloween Feast, and you know that no one can apparate into or from the Grounds. I came as swiftly as I could, Sir."

Voldemort curled his lips into a sly smile.

"You do not bring your daughter to see me?"

"Sir, it would not have looked proper to take her right out of the Hall amid everyone fawning over her. I promise, Sir, that I will bring her to you the next time you request my presence."

"I agree, Sarah. You are _most_ cunning and intelligent. A _true_ Slytherin."

She bowed and smiled as she rose from her bow.

"Your compliments overwhelm me, Sir."

He shifted in his chair and smiled at her.

"Sarah, I wish to inquire of what you have learned about the workings of Hogwarts. Have you been able to acquire any information for me?"

"Sir, I have only been able to attain small amounts as the last few months have been spent caring for my child. I fear that I have failed you in this regard, Sir, as I hoped to have more to be able to relay."

He stood up from his chair and walked toward her. He placed his hand on her cheek as he spoke to her. She tried not to shiver when he made contact with her, as his hand was ice cold.

"Sarah. The disappointment you display in yourself where my request is concerned pleases me. I am aware that you must keep a front to the Staff, and I am aware that you must tend to your child. While I am your Lord and Master, your child must be your priority. Devotion, Sarah, is a _precious_ thing."

"It is, Sir."

"What have you learned?"

Sarah hadn't learned anything. She didn't intend to spy on Albus, but she had to come up with something. It's a good thing she was a true Slytherin and could make up a believable lie on the spot.

"I have not heard this directly from the Headmaster, but I have heard that he is concerned that you are, as it was phrased, 'on the move'. I believe that he is trying to gather forces to fight you."

She thought she was good at creating her lie, but she didn't know how exactly spot on she was.

"_Interesting_. What else have you heard?"

"I know that Severus is assisting the Headmaster in developing new potions for healing, as well as for the school Medi-Witch. Sir, that could just be for school purposes, however with the information that I just told you and putting the pieces together, I see a purpose behind these potion requests."

"I see."

He walked around her slowly, his eyes never leaving her. She felt his eyes on her and it made her feel awful. He stood behind her and she could her him stop. He leaned into her and whispered in an angry tone.

"_You lie_."

"I would _not_ lie to you, Sir."

"I can sense that you are, Sarah. I do _not_ tolerate dishonesty."

"I assure you, Sir, I am _completely_ loyal to you."

"How can I be certain that you are?"

"Sir, I showed you the depth of my devotion. I could not give up my then fiancée and was prepared to face death at your own hand, showing you how strong my devotion is. You praised me for the depth of my devotion, and you are not one who would give a false compliment."

"True."

"What else could I do to prove my unending devotion to you, Sir?"

He placed his hand on her shoulder and leaned in to her.

"I have a plan."

"Sir?"

"The next time I request your presence, you are to bring your daughter and husband with you."

"Yes, Sir."

"You will bring your daughter to me, as I request to..."

She was getting afraid for Eileen's safety, and was desperately trying not to show it.

"..._see_ her."

She nodded her head.

"I will, Sir."

"I may request your presence at any moment, Sarah, and you will all come to me the moment that I summon you."

"We will arrive as soon as we are able to get out of the grounds, Sir."

He looked directly into her eyes with his finger under her chin. He spoke with a cool tone in his voice.

"Leave my sight."

He turned away from her as she bowed, then disappeared to the lane beside the Floo Depot. She slid down the side of the wall, brought her knees up to her chest and sobbed. A witch passed by her and asked if she was alright. She nodded her head and smiled.

"I'm fine, thank you. I just need to get home; it's been a very long day."

"You have enough powder?"

"They have plenty inside. Thank you."

The lady helped her stand, and she brushed off her robes.

"Thank you."

"Get home, dear. There's a dark wind coming."

'_You're not kidding, lady_.'

Sarah nodded and headed into the Floo Depot. She took a handful of powder and threw it in.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Potions Master's Quarters."

She stepped into the flame and was instantly transported to their floo. She stepped out and she was almost tearing off her clothes as she ran towards the shower. She stepped in and turned the water on as hot as she possibly could tolerate. She leaned her head into the hot water and cried. He was going to do something to her child, and she could not allow it. She could not allow anything to harm her child, least of all, him. After thirty minutes or so in the hot water, scrubbing herself as clean as she could possibly make herself without her skin getting raw, she stepped out of the hot shower and wrapped herself in Severus' black robe. She left the bathroom with her hair dripping wet on her shoulders. She saw Severus standing in the Living Room holding Eileen who was sleeping soundly in her father's arms. He looked up at her and whispered.

"You alright?"

She held her arms out and he passed Eileen to her, and she held her as close to her as she possibly could. She looked into her daughter's eyes as she whispered to her.

"Mummy won't let _anything_ happen to you. I'd rather _die_ than let anything happen to you."

Severus put his hand on her shoulder.

"_Don't_, Severus. I don't want to talk about it in front of her."

"She can't understand, Sarah."

She let her tears flow freely.

"Severus, just give me a few moments with my daughter, alright?"

"Alright. I'll make you tea."

She nodded as she walked her daughter to her room and placed her in her bassinette. She placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, little one."

Eileen moved a little in her sleep, but her eyes remained closed. She looked so peaceful, and Sarah could barely remove her eyes from her. Severus had come up to the room and he watched his wife staring at their daughter. It tugged at his heart, as he knew that something dreadful had happened while she was in the presence of the Dark Lord, but she did not want to discuss it in front of Eileen. It obviously had something to do with her. Sarah stood up and looked at Severus. He stood back from the door and allowed her to walk into his waiting arms. They closed the door to Eileen's room so it was almost shut; but it was open just a crack so they would be able to hear her when she woke.

"Come have tea with me, Sarah."

She nodded her head.

"Ok."

They sat on the sofa and Sarah rested her head on Severus' shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now, Severus. I just want to sit here with you and not think about it, or him."

"What can I do for you, Sarah?"

She looked into his eyes.

"Just hold me, Severus. Please. Let me cry if I have to, and don't ask me questions. I just need to feel safe."

His heart broke as he took her in his arms and let her cry on his shoulder. He leaned back on the sofa so he was lying down, and she followed him, never leaving the security of his arms. An hour later her tears started to subside, and her breathing started to calm. He wrapped his arms around her, and he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Go to sleep, my love."

She nodded her head, and sighed. This was truly her favorite place in the world; safe and secure in the arms of the man she loved. She closed her eyes, knowing that for now, he would be able to protect her, to protect their daughter and she welcomed sleep as it overtook her.


	39. A Father's Protection

_Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing – it makes my day!_

* * *

Severus woke up early in the morning. Sarah had been tossing and turning in her sleep ever since he had carried her to bed. It killed him to know that something had happened between her and the Dark Lord, and she didn't want to discuss it with him. She was sweating in her sleep; he could see beads of sweat forming across her skin as she mumbled incoherently. Her head started to shake and her breath quickened. Instantly she sat up in bed, her eyes wide open and panic written across her face. Severus took hold of her hand gently.

"Sarah?"

She threw back the blankets and headed into Eileen's room.

"I need to see her, Severus. I _need_ to make sure she's alright."

"Alright."

He joined her in the room as Sarah took their daughter in her arms and sat on the rocking chair that was in her room. He watched the tender moment between Sarah and Eileen and his mouth turned into a smile.

"She's just fine, Sarah. Everything's alright."

Sarah didn't take her eyes off her daughter as she spoke to him.

"He _requested_ to see her, Severus. He called me a liar, and said that to prove my loyalty I had to promise to bring her to him the next time he summoned me. He's going to _do_ something to her, Severus, and I simply _can not_ allow it. I'm prepared to _die_ to protect her, and you too, of course."

Her tears streamed down her face and he kneeled in front of her, placing his hand on her leg and his other hand resting on his daughter's chest.

"Sarah, we can start now. We can start casting protective charms on her. I promise you that nothing will happen to her. If I have to put you both in hiding then that's what I'll do, and I _promise_ that he will not harm one single hair on her head."

Sarah smiled at him.

"Thank you. Go get our wands, Severus. He could summon me at any time."

He nodded his head and went into their room to retrieve their wands. Though their quarters were secure, he cast protective charms around her door, and all throughout her room to ensure that nothing would ever happen to anyone when they were in this room. He handed Sarah her wand and they got to work. A light blue glow came from Sarah's wand, and a warm yellow light came from Severus'. The depth of the protective charms that they had to cast were intense, and they knew that they had an enormous amount of work to do. Their incantations were kept quiet for the next two hours, and after not moving for that length of time they were both starting to get stiff. Sarah withdrew her wand, and looked at Severus.

"We should break for a few moments to stretch, then you should hold her for a while. 

The charms would be most effective when we've both held her."

"Agreed."

They placed her in her bassinet, and closed the door behind them, casting another protective charm on the door so that the only way anyone could gain access was to place their hands flat against it while saying the password. They walked through their quarters holding each others' hand, keeping their focus on the job that lay ahead of them. After stretching their legs and having a drink of water, they returned to Eileen's room, both of them placing their hands on the door, spoke the password, then they were allowed entrance into her room. Sarah took Severus' wand as he lifted Eileen into his arms, and he sat in the rocking chair, her blanket wrapped around her to keep her warm. Sarah returned his wand to him and they continued their incantations for the next three hours until Eileen woke up and demanded that she be fed. Sarah took her into her arms, as this part Severus simply could not do, and she sat in the chair feeding her daughter. She would have a little solid food in the evening as this seemed to help her to sleep through the night, but first thing in the morning, she would be fed from her mother. After Eileen had her breakfast and offered a burp that made her father very proud, they began their morning routines. She looked up at Severus with worry behind her eyes.

"I just hope if he summons me today that it will be enough."

He placed his hand on her cheek and spoke softly.

"Our charms were intense, powerful charms, Sarah. We'll cast them every night as she goes to sleep, and every chance we get we'll be casting them. _No one_ will be able to harm her."

He kissed her gently, then Eileen started to squirm, and she started to cry. Sarah smiled at her.

"Someone doesn't like me taking away the affection of her Daddy, I see."

She handed Eileen to Severus and instantly she calmed down and started to smile and gurgle at them.

"You are wrapped around her little finger, you know."

He nodded in agreement.

"Why don't you go and shower first, then she'll probably be sleeping by the time you come out."

Sarah had her shower and twenty minutes later came out of the bathroom dressed and ready to face the day. She held out her arms to take Eileen from him and just as he was about to place her in Sarah's arms, she buckled as she clutched her left forearm, almost writhing in pain.

"_Merlin's beard_, Sarah. Are you alright?"

"We have to go. Get her blanket."

"I've got it."

"Enchant them as we travel, Severus. _Please_."

"I will Sarah, don't worry about that."

She took a handful of powder in her hands and tossed it into the floo.

"Diagon Alley."

They stepped into the floo and arrived at the Floo Depot within two minutes. They walked outside as though nothing were wrong, and as soon as they turned the corner, Sarah held on to Severus and her daughter and apparated them into the presence of the Dark Lord. The bowed instantly.

"Sarah. Severus. I _value_ your promptness."

"We happened to be in our quarters when you called, Sir. It made getting to you much easier."

"I see."

He stood from his chair and walked towards them, ignoring Sarah and Severus and keeping his focus on Eileen.

"So, _this_ is your offspring?"

"Yes, Sir. This is our daughter."

Voldemort stood directly in front of Severus and took the baby from him. Sarah wanted to run after her and snatch her from his icy cold hands.

"Such a _beautiful_ child. Are you certain she is _yours_, Severus?"

Sarah spoke at this incredible insult – to both of them.

"I can assure you, Sir…"

"I was _speaking_ to _Severus_."

"I _assure_ you she is my daughter, Master."

"She is a pure blooded witch, Sir."

His head lifted up quickly and he looked directly into Sarah's eyes.

"You _shall_ remain silent until you are spoken to."

She nodded her head, trying to block the fear that was coursing through her body. Severus carefully put his hand on her back and he felt how incredibly tight her body was. She could have been snapped in half like a twig her spine was so straight, her entire body was tense, and he could feel it with one simple touch. Voldemort walked away from them towards his chair and he sat down with their daughter in his hands. If it weren't for the fact that he was the most evil wizard of all time, you would think from the expression on his face that he was enthralled by this small child. Sarah and Severus, however, knew better. They knew that usually when he smiled it meant that he was up to something.

"You asked me when I last requested an audience with you, Sarah, what you could do to _prove_ your devotion to me as I _knew_ that you had lied to me."

She said nothing in response to this and he looked up at her.

"_Now_ you may speak."

"Yes, Sir."

She knew it was pointless to re-iterate that she wasn't lying, even though she knew she had.

"Which potions are you brewing, Severus?"

"Many, Master. To which are you referring specifically?"

Voldemort became slightly irritated by his question.

"The potions that your wife stated you are brewing for the Medi-Witch."

Severus caught on to what Sarah had told him immediately and he followed along with her lie.

"Healing drafts, Master. She requested that I replenish her stores and have a supply in storage as there seem to have been a number of injuries at Hogwarts lately."

"For no other reason?"

"None that I am privy to, Master."

Voldemort glared at them both and they could feel his anger flowing through him.

"I _abhor_ that you are _both_ lying to me."

"We are not lying, Master. We would _never_ attempt to tell you a deception."

"Be that as it may, Severus, your wife has been telling me that she has heard that the Headmaster is gathering an army to fight against me. Is this true?"

"I am not aware of this, Master, yet I would be able to confirm this information for you."

"Sir I did not say that this was fact. I relayed information that I had heard from…"

Voldemort stood up and Eileen almost fell out of his arms as he did. He pointed his wand at Sarah.

"I commanded you to _not_ speak until you were spoken to! _Petrificus Totalis Licentia Oculus Northmanni_!"

Sarah immediately became still, however her eyes were still able to see everything that was happening. She was able to blink, to express her outrage, to be terrified for her daughter. Voldemort saw it, and he laughed.

"Do you _think_, Mrs. Snape, that I would _ever_ tolerate such _insolence_?" 

All she could do was blink.

"_Silence_. Just the way a woman _should_ be when in the presence of her Master. Don't you agree, Severus?"

He only bowed. He wasn't about to agree with that.

"Now Sarah. What would I have you do to prove your devotion to me?"

He began walking around the room and he stood behind her specifically so she could not see him, and more importantly for Voldemort, her daughter. Severus looked at Sarah and tried to calm her down with his eyes, but it was just no use. Sarah was panicking and he knew it. He tried to get her to use Occlumency but Sarah had slipped and she had let him in. It was that one time that was going to cost them everything.

"Sarah, you don't respond when your _Master_ asks you a question? This _displeases_ me."

Sarah's eyes got wide, and she tried with everything in her to break the curse that had been placed on her but she couldn't.

"My, my, my. Such _intolerable_ manners. Surely, Severus, you should have taught her better by now."

Voldemort walked around Sarah's right side and she looked relieved that her daughter seemed to be, for all intents and purposes, unharmed. She was still quite unhappy that he was holding her and gazing on her face the way that he was. It was just creepy. Voldemort placed Eileen down on his chair, and she sat upright, as this was a new skill she had learned about a month ago. She was now sitting up every chance she got. Sarah got a tender look in her eyes and her attention was solely focused on her daughter. She couldn't care about anything else right now; Eileen was her top priority. 

"You _say_ you are devoted to me, Sarah. I want you both to prove it."

Eileen's arms went up to say that she wanted her Mum to pick her up. Sarah could only watch her, tears streaming down her cheeks. She was trying to communicate to her daughter without words.

'_It's ok, sweetheart. Mummy loves you. Be a good girl for Mummy and Daddy_.'

"How _awfully_ sentimental."

Voldemort spat on the ground in front of them. Then they heard a noise that they had never heard before.

"_Ma_."

Sarah's eyes were wider than they ever had been before.

"_Ma_."

The tears were pouring out of Sarah's eyes as Eileen's arms were up stretched towards her mother.

"_MA MA MA MA_!"

"_**I DEMAND SILENCE**_!"

'_Please be quiet for Mummy, Eileen. Please_!'

Eileen's mouth opened and she said her first official word.

"_Mama_."

Voldemort pointed his wand at Eileen in pure raging anger.

"_Absum Ex Meus Os_!"

If Sarah could have fainted, she would have been on the floor in a heap. Severus could only stand still, rage and hatred running through his veins at the man that had just vanished his daughter.

"Are you _upset_ at this display of my power, Severus?"

"Since you value honesty, Master, I can only respond by saying yes. My daughter is vanished."

"Good. Perhaps this will teach you and your wife not to lie to me ever again."

"We will not, Master."

"Leave my sight."

Severus bowed as Voldemort left the room and he stood to look at Sarah.

"Come on, wake up."

She blinked her eyes and looked at him, then she looked past him at the chair where her daughter was sitting. Panic overtook her. Severus took his wand and pointed it at her.

"_Redintegro_!"

She instantly came out of her full body bind, and collapsed into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"_Where is she_, Severus? _What_ did he _do_ with her? _Where_ did he send her? Severus, we _have_ to _find_ her!"

"I know, Sarah. I know. We need to leave here."

"I'm _not_ leaving without my daughter. _EILEEN_! Where are you?"

She began running around the room frantically, looking behind the few pieces of furniture that were there. 

"Eileen, come on, sweetheart. Mummy wants to take you home."

An ominous voice echoed through the room.

"Are you having _fun_, Mrs. Snape?"

"_I WANT MY DAUGHTER BACK_!"

"You _dare_ demand something of me?"

"Sir, please. She _needs_ me."

"_This_ is what happens when my followers deceive me. I ordered you both to leave. Now LEAVE!"

Severus took Sarah's arm and almost had to drag her to the floo. He whispered to her.

"Sarah, we'll get home and figure out where we're going to start looking for her. We have to leave. You're going to be no good to her when we find her if you've been killed."

She buried her head on Severus' shoulder and they stepped into the floo, and were instantly transported to their quarters at Hogwarts, collapsing into his arms in their Living Room. Severus ran his hands along her back and he smiled at her.

"Sarah, she's fine."

"What do you mean she's fine, Severus? _Merlin's beard_ – we have no idea where she is! We have to find her!"

She ran towards the door of their quarters when Severus pulled her back.

"_What_ do you think you're doing, Severus? Don't you want to find our daughter?"

He smiled at her.

"Sarah, come with me."

He escorted her to Eileen's room that had its protective charms on the door. They both put their hands flat against the door and muttered the password. 

"_Mama_!"

"_MY BABY_!"

She ran over to Eileen and picked her up in her arms, almost smothering her in kisses.

"How did she get back here, Severus?"

"One of the alterations of the protective charm that I cast over her. I reworked it so that if we were ever in his presence and he pointed his wand at her, she would instantly return to this spot and would be safe and protected until we were able to return. I knew she would be fine."

"An apparition protection charm, Severus?"

"I suppose – with modifications. The Headmaster informed me a few months ago that once she started crawling and moving about we had permission to apparate into our quarters to find her. I figured this was one of those situations where he could look the other way in the apparition rule."

Tears were streaming down her face.

"Severus, you amaze me. Thank you. I owe you everything."

"Just doing what any father and husband would do. I was just protecting my ladies."

"I'm not going to the hospital wing today, I'm staying here with her."

"I have to teach class, but my instructions are complete at 3:00. I'll come down for lunch."

"Alright."

"_Mama_."

"She said her first word, Sarah."

Sarah smiled at him.

"She did. Her voice is more beautiful than I ever imagined it to be."

He kissed the top of Sarah's head, then did the same to his daughter.

"I have to go for class. I'll return at lunch."

"We love you."

"I love you both too."

He left the room and Sarah sat in the rocking chair holding her daughter.

"Daddy and I are going to have some serious charms to do over you, young lady."

"_Mama_."

"Yes, me and Daddy. Can you say that? Can you say Da Da?"

"_Ddddd_"

Sarah smiled watching her try and say Dada.

"Say Da Da."

"_Dadadadadada_."

"Say Da"

"_Da_"

"Dada."

"_Dada_."

Sarah smiled.

"Who do you love, Missy?"

"_Mama Dada_."

"Who's wrapped around your little finger?"

"_Mama Dada_."

Sarah got quiet when she spoke her last question.

"Who would rather die than see you hurt?"

"_Mama Dada_."

"That's right, little princess. That's _absolutely_ right."


	40. To Us

_Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. It really does make my day!_

* * *

The next two weeks passed with relative ease. Sarah and Severus had gotten into the habit of enchanting their daughter with protective charms every time they saw her, to have the strength of their enchantments grow be as strong as they could possibly make them. Sarah had been quite busy in the Hospital Wing with Quidditch related accidents. Two students had to have various bones repaired, which was a relatively simple procedure, but the majority of her cases were bumps and bruises that normally happen during matches. Severus had extremely busy preparing his mid-term examinations, both the practical and written exams and his days were long and difficult. Sarah knew that he was having a difficult time dealing with the added stresses, so once Eileen was asleep she would come over to his desk and offer her assistance in whatever way she could. He would accept her help on occasion, but he knew that this wasn't her job to do. More often than not, he would simply ask that she make a pot of tea which she would be more than happy to do, and then she would insist that he take a break for a few minutes. She would have him sit on the sofa and she would rub his shoulders, lean her head against him, hold him in her arms; whatever seemed to do the trick at that particular moment. On this occasion, she found him at his desk in the Living Room of their quarters, his nose in his Potions books figuring out the exact ingredients that he would need for the practical exam for his third year students. She came up behind him and gently wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Anything I can do to help?"

He shook his head.

"Thank you, but no. I'm just getting my list together so I can send my order of ingredients to the Apothecary. How's Eileen?"

"Sleeping soundly, thank you very much. I cast my charms on her, but you'll need to do so when you're finished."

"Of course."

She kissed him on the cheek.

"Tea?"

"Yes, please."

She took hold of her wand and conjured a pot of tea for both of them and poured a cup for him. He took a sip and sighed.

"Delicious."

"Thanks."

She sat at the chair beside him and rubbed his back as his quill scribbled with lightning speed across his parchment. He moaned at her touch.

"What's going on in there, Severus?"

"I've missed you."

She smiled.

"I've missed you too, Severus. I've been so busy and exhausted from the past few weeks, and we haven't been able to spend much time together. I'm so sorry about that."

"What are you doing on Thursday, Sarah?"

"Aside from work and taking care of Eileen, nothing. 

Why?"

He set his quill down and took hold of her hands.

"Let's have a date. Let's go somewhere, Sarah. We can get in our best robes, go somewhere other than here for dinner. Even if we just go to Diagon Alley or something, it will be away from here for a few hours."

Sarah was getting excited at the prospect of spending time with her husband.

"I'll check with Poppy and see if perhaps I can be in the Hospital Wing early in the morning. Severus, I'm a little excited to go on a date with you."

He smiled and placed his lips gently on hers.

"Good. I'm certain that Poppy will let you for a special occasion."

"Special occasion?"

"Yes. It's Thursday."

"And Thursday is special because..."

"I get to have dinner and time alone with the most beautiful witch I've ever met."

She started to blush, she could feel it.

"So you're having dinner with our daughter?"

He smiled and shook his head.

"I _know_ you're fishing for a compliment, Sarah. We haven't really been out together since she was born, and I just want to be able to spend some time alone with you. Unless something happens on Thursday that is earth shattering, I plan on spending the entire evening with _you_."

"That sounds _lovely_, Severus. I'm going to go check with Poppy right now."

She leaned in and placed a quick kiss on his forehead and flew out of their quarters. She returned twenty minutes later with a large smile on her face, and threw her arms around him.

"I'm all yours on Thursday, my dear."

"Perfect. I'll make arrangements for us."

"Are you alright with having someone watch Eileen?"

"It's been almost eight months. I think I'm ok with it. I'd prefer if it were one of the staff though. There's something un-nerving about having one of my students in our personal quarters."

She nodded her head.

"I agree, Severus. Especially since everything a few weeks ago. Perhaps Albus would be a good candidate?"

He rolled his eyes, but he knew she was right.

"If he'd accept, I know he wouldn't let any harm come to her. I'll ask him tomorrow morning at breakfast."

She nodded her head, and she looked up at him. She could see the exhaustion behind his eyes, and she felt badly for him. She took the quill from his hands and just as he was about to protest she looked at him with her eyebrow raised.

"Don't."

That one word stopped him from his incoming protests. She took him by the hand and quietly cast 'nox minima' to the lights in the room. They faded so the shadows they cast were just above a flicker. She sat on the couch and he lay on top of her, not knowing where she was going with this, but he certainly wasn't about to complain. She placed her hands on his face and looked deeply into his eyes. It had been a long time since they had spoken to each other in this way, and they always felt so much closer after they had. They each took a deep breath then focused their attention on the others' eyes.

_'I've missed you_.'

_'I know. I'm sorry_.'

_'It's ok. We have different priorities now, Severus_.'

_'But it seems like I've been neglecting you; neglecting us._'

She smiled through her eyes at him.

_'Even if you had been, I know it's unintentional. All I have to do is to look at you and know that you love me._'

_'I do, you know_.'

_'I know, Severus. You know that I would do anything for you_.'

_'As I would for you; for both of you_.'

_'Severus_.'

_'Sarah_.'

He lowered his mouth to hers and their lips barely touched as they kept their eyes locked. 

_'We're both exhausted. Come to bed_.'

She smiled and blinked her eyes to indicate she agreed with him. He stood up and took her hand in his, and they headed to their bedroom. They changed into their nightclothes, climbed into bed and they held each other until they fell asleep.

* * *

Thursday morning came, and Severus had woken early. He had to retrieve his delivery from the Apothecary in the morning so he could arrange the potion ingredients as he wished in his room so everything would be ready for the examinations which were to start the next week. Sarah woke up and went into Eileen's room to get her out of bed and give her her first meal of the day. As she was sitting in the rocking chair feeding her, Severus walked in and saw them sitting there. 

"Good morning, ladies."

He came up to both of them and gave them a kiss on the forehead.

"Good morning."

"You all ready for tonight my dear?"

Sarah nodded her head as she removed Eileen from her breast and handed her to Severus so she could burp.

"I am. I'm going to be so glad when she's off breast milk, Severus, you have no idea."

"I can imagine. I'm getting a little jealous."

"_Severus Snape_!"

He patted his daughter's back and she let out a loud burp.

"Good girl! What? I'm a man, she's almost permanantly attached to, you know. _Them_."

Sarah rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Two more weeks of the occasional feed from the Mummy Milk Bar, and I promise you'll have plenty of time to pay attention to, you know, _them_ tonight dear."

Severus smiled at her with a greedy look in his eye.

"Good."

He turned his attention to Eileen who had very kindly left a present for her father on his shoulder.

"Thanks, sweetheart! Baby spit up. Just what I wanted."

"Dada."

His heart melted and suddenly the baby spit up didn't seem so bad.

"Well, since this jumper is pretty much done in for the day, I'll put her in her cradle and get changed."

Sarah smiled up at him.

"Alright. I need to have a shower. I'll be out soon."

Sarah headed into the shower as Severus took care of the baby spit that was on his jumper. After she was finished, Sarah came out and saw Severus dancing in the Living Room with their daughter. She loved it when he did this with her, and it warmed Sarah's heart to see how much he loved to please his daughter. He had changed into his regular black robes, and the flowing black robe that she had gotten him for Christmas two years ago. He wore it every day – he truly did love it. He handed Eileen back to Sarah and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I have to get going, love. I'll see you later tonight."

"Have a wonderful day. Don't yell at too many students, alright?"

"It will be _most_ difficult, but I will make the attempt."

She smiled and laughed at him as he left to start his day.

* * *

Severus came into their quarters after classes in a right foul mood. He had had an abysmal day, and all he wanted to do was to relax and do nothing all night. However, as soon as the doors closed behind him he smiled and his mood lifted. Sarah was standing in the Living Room talking to Albus and she looked radiant. She was dressed in cream colored robes, and she looked stunning. Severus stood at the door to their quarters and watched her talk to Albus intently, going over Eileen's routines and such. He laughed to himself, as he knew that Albus would be just fine with their daughter. He was, despite Severus' protests, one of the greatest wizards he had ever known and was a very affectionate person. He would take excellent care of their daughter. He walked over to them and Albus smiled at Severus with a twinkle behind his eyes.

"Your wife, Severus, is a _very_ protective mother."

Severus put his hand on Sarah's back.

"She is, Headmaster."

"Severus, when I'm providing babysitting services, I _insist_ you call me Albus."

"As you wish, Sir."

Albus smiled at him.

"Where are you both off to tonight?"

"I'm not certain, Severus hasn't told me anything."

"Keeping it a surprise, I see. Good for you."

"We should be going, Sarah. We don't want to be late."

She smiled up at him.

"Alright. Thank you so much, Albus. I'm not certain of what time we'll be back, but it probably won't be too late."

"Take your time, we'll be just fine."

"Just remember to tie up your beard."

He waved his wand, conjured a cord and tied it up.

"Now we're all set. Have a lovely time."

Sarah collected her cloak and they exited their room, closing the door behind them. Severus stopped and looked at her.

"You're _stunning_."

She started to blush.

"Thanks. You're quite handsome, you know."

He chuckled to himself.

"Thank you. You need to close your eyes."

"Why is that?"

"I want this to be a surprise."

"It _will_ be, Severus."

"Humor me, ok?"

She sighed and closed her eyes despite her protests. 

He pointed his wand at her and cast _'wingardium leviosa'_ on her. Her eyes opened immediately.

"Severus Snape, put me down!"

"I don't want you to have to walk, you'll figure out where we're going."

She started to laugh.

"Severus, put me down, I _hate_ flying."

"You're not _flying_, you're _floating_."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Come on. On the way back you can walk, I promise."

She sighed again, and closed her eyes.

"Just hold my hand, 'cause I don't want to get scared."

"Alright."

He took her hand as his wand pointed at her. She was only lifted two or three inches above the ground, but it was unnerving for her. She liked to have her feet firmly planted on the ground when she was moving somewhere - except, of course, in the floo or during apparition; she had gotten used to that. After about ten minutes of floating through the air, Severus brought her down and her feet were again planted on solid ground.

"Don't open your eyes yet."

"Alright."

She waited for around ten seconds, then Severus took her by the arm. 

"Walk with me, but keep your eyes shut."

She nodded her head as she followed him and heard a door shut behind them. 

"What do you hear?"

"Music. It's very quiet, but it's music. Sounds like violins."

"Very good. What do you sense?"

She stood very still for a moment, then she started to smile.

"It's warm. There's a fire going I think, and I can feel a little bit of a breeze."

"Any idea where we are?"

"None whatsoever. You have _truly_ stumped me."

He smiled.

"Good. Open your eyes."

She slowly opened her eyes and was amazed at what she saw. It was a beautiful room; warm and comforting with candles everywhere. When she took a closer look at her surroundings, she realized that they were standing in their quarters. But that wasn't possible...

"Severus, why are we downstairs? Where are Albus and Eileen?"

"_They're_ downstairs, my dear. Come look out the window."

He put his arm on her back and led her to the window. She gasped when she saw the black lake shimmering in the moonlight.

"We're in our room."

He smiled.

"I knew you would feel uncomfortable actually leaving the grounds without her with us, so I did the next best thing."

She threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

"This is _perfect_, Severus. Thank you."

He spoke softly as he looked into her eyes.

"You're welcome. Hungry? Come sit, and we'll have something to eat."

He escorted her to the table and held the chair for her as she sat. He poured her a glass of wine, one for himself then he sat at the table across from her and raised up his glass.

"What shall we drink to?"

She thought about this for a split second, then raised her glass to meet his.

"How about to us?"

He smiled and touched his glass to hers.

"Perfect. To us."

They sipped their wine and as they did a House Elf appeared with two silver domed trays.

"Sir. Madam. I is bringing dinner and it is just as Sir asked. I is bringing grilled chicken with potatoes, green beans, carrots and rolls that I has made just for Sir and Madam."

Sarah smiled at the elf.

"It sounds delicious, that's my favorite meal."

"Excellent."

The elf placed the plates on the table and backed away from them. Severus spoke to him quietly.

"That will be all. Thank you."

"Sir is most welcome. Will you be needing anything else tonight?"

"No, thank you."

The House Elf bowed and disappeared from their sight. Sarah reached across the table and took Severus' hand.

"Alone at last."

He smiled.

"_Finally_."

They ate their dinner and though not much was said between them, there was no need. They did talk about their days, and the mid-term examinations that Severus was preparing for. Sarah put her fork down on her plate and sighed.

"I couldn't possibly eat another bite. That was delicious."

He put his fork down as well.

"I agree. I'm full."

He sat for a moment looking at her, then he stood from his chair and took her hand in his. She stood up to him and smiled.

"I've had a _wonderful_ time, Severus."

He looked at her with a confused expression on his face.

"What? I _have_ had a wonderful time."

"It's not over though."

"Really? What else is there?"

He stepped closer to her and brushed the hair away from her face, gently tucking it behind her ear. 

"Dance with me?"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. He held her close as they swayed to the soft music of the enchanted violin that was playing. He placed his fingers in her hair, and she moved her head so she could look at him. No words were needed as he moved his lips to hers. Their kiss was soft and tender; something they hadn't shared in quite a long time. His hands cupped her face and he sighed as their lips parted. He rested his forehead on hers, keeping his eyes closed.

"You're amazing." 

He had whispered so softly she had barely heard him.

"You're pretty amazing too."

Her words made his heart fill up. He knew he was a very lucky man, but this woman, who deserved so much better than he could give her adored him.

"Sarah."

"Yes, Severus."

"Come with me."

She nodded her head and followed him through the doorway on the opposite side of the room. Sarah gasped at the beauty she saw. It was their bedroom, but the linens were white satin, and there were red rose petals on the floor as well as scattered on the bed. There were enchanted candles floating around the room creating a beautifully warm glow to the space.

"This is beautiful, Severus."

"I was hoping we could stay here a little while longer."

She turned to face him.

"I think that could be arranged."

He ran his fingers along her side; something he knew made her shiver. She closed her eyes at the sensation he was stirring in her; she loved it when he touched her like this. He was always so gentle with her; as though he thought she would break if he was too forceful. She smiled slightly as she leaned her head to the side and he took this as an invitation. He trailed kisses down her neck as his hands slowly made their way to the zipper on the back of her robes. Sarah brought her hands to his chest and began the task of undoing the fifteen buttons that fastened the front of his robes. They moved towards the bed, never letting their hands stray from the tasks they were doing. Sarah leaned over and drew the sheets back for them and she slipped in. Severus followed her and laid on top of her, his arms wrapped underneath her and his hands behind her head.

"You're beautiful."

"So are you."

They smiled at each other as their lips joined together…


	41. Being Lenient

Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing! Who's going to be reviewer number 100??

* * *

Sarah was on a high for the next two weeks. It was amazing to her how much thought Severus had put into their date and well, the time that they spent together that night was truly magical. It was two weeks before Christmas and Sarah and Severus both were preparing for a very special Christmas Day. They had been home a few times to see to the house, to make sure that it was prepared for when they arrived for Eileen's first Christmas. Severus had gotten a tree for them from the forest as he had done last year, and there were piles of presents already wrapped under the tree. Eileen was too young to know about Saint Nicholas and his rounds on Christmas Eve, so they decided to put all of their presents under the tree well in advance. Eileen had started to crawl, and she was getting into everything. They had put security charms on all the doors and tables in the house, to ensure that she wouldn't bump her little head on anything as she investigated her new surroundings. They were of course continuing with their protective charms, not wanting to allow any harm to come to her. They were very protective parents, and they weren't about to let their temporary change of location alter their course of charms to ensure her safety.

Sarah was already home at Spinner's End and Severus would floo home every night. He had only three more days of marking to do, and to ensure that he wasn't distracted by his ladies, he would floo to Hogwarts in the morning and floo home in the early afternoon. It was a system that worked for both of them. Sarah would be able to have some time to herself in the afternoon and do the things that she needed to do but couldn't while she was watching Eileen.

A flash of green flame came from their floo and Eileen looked over to it.

"Dada!"

Severus put his things down on the table and picked up his daughter. A smile uncharacteristic of his usual expression spread across his face.

"Hello little princess. How's my big girl?"

"Dada!"

"Yes, Daddy's home. Where's Mama?"

"Mama!"

"Yes, sweetie. Where's Mama?"

Severus started to look around the house calling for Sarah.

"Sarah? Where are you?"

She wasn't downstairs, and he walked upstairs with his daughter in his arms.

"Sarah? This is not amusing, you know. Sarah? Where are you?"

A voice was heard from in the library.

"Severus?"

"What in the name of Merlin's beard?"

Severus drew his wand, not recognizing the voice. He headed to the library and saw Minerva McGonagall standing in his Library.

"Minerva? What are you doing here? Where's Sarah?"

"She had to leave unexpectedly, Severus. Your daughter is, obviously, just fine. I was coming to find a book to read with her. I put buffering charms around her so she wouldn't be injured while I found something for us to read."

"Did she say where she had to go?"

"No, only that it was quite urgent. She said she tried to reach you but you weren't in your office when she tried to get you through the floo."

Damn. Severus knew _exactly_ where she was. He handed Eileen to Minerva.

"I have to go. I know where she's gone, and I have to join her."

Minerva got a look of concern on her face.

"Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine. I just need to join her. She's having some personal issues and unless she wishes to divulge them, I promised I wouldn't say. I have to go."

He turned on his heel and headed outside. He apparated into the hallway that was outside of the Dark Lord's room. He stepped up to the door to hear if she was in the room with him, and to his dismay, she most certainly was.

"So Sarah. Have you learned anything from the lesson that I have taught you?"

She stood in front of him in a humble stance.

"Yes, Sir."

"What is it that you have learned at my hand?"

"I have learned that you will not be mocked, and that you will accept nothing less than perfection. Sir."

Voldemort smiled in his chair.

"Good. Why were you hesitant in coming to me when I summoned you? You _know_ it displeases me."

"I'm sorry, Sir. I did my best to get to you as quickly as possible."

"There must have been some… _reason_."

"Yes, Sir. My daught…"

He stood up in his chair and glared at her. Severus cursed under his breath. He caught what she said and she was going to be in trouble. Voldemort sneered at Sarah as he stood directly in front of her.

"What?"

"Sir, I said that the search for my daughter was ongoing."

"_Again_, Mrs. Snape, you have the _audacity_ to lie to me."

Sarah knew she was in for it as he raised his wand and pointed it at her.

"I believe that I have been far too lenient with my discipline with you. Perhaps this time you will learn that I will not be mocked. _Crucio_!"

She fell to the floor and began writing in pain. Her body was twitching and convulsing and there was nothing that she could do to stop it. Voldemort knew that Severus was outside the door, so he called to him.

"Please, Severus, join us. I know you are familiar with the effects of the Cruciatus curse."

Severus opened the door and saw his wife twitching on the floor, her body convulsing with the seizures and intense pain that he was inflicting upon her.

"Master, _please_."

"Begging for mercy for your wife, Severus? How _dare_ you."

He pointed his wand at Severus and though his curse was now removed from Sarah her body was still convulsing from the pain.

"You have one opportunity to answer me honestly, Severus, and think carefully of your answer; I shall know if you are being untrue. Is your daughter with you?"

"No, my Lord. She is at home."

"How did she get there?"

"My Lord, I know not. It seems our daughter has magical powers that we have not yet learned of and is able to apparate wherever she feels the desire to."

Voldemort looked intensely at Severus, then held the tip of his wand directly on his chest.

"Look at me, Severus."

Severus did so, and gazed into the eyes of the Dark Lord. Voldemort attempted to get into his mind, but was only able to see Severus in this moment that was happening right now. Defeated, Voldemort yelled out.

"_CRUCIO_!"

Severus fell to the floor and his body started to convulse. He knew what the feeling was like with the Cruciatus curse, and he knew that the more he showed that he was suffering, the more Voldemort cursed him. After watching Severus squirm in pain for twenty minutes, Voldemort removed the curse from him. Sarah had barely been able to turn on to her stomach and attempted to reach out for Severus. Her body was so incredibly weak, and she didn't think she had the strength left in her. He crawled over to her as Voldemort laughed maniacally at them. His hand reached hers and their fingers entwined.

"I _suggest_, Mr. and Mrs. Snape, that you determine where your loyalties lie."

Neither of them could speak, so they nodded their heads in response.

"The next time I summon either of you, I expect your daughter in my presence. I wish to know what power it is that she possesses that you know not of."

Severus spoke this time.

"We will, Master."

Voldemort walked towards them.

"Fail me in this request, and the next time I shall not be as lenient. Leave."

Voldemort turned and exited the room. Severus was able to sit up and take Sarah in his arms as he disapparated them to the forest that was surrounding their house. Sarah's eyes were overflowing with tears, and her body was still shaking from the after effects of the cruciatus curse. Severus, being accustomed to what pain this curse could case, was able to recover more quickly and held her in his arms, letting her release as much of her tears as she needed. After a few moments her tears started to let up so he placed his hand on her cheek and looked at her.

"Sarah, I need to ask you something very important. If you don't want to talk, that's fine, just nod your head, alright?"

She nodded her head in response, her body never breaking contact with his.

"Minerva is watching Eileen as you know. We can not let on where we have been or what has happened to either of us. I'm not so concerned with myself, but you have quite a bruise starting to form on your cheek and I know there are some tender spots on your body. I'm going to put a glamour charm on you to mask this for when we get inside, but I promise that I'll take care of you tonight. I need you to put on a brave face when we get inside, alright? Can you do that?"

She nodded her head.

"For you."

He closed his eyes at the sweetness of those two words and kissed the top of her head.

"Are you strong enough to stand?"

She nodded her head.

"I just want to see my daughter, Severus."

"Ok. Let's get you up."

He helped her stand, retrieved his wand and cast a simple glamour charm on her. They walked hand in hand to their house and as he opened the door, they saw Minerva sitting on the chair with Eileen in her arms, reading her a story. Minerva looked up at them and when Eileen saw where her storyteller's gaze was, she let out a squeal of delight.

"MAMA!"

Sarah went straight to her daughter and took her from Minerva's arms, cradling her close to her heart. As Minerva stood, Severus came over to her.

"Thank you."

The older witch smiled at him.

"No thanks are needed. Is Sarah alright?"

He nodded his head.

"She will be. She has a number of things to deal with, but she'll be fine."

Not knowing what the situation was, Minerva put her hand on Severus' shoulder as she spoke to him.

"Severus, be there for her. Whatever the situation is, you're a strong man. If she needs you, just make sure that you support her. I know you won't let me down in this."

"You're right, Minerva. I won't let you down."

She smiled at him.

"Well, I'm going to slip away then. I have some things to take care of at Hogwarts, so I need to head back."

Severus nodded his head, and as Minerva walked past Sarah she smiled at her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, my dear."

She left their home and Severus came up to his ladies and placed a kiss on the top of each of their heads.

"Tea?"

"Please."

Sarah walked into the Living Room, not wanting to release her hold on Eileen – even to her father. After Severus had prepared their tea, he came into the Living Room to find Sarah sitting in the chair with their daughter sleeping contentedly in her arms. He put the tray on the table and sat on the sofa.

"She's beautiful."

"She certainly is."

"Come have tea, Sarah."

Severus waved his wand after Sarah stood up and transfigured the chair into a bassinette that they could place Eileen in. Sarah laid her in, covering her in the pink blanket that was inside, and sat beside Severus. They drank their tea in silence, both of them watching their daughter sleep peacefully.

"We make beautiful babies, you know."

Severus chuckled slightly at the comment.

"No, my dear. YOU make beautiful babies. I'm just lucky to have a part in it."

She put her tea cup down and settled into his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. Severus felt her tears start to drop on his shoulder and he held her has she cried. He wasn't completely certain what she was crying for; it could be for a number of things. She could be scared at what is to become of them, their daughter; it could be because she was still in a great deal of pain. He knew that a glamour charm didn't mask pain, it just masked any imperfections and covered things up for a short time. After about twenty minutes of holding on to her and comforting her during her tears, they started to subside. He ran his hand along her back and shoulders, something that always seemed to calm her nerves.

"Severus?"

"Yes, love?"

"What do you think he'll do?"

"The Dark Lord?"

She nodded her head.

"I haven't the slightest idea, Sarah. I wish I did."

He held her closer, knowing that she was concerned for their daughter.

"What should we do?"

"There's not much that we _can_ do, Sarah. We have to follow orders, and the next time he summons either one of us, we have to bring her to him. I'd be afraid not to."

"As would I, but I'm more concerned what he will do to her. He had no hesitation in cursing her before, what's to stop him from doing it again?"

He closed his eyes and tried to keep himself calm.

"Nothing, Sarah. Absolutely nothing."

"That's what I was afraid of."

They sat in each others' arms for a few moments, allowing themselves a moment to feel secure where they were. Sarah started to yawn and Severus noticed.

"Sarah, let me take Eileen upstairs. I'll come down once she's in bed and I'll bring you upstairs. Let me take care of you tonight, alright?"

"I know you wouldn't let me say no so I'll just say yes."

He smiled and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"That's my girl."

She removed herself from his arms, stood from his spot and picked up his daughter in his arms. He slowly carried her upstairs into her nursery, got her settled in, cast his protective charm over her and headed downstairs to help Sarah to bed. He found her in the kitchen putting away the last remains of their tea.

"Sarah, let me take care of all of this. You need to give your body time to rest and recuperate."

"I know, Severus, I just can't stand being alone for too long. I needed to keep my mind occupied with something other than him."

He nodded his head and took her hands out of the dishwater.

"Come to bed. I'll take care of these in the morning."

She nodded her head and he put his arm around her as he helped her up the stairs. She was limping slightly, caused from when she fell against the ground and her leg began thrashing about under the effects of the curse. Severus noticed, and picked her up in his arms. She was about to protest, but the look he gave her made her change her mind. He carried her into their room and laid her on the bed. He got her nightclothes out from the dresser and handed them to her.

"I'm going to close the floo and lock up the house. I'll be back in a few moments."

She nodded her head as she started changing. Severus went downstairs and locked up their house, both the doors and the floo, and cast '_nox'_ to the lights that were on. He came back upstairs a few minutes later to discover that Sarah had curled up in bed. Her eyes were closed and he couldn't tell whether she was sleeping or not, so he cast '_nox minima_' to the candles that were in the room. He knew that she didn't like to sleep in complete darkness, and was more than happy to ensure that she didn't wake in the dark. He changed into his nightclothes, and slipped into the bed beside her. He put his arm around her and kissed her shoulder.

"Sleep well."

A few moments passed, and he heard a quiet voice speak to him.

"Severus? Are you awake?"

He smiled, though his eyes remained shut.

"Yes."

"I'd do it again. In a heartbeat."

He ran his fingers along her arm.

"You'd do what?"

She turned to face him.

"Everything. If I had to go through what I went through tonight again, I would. If it would protect you and Eileen, I would go through it every day if I had to."

He kissed her forehead.

"You won't have to. It's my duty to protect you, and I will."

"Severus, you can't guarantee that you will always be there to protect us."

"I know, but if given the opportunity I would take the killing curse for either of you."

A look of horror swept across her face.

"Severus, don't _ever_ say that."

He cupped her face in his hands.

"Why? It's true."

"I don't want to even think about you sacrificing yourself for me."

"It may come down to that, Sarah. You know I'd do it and not think twice."

"Promise me, Severus. Right here and now that you will do _no_ such thing."

"I can't promise that, Sarah. You _know_ that I can't."

She looked up at him, her eyes pleading with him.

"Severus, I would be lost without you. Promise me."

He sighed, and closed his eyes.

"Alright. I promise."

"Thank you."

He held her close, letting her head rest on his chest.

"Severus?"

"Yes, Sarah."

"I love you."

"As I do, you."

She closed her eyes, sighed, and let go of many of her stresses from the day. She couldn't get rid of all of them, but it felt so comforting to be in her husband's arms, laying with him and feeling so very secure.

"Goodnight, Severus. Sleep well."

He closed his eyes, and placed his hand on her back.

"Good night, my love. Sweet dreams."


	42. The Potion Master

_Thanks to (almost) everyone who has been reviewing. I don't usually rant at the beginning of chapters, so I hope you will all allow me this indulgence. Review number 96 I believe it was got me in a slump for a while, and though this chapter is not as up to par as I would like to think that my work normally is, I'm putting it out there anyway. The comments were fierce, uncalled for in a public forum, and were not only attacking myself but other writers as well. Requests have been made to the powers that be – not only from me but from others as well – in regards to this particular poster, and I would LOVE to have the comments removed. Until such time – unless you want to be P-O'ed as I was when I read it, don't read that review (especially if you're one of the people that are reading and reviewing!) I'm sorry for the rant at the beginning of this chapter – I feel much better now. This chapter is not very exciting, I know, but the next one will be a little more exciting I promise. And yes, Voldemort will be making another appearance._

* * *

Severus and Sarah had been on pins and needles for weeks. They had not been summoned by the Dark Lord and though they were not anxious to see him, they wanted to be summoned and get it over with. Severus had helped Sarah recover from the effects of the _Cruciatus_ curse, and she was, for all intents and purposes, back to normal. Eileen's vocabulary was growing at what seemed a daily basis. She could say a number of common words, things she saw around the house every day, and she was starting to develop and show a personality all her own. Severus was becoming quite immersed in NEWT preparations, as the exams needed to be fine tuned. Sarah put Eileen to bed, and after casting her protective charms, she walked the fifty feet to the Potions Classroom, knowing that Severus would be hard at work at his desk. She knocked on the door, and didn't hear a response. It didn't surprise her; when he was focused on his work the only thing that would seem to distract him would be Eileen or herself. She smiled, as she knew that this was his usual way; concentrate on the task before him unless his ladies came in the room. She knocked on the door again, a little more loudly this time. As she did, she opened the door slowly and looked inside the dimly lit room. As soon as she did this, she was greeted by the most disgusting, repulsive stench she had ever smelled in her life.

"What the _hell_ is that?"

She walked towards his office and knocked on the closed door.

"Yes."

She opened the door and was shocked at what she saw.

"_Merlin's beard, Severus_!"

He looked up at her.

"What?"

"I _thought_ you were reworking the NEWT exams?"

"Well, that was an incorrect assumption, my dear."

He walked over to her and escorted her to his table where his cauldron was bubbling wildly.

"What I am _attempting_ to do, my dear, is to brew a potion that will protect both you and Eileen. As much as our protective charms on her will help, the ingestion of a potion would be even better as it would be in every cell in her body."

Sarah's eyes started to water as she took his face in her hands.

"Do you have _any_ idea of how much I love you right now?"

He looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean?"

Her voice started to falter as she spoke just above a whisper.

"It amazes me how much of you is devoted to our daughter, Severus. I can't imagine the intensity of your work with this. It's overwhelming."

"Well, I'll do whatever's necessary to protect my girls."

Without warning she kissed him full on the lips. It took him by surprise to be certain, but only for a moment. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, deepening their kiss. After a moment he, regretfully, pulled away as he focused on the cauldron that had almost boiled over on the table.

"I'm truly not trying to stop what we just were doing, but I really _must_ focus on this. It's almost at the final stage of brewing."

She smiled and stood behind him as he stirred the potion. She stood directly behind him and put her hands on his shoulders as he worked. She leaned her head down and spoke directly to his ear.

"Anything I can do to help?"

He shook his head.

"Thank you, but no."

She turned her head slightly and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Don't stay up _too_ late. Come back and spend some time with me."

"I will. I shouldn't be too much longer. This has to stay dormant for three days to obtain full potency. I should be back in an hour."

She cupped his cheek with her hand.

"I'll be waiting for you."

He smiled as he watched her leave his office, and he returned his attention to his potion when she had left his sight.

* * *

Severus entered his quarters about two hours later. He was tired and he felt himself dragging his feet as he walked. He opened his door and was greeted with silence, which both pleased him and made his sad. He knew Sarah had gone to bed which made him upset, but he welcomed the stillness after his brain had been so rapt with his potion. It was dark, it was quiet, and it was just what he thought he needed. The door shut behind him as he walked through the Living Room to their bedroom. He found Sarah curled up on her side under the blankets. He smiled at how peaceful she looked. He placed his hand on the door to Eileen's room, chanted the password then walked in to see her. She was sleeping soundly, so rather than disturb her he tucked the pink blanket over her, case his protective charms then left his daughter's room. He got into his nightclothes and slipped into bed beside Sarah. He closed his eyes and sighed, trying to relieve the stresses of the day. Sarah turned towards him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry I was later than I had thought."

"That's alright."

"I just wanted to be absolutely certain that everything was perfect."

"It _will_ be, Severus. That's why you're a Master."

He kissed the top of her head.

"A point still to be proven, but I'm trying."

Sarah didn't say anything in response and he turned to look at her. He found her eyes gazing into his. He looked back into her eyes.

"I love you."

He closed his eyes as his emotions were getting the better of him.

"Severus, look at me."

He did as she asked and she brought her lips to his, her eyes never breaking the connection with his. Their lips stayed connected for a few minutes, their minds connected with each others' as they spoke to each other.

'_Severus, you've been working so hard. You need to rest once in a while.'_

'_I know, Sarah, and I apologize. Creating this potion has knocked me out for the past couple of weeks, and I'm so very sorry for not giving you the attention that you deserve.'_

Sarah smiled at him, though their lips were still touching. He could see it in her eyes.

'_I'm not worried about that, Severus. What I am concerned about is you. You're draining your energy stores, and I'm worried that you'll burn out. We'd like to have you around for a little while longer, you know.'_

His lips broke apart from hers but he continued looking at her as he whispered.

"Sarah, we're going to be summoned any day now, I can feel it. It's been too long, and I've heard so _many_ things being said among his followers."

The tone in their conversation had just made an abrupt turn.

"What have you heard?"

"I've heard that he will test our loyalty beyond what we might think we are capable of."

"_Who_ did you hear this from?"

"Avery. For some reason, he still writes me owls though I barely have the time to respond."

"What _else_ did he tell you?"

"Not much. Only that the Dark Lord is _thoroughly_ upset with the fact that Eileen was able to apparate home when he attempted to curse her. We haven't spoken about that night much, but we will have to concoct a valid reason as to why she was able to apparate herself home."

Sarah got quite quiet at this statement. Severus didn't attempt to intrude on her thoughts though, as he had a very good idea what she was thinking about. He wrapped his arms around her and placed her head on his chest, directly over his heart.

"Sarah, when we were married I promised to do _whatever_ was necessary to keep you happy. Though I never said it _out loud_, that _also_ included me keeping you safe. I'm _sorry_ that I wasn't able to keep you from his anger, Sarah, and I'm sorry that I wasn't able to protect our daughter any better."

His eyes were starting to water as his words started to spill out.

"You both mean _everything_ to me, Sarah, and there is _nothing_ in this world that I _wouldn't_ do to protect you."

"Well, there is one thing that I _won't_ allow you to do, but we've already had that discussion."

He signed and closed his eyes. He knew that he had agreed not to step in front of that particular curse to appease her, but he still knew that if given the choice he'd do it in a heartbeat. Sarah knew what he was thinking, but she didn't say anything. Now wasn't the time for them to argue over that point, they just needed to spend some time together.

"Severus, what do you need from me right now, this very moment?"

He sighed, and rested his head against his pillows.

"Just assure me that you will _be_ there if I need you, Sarah. That's all I truly need right now."

She smiled and curled up against him.

"I can do that, Severus. You don't have to ask."


	43. The Deal

_Hi everyone. Sorry for the long time between chapters. Life has been insane, and I haven't been able to write. However, I have the rest of the plot worked out in my head, and a few more chapters should do it. Be sure to send feedback and let me know what you think!_

* * *

One week had passed since Severus had brewed his protective potion. They would have no way of knowing if it was effective or not until it was tested, and there was no way that he or Sarah would be testing it. Eileen had consumed the potion perfectly; there were no side effects and the essence of banana that Severus had added to make it taste somewhat better had eased the consumption of the potion. Sarah drank some of it too at Severus' request – though she wasn't too keen on taking it. She had requested that Severus drink a portion of it, but he stated that he only had brewed enough for his ladies. It was late at night and they were sitting in their Living Room, focusing their attention on Eileen. She was starting to take a few steps and it was thrilling them to no end when she attempted to walk on her own.

"I can't believe how much she is growing, Severus."

He smiled as he watched his daughter support herself on the table.

"I know. It's amazing watching her blossom."

Sarah smiled at Severus, and in an instant the smile turned to a look of concern.

"It's time, Severus."

He knew what it meant; she was being summoned into the presence of the Dark Lord and that meant his potion was about to be tested.

"Are you alright?"

"For all intents and purposes, I suppose. Let's collect her and we'll go."

They knew that they had to be quick in their actions, as the Dark Lord did not like to be kept waiting. They got Eileen, wrapped her in her blanket and stepped in front of the floo.

"Diagon Alley Floo Depot."

Severus took Sarah's hand and they stepped into the green flames, arriving a moment later at the Depot. They walked outside, turned into an alley, and apparated to where the Dark Lord had summoned them.

"Severus. Sarah. You were tardy in your travels. You know that this _displeases_ me."

"My Lord, Severus and I are aware of this, and we traveled as quickly as we could. You know that one can not apparate or disapparate within the grounds of Hogwarts. We had to floo to Diagon Alley then apparate from there."

He closed his eyes and sighed in annoyance.

"The wretched Hogwarts protection barriers. They are, without question, the gloom of my existence. That is the _only_ allowance you have for being tardy. However, I have summoned you into my presence to share information with you, as well as my other _friends_."

They looked around the room and for the first time noticed that every Death Eater that was known was in attendance. Their focus was so rapt on their daughter and Voldemort they hadn't realized that the room was entirely full.

"What information would this be, my Lord?"

"Severus, it has come to my attention that your loyalties are, how shall I phrase this, _not entirely_ devote to me."

Severus looked shocked.

"My Lord, I am most faithful to you. I have _never_ strayed from the ways that you teach, _nor_ would my wife."

Voldemort rose from his chair and stood directly in front of them. Sarah held Eileen a little bit tighter, as she could sense what was to come. He looked directly into her eyes.

"Sarah. _Why_ does your husband lie?"

"As much as I am aware, he does not, my Lord."

Voldemort smiled evilly at her.

"What happened to Sir?"

She nodded her head respectfully to him.

"I believed from the last time we were in your presence that you requested me to address you as Lord or Master as this is a more concentrated form of respect. However you wish for me to address you is what I shall do."

Voldemort smiled at her.

"Sir shall be deemed appropriate, Mrs. Snape."

She bowed her head in respect.

"As you wish, _Sir_."

"As _I_ wish. That simple statement has _great_ possibilities Mrs. Snape."

He walked around them slowly, his eyes never leaving the family that was standing before him.

"As I wish. I have a wish, Sarah."

"What is your wish, Sir?"

He returned in front of them, and looked directly at Severus.

"Look at me, Severus."

Severus did as he was requested and looked into the Dark Lord's eyes.

"Your wish, Sir?"

"I wish to have a right hand."

This confused not only Severus and Sarah, but the other Death Eaters that had gathered.

"You seem to not comprehend what my wish is. _Must_ I explain further?"

"Your wisdom _far_ exceeds my own, Sir. Please."

"Your compliments please me, Sarah, though it is true you are merely stating the obvious. I wish for a right hand; someone to stand by me and be my counsel of sorts. This is something that I have wished for some time now, and yes, I have been _hesitant_ in revealing my selection."

No one made a sound, listening to who the Dark Lord was going to select to be his right hand man. Every pair of eyes in the room was fixed on him, waiting with baited breath for his next words. Voldemort began walking around the room and spoke in a smooth voice as he explained.

"I have thought for some time now how loyalty can be proven in these _trying_ times. Since you, Mrs. Snape, seem to be the most willing to please me, I am delighted to announce that you have been chosen to be my right hand."

Sarah tried desperately to hold in the gasp that escaped her lips. She failed.

"Does this _surprise_ you, Sarah?"

"In truth, Sir, it does. There are many who have been devoted to you for much longer than I have. Would not McNair, Goyle or even Severus be better suited for this honour?"

Voldemort smiled at her.

"I am glad that you understand the pride that would be placed in this position, Sarah. Your intelligence, cunning and Slytherin skill are what has placed you at the top of the list. I am certain that you are wondering what would be required from you, as I am certain your husband is as well."

Sarah squeezed Severus' hand as she nodded her head.

"I am willing to serve, Sir, but my family must be taken care of to do so. You know that I am completely devoted to my husband and daughter."

Voldemort stood directly in front of her and looked deep into her eyes.

"You will be required to stay with me."

"I would be honoured to do that, Sir. The only question that I have is how long would you require me?"

Voldemort's lips started to curl in a sinister smile.

"_Permanently_."

Sarah was dumbfounded. Her skills with occlumency were coming in very handy at this particular moment.

"I can see that you have _reservations_. State them."

"My family, Sir."

"What about them?"

"_If_ I were to respectfully decline, what would happen to them?"

Voldemort returned to his chair and sat down slowly, his eyes never leaving hers.

"That, Mrs. Snape, is quite simple. Your family would _cease to exist_."

Severus began to speak, despite not being invited to do so.

"My Lord, that is a term that is not…"

"If I _asked_ you to speak, Severus, you would be permitted to do so. However, this is a decision that your wife must make _on her own_."

Sarah stood tall for what seemed like hours though it was merely a moment. Voldemort looked at her, his impatience being thrown her way.

"Your decision, Sarah."

"When would this begin, Sir?"

"Immediately."

She thought for a moment, then responded.

"Should I accept this honour, Sir, I request that I have two of my own. If I may…"

Voldemort nodded his head and motioned for her to proceed.

"Sir, my first request is this. I request to have our daughter with me. She will need her mother and our daughter must be my first priority."

Voldemort pondered this for a moment.

"That would be considered _acceptable_. Your second request, Madam?"

"I will be allowed to spend the night tonight at home, with my husband."

This seemed to enrage Voldemort, as his eyes got larger than they had ever been and his gaze became more intense.

"You requested _two_ terms to this arrangement, Sarah. I only requested _one_. To be fair and just, should I grant your second condition, I make a second term. Your daughter will _not_ return home with you tonight, but she will stay behind as insurance that you will return tomorrow."

"My Lord, I will pledge an oath that I will return. I will make an unbreakable vow with you that I will if you desire that."

"That will not be necessary, Sarah. Your daughter will stay behind to ensure your return. Do you accept these terms?"

Sarah closed her eyes and summoned her courage, feeling the tension from Severus beside her. She spoke with her eyes remaining closed, almost in a state of disbelief.

"Narcissa Malfoy knows our daughter well. If Eileen were permitted to stay with her, those terms will be acceptable."

Voldemort smiled.

"_Done_. Lucious, you will take Eileen from her parents and return with her in the morning. Should you not return in the morning, Sarah, you will have broken your word and you know how that… _displeases_ me."

She nodded her head.

"I am aware of that, Sir. I will return after breakfast in the morning."

"Excellent. You may leave my sight."

Lucious approached Sarah and Severus and took Eileen from their grasp. They watched as Lucious disapparated from them, knowing that at least their daughter would be relatively safe over night at the Malfoy Mansion. Severus and Sarah bowed to Voldemort then left the room, their hands held tightly together until they arrived at Spinner's End. It would be their last night together for a very, _very_ long time.


	44. For You, Severus

Hey everyone

_Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews. This is a relatively short chapter, but I think it gets right to the point. There's a bad word in here, but it's relevant to the story. If you don't want to read the word, skim over it. It's near the end. There's also a small reference to a quote from "The Princess Bride", but it's so small if you blink you might miss it. _

* * *

They apparated to Spinner's End, and said nothing to each other as they entered the house. Sarah went directly into the kitchen to put the kettle on, and Severus lit a fire in the fireplace with the help of the incendio charm. Severus came up behind her quietly and rested his hands on her shoulders as she was looking out of the window at the early Spring breeze that was blowing across the yard. There were no other houses that were within a ten minute walk, which is exactly how they both liked it. Another wizarding family, they discovered, lived about a 30 minute walk away but as with the Snapes, they tended to keep to themselves. Severus rested his lips on the back of Sarah's head, kissing her very gently.

"I can't believe you did what you just did."

She closed her eyes at the tenderness behind his words and she spoke barely above a whisper.

"He said that if I refused, my family would cease to exist. Severus, he may as well have killed me too because I wouldn't want to be without you."

He turned her to face him and saw the silent tears streaming down her face. He joined her in them. It was a very rare occasion when Severus would allow his eyes to leak like this, but Sarah knew that those moments were not shared with anyone. He looked deep into her eyes and summoned as much love for her as he could when he spoke.

"Sarah, for all intents and purposes, we will now be without each other. I love you with everything I am and have, but sweetheart, that was the most idiotic thing you could have done."

"How DARE you! How dare you say that I did this for my own selfish gain? I did this to save YOUR life, and the life of OUR daughter. How can you POSSIBLY think that I did this JUST for me? It was the MOST intelligent thing that I have EVER done in my life, Severus."

He brought his hand to her face and ran his thumb along her cheek, wiping away her tears in the process.

"Sarah, I didn't mean that it was stupid, but I just mean that it is supposed to be _me_ that takes care of _you_. _I_ am supposed to be the one that stands in front of Voldemort in your place. _I_ am the one that is to take the brunt of his aggression and anger. NOT you, and definitely not our daughter."

She rested her forehead on his shoulder and wept. He brought his arms around her and held her as she released the ocean of tears that were spilling.

"Shhh. It's going to be ok, Sarah. We'll figure out something."

She raised her head up to him and looked at his face. Her hands cupped his cheeks, her fingers tracing every line that they came across.

"Close your eyes, Severus."

He did as she requested. Her fingers traced across his eyes ever so softly, then he felt her lips presses lightly against his eye lids. He opened them and looked right at her.

"What was that for?"

"I may never get to see you again, and I want my last memory of you to be incredible. I'm doing what one of my friends does when she wants to remember something permanently. She casts a charm on her hands and touches what she wants to have engraved in her memory. That's why I'm touching your face, Severus. I know I won't ever forget you, what you look like or the incredibly sensual sound of your voice, but I want to make certain that the memory is as clear as if you were standing in front of me."

He closed his eyes at her comment. It was one of the most endearing statements she had ever made to him and it touched a part of him that he didn't want to admit existed.

"Sarah, you have no idea what you mean to me. You are absolutely everything to me, you know. I know that you made me promise that I wouldn't take the hit for you, but I would. If it ever came to that, you have to know that I would. That, for the most part, is what you have just done. You've submitted to the wretched will of the Dark Lord to preserve me. I can never repay you for that. There's no way possible."

She smiled at him.

"There is, Severus."

He looked at her with a curious expression on his face.

"Really? What could possibly repay you for that?"

"Let me remember all of you, Severus."

"How?"

She looked at him with an expression that would be translated to say '_are you really that thick_?' and he got a smile on his face. He turned off the kettle which was now boiling, picked his wife up in his arms and carried her up the stairs to their room for what could very well be the last time. On every step they climbed, Severus would kiss some part of her. Her lips, the first step. Her temples, the second step. Her neck, the third step. She sighed at the closeness that this was bringing to them. He carried her into their room and laid her down gently on their bed.

"Severus, I need to go into the other room for a moment."

He smiled and nodded his head.

"Alright. Don't be long."

"I won't. Besides, I don't plan on getting a wink of sleep tonight."

He watched her walk into the powder room and was overcome with love for her. She returned a few moments later to find candles burning around them, random items in their room had been transfigured into roses, and her hair brush had been transformed into an enchanted violin that played the most beautiful music.

"Severus, this is beautiful."

"If this is our last evening together for a long time, Sarah, it has to be special. I know you love candles and flowers, so I wanted this to be memorable for you."

He took her hand as they stood beside their bed.

"Dance with me."

She gently nodded her head and they began to sway to the music that was playing.

Severus kissed her on the forehead, and she rested her head on his shoulder. He could feel her tears falling gently, but then again, so could she. He kissed her gently on the lips and pulled back for just a moment.

"Your mouth tastes like…"

"Flower essence, Severus. It's a special ingredient to the breath freshener potion I created. It makes the user's breath taste the way that flowers smell."

"You were perfect to start with, Sarah. You don't need anything like that with me."

He leaned into her and they kissed, while still moving on the floor to the music.

They never left each others' arms throughout the entire night.

* * *

They woke the next morning very early. Sarah realized that Severus was not beside her, and she immediately sat up in bed.

"Severus? Where are you?"

He came into their room carrying a tray with a teapot, cups, crumpets and fruit.

"I brought you breakfast, my love."

She rested against the pillows and pulled back the sheets.

"Come have breakfast with me, Severus."

She took the tray and he climbed in beside her as they ate in a tense silence. Both of them not wanting to acknowledge the three headed dog in the corner. After they drank their tea and ate their breakfast, Severus cleared the tray and stood beside her.

"Sarah, I don't want you to do this."

She looked up at him with a look of frustration on her face.

"I don't want to do this either, Severus, but I have no choice. Protecting my family or watching you get killed. Not that difficult a decision for me to make, my dear."

He got on his knees and took her hands in his.

"Sarah, I'm begging you. I don't beg anyone for anything, but I'm begging you. PLEASE, don't do this."

Her tears started again as she removed her hands from his and cupped the side of his face.

"I have to, Severus. I gave my word. You'll be hunted down, tortured, probably dismembered then killed. I will not allow that to happen to you."

He laid his head in her lap and wept. Not for himself, but for her… for what she was willing to endure to ensure his safety.

"I don't deserve you, Sarah Elizabeth. I never will."

"It is I, my Lord that does not deserve you."

"Lord? I'm not a Lord."

"You called me My Lady once, so I'm returning the favour."

"When did I call you My Lady? I can't remember."

She held out her left arm to him.

"The night I got this. You called me that when you were running my bath and bringing me tea."

Severus smiled.

"I think I also called you _'the bubble lady'_ if memory serves me correctly."

She laughed.

"If you hadn't charmed my bubbles to not dissolve until I stepped out of the bath then you wouldn't have."

He laughed at the memory of her standing up in the tub with bubbles surrounding her. Sarah got out of bed and put on her clothes. She packed a small bag of her things, as well as Eileen's. Severus took the bags from her as they walked downstairs together. They stood together looking at each other for what seemed like hours.

"If you get any chance, please send me an owl or floo me, alright?"

"Any chance I get. I wouldn't want you to do the same in case it isn't safe. I'll contact you whenever I can."

They fell into each other like two magnets stuck together and they clung to each other as a last goodbye. Sarah was to apparate into the Dark Lord's presence on her own as a symbol of her good faith to the arrangement.

"I love you, Severus. Never, EVER forget that. You are my life, and my world, and I would be _nothing_ without you."

He closed his eyes, not wanting this moment to ever end.

"Sarah, you have made me into the man that I am. I am what I am because you loved me. You were the only one to defend me in school, you were the only one that I wanted to get close to. I'm so glad that you took me back after all the bullshit, Sarah. I wish that I had never done it, and that we were not in this position. If I could, I would turn back time and change everything."

"Everything?"

"Not everything. Just that one day."

Their foreheads touched, their lips softly and slowly drawn to the others'. Sarah's arm was getting warm, so she picked up the two bags and looked at him with sadness in her eyes that he had never seen before.

"I love you."

"Please, be careful."

"For you, Severus. It's all for you."

She headed to the door, put her hand on the doorknob and just as she was about to step outside, she turned and flew into his arms, sharing their most passionate kiss. After ten minutes she stepped back from him, looking at his eyes the entire time, and disapparated.

* * *

The four people that lived in the house across the forest turned to look out the window all at the same time. So did the people beside them, and beside them, and beside them. They had never heard such a wail before. It was the sound of ultimate suffering, and it shook them to their bones.


	45. 18 Years Pass

_Hi everyone. I know that you all know this stuff, but it's a calendar of events of sorts, so that the next chapter that I write will make sense. 18 years have passed since Sarah made her deal. Here's what has happened since that deal was made…_

_**

* * *

**_

July 31, 1980.

Potter, James and his wife Lily, (nee Evans) are proud to welcome to the world their son, Harry James. Harry weighed 7 pounds, 8 ounces and was 23 inches long. Both mother and baby are doing fine. Lily and James wish to thank Madam Pomfrey, the medi-witch from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for her assistance during Harry's birth. Best friend to James, Sirius Black, has been named as Harry's Godfather.

_**

* * *

**_

October 31, 1981.

_Potter, James_

Taken by evil forces at the tender age of 21. Though it is not known officially at this moment in the Ministry of Magic how James Potter died, we can be certain that it was the cause of the killing curse.

_Potter, Lily (nee Evans)_

Taken by evil forces at the tender age of 21. Though it is not known officially at this moment in the Ministry of Magic how Lily Potter died, we can be certain that it was the cause of the killing curse.

_He Who Must Not Be Named… DEFEATED??_

Sources close to the Daily Prophet are stating that He Who Must Not Be Named has been defeated. Wizards that attended the Potter home in Godric's Hollow state that there is evidence that the Dark Lord has been vanquished. There is still no word on the state of The Boy Who Lived and where he may be.

_**

* * *

**_

November 1, 1981

_Pettigrew, Peter. _

Taken by brute force at the hands of Sirius Black, Peter was in his 22nd year. The hunt continues for the perpetrator.

_SIRIUS BLACK CAPTURED AND SENT IMMEDIATELY TO AZKABAN_

Notorious killer Sirius Black was captured today and sent to Azkaban indefinitely, without trial for the brutal and public murder of Peter Pettigrew.

_**

* * *

**_

1982

_IGOR KARKAROFF RELEASED FROM AZKABAN_

Well known Death Eater Igor Karkaroff was released from Azkaban Prison earlier this week in exchange for information to the Ministry. For the wizard's personal safety, we will not be printing the experts from the trial.

_**

* * *

**_

August 24, 1991

_GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN_

Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on July 31. The vault in question, number 713 had been emptied earlier that day.

_**

* * *

**_

June 4, 1992

_Quirrel, Professor Quirinus_

Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts was killed. Circumstances are suspicious.

_**

* * *

**_

September 1, 1992

Flying Ford Anglia spotted along the route from Kings Cross Station to Hogwarts. The wizards driving the car appear, from witnesses and photographs taken, to be Mr. Ronald Weasley and Mr. Harry Potter. Investigations are being held into the repercussions for their carelessness in exposing the Wizarding World. The Ministry may become involved with decisions made by the Headmaster at Hogwarts.

_**

* * *

**_

June 1993

Ministry Employee Arthur Weasley wins 700 Galleon prize. Arthur takes the entire family to Egypt.

_**

* * *

**_

July 29, 1993

_Sirius Black Escapes from Azkaban_

Notorious killer Sirius Black escapes from Azkaban. No one knows how he has done it, since no one has ever been able to escape before. The wizarding world is on guard.

_**

* * *

**_

September 1, 1993

_Dementors to Guard Hogwarts Grounds in the Search for Sirius Black_

At the request of the Ministry of Magic, the guards from Azkaban keep watch at the entrances to the Hogwarts Grounds to protect the students and staff from Sirius Black.

All Staff are on high alert for any signs of the notorious killer.

_**

* * *

**_

June 7, 1993

Remus Lupin resigns from his position as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts. Someone has let slip the nature of his 'furry little problem', and he believes it is best to avoid any pressure on the Headmaster to dismiss him if he goes quietly.

_**

* * *

**_

August 22, 1993

_Terror At The World Cup_

Death Eaters swarm on those gathered at the Quidditch World Cup. Tents are burned, muggles suspended in mid-air, and the Dark Mark is conjured by someone unknown.

_**

* * *

**_

October 31, 1993

_Tri-Wizard Tournament Selection_

Viktor Krum from Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons, Cederic Diggory from Hogwarts, and Harry Potter from Hogwarts are selected by the Goblet of Fire to compete. The Head of the Department for International Magical Cooperation, Mr. Barty Crouch states that Mr. Potter must compete in the tournament.

_**

* * *

**_

June 24, 1994

Cederic Diggory is killed during the final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter insist that it was the result of the return of He Who Must Not Be Named. The Ministry of Magic believes otherwise.

_**

* * *

**_

August 12, 1994

Harry Potter stands trial in front of the entire Wizenagamot for the use of a Patronus Charm in the presence of a Muggle, and violations against the reasonable restrictions for under-age sorcery. He is cleared of all charges.

_**

* * *

**_

December 18, 1994

Arthur Weasley attacked while in the Department of Mysteries. Aurors attended to Mr. Weasley and he made it to Saint Mungo's Hospital in time to be saved.

_**

* * *

**_

June 1995

_He Who Must Not Be Named Returns_

The Minister for Magic acknowledges the return of the Dark Lord, and vindicates Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter.

_**

* * *

**_

June 1997

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is murdered._

Headmaster of Hogwarts is murdered at the hands of Severus Snape. He is buried in a White Tomb.

_**

* * *

**_

July 15, 1997

Remus John Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks are married.

_**

* * *

**_

July 29, 1997

Professor Allistor "Mad-Eye" Moody is killed.

_**

* * *

**_

September 1, 1997

Severus Snape is appointed to the position of Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_**

* * *

**_

May 2, 1998

Severus Snape is made to _'cease to exist'_ at the hands of He Who Shall Not Be Named?


	46. The Potions

_Thanks for hanging in there with me guys! Only a couple of chapters to go!_

* * *

Sarah woke with a start. She had managed to sleep for a few hours, which she had found over the length of her agreement with Voldemort was a precious and rare event. She would have nightmares on a regular basis and though they were quite awful, she never paid them much attention. They never made sense; that is until tonight. In her dream she saw Severus standing in a tattered room in front of the Dark Lord, with a defiant look on his face. She saw a flash of green light, and it was at this point that she woke up screaming, sweat pouring down her face and grasping for breath. She put her hand over her heart to attempt to calm herself down and make herself realize that it was just a dream. However, something told her that it was done. She knew he was in mortal peril and, unbreakable vow be damned, she had to do something. She stood in the room that had become hers, reached for the wand she had been permitted to keep and walked through the halls of the mansion. She kept quiet, as she didn't know who was here, if there were any Death Eaters that had remained behind to keep her secure or what her situation actually was. After collecting as many vials of healing potion and salves as she could put in her bag, she silently walked down the stairs to the old Riddle Mansion, knowing that the 7th and 11th step going down creaked madly when anyone stepped on them. To walk down the stairs normally would take 30 seconds or so, and though it felt like hours it was only two minutes. She reached ground level and turned the corner to the main hallway. She stopped – frozen in her tracks when she thought she had heard a voice, but it was just the House Elf that she had befriended. He was busy in the kitchen doing something – who knows what – and she walked, almost floated towards the front door.

"_Alohamora"_ she whispered silently as she pointed her wand to the front door.

Surprisingly, the wards that were constantly on the door were not there.

"_Brilliant_" she thought, as she opened the door and stepped outside. She had been allowed to be outside, but never beyond the boundaries of the old Riddle Estate. It is where she had agreed to raise Eileen and to brew potions, and do her work as a healer. The Death Eaters would require healing quite often, and she would heal them to perfection. That is, with the exception of Severus. She was not allowed to see him, to be near him, to have anything to do with him. She only agreed to this condition because she knew it would save his life, and because she loved him so very much, she wanted to protect him. If that was the only way, she would do it. She walked across the barren landscape of the Riddle Estate and approached the gate at the end of the drive. She stood there for a moment, knowing that there were wards on the gate at to prevent any attempts to leave. She took a deep breath and decided to throw caution to the wind and walk across where the gates were slightly open. She stood tall and walked purposefully across the border, and to her delight nothing happened. No alarms, no loud shrieking sounds, no harm came to her. She almost broke down in relief, but now was not the time. She stuck out her wand and sent her patronus to her daughter with an urgent message.

'_Gone to Hogwarts Castle. Come quickly_.'

She concentrated as hard as she could on the alley beside the Floo Depot in Diagon Alley. Seconds later she arrived and was shocked to see everything boarded up. No windows were seen, just boards covering practically everything. She tried to open the door to the Floo Depot and was unable to do so.

"Damn."

She concentrated again on the boundary of Hogwarts, knowing that no one was able to apparate or disapparate from the grounds. Seconds later, she arrived at the large Oak tree that was known to all students and teachers as the external boundary of the Hogwarts boundary. She looked up at the castle, standing there majestically and saw the Dark Mark hovering over the castle. It sent chills up and down her spine, but she knew what she had to do. She ran through the Forbidden Forest as fast as her legs could carry her, not once paying attention to the creatures that she saw in her path. She ran around them and kept her focus on the castle. She reached a clearing and recognized it as the place where she and Severus shared their first kiss – after they professed to each other how they felt. She smiled, but continued running. She ran through the rest of the forest, and reached the groundskeeper's hut. She saw that there was smoke coming from the chimney, but there was no light coming from inside. She ran up the hill, towards the bridge and into the Courtyard. She could hear screams coming from inside, and a barrage of light flashing. She kept running towards the main doors of the castle, and as she approached them she heard Voldemort yelling the killing curse. Only one person would be worthy enough of being killed personally by the Dark Lord, and she knew that this person was Harry Potter. She knew what had been going on in the wizarding world, and though for all outward appearances she professed to agree with the Dark Lord, she hated him, despised him, and found it difficult to be in his presence. She held back for a few moments, knowing that if she entered the castle while the duel was taking place, Voldemort would turn to her and use the curse on her, and then what good would she be to find Severus. She heard a gut wrenching wail, then silence. No sound came from the castle at all for several ear piercing moments.

The noise was deafening. Cheers and sounds of happiness erupted from the castle and despite her intense focus, she allowed herself to smile.

"Well done, Harry. Thank you" she whispered to herself.

She had never met the boy, but she knew from the cheers she heard that he had disposed of the Dark Lord. She was safe to enter the castle.

She opened the doors to the castle and entered the Great Hall. There was chaos. Some were crying, leaning over people who had paid the ultimate price for peace, and there were many who were jumping and expressing their delight at the defeat of Voldemort. She looked at the ground before her, and saw the body of a young man laying in front of her. This had to be him, it had to be Voldemort from his younger days. She saw how pale he looked, then she looked directly in front of her and saw the scar. She smiled at him, though he could not see it because of the people surrounding him, congratulating him on his victory.

She looked frantically through the Great Hall to find someone that would know her, and near the front of the Great Hall, her head in her hands, she saw Professor McGonagall. She ran up to her and stood in front of her.

"Professor McGonagall?"

The older witch looked up at her, tears streaming down her face.

"Yes?"

"I'm looking for Severus."

"You knew him?"

Sarah became frightened at her choice of words.

"I would hope so. He's my husband."

The Professor's face became withdrawn, then she tilted her head to the side in an attempt to place the person standing before her.

"Sarah?"

She nodded her head.

"Yes, Professor. It's Sarah. I need to see Severus. I had a dream that he was injured and…"

Professor McGonagall reached a hand out to her as a sorrowful expression crossed her face.

"Sarah, my dear. His injuries were so very severe. I'm afraid that…"

"NOOOOO!"

The entire Great Hall had never heard such anguish, and they all turned to face where the cry had come from. Sarah had tears streaming down her face as she stood in front of her former Professor, hearing the news that her husband had been killed at the hands of the Dark Lord.

"I don't believe you. I have to see him. Where is he?"

Professor McGonagall nodded her head.

"Of course dear. We have him resting in a room where he wouldn't be a spectacle. We know he wouldn't have wanted that. Follow me."

The crowds parted as the Professor and Sarah left the Great Hall. They were curious to know who this woman was and they realized that it was someone of great importance, otherwise the Professor would not have left the Great Hall with her. They watched them exit the Great Hall together and walk towards the room where they knew that Professor Snape was laid. The Professor stopped at the door and turned to face Sarah.

"I must warn you, Sarah. His wounds could not be repaired. He was bit by the snake, and that caused the fatal wound. We wrapped the injury as best as we could, but I'm afraid that the wound was too large. There is a lot of blood."

Sarah took a deep breath and nodded her head.

"I sent a patronus to Eileen, Professor. She should be arriving any moment. Could you please let her know where we are?"

She nodded her head.

"I hope you know that I wish I didn't have to do that, but I will, of course, Sarah."

She opened the door and saw a few students inside the room. Most of them she could tell were wearing Slytherin robes and uniforms, and she didn't expect anything less. Not many others would be in here mourning the loss of such a great man. She approached quietly and reverently to the place where Severus was resting. Her knees were shaking and she knew that they were ready to give out at any moment. She heard murmuring from the few students that were there, wondering who she was as they had never seen her before, but she ignored their comments. She approached the platform where he was laid and stopped in her tracks. She closed her eyes, gathering her courage to do what she had to do. None of the others in the room had dared to approach him, they were always too fearful of him – even in death – and it took them by surprise that this woman walked directly to him. She went to his side, the side furthest from the entrance door, and brushed the hair from his face. She smiled at him as she placed her hand on his cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Severus."

She took the bag she was carrying and placed it gently on his legs, removing the vials and apparatus that she had packed. She began very gently to sponge his face, clearing off the dirt and caked on blood that was there. She smiled gently as she did this, knowing that he would love to have her do this for him. She worked the sponge down to where his neck was bandaged, and she gently removed the cloth that bound him. She gasped when she saw the wound, and had to turn away for a moment, but she returned to her ministrations to prepare him. She took one of the potion bottles that she had brought with her and placed it gently at the entrance wound on his neck. She leaned forward and rested her lips against his ear as she began to pour the liquid on his wound.

"_Diligo nos partis mos sustineo vos. Nex vires videor cerno nos , tamen nostrum diligo est quoque validus."_

Professor McGonagall had arrived at the entrance to the room and so had Eileen. She looked at what her mother was doing, and questioned the Professor.

"Why is she doing this, Headmistress?"

"Your Mother's love for your Father is stronger today than I have ever seen it be. She's trying to heal him."

"I can't make out what she's saying. Can you?"

"She's giving an incantation based on love, it seems. She's saying 'the love that we share will sustain you. Death might seem to separate us, but our love is too strong.'"

Eileen started to tear at the words her mother was saying. She had always been told of her mother's love for her father, but she had never seen it in practice. The way her mother was touching her father so gently, whispering into his ear, applying the potion, it was a moving experience to witness. A strong arm was placed on Eileen's right shoulder and she turned quickly.

"Hey."

"Hey. Thanks for the patronus. What's Mummy doing?"

"Trying to fix Dad."

"I think I have something that might help. It's something I've been working on, in case it was ever needed."

"What is it?"

"No time."

The young man quickly walked up to the front of the room, black robes billowing behind him, not noticing the expression on the Headmistress' face. She turned to Eileen.

"The spitting image of your Father when he was 18, Miss Snape."

"Really?"

"Tall, hair as black as a raven, pale skin and thin as anything. Of course, the black robes are what makes it complete."

"Mummy always said that Dad wore black. I wonder why he would never wear anything with colour in it?"

The older witch took the younger witches' hand in hers and squeezed it gently.

"If your mother is successful, you'll be able to ask him yourself."

They turned and watched as he approached Sarah, still leaning over Severus whispering her incantations. He placed a hand on her back and she turned quickly to see him.

"Eileen sent me a patronus and I apparated here as quickly as I could. This might help, Mummy."

He handed her a vial and she took it from him with a weak smile on her face.

"What is it?"

"No time to explain. It will only work within 5 hours of the fatal injury. Make him drink it, Mummy."

She nodded her head, and looked at him.

"I need you to help me hold his head, son."

He went to Severus' other side and put his hand under his neck to tilt his head back.

"Help me open his mouth."

They carefully opened his mouth and she began to pour the potion down his throat. The young man began to whisper.

"_Nex mos non habitum vos , is est a terrenus moment in vices. Vos ero vigoratus , quod reverto ut ones vos diligo. Vox of bezoar in suus incumbo vultus , mos vigoratus vestri vulnus replenish vestri cruor , quod reverto vos ut vita. Redeo nobis. Commodo."_

The potion was gently poured down Severus' throat, and though some of it appeared to leak through the wound that killed him, it was able to be administered. After chanting his words, they laid his head back down on the pillow it was on, and he stood – walking around to comfort his mother. He placed his arms around her, and as he did this she began to break down. Eileen couldn't take this any more, and she ran to be at her mother's side. They were a comfort to each other for several moments, and Sarah finally wiped her eyes as she looked at her children.

"I know that you don't have much memory of your father, Eileen, and neither do you son. I know you never even met him face to face. He loved you, and if he knew that you were on this earth, son, he would have loved you too. Your father was a wonderful man. I don't want you to believe anything that you may hear from anyone else. He was a great man, heroic, strong, selfless, caring, gentle. He used to dance with you, Eileen, in our quarters in the dungeons of this very castle."

Eileen smiled at this.

"Really?"

Sarah nodded her head.

"He did. From the moment you were born, and you were born in this castle too, he was completely taken with you. I had to fight you for your father's attention. I didn't mind."

"Wow. Looking at him now it's hard to imagine all those things you told me over the years. He looks worn."

Sarah nodded her head.

"That's what years of living a double life will do to a person, Eileen. You must know and believe me when I tell you that your father simply adored you, and I adored him. The only reason I made the agreement that I did was to protect your father. The Dark Lord said that if I did not make the pact to stay with him, my family would cease to exist. I wanted to protect you both, and him. However you, young man, were not even made yet when this deal was made between the Dark Lord and myself. You were created that very night."

"Mummy, that's gross."

"What?"

"It is. I don't want to think of my parents doing it. That's disgusting."

'_Don't speak to your mother like that.'_

Sarah smiled as she could feel what Severus would say to him if he had been able to. While they were speaking to each other softly, they heard a gasp from the back of the room. The turned and looked at Professor McGonagall, who had her hand held to her chest in shock. They looked at where her glance was, and Sarah immediately began to cry. There was a slight mist coming from Severus' mouth. The sight of She leaned beside Severus, and placed her head on his chest. It was faint…

* * *

The incantation said while the potion was being administered:

"You will be healed, and return to the ones you love. The power of the bezoar in its concentrated form, will heal your wounds, replenish your blood, and return you to life. Come back to us. Please."


	47. The First Discussion

_Well now, I'll bet you didn't expect to get a response from me in regards to this story, did you?_

_I've been re-reading all my stories that I've written, and I wanted to make sure that I got the ending just right for this one. I think I've gotten it pretty down pat. _

_**SO**__ – if there's anyone out there that still wants to read this gargantuan story that I've written, read on. I've included the last page or so of the last chapter to refresh your memories.._

_And of course, don't forget to let me know what you think!_

_****_

_Previously…_

"I know that you don't have much memory of your father, Eileen, and neither do you son. I know you never met him face to face. He loved you, and if he knew that you were on this earth, son, he would have loved you too. Your father was a wonderful man. I don't want you to believe anything that you may hear from anyone else. He was a great man, heroic, strong, selfless, caring, gentle. He used to dance with you, Eileen, in our quarters in the dungeons of this very castle."

Eileen smiled at this.

"Really?"

Sarah nodded her head.

"He did. From the moment you were born, and you were born in this castle too, he was completely taken with you. I had to fight you for your father's attention. I didn't mind."

"Wow. Looking at him now it's hard to imagine all those things you told me over the years. He looks worn."

Sarah nodded her head.

"That's what years of living a double life will do to a person, Eileen. You must know and believe me when I tell you that your father simply adored you, and I adored him. The only reason I made the agreement that I did was to protect your father. The Dark Lord said that if I did not make the pact to stay with him, my family would cease to exist. I wanted to protect you both, and him. However you, young man, were not even made yet when this deal was made between the Dark Lord and myself. You were made that very night."

"Mummy, that's gross."

"What?"

"It is. I don't want to think of my parents doing it. That's disgusting."

'_Don't speak to your mother like that.'_

Sarah smiled as she could feel what Severus would say to him if he had been able to. While they were speaking to each other softly, they heard a gasp from the back of the room. The turned and looked at Professor McGonagall, who had her hand held to her chest in shock. They looked at where her glance was, and Sarah immediately began to cry. There was a slight mist coming from Severus' mouth. The sight of She leaned beside Severus, and placed her head on his chest. It was faint…

****

Sarah pulled the blankets around her as she lay on the pillows supporting her head. It had been almost two decades since she had slept in this bed and considering the deal that she had made to protect her family, she never thought that she would be able to do so again. She knew she was going to sleep well tonight, a full nights rest without evil dreams invading her mind, not waking up in a cold sweat. Her family was safe, and that was the most important thing in the world to her.

Professor McGonagall had made arrangements for Severus Jr. and Eileen to stay in the Slytherin Dormitories until their plans were more formulated, but they insisted on staying in the dungeons with their mother. Sarah transfigured the chairs into two beds that they could sleep on, and they were quite comfortable being all together. Sarah sighed as she closed her eyes for what she hoped would be a quiet evening. Severus' prognosis was still very grim, but he was alive… although just barely. She knew that she would be contacted via the floo network if there were any alarming turn where he was concerned, and she kept her ears tuned in to the floo all night.

****

Sarah woke before the sun had risen the next morning and quietly walked past her sleeping children, exited their chamber and headed up the stairs to the Hospital Wing. She had taken a few hours of uninterrupted sleep for which she was eternally grateful, and now that she had rested she needed to make sure that he was alright. As she opened the door to the Hospital Wing, she was greeted by dim candle light and an incredible amount of people lying in beds. She had never seen the Hospital Wing so full before, but then again she had never been privy to such an event as this Castle had gone through not 12 hours before. She looked at each of the faces as she walked past them, then she came to the last bed on the right. It was secluded from the rest of the patients, and she knew why. His condition was tenuous at best, and he would want to be secluded while he recovered. He had always hated being a spectacle. She approached his bed and sat down gently beside him. She covered his hand with hers and leaned into him, brushing her lips gently against his ear.

"Good morning."

She pulled back to see if there would be any response. She didn't really expect any, but she thought she could see his eyes moving behind his closed eyelids. She smiled at him as she spoke.

"Severus, you do know that it's rude if someone says good morning and you don't respond back."

There was a gurgling sound coming from his throat; it was quiet, but she definitely heard it. Sarah grasped his hand and spoke softly to him.

"Severus, I know that you _want_ to speak but you probably _can't_ just yet. If you can hear me, try and squeeze my hand."

She waited for a moment, then felt a gentle pressure against her fingers. It was so very weak, but it was there. She started to cry as she ran her hand along his face with her free hand.

"Severus, I'm going to ask you yes or no questions. Squeeze my hand once for yes, and two for no, alright?"

She felt him respond 'yes.'

"Are you in pain?"

'Yes.'

"Upper body?"

'Yes.'

"Above your shoulders?"

'Yes.'

"Your neck especially?"

He grabbed hold of her hand and squeezed very hard; so hard it almost caused her hand to go white.

"I'll take it that's a definite yes. I'm going to get you a pain relieving potion and be right back. Yes?"

'Yes.'

She went to the cabinet and got out a vial of the strongest pain reliever she could find, and brought it back to him.

"Severus, this is going to taste the way that ground up flobberworms smell, but you have to _promise_ that you'll drink this for me, alright?"

'Yes.'

She placed her hand behind his head and tilted the potion bottle on his lips. He opened his mouth slowly and began to drink, his face contorting to the disgusting taste that was passing through his lips. She thought she heard his voice in her head, very faintly, but she listened to what she thought she heard.

'Water.'

"Water?"

'Yes. I'm thirsty.'

"Right away."

She conjured a glass of cold water and placed it against his lips, allowing him to take little sips. He took two or three sips and rested his head down on the pillow. Slowly his eyes began to open and as they did she looked at him with amazement. Sarah's eyes started to water as they looked directly into each others' eyes for the first time in years. Severus' ability to speak was almost non existent, so he continued to communicate with her in the best possible way.

'_You're as beautiful as you were the last time I saw you, Mrs. Snape_.'

She could feel herself blushing at his statement and she lowered her head a little and started to fix her hair.

"I look absolutely dreadful, Severus."

'_Sarah, I really don't have the strength right now to have a fight with you so just please agree with me, alright?_'

She smiled through her tears and continued speaking to him through their thoughts.

"Alright. Thank you.'

'_I don't understand. How? I should have died_.'

"Well, Severus, it seems that you have a family member that is as devoted to potions as you would have hoped."

'_No one can be brought back from the dead, Sarah_.'

"This is true. However, Severus managed to dissect the properties of the bezoar and concentrate them so that they could be used within five hours of the seemingly fatal injury and revive the person that took the potion."

He looked at her with a peculiar glance on his face.

'_Severus?_'

She smiled at him.

"He looks exactly like you did at 18, Severus."

'_I don't understand_.'

She sat up on the bed and held his hand as they continued to speak to each other, their eyes never leaving each others'.

"On the last night that we were together, do you remember when I stepped into the loo to freshen up?"

'_Yes. I've relived that night over in my head until I could remember every minute detail_.'

She lowered her head and started to blush.

"I'm guilty of doing the same. Well, I have something to confess, Severus. It wasn't a breath freshening potion that I took. It was a fertility potion."

Severus' eyes went quite large, as if he was about to explode in rage. He didn't.

'_Severus?_'

Sarah nodded her head as a fresh batch of tears started to form in her eyes.

"Yes, love. Your son's name is Severus."

He attempted to sit up, and as he did Sarah immediately supported his back. He became too exhausted at the attempt so he gave up and fell back into her arms. She conjured several pillows and placed them behind him, doing a good job at propping him up so he was supported, but still relaxed. He began to open his mouth and she stopped him.

"Severus, as much as I want to hear your voice, and _believe_ me I do, you shouldn't strain your throat."

"Why?" he managed to speak in a very raspy voice.

"Why what?"

"Why did you name him Severus?"

She looked at him in disbelief, then started shaking her head.

"Of all the things you could have chosen as our first verbal discussion in almost 20 years, you question what I named our son? _Really_, Severus."

"But why _Severus_?"

He became insistent and glared at her until she caved in and answered him. She held his hand lightly as she began her explanation.

"He wouldn't let me see you, Severus. Every time you were summoned, just to torture me in some sadistic way, he would have me stand in the room beside where you were so I could hear your voice, and that I knew you were there just feet away from me; but he would not let me see you."

Her tears started to fall freely as she continued.

"Severus, when I had confirmed that I was expecting, he was a little more lenient with me, but he still did not allow me to look at you. He would not let me send any communication to you whatsoever, even though I was expecting your second child. He didn't want anything to make me _'lose my focus'_ as he stated. When he was born I immediately knew what his name would be. I gave him your name for two reasons, actually. The first being that it was a way for me to have you near me, so you didn't feel so far away. I could keep you close and hear your name and know that you were there in some capacity. The second being an act of defiance. Voldemort didn't understand the bond that we had… that I hope we still have, and as a result he hated you for that. He thought that the longer he could keep us apart and the less that I could think of you or be reminded of you, then our bond would break and we would be separate. He was so very wrong. It only brought me closer to you emotionally than I could have ever though possible. _That's_ why I named our son Severus."

She reached her hand up to wipe her eyes and felt his hand squeeze hers tightly.

"Did you tell them about me?"

"I did – _every_ chance I got. They know everything that there is to know about their father. How brave he is, how smart and talented he is."

"I'm not so certain of the brave portion of that, Sarah."

"We'll argue about that later, Severus. You need to rest."

"I'd like to see them, Sarah."

She smiled and nodded her head.

"Of course. I'll get them, you rest up."

She lifted his hand to her lips and placed a gentle kiss on the top as he nodded his head and closed his eyes, letting his pain and need for sleep overtake him.

****

Well, there it is - the latest chapter in a story that I'm sure you have all forgotten about! The more people that can review and send me some encouragement that way, the faster it gets me to write!


	48. Do I Still Have A Chance?

_Thank you for the reviews! I swear that I will do my best to have this story finished by the end of the week!_

*********

Sarah stayed by Severus' side until he succumbed to his need for rest. She wanted to be absolutely certain that he was resting before she left him. She had been so close to him for the past 18 years, and she wasn't about to miss one further waking moment with him. After his eyelids closed, she stood from the bed and brushed her hand softly against his cheek and whispered to him.

"I'll be back very soon, my love. Rest well."

As though he could hear her in his sleep he seemed to smile at her statement. She smiled back at him as she stood from his bed. She walked toward the entrance of the Hospital Wing, where she saw Madam Pomfrey tending to other patients. She was about to leave to bring back her children when she had an idea. She stayed to the side and allowed the more senior medi-witch do her duties and looked directly at her as she was walking back to get further potions for her charges.

"Sarah?"

She nodded her head.

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey. It's Sarah."

She found herself in the midst of the warmest reception, and her body being wrapped by the witch's arms.

"It's so wonderful to see you, Sarah. I'm _thrilled_ that you were able to revive him."

"It wasn't me, actually. It was Severus."

A look of confusion fell upon her face.

"I don't understand. How did he heal himself?"

Sarah smiled and shook her head.

"It wasn't Severus that healed himself, Madam Pomfrey. It was Severus Junior that did."

She was stunned.

"I had no idea he had a son. I knew that you had had a daughter, but not a son."

Sarah smiled and nodded her head.

"I know, and one day soon I'm certain that Severus and I will sit down with all of the staff and explain what happened. I actually have a request and I'm hoping that you will allow me to do this, since Severus is in your charge."

Madam Pomfrey nodded her head and waited for her to continue.

"You and I both know how private of a man Severus is, and he just asked that he see his children. This will be so difficult for both he and the children, and I was hoping that you would allow Severus to be moved to his quarters downstairs. I _promise_ you that I will keep constant watch over him as you _know_ I am able to do, and I will be here to assist you whenever you need me. Would you allow me to do this, _please_? For the sake of our family which has been so incredibly broken for the past 18 years? I _promise_ you that he will be under the best care possible."

She looked at Sarah with a stern smile on her face.

"I know you are fully capable of doing this, Sarah. As long as you are in charge of his needs, I see no reason why he cannot recuperate in his own quarters. Would you like me to assist you in moving him downstairs?"

Sarah smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey."

"You _know_ that my name is Poppy, Sarah."

Sarah laughed.

"Of course. Poppy, I'm going to head downstairs and get the room ready for him. He's resting now, and I should be back very soon to collect him. Thank you so much for allowing this."

"Not a problem at all, Sarah. I'll take care of him until you return."

Sarah gave her a kiss on the cheek and flew out of the Hospital Wing, running down the mountain of stairs to the Dungeons where Severus' quarters were. She ran inside and as soon as she did both her children stood up.

"What's wrong, Mummy?"

She smiled at them.

"Nothing's wrong. Your father is going to recuperate here, and I need to get the room fixed for him. Eileen, can you please tidy the main room up here for me, and light the candles for me please? Severus, I will need you to assist me in the bedroom please."

They all got to work getting the room ready for his arrival. After 30 minutes, all the rooms were immaculate, exactly the way that they were before. There was a mountain of pillows on the bed in main bedroom, and Sarah had opened the door to the room which was Eileen's as a child, and set up the two extra beds in there so they would have somewhere to sleep. Sarah stood in their room and looked at how warm it looked, well, as warm as a Dungeon could look. It was a perfect temperature for someone who was just yesterday on the verge of death, and the bed was just the way that Severus liked it – supportive, yet very comfortable. Sarah walked into the main room and looked at her children with a smile.

"Have a seat for a minute please."

They did as she asked and she took a deep breath to clear her thoughts.

"I know that you have both seen your father, but he has not seen you. Eileen, he hasn't seen you since you were one year old, and he has never seen you in your lifetime, son. Now, I want you to be prepared for what you're going to encounter with your father. He has lived a most difficult life. He has served the Order of the Phoenix at the same time as working for Voldemort as you know. He is right now able to speak a little, but please _don't_ expect him to say much. Even when he is able to speak properly, your father is a man that doesn't use words lightly. He doesn't say much, but what he does say is _very_ meaningful and of the _utmost_ importance. If he tries to speak to you, be prepared that what you hear will not be his real voice. I know that I've told you of what his voice sounds like, that if it could have a texture it would be that of the softest velvet. Right now, it's more like corduroy. It's rough and scratchy, and it is difficult for him to speak. I know that I have taught you both how to use your minds to gain access to others' thoughts, and your father was actually the one who taught me this immeasurable skill. He is brilliant at everything that he does, and he is a gifted legilimens. If he feels too weak to be able to physically speak to you, do I have your permission to let him know that he can use this skill to speak to you?"

Eileen was almost in tears and couldn't respond verbally so she just nodded her head frantically. Sarah smiled, as she knew that Eileen was going to bond instantly with her father. Severus looked up at Sarah.

"You _really_ love him, don't you, Mummy?"

"With _everything_ that I am, son. Do I have your permission?"

"You don't have to ask, you _already_ know the answer."

They smiled at each other as she walked over to them and embraced them, giving each of them a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I'm going to bring him in via the floo. If you two wouldn't mind waiting here for me after I get him settled and ready to see you that would be great."

Eileen spoke to her in a soft voice.

"Absolutely, Mummy. Whatever you and Dad need we're here to do for you."

"I love you both, so much. I'll be back shortly."

With that, she headed back up the mountain of stairs to the Hospital Wing. When she arrived she smiled at Poppy who was still tending to patients, and walked to the far end of the room. As she walked past, she noticed that partitions had been set up at the end of each of the beds. She smiled as she realized that Poppy must have done this so that Severus wouldn't be a spectacle. She made a mental note to thank her later for this. As she approached his bed she found him almost sitting up, his eyes wide and excited. She smiled at him.

"Hey. I didn't think that you would be awake."

His voice was soft but still quite raspy, which was certainly understandable considering his injuries.

"I'm going to see my children for the first time in 18 years, Sarah. Did you _really_ think that I would be able to _sleep_?"

She smiled at him as she held his hand in hers.

"I suppose not. I can only imagine how exciting this must be for you."

"So, where are they?"

"They're downstairs in your quarters."

"I thought you were bringing them to see me?"

She shook her head.

"Nope. I'm bringing you to them. It's all arranged with Poppy, and we are going to take the floo down so you will be more comfortable and be able to recover from your injuries where you can feel more at home and not so much on display."

Severus looked at her with amazement and ran his thumb across the top of her hand.

"After all these years, you know me better than I know myself, Sarah Elizabeth. How is that possible?"

She lowered her head to hide the blush that came up on her cheeks.

"We made a pledge to each other, Severus. 20 years ago this September, we vowed that we would remain faithful to each other and be what the other needed until our dying breaths. It _wasn't_ your time to go yesterday, Severus. That, I am _absolutely_ certain of. I know you better even though I haven't been able to be with you for the past 18 years because I am so connected with you. You are my other half, Severus. Without you, I'm incomplete."

Severus closed his eyes as the simplicity but sincerity of her words hit him.

"Severus, I have one question to ask you and then I promise you I will never bring up this question again. I would understand completely if you answered yes, and I would never be upset with you for this. I want you to promise me that you understand that I will accept whatever answer you give me, alright?"

He nodded his head, as his throat was getting quite sore. She whispered softly, so as not to have this conversation broadcast throughout the halls of Hogwarts.

"I just want to know if there has been… well… _if_ in the time that we were not _physically_ together, if there was another?"

He looked at her with a fierce glare and though her eyes were pointed downward, she felt his piercing gaze and looked up into his eyes. They spoke to each other without words.

'_Sarah, there has been no one else. Others have tried to get to me in that way, and the Dark Lord requested that I take part in his 'revels', yet I pleaded that I was not physically able to do so.'_

'_You mean, you told him that…'_

'_Yes, Sarah. I told him that I was impotent, and that I could not be with anyone.'_

Sarah couldn't help but smile a little, and Severus caught it.

'_I am most definitely NOT, Sarah. It was simply one of the millions of lies that I had to live during my dual life.'_

'_So if I may ask you another, Severus.'_

He nodded his head in response.

'_Do I still have a chance? I mean, that is, if you wanted to…"_

She felt his hand on her cheek.

'_The moment I'm healthy, we're taking a trip somewhere, Sarah, for as long as we want to. Just you and me, and whatever hotel room we get to, we won't ever leave the entire time that we're there. That I promise you.'_

Her tears poured down her face and he wiped them away with his fingers as he whispered softly in her ear.

"Your skin is as soft as I remember. It's so delicate, like porcelain. I see that your tear ducts are fully functional too."

She laughed against him and placed her lips gently on his forehead.

"Thank you, Severus. Now, are you ready to go? If you'd like, I can carry you, or we can charm a chair to help you to the floo."

"If you hold my hand, I should be alright."

Sarah pulled back the sheets on his hospital bed and he went to put his feet on the ground. She dropped to her knees and helped him put his slippers on. He looked at her with a questioning glance, so she explained.

"I don't want your feet getting cold."

She stood up after his feet were properly covered, wrapped his black house robe around him and took his hand in hers.

"If you need to take a break for a rest, we will do that, no problem."

She turned behind her and charmed the chair that was beside her bed to follow them slowly, should it be needed.

"I think I'll be alright. It's just a few hundred feet. Just go slowly with me."

"We'll take all the time you need, love. Let's go."

Sarah and Severus walked very slowly down the main aisle in the hospital wing. Every twenty feet or so, Severus found he got a little winded, so he would stop and sit for a few moments and Sarah would have him take a sip or two of water. After 20 minutes and a few mental curses to which Sarah chastised him right back for, they reached the floo. Severus turned to her and smiled.

"I'm ready, Sarah."

She smiled at him as she threw the floo powder inside.

"Potions Master's Quarters."

They carefully stepped inside and within seconds they arrived downstairs to an overwhelming amount of love and support. Eileen and Severus Jr. were standing off to the side of the room and although Sarah looked over at them, Severus did not. He was mostly concerned about getting to his bed. He started to wobble a little and Sarah looked over at Eileen.

"Eileen, can you come and help please?"

She was immediately by her father's free side and took his arm in hers.

"Hi again, Dad."

He didn't look over at her because he knew he would be overcome with emotion. He simply nodded his head. Eileen looked at Sarah and smiled. They managed to get him to the bed and as Sarah tended to him, Eileen left the room to allow him to get comfortable in his surroundings. Sarah sat on the bed beside him and brushed the hair out of his face.

"Love, I want you to know that you don't have to speak to the kids. They're skilled in the same way that we are, and I asked if you needed to, if they would grant permission. They both said without questions that if it is easier for you to not physically speak, then by all means. They just want to meet you, sweetheart and get to know the man that you are now. Yes?"

He nodded his head.

"You'll stay with me?"

She smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

"Absolutely. You just let me know when you're ready, ok?"

"I'm ready now. I'm a little tired though, so make sure to let them know that if I nod off it's not because I'm bored."

She laughed out loud at his silliness.

"Severus, yesterday you were legally dead. They know that you're going to be tired, don't be silly."

He smiled as she spoke to him.

"It's time?"

He nodded his head.

"Kids? Why don't you come on in for a bit?"

Severus took a deep calming breath, trying to relax his nerves for what would be, aside from his wedding, one of the most precious moments of his life.


	49. Introductions and Reintroductions

Severus was not a man that was given to public displays of emotion. He showed his emotion with Sarah before they had been driven apart by Voldemort, but his 18 years of living a double life had forced him to camouflage his true feelings. He was now experiencing however, for the first time in many years, uncontrollable excitement. He wasn't smiling, but he was fidgeting in his bed, resting against the pillows that Sarah had placed behind him to support him so that he could be somewhat elevated. He closed his eyes as he heard the two people coming into his room. Sarah sat beside him holding his right hand tightly as she spoke softly.

"Severus, I'd like to re-introduce you to your daughter, Eileen."

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He looked at Sarah who was smiling gently at him, knowing what a momentous event this was for him. She nodded her head as he turned to his left to look at her. The moment he did, his eyes snapped shut. She immediately leaned towards him and whispered.

"Are you alright? Are you in pain?"

He shook his head and opened his eyes slowly again. He tapped the side of the bed to his left.

"Come sit with me."

Eileen sat down beside him as he reached out his hand to her. He took a gentle grasp of her hand and immediately his tears started to fall, as did Eileen's. He opened his mouth to speak, but only scraping noises came out.

"Use your mind, Severus. It's alright. She'll hear you."

He nodded and looked directly at Eileen.

'_I've thought about you every single day that you've been gone. I've wondered how you have been, if you've been safe. I wanted so much to see your first steps, to hear your first proper word, to teach you so much.'_

Eileen was overcome with emotion, and spoke quietly to her father.

"I know, Dad. You might have missed some of my firsts it's true, but I can still learn so much from you. Mummy says that you're the smartest wizard there is, and how can I not learn from you?"

Severus smiled as Sarah wiped her eyes.

'_You're beautiful. More beautiful than I could ever have hoped for a child of mine. You definitely take after your mother.'_

"Not in the height department, Dad. I'm almost 6 feet tall."

Sarah and Severus both laughed at that.

'_Come a little closer.'_

Eileen moved a little closer to him as he reached his hand to touch her face.

'_Your hair is beautiful. I'm glad you have your mother's hair. It's one of the things that made me fall in love with her. Beautiful wavy auburn hair. Don't ever cut it, ok?'_

Eileen laughed, and it made Severus' heart soar to hear her laugh.

"Ok, Dad. I won't ever cut it short."

'_Good girl. Your eyes stayed brown. Your mother and I weren't sure if they were going to change colours or not, but I'm glad that you have brown eyes. They're so warm and full of expression. I'd wager that they're vibrant when you're excited.'_

"Well, I'm incredibly excited now, so if this is me being excited, Dad, then this is what they're like."

He smiled at her.

'_I just wish that I could have been there to watch you grow up, Eileen. I imagine that your Mum told you that you were named after my Mum.'_

Eileen nodded her head.

"She did, Dad. She told me a little about her, but I'd love it if when you're better of course, if you could tell me about her."

'_I promise I will, Eileen. You were born right over there.'_

He pointed into the Living Room and Eileen turned to where he was pointing.

"Really? In this very room?"

Severus nodded his head.

'_Yes. Your mother had such a difficult time during your birth, and I don't know if I helped at all, but it was the most miraculous thing I have ever witnessed.'_

Sarah laughed.

"You helped a great deal, love. I _promise_ that you did."

He turned and looked at Sarah.

"She's beautiful. I mean, I helped to make something that beautiful?"

Sarah smiled as she let the tears fall freely from her eyes without an attempt to wipe them.

"We _both_ did, Severus. She's the most _beautiful_ young witch I have ever seen."

"She is second only to _you_, love."

Sarah nodded her head.

"Thank you."

Severus turned and looked again at Eileen who was wiping the tears from her eyes.

'_Why are you crying?'_

She smiled as she responded.

"I'm just happy, Dad. I can't help it.'

Severus couldn't help his next remark.

'_I see you have also inherited your mother's defective tear ducts.'_

They all laughed at his remark.

"We'll take this slow, Dad. You don't have to rush anything, I promise you. Now that we're a family again, we have all the time in the world."

'_Thank you, Eileen. I will do everything in my power to try and make up for the time that I missed. Yes?'_

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand gently.

"Absolutely, Dad. The first priority is to make you healthy again. I'll be here to help Mummy for sure, as will Severus I'm sure."

Sarah held his hand a little tighter.

"I think that was the most perfect segue, Eileen. Severus, I'd like to introduce you to your son. I think you know his name."

'_And we're still going to talk about that later. I can't believe you named him after me, Sarah.'_

She laughed out loud at him.

"You just hush, and meet your son, alright?"

He looked to the right of Eileen where his son was standing. No words were said, but the younger of the two men came up to the bed and sat down. Severus released his grasp of Eileen's hand for just a moment and took hold of his son's hand in its place.

"I owe you my _life_, son."

He shook his head.

"_No_, Dad. _I_ owe you _mine_."

Sarah stood as she was becoming overcome with the emotion in the room.

"I have to step out for a moment. I'll be right back. Eileen, come with me?"

She nodded her head.

"Sure thing, Mom. I'll be back in a few minutes, Dad."

Severus nodded his head and he kept his attention focused on his son while his ladies left the room. It was like looking in a mirror that went back over 20 years. He was looking at a reflection of himself when he was 18 years old.

'_I owe you everything that I have right now, son. If you hadn't done what you did, I wouldn't even have known that you exist. I will never be able to repay what you have done for me. Your brilliance touches me more than I can ever possibly express. You have to tell me how you did it.'_

Severus smiled and looked at his father.

'_When you're healthy, Dad, I promise I'll tell you how I did it. You need to rest.'_

They looked at each other for a moment, and then Severus did something he had never done before. He sat up in his bed, leaned towards his son and wrapped his arms around him. They embraced for what could have been hours but were mere moments. Severus let his emotions out and knew that the only way that he could express his gratitude for what his son had done for him was to cry.

'_Dad, don't cry. It's ok.'_

Severus realized that he had let his emotions get the better of him, and he pulled back from their hug, coughing and gasping for air.

"Are you alright?"

Severus raised his hand and nodded his head.

'_I don't show emotion. I haven't for 18 years, son. This is something completely new to me.'_

"It's alright. I don't really show them either. Voldemort said it was a sign of weakness to show anything other than anger or distaste."

'_He was an evil, evil wizard, son. I am begging you to forgive me for not being there for you. I didn't know until earlier today that you existed, and I'm sorry for that. I can't ever repay you your kindness.'_

"You don't have to, Dad. I was glad to do it. I'm just happy that I got Eileen's patronus in time. The potion that I created is only effective for the first five hours after the fatal injury occurs. I wasn't sure if I was late or not, I'm just glad that I wasn't."

Severus spoke with a quiet voice.

"It's like looking in a mirror, son. You have my black hair, but it isn't as flat as mine is. You've got your mother's waves, thank Merlin. You have my black eyes, my skin colour, and thank anyone responsible; you have your mother's nose. So does your sister."

The younger Severus laughed.

"Mummy always told us that you were sensitive about your nose, but I think it gives your face character."

"Really? This huge thing?"

"Yes, Dad. It give you character. Mummy said that your nose helps you with potions, and that maybe you owe your nose for helping you become so gifted at potions."

He thought about this for a moment then realized that she had a very valid point.

"You know I…"

His voice was starting to go on him.

"It's ok, Dad. You don't have to talk. You should rest now anyway. I'll go get Mummy and Eileen, ok?"

He nodded his head and closed his eyes as he rested against the pillows. He heard the door to his quarters open and three sets of feet walked into the room. Sarah sat beside him at the place where she had originally sat, and his two children seated on his other side. Severus opened his eyes and looked directly into Sarah's.

'_I'm starting to get weary, Sarah. I need to rest I think.'_

She nodded.

"That's understandable, love. You close your eyes, sleep well, and know that your entire family will be here with you when you wake up."

'_Where are the kids staying?'_

"Well, I have a bed in Eileen's old Nursery, and I can always transfigure the couch into a bed for Severus."

'_Will you stay here with me?'_

She didn't respond out loud, this was a tender moment between the two of them.

'_I won't leave your side ever again, Severus Snape. That I promise you.'_

"Close your eyes and rest, my love. I will bring you some soup later. Maybe cream of leek? I know it's your favourite."

Severus smiled as his head rested against the pillows, giving in to his body's need for rest.

****

Several hours had passed and it was nearing midnight. Sarah had stayed by his side the entire night, with the exception of going to the kitchens to request his dinner and to help Poppy administer pain potions in the Hospital Wing. While she was gone from his side, Eileen and Severus Jr. stayed near him, not making him talk if he couldn't, but just to make certain that someone was there should their father need anything. Eileen and Severus Jr. had both been asleep for around an hour. It had been a tiring day for everyone, and they wanted to make sure they slept well tonight, knowing that they would have their first full day with their father tomorrow.

Sarah was seated on the bed beside Severus, dressing his wound. She took the cloth that was in her hands, dipped it in the warm water, twisted out the excess and wiped it across his face, his shoulders, and his arms. She had a special cloth to clean the wound on his neck, and she would save that for last since she would add pain relieving potion to that water to give him a little extra relief. She carefully removed the bandages that were covering his wound and he turned his head so she would be able to do what she had to.

'_Is it terrible?'_

She shook her head.

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be. I wouldn't want to see this on anyone ever again, mind you, but it could be a lot worse. Don't move, I'm going to cleanse this. It might sting a little."

His face went into a grimace as she placed the wet cloth over the wound, and carefully, lovingly cleansed the dried blood that had formed, and cleaning out the infection.

"There. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

'_Oodles of pleasure.'_

She smiled at his sarcasm as she put the restoring salve over the wound, and then covered it gently with a fresh dressing.

"I could have used my wand, but some things just call for the proper touch."

He closed his eyes and sighed as she emptied the bowls with water, sterilized them with her wand, and hung them to dry. She returned to the bed and sat beside him, running her hand across his forehead.

"You need to sleep, Severus."

"I know. You do as well."

She nodded.

"I'll sleep once I know you're asleep."

'_That's not fair, Sarah.'_

'_It's perfectly fair, Severus. Your body needs to heal, and the best way to do that is through resting. You have me here to take care of you, as well as your children not to mention Poppy upstairs. We all know that this is what your body needs right now, so don't fight it. Close your eyes, love, and let your body get what it needs.'_

'_Sarah, go change into your pajamas and come to bed.'_

'_I will, Severus. Don't you worry about me.'_

Severus looked at her with an intense glare.

'_Sarah, I haven't slept in the same bed with you for 18 years. At least let me fall asleep while you're lying here beside me.'_

Sarah closed her eyes and shook her head. She couldn't believe that she was contemplating sleeping on the couch.

'_Of course, my love. I'll be right back.'_

She went into her bag and pulled out her nightgown, dimmed the lights with a cast of '_nox minima'_, then nervously climbed into bed beside him. She had left a couple of pillows behind him to keep him slightly elevated so it would aid with his breathing.

'_Sarah, I can't see you if I'm up here like this. Boost yourself up so I can turn my head to see you, ok?'_

She nodded her head and cast '_accio'_ to the remaining pillows, placing them behind her head so she could turn and look directly into his eyes.

'_Much better. Thank you.'_

'_You're welcome, Severus. I love you, you know. I always have, and I always will.'_

'_Me too, Sarah. I can't believe how beautiful our children are. Well, I figured that they would be beautiful because of you, but to think that I had some part in creating those magnificent people, it amazes me.'_

'_We talked about beauty before, Severus, and now is not the time for us to get into a big discussion about how beautiful you are. Close your eyes for me, and rest.'_

'_I have to do something first.'_

'_What? Are you in pain? Do you need me to…'_

'_I need you to hush. You're too far away from me, Mrs. Snape.'_

She smiled at him and moved as close to him as she possibly could without hurting his bruised body. She rested her left hand on his chest, and they both took in a deep breath at the sensation.

'_Your touch is incredible, Sarah.'_

'_I've missed you, Severus. More than I can possibly explain.'_

'_I know, and we have a lifetime to make up for it. You saved me, Sarah. You, Eileen and Severus all saved me. You gave up your freedom so that I could live and be spared. I can't believe the depth of your sacrifice.'_

'_It wasn't a sacrifice, Severus. I was protecting my family, plain and simple. We'll talk about it later, yes?'_

He nodded his head as he felt his body starting to drift off to sleep.

'_Yes. One thing before sleep takes me over, Sarah._'

She smiled at him, her hand cradling the right side of his face.

'_I love you.'_

'_Oh Severus, I love you too.'_

He started to lean towards her, and knowing that he couldn't move much, she completed the small journey. There was magic in the air when their lips touched, just slightly – an almost chaste kiss. It had been so many years and though their kiss was not much more than a simple touch of the lips it meant so much more than that to both of them. Neither of them moved from the spot that that they were in, and sleep overtook them both, their lips still touching.


	50. A Beautiful September Day

It had been three months since Severus had been reunited with his family, and they had decided together as a family that they would move to Spinner's End. It would give them a chance to spend quality time with each other, to get re-acquainted with each other and learn about their lives over the past 18 years. Three months wouldn't allow them to catch up completely, but they had made a great start. Severus was able to walk on his own now without needing a rest, though his voice sometimes hurt after talking for too long. It was a blessing that they could all communicate to each other through their thoughts. He didn't have to speak to them this way as much, and the frequency that he had to do it was becoming less and less as the days turned into weeks. Thanks to Sarah and Eileen's skills in the kitchen, he had regained the weight that he had lost over the past few years as things had gotten progressively worse serving Voldemort. He had never seemed to have an appetite, and would go for days without so much as a thought about eating. Both of his girls were having none of that, and made sure that he ate at least three full meals a day. When he said that he wasn't hungry, Sarah would look at him and speak with her mind, telling him that he will need his energy for, well, for those purposes. He never said another word about eating, and cleaned his plate every single time.

It was the end of September, and autumn had arrived in full force. Severus and Sarah had planned to spend the day together walking outside and talking, just enjoying being in each others' company. Though they had spent every night together in each others' arms, they had not re-consummated their relationship yet. Sarah told Severus that as much as she desperately wanted to do this with him, she wanted to make sure that he was completely healthy before they would do anything that was remotely resembling physical intimacy. Severus, despite his protests agreed; knowing that the moment that they reconnected in that way would be so incredible that he would want to be able to satisfy her completely; several times over at that. They sat outside their home on the edge of the forest, and enjoyed the beautiful crispness of the day.

"Severus, let's go into town."

"Why?"

"I just want to re-live a memory with you, that's all. Do you feel up to going? If you don't, we won't go so don't worry about it."

He smiled at her and kissed the side of her face.

"I'd love to. Maybe we'll have lunch at the Three Broomsticks."

Her face lit up and she beamed at him.

"That sounds incredible. I'm just so happy that I have you back, Severus, you have no idea."

They walked into the house and took their robes and money pouches when Sarah yelled out.

"Kids?"

Eileen was the first to respond.

"Yes, Mum."

"Your Dad and I are going to Diagon Alley and probably making a stop in Hogsmeade. Do you need anything?"

"No thanks, you guys have a good day. I'll have something ready for dinner when you get home."

"Ok, sweetheart. Love you."

"Love you too, Mom. Love you, Dad!"

Severus smiled. It would take him a while to get used to hearing that.

"I love you too, Eileen. Let your brother know that we'll be back and please tell him to _not_ blow up my lab, alright?"

She laughed.

"I will, Dad. Go on and have a good day. I'll see you soon."

Sarah looked up at her husband.

"She adores you, you know."

"Is she the only one?"

Sarah shook her head.

"Nope. I've got top bidding on that. I adore you more now than I did when I first met you. Come on, Severus. Let's go enjoy our day."

They took a handful of powder and threw it into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley Floo Depot", Severus stated clearly.

They stepped into the green flames, hand in hand, and after a few seconds they arrived at their destination. They stepped out and were greeted with a mixture of gasps and whispers. Sarah looked at Severus with pride in her eyes, took his hand firmly in hers and they walked out into Diagon Alley, perfectly content to ignore the whispers.

As soon as they walked outside Sarah smiled. It was so good to be outside, to be free, to be able to walk down the street with Severus and not worry about being caught by Voldemort. She looked up and down the street, trying to figure out which store she wanted to go to first when she looked at one that caught her eye. Severus saw where she was looking and he leaned towards her and whispered.

"The only way to know is to go in, Sarah. I'll come with you if you'd like me to."

She didn't turn to look at him, but she simply nodded her head. They walked quickly towards Flourish and Blotts, and as soon as they entered she began scanning the room. She didn't see who she was looking for, and one of the clerks came up to her.

"May I help you, Ma'am?"

"Yes, I was just wondering if Bronwyn Sommerville still works here. She did many years ago, and I would like to try and locate her."

"Well, she does still work here, but she's not working today. Something about an event with her family or something. Can I relay a message?"

Sarah shook her head.

"No thank you."

Severus put his arm around her and held her gently.

"We can always come back tomorrow and try again, Sarah."

She smiled up at him.

"Really? I'd love to, Severus. It's been so long since I've seen her."

"Alright, love. Let's not let one little set back get us down. We still have the whole day to spend together. Where shall we go next?"

"What about the stationary shop? I could always use some new quills and I think I'm getting a little low on ink too."

Severus took her hand and gave it a kiss on the top.

"Then the stationary shop it is."

They walked towards the store and they browsed for about 30 minutes, looking at all the different quills and ink wells.

"Severus, do you remember the last time we came in here together?"

"I believe it was the day after our wedding, wasn't it?"

She smiled.

"It was. I remember you bought me that beautiful quill that is in the Study at home. We should read through the book that we were given later."

Severus smiled, he had other plans but he would let her go with her thoughts for now.

"Absolutely. I think that's a great idea. We should get some ink and a few quills and make them the ones we use to write in that book."

He looked at the clerk behind the counter.

"Yes, sir, may I help you?"

"Yes, my lovely wife and I would like to purchase four of the best quills you have, and we would also like four bottles of ink. Two green and two black please."

Sarah gasped.

"Severus, why four?"

"Well, we have two other people that will need to write in the book too."

She smiled and started to tear up.

"And here go the faulty tear ducts. Sarah, will there ever be a day when you can express happiness _without_ leaking from your eyes?"

She looked directly into his eyes.

"Yes. The day that you are completely healthy, I'll express my happiness in _several_ other ways, Severus."

He stood on the spot where he was, his eyes ablaze with a fire that she hadn't seen in almost 19 years.

"Sarah…"

"Will there be anything else, Sir?"

Sarah looked at the clerk with a smile.

"I think I'd also like to have one of your best journals. If you have one that's green or silver that would be fantastic."

"How big would you like it to be, Ma'am?"

"Big enough to write at _least_ five years worth of memories."

The clerk smiled at them and pulled out a large journal from the drawer, one in black and one in green.

"Which do you prefer? I don't have these in silver, but I can charm one for you if you'd like. I thought since your ink choices were green and black you might like either of these. They both look lovely so I will bag whichever one you like."

Severus answered without looking at them, he was still staring wide-eyed at Sarah.

"We'll take them both."

"Sir, did you want to look at them before you decide?"

"I'm _already_ looking at what I want. We'll take them both thank you."

Sarah blushed as she turned to face the clerk and handed him the money to pay for their purchases. He handed her the bag with their quills, ink bottles and journals and she smiled as they left the store, Severus' eyes never leaving her. When they got outside she took him beside the store where there were very few people and she looked directly at him.

"Severus, you have to stop staring at me like that. People will think that you're mentally unhinged or something."

"What? I can't admire beautiful things?"

"Why is it that when I try and tell you something important, you go and make me melt with a little statement like that so I can't be upset with you?"

He smiled a crooked smile at her, his eyes still piercing through her.

"I do so because it works. If you don't kiss me soon, Sarah, I might explode."

She laughed as she put her arms around him and placed her lips on his softly. She pulled away and took his hand.

"Come on, love, there's still lots of places to visit."

They spent the next few hours browsing the shops in Diagon Alley, Severus picking up a few things that he would probably need from the Apothecary, and Sarah picking up a few items at Madam Primpernelles, to which Severus aired his displeasure stating that she did not need anything from that store at all, that she was perfect just the way she was. This, of course, made Sarah's cheeks blush. They walked to one of the small cafes that was not as busy at the others and ordered lunch. Severus only wanted something small, a café salad, but Sarah found herself to be quite hungry and ordered a sandwich, salad and chips that she and Severus would share. They sat enjoying their meal when a commotion started from a few shops away. They didn't pay much attention to it as they were so focused on each other. The noise was getting louder, and within seconds it was right beside them.

"Professor?"

Severus turned to see one of his former students standing beside him.

"Yes?"

The man held out his hand and shook it with force.

"Do you remember me? I'm George, _George Weasley_."

Severus nodded his head.

"How could I forget _you_, Mr. Weasley. Your exit from the halls of Hogwarts is the stuff of legend."

George laughed right out loud.

"Yeah, Fred and I left in a blaze of glory. That witch Umbridge deserved what was coming to her though. I heard she was absolutely furious. That's brilliant."

"Is there something that I can do for you, Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes, Professor. I was hoping that you would accept an invitation to dinner with me and the entire family. When we had heard you had survived we were thrilled, and I'm sure you know that Mum and Dad don't have a great deal of money, but we'd love to show our thanks for everything that you've done for, well, all of us in some way."

Severus looked across the table at Sarah.

"Well?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Professor. I didn't realize that you were with a friend. I'm just over at the shop, you can send me an owl with your answer."

Severus put his hand up and stopped him.

"One moment, Weasley. I believe an introduction is in order."

He lifted his hand in Sarah's direction.

"Sarah, I'd like you to meet George Weasley, one of the most rebellious students ever to grace the halls of Hogwarts. Weasley, I'd like you to meet Sarah. _My wife_."

You could have heard a pin drop.

"You know that if you don't close your mouth, Weasley, you'll have quite the collection of flies in there."

"But Professor, you're such a… a…"

"A what, Weasley? A cantankerous old git?"

Sarah couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, yes, sir."

Sarah stood from the table and extended her hand to George.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Weasley. I've heard a great deal about you and your family."

George started to smile. He now had a new respect for his old Potions Professor.

"Snape, you old scoundrel. No one knew that you were married. Did this happen recently?"

"Recently as in 20 years ago, yes."

George started to laugh, harder than he had in several months.

"This is great! My old Potions Master – married the whole time I was at Hogwarts. This is BRILLIANT! Now we have a reason to celebrate – the impossible has become possible!"

Sarah couldn't help but laugh at George's reaction.

"Mr. Weasley, I assure you that your old Potions Master is _just_ as ornery as he ever was. Don't let the fact that he has a wife and children fool you."

George looked at them both.

"You have children, Professor? That's brilliant."

"What? It's been known to happen, Weasley."

"I mean, you'd have to…"

Severus looked at him with a flash of his old self behind his eyes.

"I'd have to what, Weasley?"

"You'd have to, _you know_."

Sarah couldn't help her reaction. She had to bring her own two knuts in to this conversation. She took her fork in her hand and started to collect salad on it as she spoke.

"Actually, Mr. Weasley, your former Professor and I have done, _you know_, in several places in the school. Just off the top of my head I'd recall the Room of Requirement on the seventh floor, in our quarters, of course, in his office, most likely on what was _your_ desk Mr. Weasley. It's a just normal thing to do."

George looked like he was about to be sick, and Severus had a large smile on his face. He looked at Sarah and spoke to her mind.

'_I love you. That was brilliant_.'

She winked at him as she took a bite of her salad. Severus looked up at George who had regained his composure.

"So, when would you like my wife and I to come for dinner?"

"Well, I can send an owl to Mummy and see what she's doing tonight if you'd like."

"Sarah?"

"That would be lovely, Severus. I'd _love_ to meet Molly and Arthur and the rest of their family."

"Well, Weasley. Please let Molly know that my wife and I would love to have dinner."

"Please let her know also that we will be happy to bring something if she would like."

George got a smile on his face and nodded.

"I'll head to the Owl office right now and send something home. Are you going to be here for about an hour?"

"We'll be around still I'm sure, won't we Severus?"

He nodded his head, as his throat was starting to get a little sore.

"Brilliant! I'll have Mum send you an owl directly to let you know the time. It will be so great for us all to get together. Cheers, Professor."

"Weasley."

"Mrs. Snape. Merlin, _that_ will take some getting used to."

Sarah smiled at him.

"Not at all, Mr. Weasley."

Sarah looked at Severus with a smile.

"He seems lovely, Severus."

"He is. He lost his twin brother in the battle. He and Fred were two of the funniest students I have ever taught. They were always getting in to mischief of some sort. You had to be on your toes whenever they were around because you _never_ knew what kind of trouble they were about to get into. And they were _always_ getting into trouble. They spent more time with me in _detention_ than they did during classes."

Sarah smiled at him and held his hand across the table.

"It think it will be lovely to meet the Weasleys, Severus. From what I've heard of them they seem like absolutely wonderful people."

"They truly are, Sarah. The nicest wizards and witches you could ever meet. They love practically everyone. Arthur is fascinated by muggles, so be prepared for him to go into _minute_ detail about everything and anything that has to do with them."

Sarah smiled at him and nodded her head. They finished up their lunch and put their money on the table. Just as they were standing up an Owl flew up to them, an envelope in its beak. Severus took the envelope from the bird, and Sarah took a piece of the biscuit that was on the table and gave it to him as a treat.

"Thank you."

The bird hooted happily and flew away. Severus opened the letter and read it quickly before handing it to Sarah. She smiled as she read what was written.

'_Dear Severus and of course your bride Sarah,_

_I just received an Owl from George, and Arthur and I would be only too pleased to invite you to dinner this evening if you do not have plans. George also tells me that you have two children, Severus! This is incredible news – no one had any idea of this! Please bring your children with you as we have so much to celebrate – even more now than we did before!_

_I look forward to hearing back from you!_

_Love, _

_Molly Weasley'_

"Severus this is so lovely! We should tell the kids. Let's go home. We can _always_ come back tomorrow and get the other things we needed."

He nodded, collected the rest of their packages and they headed to the Floo Depot. Severus threw in some powder and held Sarah's hand as he spoke.

"Snape Residence."

They stepped into the green flames and arrived home in seconds.

"Kids? We're home. Come in for a minute please, we have some news."

Eileen came in from the Study and banged on the basement door as she opened it.

"Hey Severus, come upstairs. Mum and Dad are home."

"I can't, idiot, I'm brewing."

Severus walked right up to the door and brought out his most authoritative voice.

"Don't you speak to your sister like that. Put it under a stasis spell and come up here right now."

"Alright, Dad."

They heard a slight commotion coming from downstairs as Severus Jr. came upstairs to meet them.

"Sorry Eileen. I just couldn't stop what I was doing."

"It's alright. I _know_ you're the bigger idiot than me anyway."

Sarah shook her head.

"You two, stop it. Now, we have all been invited to Molly and Arthur Weasley's house for dinner tonight. Will your potion be done in a few hours Severus?"

He nodded his head.

"Yeah. It should be done in 48 minutes actually if I take it out of stasis soon."

"Good. Go downstairs and finish brewing and I'll send a reply owl."

Eileen spoke up.

"Mummy, I don't really have visiting company robes. Do you mind if I floo into Diagon Alley and get something just a little nicer?"

Sarah smiled at her.

"Of course not. Don't be too late, alright?"

"I promise, Mummy. I won't be late at all."

Eileen took her cloak, gave her and Severus both a kiss on the cheek as she stepped into the floo.

Severus Jr. headed downstairs to take his spell out of stasis and Severus followed him to supervise. Even though his son was an excellent brewer, it never hurt to have a look over his work. Sarah penned a quick reply to Molly and informed her that they would be delighted to accept her invitation to dinner. After giving the owl a little biscuit, she headed upstairs and ran a bath, relaxing in the peace of the next few hours.

****

It was 5:30 and Sarah was nervous. Everyone was ready to leave to floo to the Weasley's house, but she was nervous. Eileen had returned from Diagon Alley with modest but beautiful robes to wear this evening. Both Severus and Severus Jr. had chosen basic black. It was something that had to be in the male Snape gene, Sarah had thought. No matter, they both looked incredible. Severus took Sarah's hand and threw powder into the fireplace.

"After you kids."

Severus Jr. stated their destination clearly.

"Weasley Residence."

Eileen and Severus stepped into the flame and were engulfed as they disappeared. Severus threw a little more powder into the fireplace and took Sarah's hand in his as they stepped in.

"Weasley Residence."

They vanished from their Living Room, and stepped out into the Living Room of Molly and Arthur Weasley, to a rousing chorus of voices.

"SURPRISE!"


	51. My Prince Has Come

_Hi everyone! Last full chapter – I'm so excited that this is finally done! Thanks to everyone who is still reading. You guys are the greatest. There are links on my profile to pictures of the dress, the jewelry and the music that I suggest that you listen to while reading the last part of this story. Thanks for hanging in there with me! Now, on with the show!_

****

My brother and I stepped out of the floo, and everyone was there waiting to greet us. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came and stood beside us and Mrs. Weasley gave me a hug.

"It's so great to see you both again. I'm so anxious about all of this. Does she have any idea?"

I shook my head.

"I don't think so, Ma'am."

"For the last time, it's Molly."

"I don't think my Dad would like it too much if I called you by your first name."

She smiled at me at the exact moment when we heard sputtering coming from the floo. I spoke up to everyone.

"Here they come!"

My brother was standing beside me holding my hand, just as anxious for this as I was. I hoped that this would come as the wonderful surprise that my Dad wanted it to be.

"Ready?"

Everyone nodded their head, and as we saw my Mum's foot step out of the green flames, we all yelled.

"SURPRISE!"

She put her hand up to her chest and was in shock as she and Dad stepped out of the floo.

"What is all this?"

Mrs. Weasley ran up to her with her arms extended.

"Welcome to our home, Sarah! Congratulations!"

"Congratulations? Congratulations for what? Severus, what's going on?"

Dad looked over at us for a moment.

"Would you mind if I had a moment to explain all of this?"

We all agreed, and Dad looked over at Mom, his hand holding hers.

"Sarah, what day is it?"

"It's late September, I know that. Why?"

He smiled.

"Ok, then. What year is it?"

"1998. Why? Severus, what's going on?"

"Sarah, what happened today in 1978?"

She paused for a moment then her tears began to fall and they seemed to have no end. She rested her head against his shoulder for a moment.

"Severus, I _completely_ forgot. I've just been so content to have you back in my life."

He smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Well, I don't have any real family except for you and our kids, so Molly and Arthur offered their family so we can celebrate this special event. It's about time we had some happiness in all our lives, don't you think?"

All she could do was nod her head, and she kissed my Dad on the cheek.

"I love you, Severus. Did you plan all this on your own?"

"Well, as much as I would like to take credit for the entire event, I had some very crafty helpers."

She turned to look at me and my brother and she pointed at us.

"You two. Come here right now."

Oh great. We're in trouble. My brother and I walked up to Mum and she pulled us in for a big hug.

"I love you both so much. I can't believe that you three planned this together behind my…"

She didn't finish her sentence, but I had a feeling I knew what was going on right now. She was looking over my shoulder and she had frozen – completely still. I pulled away from her and looked at her face. Dad stood behind her and put his hand on her back. She still didn't move, she just looked towards the back of the room. It looked as though she wasn't breathing, then she took a deep breath and her mouth started to open. She was in shock. I took her hand in mine, and my brother took her other hand in his as we watched what was happening. It was as though the group of people had parted, leaving a pathway between the back of the room and where we were standing. My mum started to cry, and a few seconds after her tears started to fall her smile spread across her face, her hand went up to cover her mouth in an expression of excitement. I watched her face start to glow as the people at the back of the room came closer, and as they did her tears got stronger. After what seemed like minutes, the older lady put her hand on my Mum's cheek and ran her thumb across her face and spoke just above a whisper with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"My precious little girl. I thought I had lost you forever."

"Mummy."

My mum threw her arms around who I now know is my grandmum and hugged her. They held each other so tightly it seemed like they weren't going to ever let go.

"Sarah, there's someone else here that might like to have a hug, you know."

Mum pulled away reluctantly from her Mum and looked over her shoulder. I have never heard my Mother's voice speak so quietly before.

"Daddy?"

He nodded his head and she flew into his arms, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Daddy, I've missed you. I'm ok, I'm _truly_ ok."

"I know, sweetheart. I'm so sorry I was such a git to you and your husband."

"Daddy, you _mustn't_ believe any of the things that the Prophet is saying about him. He's a _good_ man, Daddy. He only killed Dumbledore because he made an Unbreakable Vow with him. Dumbledore was dying anyway, Daddy, and he wanted to go on his terms, when he was ready. He knew that Severus would do it on his terms when he had requested, and _that's_ why he did what he did. He didn't _want_ to, Daddy. I _promise_ you, he's a _good_ man."

"He'd _have_ to be a good man for my daughter to fall in love with him. My daughter is _nobody's_ fool."

Mum started to laugh.

"Well, I can be a fool sometimes, Daddy. Come and meet everyone."

She took him by the hand and dragged him willingly towards us.

"Daddy, Mummy. I know that you both remember Severus."

Dad took their hands and shook them.

"It's a pleasure to see you both again. Thank you so much for being here. This means the world to Sarah and therefore it means the world to me."

They nodded their heads, then Mum turned to us.

"Mummy, Daddy. I'd like you to meet our children. This beautiful young woman is Eileen Bronwyn, and this handsome young man is Severus Jr."

We both nodded politely at them.

"They're gorgeous, Sarah. Our grandchildren are gorgeous!"

"That's because they take after their father."

I realized the time, and took my Mum's hand in mine.

"Mummy, if we're going to do this properly, we need to go. Mrs. Weasley, is everything upstairs?"

She nodded her head from the kitchen.

"Everything is upstairs in Ginny's old room, Eileen. You just go on up there and we'll be up in a minute."

"Come on, Mum. Let's get you ready."

"Ok. I'll be back down in a bit I guess."

Dad looked at Mum and smiled at her.

"I'll be right here when you come down."

She smiled brightly at him as we walked her upstairs to where everything was waiting.

****

Sarah walked up the stairs in a total state of confusion. In the last ten minutes she had walked in on a surprise party, been reunited with her parents, and remembered that it was hers and Severus' anniversary this very day. She walked into the room that had been set aside for her and Eileen gave her a hug.

"Mummy, your dress is in the closet, and you have your wand with you. I won't even _attempt_ to do anything to your hair or your face because you look perfect just the way that you are. I know Daddy doesn't like it when you put lots of makeup on anyway. There are two boxes on the end of the bed that Daddy wants you to open and put on. Don't take too long, ok? We're downstairs waiting for you."

Eileen blew her mother a kiss as she left the room, heading back downstairs to help get everything ready. Sarah sat on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath. She had an idea of what was going on right now, but nothing had really been said to her from anyone. It must just be a big party for their anniversary, and she was totally fine with that. Severus had improved so much health wise, and she definitely agreed with him that it was time that there was some happiness in everyone's life, and their anniversary was definitely time to celebrate. She smiled, and took off her robes, and opened the closet. She gasped at what she saw. Severs had kept her wedding dress all these years, and here it was, hanging in the closet for her to put on. She immediately put her dress on, and attached the hunter green cloak that she had worn overtop twenty years ago. She decided that if she was going with what everything was the day they got married, she would do her hair and makeup the exact same way. She cast the simple charms on her hair and for her make up to look natural and understated; just the way that Severus loved her look. Naturally beautiful, is how he described her on their wedding day, and she just hoped that he would think the same today. She sat on the bed and opened the letter that was addressed to her.

'_My love,_

_Twenty years ago today I stated to the world that I loved you, and that I would be there to protect you. I want to make that promise again, Sarah, as I feel that I failed on the last part of my promise. If you will have me, again, I promise that I will never leave your side, nor will I allow you to make such an incredibly generous sacrifice to keep me safe. _

_Sarah, if you accept my invitation, there is no need for anything official to happen. We are already married, and I love you with every piece of my shattered heart and soul. _

_I am asking if you would be willing to re-confirm our vow to each other, in front of our family and friends. _

_If I do not see you downstairs then I will know your answer and I will still love you more than I ever thought it possible to love another. _

_If you choose to do this with me, you will see my heart expand more than humanly possible in its attempt to contain my pride and my emotion. _

_I love you more today than I did when we had our first kiss, our first admission of love for each other, or even when we snuck out of school to come home and physically express our love to each other. _

_Sarah, I hope with everything in me that I will see you downstairs in a few moments._

_I love you with everything that I am,_

_Severus_

_P.s. – you wore what is in the small box on our wedding day, and I thought that it was about time that you had the matching pendant. They in no way match your beauty, they just enhance it a little.'_

Sarah opened the small box, knowing that her emerald earrings would be inside, then she opened the long box and gasped at the pendant she saw. It was on a beautiful silver chain and hung just at her collarbone. She looked at herself in the mirror then almost flew down the stairs to meet her husband.

"Sarah, you look _beautiful_."

"Thank you, Molly. Where's Severus?"

"He's outside waiting for you, dear. Are you ready?"

"I've waited 18 years, Ma'am. I'm _more_ than ready."

She walked outside and found Severus through the crowd and he beamed at her. She stood beside him and took his hand.

"You look radiant, Sarah."

"I'm quite dull compared to you, my love."

"So we did well in getting this ready?"

"I am truly speechless, Severus. Well done. This was the best gift I could ever have received. _Ever_."

Severus kissed her gently on the lips, then spoke softly to her.

"Well, are we ready?"

She smiled up at him.

"Absolutely. How do we do this?"

"That's all planned out, love."

He looked for Arthur who nodded in Severus' direction.

"Everyone, we're ready to begin. Please come and gather 'round, gather 'round."

Everyone came together in a small cluster behind Sarah and Severus. Severus Jr. stood to the right of his father to act as 'Best Man', and Eileen stood to the left of Sarah to act as her 'Maid of Honour.'

"Everyone, we are here to celebrate a very happy occasion. Over twenty years ago Severus and Sarah met at Hogwarts, developed a friendship that would turn into a lifelong bond. Through 18 years of separation they have survived, and nothing could be more fitting than on this, the 20th anniversary of their initial vows to each other, they should renew their commitment to each other. We are so glad to have you all in our home to witness this special event. Now, because this has no legal standing, it is just a public profession of commitment there is no structure to be found, except that at Severus' request we will perform an Unbreakable Vow. Severus has asked me to be the binder. Is that alright with you, Sarah?"

She looked into Severus' eyes as she responded.

"That's _perfect_ with me."

"Excellent! Severus and Sarah, please extend your right hands towards each other and grasp the hand of your love."

They did so as their eyes never broke contact.

"Severus, did you wish to say anything?"

"Sarah, I told you on our wedding day that I was a man of few words. I still am, even more so. However, what I wrote in the letter you read upstairs is completely true and I meant every single word. Seeing you walk out here as radiant as you are made my broken heart mend a little, knowing that you voluntarily wish to be here with me. You have _no_ idea what that means, Sarah."

She smiled and nodded her head a little.

"I do, Severus. Believe me, I do."

"In front of everyone here witnessing our Unbreakable Vow, I promise that I will love you until the last breath I take on this earth, and I will be there for you and our two incredible children. I will, with everything in my power, do my best to make up for the time that we have lost, and though I may not be perfect in the attempt, my desire to keep you happy is always first and foremost in my mind. I love you more today than I did when I first met you, Sarah Elizabeth."

Sarah closed her eyes, knowing how difficult that was for him to say.

"Sarah, is there anything that you wish to say?"

She nodded her head.

"I don't have any words ready since this was totally unexpected, though I'm so glad you planned this. Severus, you are my life. Every day that we were apart I would replay a particular memory I had of you until that memory was a permanent fixture in my brain; as though it had just happened the day before. Every expression that has ever come across your face, every kiss, every touch. Severus, I know you just said this, but it's fitting for me too. I love you more today than I did when I first realized that I was falling in love with you and we kissed after the Christmas Ball in the Common Room. You are everything to me, and I promise you in front of our family and friends that I will do everything that I can to keep you safe and happy. I love you."

Severus smiled at her and nodded his head as Arthur placed his wand over their hands

"Severus and Sarah. As of this moment you have both placed yourselves voluntarily in an Unbreakable Vow with each other and done so in front of these witnesses."

A blue stream came out of Arthur's wand and wrapped around their hands. He watched the stream surround their hands and was about to speak when he saw that there was no need.

"I was about to say you may kiss your wife but I see you already beat me to it. Congratulations to you both!"

There was applause from the people that were there to witness their commitment, and as soon as they had pledged their love to each other again, the music started and Molly began serving mountains and mountains of food. People had brought cameras of course, and were taking pictures of Sarah, Severus and their children.

After eating dinner and talking with everyone that was there, Eileen stood up and put her wand to her throat.

"Hi everyone. In case I haven't gotten to meet you yet, I'm Eileen. Even though Mum and Dad didn't get married again today, I think they should have a first dance, don't you?"

Everyone clapped and agreed with her statement, causing Sarah to blush and Severus to shake his head. They stood up and went to the center of the room as Eileen kept talking.

"There's a special song that I'd like to sing for their first dance, and there's a reason why I think this song is perfect. My Dad's Mum's last name was Prince, and I was named after both my Grandmothers actually. However, what makes this song even more special is that my Mum would sing it to me when I was a baby, and then when my brother came along she sang it to him as well. She would be doing work at the house and I would hear her singing this song to herself, and the words of this song are perfect for today. I hope you like it."

Severus took Sarah's hand in his and put his hand securely around her back as they looked into each others' eyes and began to move to the sound of their daughter's voice.

"Some day my Prince will come. Some day I'll find my love. And how thrilling that moment will be when the Prince of my dreams comes to me. He'll whisper "I love you" and steal a kiss or two. Though he's far away I'll find my love some day. Some day when my dreams come true."

Severus looked at Sarah as they continued to dance to the beautiful music.

'_Did you really sing this to our kids?'_

She nodded her head.

'_It's true. My Prince has come, and I got him back. He told me he loved me and stole a few kisses.'_

'_I'll steal a lot more than a few, my dear.'_

'_You don't have to steal them. I'll give them to you voluntarily.'_

"Some day I'll find my love someone to call my own. And I'll know him the moment we meet for my heart will start skipping a beat. Some day we'll say and do things we've been longing to. Though he's far away I'll find my love some day. Some day when my dreams come true."

Severus placed his lips gently against Sarah's, their emotions getting the better of them.

'_My dreams have come true, Sarah.'_

'_Mine too, Severus. Mine too.'_


	52. Isn't She Lovely?

_The link to the song which is played in this chapter is located on my profile! Enjoy!_

****

Sarah and Severus finished their dance with a gentle kiss. Everyone clapped, and they looked into each others' eyes.

'_I love you.'_

'_I love you more.'_

'_It's not a competition, you know."_

'_I know, Sarah. I just do, so I win. Even though it's not a competition.'_

Sarah walked back to their table and as she sat down Severus walked up to Eileen and took her in his arms.

"That was beautiful. Your voice is gorgeous."

"Thanks, Dad. Mum taught me well I guess."

"Well, I have an idea that I think your Mum would love. Let me just look at the muggle music we have here for a moment."

He looked through the CDs that Arthur Weasley had collected over the years and found the one that he was looking for. He handed it to George who was acting as DJ for the event.

"Weasley. Could you play track number 6 for me please?"

He looked at which track it was, and smiled.

"Absolutely, Professor."

Severus went beside him and whispered something to him, and George smiled.

"That's _BRILLIANT_ Professor! I'd be glad to!"

Severus nodded politely and stood beside Eileen who was over at the table. He put his hand on her shoulder as George began to speak.

"Hey everyone! We have a special request for the next song, and I think that it's only fitting that Mr. Somerville and Professor Snape dance with their girls during this song. So, let them start it off, and then everyone join in, ok?"

Severus took Eileen's hand in his as everyone heard the opening sound of the song start.

"It's the first chance I have to dance with my little girl in a long time. Care to?"

She smiled up at him, and stood, walking to the dance floor.

"Absolutely, Dad."

As soon as they got up to the dance floor, Severus looked to see that Sarah was dancing in the arms of her father. He smiled, as this is exactly what he wanted. She missed the chance during their wedding to have a dance with her father, and he hoped that in some small way this would make up for it.

"What are you thinking, Dad?"

He looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Nothing, sweetheart. I'm just really happy. This was a brilliant idea."

"Thanks, Dad. I always knew how much Mum loved you, and from the first time I saw you a few months ago, I could tell that you felt the same. When I realized that your anniversary was coming up, I thought this would be the perfect thing to bring you both back together and officially complete our family. I'm so glad to have you back, Daddy."

He placed his lips on her forehead.

"So am I, Eileen."

They moved around the dance floor gracefully, Severus swinging her around and she laughed the entire time. A few moments in and after the dance floor began to really move, Severus walked up to Bronwyn.

"Mrs. Somerville."

"Severus, thank you for making my daughter so happy."

"Well, I was wondering if I could have the pleasure."

She took his hand and they walked to the dance floor.

"I'm just sorry that we didn't get the chance to do this 20 years ago, Severus. I'm glad that my nutter of a husband finally came around. You really _are_ a good man."

Severus smiled as he twirled her around and brought her back into his arms.

"I might not be the best, but as long as Sarah's happy with me, I'm ok with that."

They danced for a few more minutes and as the song ended Severus gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I promise you that I'll do everything I can to keep her happy, Ma'am."

She smiled at him.

"I know you will, son. I know you will."

Severus felt a gentle hand on his back and turned to face Sarah.

"Are you stealing my mother from me, Severus?"

"Just for a dance or two, that's all."

"Well, I suppose I can deal with that. I'm going to get something to drink. Come with me?"

He nodded his head and walked with her to the table where Molly had truly outdone herself. There were bottles of wine, bowls of punch which no doubt George had spiked, bottles of butterbeer and pumpkin juice all over the table. Molly was busying herself re-filling everything when Sarah looked up at her.

"Molly, please. Come and enjoy. You have done so much by opening up your home for this special day. I don't want to think that you've been stuck in a kitchen all night. Make sure you get some dances with Arthur, yes?"

Molly smiled at her.

"Of course I will, dear. Don't you worry your pretty head about that. I'm just replenishing, then Arthur and I will be out on that dance floor kicking up a storm!"

Sarah laughed.

"I look forward to watching that!"

She turned to Severus.

"Wine?"

"Pumpkin Juice, I think for me, but you have whatever you'd like."

"I'm good with pumpkin juice too."

She picked up two bottles of pumpkin juice and they walked through the crowds hand in hand, not really knowing where they were going but content that wherever they were going they were going together. They ended up near the forest on the other side of the house from where the party was now in full swing. They sat down together and Sarah rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm truly happy, Severus. I never knew I could be euphoric, but I truly am in this moment."

He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm glad. That's my new goal, to keep that beautiful smile on your face for as long as possible."

"Make sure you never leave me and it will stay there forever."

They sat together for a few moments just enjoying the quiet time away from everyone. Severus opened his eyes and looked around him. It was getting dark and the stars were starting to come out.

"Sarah?"

She started to move, and she looked up at him.

"Hey, it got dark pretty quickly."

"We've been sitting here for over an hour my dear. I think we should head back."

"I agree. People will probably be wondering where we went. Do I look alright?"

He smiled at her as he stood and took her hand to help her up.

"You're perfect."

She blushed and leaned towards him touching her lips to his.

"Far from it my dear, but as long as you think so I'll be ok with it."

"You're perfect to me, Sarah and that's all that matters. I actually have something to ask you."

"What's that?"

"Well, this whole evening was a surprise but I have one more for you actually."

"Severus, I don't know if I could take any more surprises."

"Well, I'm hoping you like this one."

He took her hand in his and placed it on the left side of his neck where the bandage, though much smaller than before, was still placed.

"Take this off for me."

She carefully removed the small piece of cloth that had been concealed under his robes and was amazed at what she saw. She ran her fingers softly along the smooth skin that she saw.

"Severus. It's healed. I mean, it's _completely_ healed. There's a little scar which is to be expected but there's no bruising, no sign of any infection at all. Does this mean…"

Severus nodded his head.

"Yes, love. It means that I am completely healthy. Do you remember what I promised you after the battle?"

She thought for a moment then nodded her head, her eyes full of hope for what she was about to hear.

"Well, I believe that I promised you that as soon as I was given a clean bill of health that I would take you somewhere, where it didn't matter, but I would take you somewhere and we would check into a room and not leave for the entire time we were there."

She ran her fingers through his silky hair and smiled at him.

"I believe I remember you did say something along those lines."

"Well, Mrs. Snape. The world is ours, so where would you like to go?"

She gave him the kiss she had been wanting to give him for months. Her mouth fully attacked his and he was so taken aback by her force that he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground, not wanting to break their closeness.

"Severus, I don't care where we go. I just want to be with you again. I've missed our closeness more than you can possibly imagine."

He put her back on the ground gently and looked into her eyes.

"I know where we can go for the first stop, Sarah. We need to leave here first though."

"Should we floo home to get some things first?"

"Sarah, you _won't_ need a nightgown. Trust me on that."

She giggled at the meaning behind his words.

"Ok. I'll just follow your lead then."

Severus nodded and took her hand in his. They walked back towards the party and approached Molly and Arthur.

"Thank you both so much for opening your home for us this evening. We're going to head out now."

Molly took Severus in her arms and smiled at him.

"I'm so glad that you have happiness in your life, Severus. Arthur and I always knew that there was so much more to you and we were only too thrilled to be able to let you have it back, officially."

"Thank you, Molly."

Arthur shook Severus' hand.

"Well done, Severus. Keep your lovely lady happy."

"I will, I guarantee that."

Severus looked at Sarah then they walked to Eileen and Severus Jr. who were both standing talking to the Weasley children.

"Kids, we're going to be going now. Thank you for everything. Truly, this was one of the best surprises I've ever had."

"Have a great time, Mum and Dad."

"No raucous parties and no blowing up your father's lab young man."

Severus smiled at them.

"We'll send you an owl when we know when we'll be back, and we expect the house to still be standing."

"Alright. Go already!"

They hugged each other, and then Severus and Sarah threw some powder into the floo.

"Snape Residence."

They stepped into the green flames and arrived home in seconds. They stepped out into their Living Room and Sarah looked up at Severus.

"I thought we weren't coming home?"

"Just for a moment. I have to get something. Wait here."

She nodded her head and Severus ran up the stairs and came back down seconds later with two bags and an envelope.

"I had hoped you would say yes, so I had Eileen pack these already for us."

She took one of the bags from his hand, and again they threw powder in the floo.

"Diagon Alley."

They stepped into the flames and arrived at Diagon Alley. Shops were just closing up for the night as they walked toward their destination. They turned the corner and Sarah saw where they were going.

"Severus."

"I thought a little tradition might be nice. Just on this occasion anyway. We're going somewhere lovely tomorrow, but we have to start things off right I think."

She leaned towards him and he held the door open for her as they walked in.

"Good evening. Professor Snape and the Mrs. I presume."

"Yes. We have room number 13 reserved for the evening."

"Yes, Sir. Here is your key. Everything is prepared just as you requested, Sir. Have a pleasant evening."

They walked up the stairs of the Leaky Cauldron and Severus put the key in the door, opening the room for them. Sarah was taken aback at the beauty she saw before her.

"Severus, it's exactly like it was 20 years ago. Everything is the same."

"I figured if we were starting again that we should start right at the beginning. This was the beginning, Sarah."

"It was, wasn't it?"

He put their bags on the floor and took her in his arms.

"Dance with me, Sarah."

She put her hand in his, her other arm wrapped draped around his shoulders and they moved slowly across the floor. Then, as if some unseen force were making them do it, their heads moved closer to each others', and their lips connected with magic. They rose a few feet off the floor as they kissed, then they were brought back down to ground level.

They walked slowly to the bed, and Severus lay her down gently, stroking her hair, reveling in how beautiful she looked.

"It's like I'm 19 again, Sarah."

"I know. We're not though, which makes this _so_ much better."

He smiled at her.

"True. We know each other, inside and out. This is going to be magic."

"I know, my love. I know."

He pressed his lips to hers again, and they never left the comfort of each other's arms throughout the night.

****

FIN.

****

_Thank you so much to everyone who has read this, and who has gone through my hideous writer's block with me! I'm considering doing a follow up story to this one, but I'm not too sure about it. Let me know what you think about that. Also, if you'd like to read the M version of this chapter, let me know and I can write that and post it too. Just make sure you review._ 


End file.
